Dream Team
by Lily272
Summary: A black haired, red eyed boy and a white haired, blue eyed girl see Seto and Joey duel on TV. After seeing the dragons it's set for the sibling orphans, that they will be their new parants. And with his brains and her creativity, what can go wrong? -Image made by TheRedLamp! Thanks for letting me use it!-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"Big bro, look." A little girl, with white hair and ice blue eyes, wearing a light blue dress and white little zip jumper ,open above the dress, as well as white tights and three years of age, ran towards a boy, with hair as black as the night and eyes that were an imaginable bright red, that was sitting under a three in the garden with a book in his hand. Most people in the orphanage avoided this strange boy, that was not only in his appearance rather odd. Because of his red eyes, but also in his behaviour. He was five years old but still smarter than most grown-ups. Not only could he already read and write, he also could speak fluently in 4 languages. Japanese, English, German and France and was currently learning Latin as well. He already had a wide repertoire on Latin words and it was growing fast. He also already had fixed the orphanage´s computer system as a virus had gotten onto it due to something an older boy had downloaded without permission. But what most people didn't even know, was that he could hack into most systems as well.

"What is it, my sweet little sister?"He asked, looking up from his book as his sister, the little girl that was adored by everyone, ran up to him. She held a paper, so she must have been drawing again. She loved drawing and singing and learned to play the harp. It suited her voice and she had a talent for it. He had tried to learn the piano but had no sense for rhythm and that for a hard time doing so. Still he was persisted and wouldn't give up, even so he knew that his sister would probably play every instrument that existed at some point, considering her talent for everything creative, like art and music.

She held the painting towards him and it was clearly two dragons. Not big on the details but amazingly easy to recognise, considering that it was drawn by a three year old. And it had something special in it's simple way and the bright colours. One dragon was white and the other black. The white one had blue eyes and the black one had red eyes. They flew together over a lake and a mountain, that was in the background. At the bottom of the lake were two people and she said, pointing to them: "They're our parents, and we are dragons. We´ll learn magic and to transform. Will we, big bro? Then no one can tell us what to do."

The older boy rolled his eyes. He had to remind himself of his sisters age, considering her wording that was far from the perfection he had been capable of, even at her age. "They´re lovely," he said as not to disappoint her. "But magic doesn't exist but if you want, I´ll see if I can find something like them online, maybe there are dragon collection cards or something, since you like your dragons so much."

The little girl jumped up and down and followed her older brother towards the library that had a few computers, that usually were off limits for the under 8 year olds. But her brother was an exception and permitted to use it for his extra studies that he always did all by himself, since the orphanage could not afford a teacher just for his advanced capabilities. It didn't take him long to find two cards belonging to a game, called duel monsters. He had heard about it but never really looked into it, since most card games bored him but now he took a few moments to study the rules, as well as a few cards that went along with the two dragons his sister had drawn. They weren't a perfect match to the dragons on the card game but close enough for the girl to squeak with happiness and shout out: "There, big bro. You found them, you found them! You're so great, big bro." He continued looking up a few more cards and started to develop an interest in it. And he also saw that a tournament would be broadcasted on TV and the supposedly top three duellists should be participating and the best thing he found out, was that one of them had three of the white dragons and the other one of the red eyed black dragon, he already had picked as his own favourite card. He would have to watch the duel, maybe he could see it being played and his sister might get to see the white one, she had said was her dragon, as well.

The minders in the orphanage hadn't liked them to stay inside, since it had been the first good day in over a week and they had wanted the children to go outside and play and the older knew that the minders there would have denied him. So he had sent his little sister ahead. Her puppy dog eyes always worked and so it came, that two children of the orphanage were sitting in front of a TV.

The boy was excited as he heard that Joey Wheeler was duelling Seto Kaiba in the next duel. It was perfect. Maybe both dragons could be out at the same time, since these were the names of the duellists that held the cards. Granted, there were still a few more red eyes black dragons out there but no other than Seto Kaiba had a blue eyes white dragon, since he owned all three that were made and not ripped to pieces from what he had found out online. Really, who had been so crazy to rip one? Now he would most likely never be able to get his sister her own one.

The girl drew a loud breath in with excitement as she saw the red eye appear on the field and destroy one of Kaiba-sama's monsters. At least she was excited, up to the point where Kaiba first summoned one blue eyed white dragon. Her's eyes widened at seeing both of the two dragons on the TV screen and the little girl suddenly said to her brother: "Bro, that will be my daddy, he has me as a dragon."

The older looked disappointed. He had never been able to say no to his baby sister, nobody could do so easily but he had the hardest time with it. Ever since their mother had died giving birth to her, she was all he had left and he loved her fiercely. His father had died in an accident just two days before their mum had and most likely the shock had been causing the birthing process to be early, and with complications. "Too bad, I sort of liked the blond. But if the other makes you happy, I´ll see if I can think of something."

The younger girl looked up at her brother for a moment and then asked: "Why not both?"

The older looked down and answered, because both would need to marry and they are both guys!"

"So?" She asked, still not understanding the problem.

"Well it's unusual for two men to be together." The older tried to explain further, in a way the little girl could understand.

"I HAVE MORE HEADS! Big bro look, how many are there?" The girl screamed as she looked back at the TV and saw, that by now Seto had been able to summon his blue eye ultimate dragon. Somehow Joey had been able to protect his dragon so far but the black haired boy knew, that it would not be for much longer. It would be a tough duel for him.

"Three little sister, one for each year." He said, trying to help her remember how much three was. She was really bad with numbers and even sometimes mixed up how many fingers to hold up for her age and that at the age of three. To the boy that was an embarrassment, but he also thought it cute every single time and helped her patiently with a bright red blush on his face.

"What does unusual mean?" The three year old asked.

The older rolled his eyes and said: "I told you before, it means not normal, that not many do it. Only very few."

Suddenly the girl busted into tears as her brother watched her, until she sobbed: "I hurt you." She pointed to the TV and as her brother looked at it he understood. The blue eyes ultimate dragon had pulverised the red eye black dragon completely. Poor Joey. But he had been able to save a total of 10 life points, while Kaiba still had over 4000 of his 8000 life points left. It didn't look good for the blond. But that didn't matter right now, the black haired boy put a hand on his sisters head and looked into her eyes. Most people said he looked emotionless most of the time, or rather expressionless. He was said to be cold towards most people and no one could understand how his sister could love him so fiercely, since she was the total opposite and showing her emotions to a degree, that one could think they overflew on a regular basis. After a moment she calmed down from looking into her brothers eyes. And then he said: "I'm fine and not hurt, silly, it is just a game and if you want Seto Kaiba to be your daddy, then I'm sure he wouldn't use you in dragon form to hurt me in dragon form for real, right? They were just play fighting." The girl smiled again and then said: "And I won, I'm the best, yay! And started to jump on the couch, as the black haired one saw the blond haired young man of maybe 20, 25 tops, lose to the slightly taller CEO of Kaiba corp. How was he to get him to be her daddy?

"But then it doesn't mean it can't be, right?" She asked, momentarily confusing her elder brother due to the sudden change of topic. He looked at her, until she clarified for him. "I mean, they still could both be daddys?"

Her brother suddenly grinned and said: "Well, one would need to be called differently but let's see what we can do about it, sister."

Both grinned and one of the minders, that was on the other side of the room, who saw their faces, was thinking _Oh no, the devil and his creative advisor are planning again. God save us all._

And she didn't know how right she was. Right after the tournament was over, both went towards the library and in front of the computer. The older finding all the facts and first saying them and writing them down, while his sister had one idea after the other, one even more creative than the other, and at the same time more impossible than the other. For a long time the most likely idea was to turn into the dragons and just catch them and not let them go, till they agree to date and raise them!

But she wouldn't be his sister, if she gave up that easily. And by the end of his research for the day, they had a plan set and it was fool proof to get at least one of the males attention and that would only be the beginning of their planning. They would get what they wanted, after all how could it fail when the dream team was working together? One wild, one calm, one smart, one creative. Nothing and no one could win against them!

* * *

Please Review

I will not update this story as often as my others, since I'm mainly working on another one but I will work on it every now and then and the more reviews I get, the more often I will skip an update on another story and work on this one instead.


	2. Plan one, meet Seto Kaiba

Thanks to magicjewel, kluna, Jane Volturi Au1, snapekicksass, suzanne and mandapandabug for their reviews. Thanks to them I used the unexpacted free time I got from an extra day off work to write two chapters in one day. One for this and one for bodyguard. Well the one for this was so long I splitted it in three, so I will just need to wait till the other two are checked by a friend and then they will be up, but my friend might be busy so it might take some time. She is spell checking Bodyguard too and has other things as well. But if someone else is willing to spell and grammar check this one for her, let me know

* * *

**Plan one,**

**Meet Seto Kaiba**

The plan was set and dated for the 15th of August. It happened to be not only the birthday of little girl, no it was also the grand opening of the new Kaiba fun house in the centre of Domino City. It was something like a light version of a Kaiba land for inside, in a huge sky scraper. It was duel monster themed and had a lot of amusing things in it and the siblings had planned to be there and using her birthday as an excuse to get there. The little girl was dressed up for phase one of the 'Meet Seto Kaiba Plan' in a slightly ragged light blue and washed out pair of jeans and a white shirt that was to big on her, looking more like a dress giving her a bit the shape of a sack. Her hair was a wild mess too but her blue eyes sparkled as she ran towards the minder, that was especially weak to her puppy eye powers as the girl called it.

"I wanna go to Kaiba fun house, I wanna go to Kaiba fun house, it will be my birthday and I wanna go with big bro, please say I can, please?" She looked hopeful, even so she was expecting to first get a row of excuses but it was all part of the plan.

"Oh dear, but there is no money for that and we aren't enough to take all the children out on a birthday," the poor women started, knowing on her part the next face she would get. The sparkle died and the girl looked desperate, saying under sudden tears: "But I wanna go out with big bro, I wanna see the monsters from TV with big bro and see my big bro smile!" The little girl might not be the smartest but she knew how adorable everyone thought her, when she wanted to do something for her big bro, just to make someone else happy, and the tear running down her face while she looked like she desperately tried not to cry and be strong like her brother would be but failing, made it more effective. And once again her brother, who was looking at it from around a corner thought _She really should get an Oscar for her 'puppy eye power' act. _The minder tried her best to comfort her by telling her other things she could do but got no change in the little girl´s face, even after picking her up and holding her close, she still had to fight off tears, or at least that's what it looked like to the older woman.

And as soon as the girl put her now tear wet face against the woman's shoulder, while looking with her big blue eyes right into hers. The wild hair framing her little face, it made the face look even smaller and the eyes that for even bigger, as they looked pleading and lost into the older woman's eyes. And with that last instant of the puppy eye power she had won "Fine but listen, we'll have to tell the other kids that you two have an interview with a family that wants to adopt siblings, okay? And then I'll take the two of you but the others mustn't know because then everyone will want to get to go out on their birthdays and that is just too much!"

"YAY!" The girl said loud and happy, the sparkle back on her happy face and all the tears forgotten. "You are the best and I promise I never tell anyone!" And as soon as she was put down she ran around the corner to her elder brother, who waited with a slight smile on his lips. "Perfect performance, like always" he said and to get the obligatory "No one can beat puppy eye power!"

And both children walked away. Phase one had worked to perfection, now they were waiting for the big day to come where they would meet one of their future parents and if everything worked to calculation, maybe two. Another duelist called Yami was invited for some dueling events as well and he was supposedly rather close to the blond, that was to become the second parent, so maybe he would be there too.

The day of the girls birthday, both kids were dressed in their best clothes as they left for the 'Kaiba fun house'. And the girl was even more hyper than usual, full of excitement to meet her brunet new dragon papy, as she had decided to call the brunet, so the other could be the dragon daddy. After all they were their dragon children, right?

Soon after they arrived, the boy said to the minder "If you like, you may rest in the lounge a little. I can mind my sister, I might be young but I know how to keep her safe. And I'm already so grateful that you took us at all and don't want to much of a bother to you, miss."

The woman eyed him for a moment. The boy was 5 after all and everyone knew, that even so these two were fife and three years old, they were to be taken with care at all times since the boy was much too smart for his age and the girl, with her cuteness, like an adorable tool in his hands. Still she couldn't see any harm in letting the boy mind his sister in this place for a little, he was matured far beyond his age and should be able mind a child and he was the only one the little girl always listened to perfectly. So she agreed and said to meet back at the same point in about three hours.

That was the cue for the siblings, phase two was initiated. They searched and found the brunet CEO with successes after only half an hour search, he was standing with his a man who was dressed all in black and his little brother was a bit of playing a game. The brunet CEO of Kaiba corp. was talking to the man in the black suit, that also had black glasses and was looking at a clip board, as he did. The boy nodded to the girl, who was off for her next little act. This plan was less detailed, since the siblings couldn't be sure about the others reactions but the boy would stay close, until he was sure his sister was save with the strangers. The girl went to the younger of the Kaiba siblings. Her brother had informed her, that it was statistically more likely that a little girl would ask an older child, rather than a fully grown young man. Especially one that was as business like as Seto Kaiba.

Once she was with the younger boy, she stared at him. One thumb in her mouth, with big blue eyes, focusing on the young boy. As Mokuba noticed the little girl next to him, he mustered her. She looked like she might be three or four years tops. She had white hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a light ice blue dress and had a white coat over it. The girl also was wearing white tights, even so it was a warm summer day and white little ankle boots with a bit of light blue fluffy stuff on the top and matching pommels hanging on the side. He asked "Who are you? And where is your mummy, little girl?"

She looked at him a moment and then said, still with her thumb in her mouth: "Mummy and daddy are playing with the angels."

She knew what dead meant but also had found out, that any form of angel reply brought her an "awwwwww" and a pitying look, as well as anything else her heart desired that was only remotely possible.

And it worked like a charm on the raven haired boy. He looked at her like he wanted to pick her up and cuddle the poor little girl that had no parents and asked: "Then who is here with you?"

"The coolest and best big bro in the world." The little girl said.

"And where is he?", asked Mokuba worried, since he didn't see anyone right here with the little girl that clearly was too small to be all by herself. The girl looked sad as she said: "He went to do wee wee and when I got bored and looked where he was, I got lost."

Now Mokuba really was close to cuddle the lost little thing. It was so much like with him and Seto, a little sibling getting minded by an older and both had no parents. But now the little girl had lost her brother and he knew just too well how lost he would still feel, if he had lost his brother and wouldn't be sure how or if he could find him. He needed to help the little girl and who would be better to assist him than his own big bro? So he took her hand and said: "Come, we´ll go and ask my big bro to help find yours, my big brother owns this place. So if anyone can find your brother, it's him." The smile on the little girls face was heart-warming to the young boy. But little did he know that it wasn't due to the hope of finding her brother, rather than due to the fact that he played right into the plan the siblings had. Phase two of the 'Meet Seto Kaiba' plan was now completed and phase three would start right up automatically.

Mokuba walked right up to Seto, holding the little girl by her hand, as he said: "Big brother, look who I met, the little girl has lost her brother and is all alone now. Can't you help find him?"

Seto turned and saw a girl in front of him that was the cutest little thing he had ever seen, with her thumb in her mouth and the white and blue colour that matched her hair and eyes so well. "I can let him be called out, that should do the trick." He just said shocking the little girl. It would be too easy and risky, considering that the minder would hear as well.

"NO." She nearly screamed, thinking about an excuse for it but deciding that half of the truth might be the best bet for her and so she added, before anyone could even ask: "Then the minder will hear and big bro and I will be shouted at and not alowed to leave our dorm and he is in boy´s dorm. And I wanna see big bro, please don't let the minder find out he lost me, please." She begged the brunet male, using the full force of her puppy eye power face, tear rolling down her cheek and all.

Moments later she noticed from the corner of her eyes, that Mokuba too was looking with puppy dog eyes, just not teary ones like hers and he said :"Please Seto, you can't let that happen to them."

Seto just stared for a moment at the two in front of him. And here he always thought that Mokubas puppy eyes were hard to refuse, but hers were worse and both in double, that was plain out dangerous.

"Fine," Seto said. "Maybe if you describe your brother, my man can keep an eye out for him."

She looked at the CEO, her brother had black sun glasses to hide his red eyes but she still didn't want risking him to be found before he had a chance to look around for this Yami guy to see if daddy was with him. So all she said was: "He is cool looking."

Seto frowned and asked: "What colour is his hair?"

She thought again about how to get out of that one and just said: "More like his than mine." She said, pointing to Mokuba, who had dark hair but not as night black as her brother´s.

Again Seto had a big frown on his face as he asked: "And his eyes?"

"Strange, everyone says that." The girl said, looking proud that she could answer his question.

The dragon papy's frown deepened and the little girl noticed her brother sneaking away. She looked save enough and it looked like Seto was trying to help the little girl, that didn't know colours, good that he didn't know her creative side or he'd never fallen for that one.

"I guess we go to another plan," Seto Kaiba said as he turned to the black suited man. "Roland, get every one working here to keep an eye out for a boy that is missing his sister, who has white hair and blue eyes and let me know as soon as such a boy is found. He must be looking for her too."

Now all the girl had to do was getting into his good grace. She needed to make her dragon papy love her, so she showed her most adorable face and said: "I'm hungry." She showed the slightly weaker dry puppy dog eyes to get him to buy her something nice and that for spend some time with her. Her adorableness was supposed to do the rest in the master plan her brother had schemed.

Seto smiled at her, asking: "And what would you like? "I scream for ice cream!" She said with an adorable smile, looking as cute as she could, her head held a bit to the side and looking up to the older ones blue eyes. He smiled and said: "But that is nothing for someone hungry, ice cream is for dessert, isn't it?"

She pouted and said: "You sound like big bro."

"Then you have an intelligent big bro." He said and she grinned, using his intelligence to impress the young CEO a bit. "Sure, he can do everything. He can find everything on a computer and always wins chess card games he finds boring but starts to like duel-monsters but he has no card yet but wants to have some and he is soooo smart. He speaks and reads and writes in English, Germanish Japanish and Fransish and learns Italinish."

Seto giggled, as the girl started to let all the other languages end in the same way as English did. But was wondering how much older her brother was to be able to speak so many languages? "He must be very smart then," he only said with a little smile and Mokuba, who was with the two, smiled to at the little cute girl and said: "You know Seto, she looks like your dragon, doesn't she?"

"Maybe a cute baby version of it." He said, as the little girl was jumping along next to them. She was so energetic and wild and full of smiles, with no fear, even so her brother was lost she was still jumpy and smiley next to them. But Mokuba was right, the looks did match. And she was energetic enough that much was sure too. Almost too energetic.

Seto got her some chips and after that some chocolate ice cream, causing the girl to nearly fall off her chair from all the happy jumps she made, after hearing she would get chocolate ice cream. And strangely, once she was done, she asked for more chips. Somehow her appetite reminded him of another guy, that could be a little hyper as well. Even if not to that extend.

Still she got another portion, but half way through stuffing that one she suddenly stopped and looked up as the music in the background changed to a new song. Just a few piano notes were heard but the girls eyes started to get ever so slightly teary, as she mumbeld "big bro" and startet to sing along, in the second the voices were starting to sing too.

Come take my hand now  
Know there is no doubt  
I'm here for you  
I'll be the truth

Someone in your life  
Just look in my eyes  
Know that you're home  
You're not alone

A tear fell down her face at that part, knowing that she was alone for the moment. Her brother wasn't by her side, he hadn't taken her hand at the frst line like he usually did, knowing that that song ment the world to her. Still she sang on, knowing that somehwere in this building her brother listened to it too, thinking of her for sure.

At the same time everyone else in the room had gotten quiet. The music, the little girl sang lound and clear and with a voice no one would have expacted of such a tiny little thing. And the feelings of her could be heard in every single word.

All I know is I can't breathe  
Without you next to me

Don't give up, don't let go  
Come on get closer  
Give all we have inside  
Don't look back  
Come on get closer  
The world is ours tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight  
The world is ours tonight

I know who you are  
You are in my heart  
So don't say a word  
I've already heard

I know your secrets  
And every moment  
This is our world  
Our secret world

All you are is what I need  
'Cause you know I still believe

So don't give up, don't let go  
Come on get closer  
Give all we have inside  
Don't look back  
Come on get closer  
The world is ours tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight  
The world is ours tonight

Don't walk away, we can survive this if we try  
Don't leave me here tonight please give me just a sign  
I'll put my heart on the line

Don't give up, don't let go  
Come on get closer  
The world is ours tonight

Don't give up, don't let go  
Come on get closer  
Give all we have inside  
Don't look back  
Come on get closer  
The world is ours tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight  
The world is ours tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight

Come on get closer

The room went quiet and only the now again changed music in the background was heard, some gave a little applause for the little girl that had sang so beautifully, especially considering her age, but who saw her was quiet, seeing the tears on her face and Seto and Mokuba heard her whisper: "I miss you, big bro." And both young man looked at one another. Mokuba who was nearly off to college by now and his older brother, who was in his early twentys. They knew all to well how it was, to just have one another and miss the other. And this little girl was still so small and still had been so brave up to this point.

Seto hoped to distract her a little and asked her how old she was, wondering about it anyway, now that he knew how well this tiny thing could sing and remember the words to it as well. She can't have heard them, since she had been singing at a much higher volume and in perfect synchronization to the music. She looked like she was thinking hard and looking at her fingers and then said: "Big bro said a few nights back, that the dragon you had in the game, the white one with blue eyes and many heads, had one head for each year and today is my birthday, so now I have a year more."

Seto smiled and said: "Then you're four, look. Put your thumb in your mouth like before for a second." She did and he said: "Now make the other fingers up," she did and he said: "And that's how old you are now, one year for each finger, without the thumb." She still didn't smile but started eating the rest of the chips, as Mokuba said: "Seto, if it's her birthday maybe we can get her something."

That lit her face right up, as she said: "Oh, can I get a cuddly dragon? The white one, with one head. Please, can I, can I, can I? I want to be that dragon, it's like me, and I really want one, I love the dragon and I want to learn magic and become one!"

Seto had to smile. The girl really was a little like the blond mutt, at least as enthusiastic, if not even more then he was. Just she looked a little like his own dragon. _Great, the little girl that looks like my dragon is like Joey. _Seto thought. And as soon as she was done, he walked to one of the souvenir shops, where he knew they had some different cuddly toys duel-monsters and the dragon was one of them.

* * *

**Please Review**

Next chaper you´ll find out the names of the siblings, right when Joey and Seto will find out the shocking news about their names!


	3. Plan one part B, The meeting of

Thanks to snapekicksass, magicjewel, mandapandabug, MagikSpeedos, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, HorsesRain, Servant of Time and Yugi16dm for the reviews.

And special thanks to mandapandabug and firstForward who both helped me fix my spellings and grammar errors.

* * *

**Plan one part B**

**The meeting of the fathers**

In the meantime her brother had finally managed to find Yami and was glad to see the blond duelist, Joey Wheeler, with him. He was thinking about what to say as he heard his sister's favorite song, the one she would always sing-along to and he would always take her hand. It was called Closer and was written and sung by an Irish band called Westlife. She loved it since it was their song, they were each others home and he knew that being apart while listening to it would break her little heart. He needed to get to her with the blond, and do so fast. He needed to get her a real home so that she had more than just a 5, now nearly 6 year old brother. A warm and loving home with people that were better at showing their emotions then he had ever been. He had to give her the parents she wanted.

He took off his sunglasses since first his friend Yami as well as the funny looking smaller look-a-like next to him had a strange eye color a purple that had a bit of red too even if not as fierce and dark red as his were. And second the red in combination with his black hair that was reflected in the dark fiery red t-shirt that he had with black jeans and a black denim jacket as well as the black sneakers that had three red strips on the side, would remind the blond of his dragon, or so he hoped.

He walked right up to the blond that was laughing with his friends about something he hadn't heard and pulled on his jacket until the blond's amber eyes looked right into his. He just asked, "I beg your pardon for the interruption, but I lost sight of my younger sister and I'm worried about her, have you maybe seen her? She has white hair and blue eyes and is wearing a light blue dress matching her eyes and a white coat matching her hair. I fear she might cry and worry about me being gone."

He had a hard time standing the strange look on the blond's face. Maybe he should have dumped it down at least a little to look less strange to the blond. But he and his sister had decided not to hide anything from their chosen parents as they needed to get to know them as they were at some point anyway. And his sister had said, "You're perfect as you are so don't you hide a thing."

"Sorry," the blond said, "I haven't seen such a girl." He looked worried at the young boy who was still looking up at him thinking about what to say next. His little sister would already have said something but he always thought things through. He had thought about what to say to the blond before walking over for a moment too.

"Joey, maybe we could phone Mokuba and ask for Seto's help." The look-a-like of Yami suggested.

The plan had been to get the two to like them before letting them find the other sibling but right now there wasn't much that could be done about it and at any rate, he wasn't sure how to make someone like him. His sister had a talent with her adorableness but he was too awkward.

"Great idea Yug I'll phone him I got his number and if Mokuba is on our side we might be able to talk Kaiba into helping us." He said pulling his phone out and dialing.

"Hi?" Mokuba said as he picked up.

"Hey Mokie, it's me Joey. I need some help of ya and Kaiba. We just met a little guy that is missing his little sister. Do ya think that Kaiba can find the little girl? She has white hair and blue eyes." Joey cut straight to the chase.

"Sure, consider her found, the little girl is right here and we were looking for her big bro. We had just bought her some food and are leaving now for the souvenir shop on the third floor. We could meet him there!" Mokuba said.

"Great timing. We'll take him there, see ya." He said right before hanging up.

"Good news" he then said to the little boy with the piercing red eyes, "Ya sister is with the Kaiba brothers on their way to the souvenir store on the third floor, probably needing a little cheering up so let's get moving there."

The boy just nodded and Joey wondered how he could be that cool, but then again, he talked a bit like a friendly version of Kaiba with that intelligent flare around him. Maybe the unreadable emotions were part of that. But he had looked worried, just like Joey knew Kaiba could whenever Mokuba was in trouble.

The little kid was more like Kaiba than him that much was sure already but he looked so much like his dragon that Joey had to love the kid. As he walked next to the quiet boy to the souvenir shop, he tried a conversation he tried to strike up a conversation with him asking, "Do ya play Duel Monsters or are ya still too little."

"I haven't had an interest in any card games for a long time since I find them rather unchallenging but discovered more about Duel Monsters quite recently and now wish to collect a deck of my own and start dueling as well, but so far I do not own a single card." The boy said with hardly a change in his face during the whole part.

_Jeez_ _any other kid would have smiled when asked_ _about the game and looked sad when admitting to_ _not to having_ _a card yet, he really is like Kaiba, just nicer. _Joey thought before asking, "Do ya have a favorite card Kiddo?"

"I do partly due to my sister. She wishes to learn to change into a dragon, both of us of course and she would be a white one with blue eyes and I would be a black one with red eyes. That's because my favorite card is the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. My sister only wishes it so no one can keep us apart. The minders always keep us in our dorms if they think we need to be punished and then we can't see each other during the day time, after all she is in the girl's dorm and I'm in the boys one." He said looking a tiny bit sad towards the end.

Joey was surprised to hear this. So he asked, "Aren't ya living with ya parents?"

The boy looked even more sad now. Still the change in total was minimal. "Our father died while our mother was pregnant with my sister. The shock and stress with the funeral arrangements caused the birthing to start early. The complications during the birth were too much for my mother and my sister also nearly died but unlike my mother she pulled through. Still the minders think that the complications are the reason that, well, she can be a slight bit hyperactive at times and she also has trouble remembering things unless it's in a rhythmic setting. She remembers songs easily which is why I try to teach her some things with songs that I try to write. But unlike her I'm neither creative nor musical. But she is all I have and I don't like it when the minders are talking about her like she is stupid or something."

Joey watched the boy's face noticing the slight changes in his face. He really started to like the kid that was so protective towards his little sister and so loving and caring in trying to help the girl. And Joey couldn't wait to meet the girl he had talked about.

Once they had reached the souvenir shop they heard the girl before even opening the door

"LOOK there is me and my brother as cuddly toys." she grabbed a Blue-Eyed White Dragon along with the Red-Eyed Black Dragon plushie that was located right next to the other. "Look that's how my big bro looks." she said turning towards the Kaiba brothers that had watched her. They all had been with their backs to the door before but now she could see the door past the brothers and saw her own brother open the door with the blond duelist he wanted as his father following in right after. "Big bro, I missed you." She said dropping both toys in favor for running towards the older boy and giving him a big hug.

Seto Kaiba had to say that he was surprised as he saw the small boy with the black hair and red eyes but not so much by his eyes as by his apparent young age. He was not only obviously left in charge of the younger girl but the said girl had also mentioned some languages he supposedly spoke.

The boy walked over to the Kaiba brothers holding his sister's hand and once there he gave a small bow before saying, "I would like to apologize if my sister caused any inconveniences to you and also would like to thank you for taking such good care of her in my stead."

Seto raised an eyebrow and said in German just to test the truth of her words, "You needn't worry yourself she was no inconvenience at all."

The boy was surprised at the change of language but assumed his sister had mentioned his ability and said in Latin to prove his increasing ability in that language while hoping that the CEO could speak it as well, "I'm pleased to hear that, she can be rather enthusiastic at times."

The CEO smiled saying now in French, "I couldn't help but notice, but I found it rather refreshing to have such a lively little thing around."

The boy just said switching the language once again this time to Japanese, "I'm pleased to hear that, most people tend to enjoy my sister's lively and happy nature."

"Wow," Mokuba interrupted the exchange switching the language back to English, "Even I can't speak all of these languages, not bad Kiddo. But could we all please stick to English I'd like to get the whole thing, and not only the English, French and Latin parts of the conversation."

"Could ya speak that many languages when ya were as little?" Joey asked Kaiba partly hoping for the answer to be no so that he could rub it in his face that the little kid must be smarter but partly hoping that it was more so that the boy wouldn't end up to become just as much of a jerk as Kaiba did.

"I have to admit I didn't. Not even close to be honest. I'm rather impressed with the young man. I think he might be able to even surpass me one day." Seto said earning himself a small smile from the little boy who said, "I thank you very much for that compliment you can not imagine how honored I feel to hear such words from a man like yourself. I've heard rather much about your intelligence and was hoping to someday achieve the same level as you Mister Kaiba."

"I'm sure you can achieve even more if you keep working hard for it." the young CEO said.

After that the little girl demanded his attention back to herself as she picked up the two cuddly toys once again and asked, "Can I get both? Oh please please please I want to give my big bro the black dragon."

Once again the CEO got the full force of her puppy eye power to feel as she looked at him cuddling with the two toys already. Her eyes were still dry but still there was no way for the brunet to deny her anything at that moment.

"Why not." He just said as he picked her up in his arms and said, "come let's go pay for them."

Her brother stayed where he was watching them with a sort of sad expression on his young face.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked as he noticed his sad look.

"Nothing really, I just worry for her. She might not count as intelligent but she is so adorable and cute that no one can deny her anything and, due to that, she could have found a loving and caring home but she never accepts any parents that are unwilling to take me in alongside her. I tried to talk her into leaving me behind for her own benefit but she refuses to do so. And I doubt that she can find a home with me being around since no one wants a strange child that already knows more than them and most seem to be put off by the intensity of my eyes as well." The young boy said. He wished to be able to find a home for both of them and even more so for their plan to work and get the two fathers they had chosen but he worried that he might be the biggest obstacle and deprive her of yet another loving home.

Joey kneeled next to him and looked straight into his eyes. "First I love that ya look like my dragon, and second, I think it is cool that ya are so smart. And if she loves ya, than ya are her loving and caring home and no one can give her anything better than that. And anyway, ya are just as loveable as she is, and I already love ya even more then the little puppy dog eyed monster over there. The way she looked at Kaiba just now, honestly that's dangerous. So don't change and don't worry, ya are a great kid."

The boy looked into his amber eyes for a moment before faltering in his composed way for the first time and hugging the blond in front of him, pressing his face into his shoulder. "Thanks." he mumbled sounding like he was about to start to cry.

Joey felt sort of sorry for the young boy that tried to be strong for his little sister even when he still was so young and had his own problems and insecurities. He squeezed him a little hoping to make him feel better until Kaiba was back with his sister. The little girl cuddling both of the stuffed dragons. Mokuba couldn't help but grin as he said, "how cute now both of you are holding a kid that looks like your own dragon, it's just funny that they behave a slight bit like the other one don't you think?"

Seto and Joey looked at each other as Joey slowly let go of the boy and Seto set down the girl. Mokuba was right. The children seemed to be a mix of their dragons looks and the other's personality.

The boy suddenly said "Oh I forgot, now that you mention the dragon looks and something of the others, I noticed something else, and to explain please let me first apologize I forgot to introduce myself over the worry about my sister, please forgive me."

The girl looked at Seto as she asked, "Did I tell you my name?"

"No you must have forgotten too but that doesn't matter it's understandable in such a situation." Seto just said to comfort the children.

"Then let me introduce us now." The boy offered and took his sisters hand once again as he said, "My name is Seth and this is my sister Josephine, but I usually just call her Joe-Joe or just Joe."

* * *

**Please Review**

**Please let me know what you think of my two OC's Seth and hyper little Joe-Joe!**


	4. JoeJoe's fantasy corner, part 1

Thanks to Akki, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Kluna, snapekicksass, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Servant of Time, suzanne and mandapandabug for the reviews.

And special thanks to mandapandabug and firstForward who both helped me fix my spellings and grammar errors.

* * *

**Joe-Joe's fantasy corner **

**part one**

Mokuba had to stifle a laugh at the thought of both kids not only having the other's personality but also similar names while looking like one of their dragons. It was just too funny.

But by now Seto already looked at his watch. He still had work to do after all. But Mokuba wasn't the only one that noticed it. Joe did too and she didn't like the thought of him leaving that early so she tried to distract him from it by suddenly busting out, "big bro tell a story, I wanna hear a story bout the dragons here." She held up the two dragons pressing the black one into Seth's arms as he said, "fine."

Once upon a time, there lived two dragons. One was big and strong and white with blue eyes. This dragon had a lot of energy and was very strong. The dragon never grew tired. But this dragon was never alone for there was always another one around. A black one that was only nearly as strong but needed to work a lot to keep up with the others overflowing energy. But this dragon was smart and sly and could win most fights by using his strategies. The black dragon loved to fly around and find out new things to learn all the time and would remember everything he saw. The other needed to burn some energy since it had so much of it that it never could sit still. The dragon always would," he paused thinking about what the dragon could do but his sister shouted, "fly the dragon loves to fly."

Seth smiled at his sister as he continued "The dragon always would fly. It loved the feeling of the fresh air against its face. It was the most beautiful thing the dragon could imagine to be high above..."

"The mountains with flowers in the not so high parts," the girl interrupted before he could continue with, "high above the mountains. It was a beautiful sight. The white mountain tops and the green fields in the valleys that had thousands of different flowers in them spotting the green beautifully. And some flowers would just grow in the higher parts, bringing a tiny bit of color between the gray stones, before everything was covered by the white snow on the highest points where the snow would be all year long. Nothing could make the white dragon more happy then see all those colors while feeling the wind on its face and under its strong wings. Nothing could give this dragon more pleasure"

"The other can" the girl once again interrupted to bring the story back to where she wanted it to be.

"Nothing but the other dragon," the boy obliged to his sisters wish "the black dragon was it's other half the smarter part but the weaker part in some ways too. One could never be without the other and they loved each other dearly since they both where,"

"Mates" the girls said before her brother had a chance to say anything. He was surprised like all the rest were. They all had assumed the story to be about the siblings as dragons but obviously had been wrong. Even Seth didn't know what the story he was supposed to tell was about.

Still he went on looking confused and slightly blushed "They where mates and loved each other without any conditions. The black dragon loved the white dragon's happy-go-lucky nature and the happiness it brought into its life. The energy that would feel like electricity flowing through the air. Nothing could be better to the black dragon. The white dragon on the other side loved that the black one was simply its home. That this dragon was always unchanging, solid and trustworthy. It was the white one´s anchor in the wild sea of life. Keeping it safe from drifting off the course that was best for it. And even so it wasn't physically as strong as the white one, mentally this dragon would walk through hell and back for the other and the white one knew of the strong feelings. Both were happy with one another. Absolutely and totally blissful."

"No something's missing!" the girl suddenly complained and Seth gave a sigh as he continued, "or at least they would be, if there wasn't be a shadow darkening the light of their happy life. One thing that was missing for the perfection to be complete and absolute; one thing both of them longed for together and would fight for together." He looked at his sister for a hint as to what that one thing might be, he had a pretty good idea but wasn't certain until she suddenly said, "A baby. White Joey and black Seto want a baby dragon"

"Hold on," Seto and Joey said in unison at that notion.

"I'm the black dragon?" Seto asked incredulously, while Joey was now wondering how the hell he can complain about that, when they where matched up in the story!

"Sure the girl said, you're like Seth and Joey is like me so yes you're the black dragon and now hush I want to hear more." The girl just commanded and both young men looked at one another for a moment and then just away quiet, for now. Mokuba, Yami and Yugi couldn't help but giggle a little at this new development. And Yami wondered if it was planned all along by this little girl, that from now on both men would never be able to look at their dragon without thinking of the other. The baby notion left him wondering if she wanted to be their child together with her brother, and was rather certain that at the end, the two dragons would end up with two children.

"The thing that was over shadowing their blissful lives," Seth continued like the interruption had never occurred, "was their wish for a little baby. The Black dragon called Seto was a male dragon and so was his white mate Joey. The two males could never have a baby and that made both dragons very, very sad. And if they wouldn't have the love of the other they could never live through it."

"A cartoon bunny comes, called?" now even Joe-Joe had to think but Yami jumped in for the rescue suggesting, "Pegasus, trust me that fits." The girl shrugged and said, "Ok Pegasus comes and he knows a way."

Once again Seth continued like the conversation in between had never happened "One day when Seto and Joey were talking about how happy a baby could make them a cartoon like bunny hopped past their lair. The always hungry Joey dragon wanted to eat the bunny for dinner but he said 'please spare me, if you will I'll tell you something that can help you make your wish for a baby come true.' Seto was unhappy that the bunny had heard about that, he had been eavesdropping which is not allowed so he said, 'why should we listen to a bunny like you, eavesdropping on others is not nice.' But Joey said, 'I don't care, I want a baby if he can tell me, he better tell me fast or I'll eat him, if he has something I will spare him.' Pegasus, as was the bunny's name, now told them that,"

Seth looked expectantly at his sister since he still had no idea about what way might be there, he expected the rabbit to have heard of orphans somewhere but he was underestimating her creativity.

"The bunny knows of a magical being called," she looked around and then said, "Yami." Earning a huge smile from the multicolored haired young man.

"He told them," Seth continued with the story "I know about a powerful magical being it has spiky hair on its head and strange eyes with a color somewhere between purple and red. He is called Yami..."

"And he's dangerous. With dark magic," the girl put in and her brother compiled it into the story.

"But he is full of dark and dangerous magic, dark like..."

"Shadows." the girl said earning another grin from Yami who noticed that the little shop was filling more and more. No one was at the cash register. No one was moving at all everyone in the shop was listening to the boy and his sister's story. The boy certainly had a hang for words but his sister had the ideas. Together they made a great story and that at such a young age. Even Joey and Seto couldn't help but listen in aw. And every now and then, he had noticed, they had been looking at one another. Especially as Seth had described their dragons, or rather the other in dragon form, and even more so with a dark blush on their faces as Seth had described their feelings for one another, even so back then the dragons had not been named. Yami started to wonder if the kids could have a chance if they truly wanted them to get together, and it clearly looked like that was the plan. He would definitely help where he could. And if it wouldn't work, he would happily talk Yugi into offering them a Plan B parent set. The way Yugi looked towards the two, that wouldn't take long at all. It was clear that he too was already in love with the siblings.

"His dark magic was like shadows that were only to be found away from the light." the boy continued only to be interrupted right away again. "But light keeps him save. The light being" she pointed at Yugi who's name she hadn't heard yet.

This time Seth needed to take a deep breath before he continued again, "but shadows could only be found on the opposite side of everything, and that for a shadow could not exist without light. And since there can be no shadow without light and wherever there is light, there will be shadows, the shadow magician being Yami could only be approached when his light counterpart Yug was near. If he was apart from him, he was dangerous, loosing control of the magic, for the shadows turn into complete darkness and deadly dangerous in its ultimate darkness.' the bunny finished with this warning and wanted to leave but Seto grabbed him by his ears with his claw and said, 'where is this Yami?'"

Seth looked at his sister who said "Other side of the forest of the puppy eye."

Seth looked at her for a second before he continued hoping the story would soon find its end it was getting exhausting to make more and more things up to her increasingly complicated and strange ideas. I mean honestly, forest of the puppy eye? What would THAT be about?

"'I don't know for sure' Pegasus admitted but added before the dragon could even think about eating him 'But I heard that he can be found somewhere on the other side of the mysterious forest of the Puppy eye.' Joey and Seto looked at one another."

"No one who went in ever came out. No one knows why." Joe quickly instructed before listening again. She was bouncing on the spot with excitement about her story.

"They both had heard of this forest." Seth continued again "The forest had a reputation of being very dangerous. No one who ever went in had come out again, and it was a huge Forrest, so big that even they would have to land somewhere if they wanted to get to the other side. And there was no way around it either since the mountains where too high at some spots and the air up there to thin for them to fly. The only way out for them from there was this forest. They never had minded before since there had never been a reason to leave this place but now this forest might be a big problem to them.

"But from there we will have to continuous later sweet sister since our minder will be cross if we are late to the meeting point and we might get dorm arrest if that happens."

Yami noticed that Joe-Joe wasn't the only one to be very disappointed about the abrupt stop in the story.

And his Yugi was too but he at least could do something about it unlike all the people that now went to pay for the souvenirs or leave the shop, having seen everything for a while now and just having listened to the story told by these two kids.

"Would you mind telling us the rest if we visit you sometime?" Yugi asked them, "I really would love to hear the end of this story."

"You're all very welcome to, but we will have to talk to our minder first," Seth said politely and Seto was the one to say, "then I will have to accompany you to the meting point since I haven't seen Mokuba this exited about a story for a long time."

Seth and Joe-Joe where very happy about that and took his hand as they walked out of the shop with the Kaiba brothers as well as Yami, Yugi and their blond future daddy. The plan had worked to perfection and the little story Joe-Joe had thrown in had done a part as well.

* * *

**Please Review**

Next chapter you´ll find out a bit about what happened to Joey and Seto since high school as Seth is doing some more research to get information, before getting started on planning plan two.

And please no flames for the dragon switch, I wanted there to be a reason for the two to think of the other whenever holding their card and also thought this might be a fun change to the usual.

And let me know if you liked Joe-Joe's dragon tale. If you find it confusing to have a story in a story or just dislike the dragon switch or the story for any other reason, then I will let her discontinue the story and continue with this one without another Joe-Joe's fantasy corner. If you do like it I will put in more parts of it.


	5. Seth Research, first complication

Thanks to kluna, snapekicksass, Teora, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, mandapandabug, suzanne, Servant of Time, BrowneyedShamer and l2s2 for their reviews.  
And a special thanks again to mandapandabug, for fixing my spelling and grammar mistakes. And if anyone ever needs help with spellings and grammar as well, **paws off**, mandapandabug will be busy enough with my storys at times (even so mandapandabug is really fast and can so far keep up with me) and is doing such great work that I do not want to lose that help!

* * *

**Seth Research**

**first complication**.

Seth couldn't believe how well the first plan had gone. He had assumed both to like his sister but neither seemed to be put off by him, on the contrary, Joey had said that he liked him even more. And even so he found it very hard to believe considering how loveable his little sister was, he was still happy about it. He was glad that Joe talked about nothing else then the Kaiba brothers and Joey on their way back. She already loved her 'Unka Mokie' who had puppy eye power as well. And Seth was glad about that fact since he had already found out that the brother were still living in the same mansion. He had found out rather a lot about the older Kaiba the day of the tournament, but not so much about Joey. Kaiba had so many fan girls that after some more research he had done in the days leading towards the fun house that he happened to know that it was assumed that Kaiba preferred boxers to briefs. Some fans had seen the maids of the house buy some and most were certain that they must have been for Kaiba.

He also knew all about what Kaiba had been up too since he had finished high school. He had been at a few tournaments and even won a few, as long as Yami wasn't attending as well. There were rumors that Yugi had once beaten Yami but he hadn't attended tournaments, rumors said this was due to his relationship with Yami; that he didn't want to be in the same tournament and dueling against him if it could be avoided. So he hadn't been in any tournaments that Yami had been in Seth wasn't certain if the rumors were correct. He didn't like to have a rumor as a fact, they were wrong more often than not anyway.

But Seto Kaiba had done much more. He had brought out a few new duel disk designs as well as some other gaming systems. He was also currently working on a secret project that had caught Seth interest. And right now he was trying to hack into the Kaiba corp. system. It wasn't easy, the security system was better than most he had ever seen. But Seto hadn't praised him for nothing the other day, now he didn't want to only reach up to his level, he wanted to prove that he could indeed surpass him and soon, so he could find out what this secret was. He didn't want to sell the secret; he would never do that. He just wanted to know, he always wanted to know things and hoped that if Kaiba ever found out, he wouldn't be too mad at him.

He took deep breath before he started and tried to hack into the Kaiba corp system. It took him a while until he managed to get in and even longer until he found anything about the secret. Eventually he did, but just as he was reading about the project, he noticed that he had been noticed and someone was tracing his connection. He immediately cut the connection and hoped that whoever had tried to trace him hadn't managed to do so beforehand. At least the fact that he lived in an orphanage might suggest that some of the older kids were behind it, but the CEO of Kaiba corp. knew him, and most likely will suspect him.

Still there was no point in worrying about something that can't be changed anymore. And so he decided to put his Kaiba research on hold for the day and switch his attention to the blond he had chosen. And this wasn't an easy thing to do either. Unlike Seto Kaiba, Joeseph Wheeler was not a well-known man. He was a good duelist and known to many other duelests, but since he wasn't the best, he hadn't won any tournaments, and had yet to beat Kaiba or Yami, he was not as popular. Joey was known to a few and they only knew a few selected details about him. For example, he had gone to the same high school as Kaiba had been in and they had both graduated in the same year. Also that he was close to the King of Games, who helped Joey and his other friends duel better. But again these were rumors spread by fans of Yami rather than Joey.

Other than that, there wasn't much he could find out. He knew that he was born at around the same time but slightly younger than the brunet. But that too wasn't a big help. If Seth wanted to develop a plan to get the two together he needed more; he needed to know what both would like, what they had in common and what not. He gave a sigh and looked at the Black Dragon plushy next to the desktop. He frowned. He was more or less forced to carry it around, like a little kid. His sister loved the two dragons and would play with both of them every so often but only when both were in the same room otherwise she left him with Seth. Back in the shop she had said, that these dragons represented themselves. But by now she liked to think of them as Seto and Joey, like in their story. Seto was the black dragon and Joey the white one. Joey would play with her wildly during the day and Seto helped Seth with his studys. At nighttime she always wanted to switch saying that hyper daddy wasn't good to sleep with and she wanted her calmer dragon pappy. She always would say, "and hyper daddy will hunt down all the nightmares for you."

Seth smiled at the memory from when she had explained it last night. It was the evening after the fun house and now her white dragon toy was only one day old, but looked like it was at least a few months old. She had managed to get grass stains on a few parts and the cuddly toy was in urgent need of a bath, as she called it. Still dragon daddy had to stay with Seth and protect him from nightmares. Seth thought for a moment about Joey as his daddy. He wasn't sure if a mum for his sister wasn't better. She would eventually need a woman's advice and who could give that to her? But she already liked Joey and they had started the plan. Seth too loved that Joey was like his beloved sister, even if part of him feared that he himself would be more mature then his daddy.

But maybe he was wrong. He didn't know much about the blond. He looked at the computer again. There wasn't much online for the general public but there must be places he can hack for information. Maybe the tournament organizers had a few more information on him. And so he once again started to hack himself into another system, this time a much less secure one, but this time he was more careful. If Seto didn't catch him, he had been close.

In the mean time Mokuba, who had, in reality, been the one that had traced the hacker, knocked at his brother's door. "Come in." He heard Seto's voice come from the inside. He slowly walked in, slightly afraid about how Seto might react to what he had to tell him.

"What's the matter?" Seto asked upon seeing the expression on his brother's face.

Mokuba looked up at his older brother and decided to just get it over with as he said, "Someone hacked us."

Seto stared at him for a moment. Mokuba had developed the security system and he had a talent for such things. He was a good hacker himself and knew how to avoid one, or track one down. "What did that someone get and did you manage to track the person."

Mokuba silently handed some papers over to his brothers that held a list with all the files the hacker had managed to look at before disconnecting and said, "This is a list of the files the hacker saw. Nothing was downloaded just looked at. Maybe hadn't found what he or she was looking for. And I managed to track down a little. I know the general area the hacker was in." With that he handed a map to his brother on which the area in question was highlighted.

Seto looked at both for a moment before he said "Any assumptions as to who it was?"

"I can't be sure," Mokuba said, having noticed the orphanage that was close to the middle of the area in question, which was the home of Joe and Seth.

"But I assume that we both guess the same?" Seto asked to make sure his assumptions were correct.

"I guess so," Mokuba admitted, certain that Seto too had noticed the orphanage and also could guess why the young Seth might want to research on any business related matters.

Seto picked up his phone and pressed one number to get through to his secretary and ordered her to get the limousine out front and move his 4 o'clock meeting to the next day since something else needed his immediate attention.

"We don't have prove," Mokuba reminded his brother to help Seth. The little kid had bee nice even though he had talked more with Joe. Still the boy was to her like Seto had been to him, and he couldn't help but love and admire the kid for those reasons.

"I know, but I can try to get some," Seto said as he put his Laptop into his suitcase and readied himself to leave the building, followed closely by a worried Mokuba.

During this time Seth had been busy hacking into other computer system. This tournament had information on his current working place. Or at least the one he had been working at at the time. Joey truly was more like his sister Seth noticed as he looked at the list of former Jobs the blond had already done. Seth sighed. He had moved through every single part of Domino City for starters. Including a mansion where he had lived for about a month as a chef until woman living there was feed up with microwave food. _How had he gotten the Job if he couldn't even bloody cook?_ Seth asked himself. But it only got worse. Joey had once spent a month in a little city in France as a bartender. That is, until he had gotten fed up from trying to make himself understood with hand gestures, considering that he only spoke English. _Who moves to another country if he can't speak a single word in that language?_ He now wondered. But it hadn't been the only time he had done that. He had lived two weeks in Spain working in a factory, and three weeks in Italy as a bouncer; both times with the same result. _Does the guy not learn from his mistakes? _Seth had to think of his sister and thought, _well two more times and he should get the point._ He gave another sigh, this might be a complication. What good was a daddy that was moving nearly every month? The longest Job he ever had was 3 month. And for every new Job he had moved to a new place. Understandably when the Job was in another City or even country, but he once had moved two houses down the block in an apartment that had the same size structure and cost the same as well. It basically was the same, granted it was maybe 20 meters closer to his work, but it still was absolutely unnecessary.

It reminded Seth of his sister when she was picking flowers. She would sometimes run more or less in a circle between two to four flowers unable to decide which on to pick first. It was like Joey didn't know what he wanted. And as a dad, he better figure it out. Joe would be heart broken if he left every few weeks for God knows where and he wouldn't be happy if he felt trapped either.

The good news was he had a sister. She could have female talks with Joe when she needed it. Her name was Serenity and she was more settled then her older brother she lived further away though, currently going to college. Maybe he should try to get her and Seto together though, she might be like her brother, but then again, Joe was nothing like Seth, and it would be hard to get them together when living far apart.

Said little devil walked into the room at this point, silently grabbing the black dragon toy to play with both of them in the room. Seth noticed a blue spot on the white one that had nothing to do with his eyes and wondered what she had been up to. He kept most of his focus on the screen. Wondering why Joey was so restless and what he might be able to do about it.

"Sure Seto, I would love some tea." He heard his sister say and turned to have a look. She sat on the floor with the dragons in a triangle and pretending to hold an imaginary thing, probably a cup, towards the black dragon plushy. A little smile played around the boys lips as he had to imagine what Seto might say upon seeing him, not only as the black dragon, but also together with white dragon, Joey, and Joe at tea party. And then he had to imagine the real Seto and Joey sitting with his sister in the garden on tiny chairs in front of a tiny table with tiny toy cups having a tea party with Joe-Joe.

Again Seth gave a sigh at the thought that if Joey wouldn't change his lifestyle this was impossible.

"Why the sigh?" Joe asked looking at her brother.

"Nothing big, just our daddy likes to travel and is sometimes gone for a few months," he tried to explain in a way she might understand and not get too worried about the complications that come with it.

But she surprised her brother as she said, with her childlike innocence, "then he needs a home too!"

"But he has one. At the moment it isn't even so far from here," Seth said, trying to explain further.

"A house, or a home." Joe asked. Seth looked at her for a moment and thought about it. Joey had called him her home. That's why he had done so in the story as he had two dragons with the same difference in behavior, but it hadn't accrued to him that Joey might miss exactly such a 'home', a person to come home to someone to keep him rooted someone stable and strong that had found his way, someone like Seto.

He smiled again and hoped her point was right and thought, not for the first time in his life, she might not have a great memory unless it's about music, but she has her own kind of intelligence. She understands people and their feelings. Seth was proud of his little sister, who was underestimated by so many people due to the fact that she never sat still for long, even now she was bouncing on her spot rather than sitting. "A house. I think, maybe you're right, he needs a real home too," Seth proudly said to the little girl.

Seth was happy that he might have found a solution for the complication, but what neither of the children knew was that a black limo with a brunet CEO in it was on its way. And he was not happy about having a 5 year old hack his computer systems and knowing about his next big project that was still in development.

* * *

**Please Review**

And since so many liked the dragon tale it will be continiued, but I'll better warn you, Joe might have hit the spot with the shadow powers but that has a reason that you'll see and has NOTHING to do with knowing anything! And she is just four years old and so the story will have some strange twists and turns but a few more of her daddy's friends that she will meet.


	6. Seth is in trouble, and so is Seto

Thanks to kluna, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Akki, My Puppys Dragon, l2s2,mandapandabug, suzanne, Servant of Time, snapekicksass, BrowneyedShamer and HorsesRain for their reviews.  
And special thanks to mandapandabug for fixing my spellings and grammar errors.

* * *

**Seth is in trouble**

**and so is Seto.**

Seth was still doing some research about Joey. He had hacked into several systems by now including one hospital where the blond had been in for an operation. He had an appendectomy, but other then that he had a very little medical record considering that he was rumored to be in a lot of fights; at least in his teens. By hacking into the systems of Joey's former employers he had managed to make a list with all of the blond's former jobs and houses and tried to find some sort of pattern as to why he moved so often. Joe-Joe's explanation about not having a real home had sort of made sense but he didn't want to be standing there without a Plan B, in case she was mistaken. There still might be something else behind it.

There was also something else that bugged the young boy. Something that he hadn't managed to find out about either one of the two men he was researching and he had been sure to find out easily about Kaiba at least. He still had no idea about their sexual preferences since he couldn't find out about either one ever having been in any relationship. How was this even possible? The men where in their early twenties. They must have dated someone at some stage of their lives so far.

Seth heard the door open but didn't look up to see who it was. He assumed that it must be some of the other kids or a minder, neither one would get what he was doing here, and his sister was already in the room, still at her tea party with the dragons.

He heard her squeak in delight and say, "YAY! You came to visit," and Seth heard her jump up and run to the door. He looked up and right into the face of a rather angry looking CEO. He quickly disconnected himself from the system he had currently hacked and opened an online game. While he left that minimized he tried to get rid of all the evidence of him having hacked at all and hoped that Joe would keep them distracted for long enough.

"I'm not here on a visit, but a business matter," Seto stated drily. Seth saw Mokuba behind the CEO holding up a sheet of paper. On it were four words written big enough for him to read easily from the distance. 'HE HAS NO PROVE' was written on said paper and Seth knew that as long as he could get rid of the evidence on the computer he was currently on that there would be no prove at all. Mokuba let the paper disappear into his pocket before Seto noticed anything.

"Not to play with me?" Joe asked, upset that Seto wasn't visiting her.

"No, I have to discuss something with someone," Seto simply said.

"With who?" the girl asked, and Seth was happy that his sister was so lively and curious that Seto would need some time to get past her endless questions.

"With your brother," Seto said.

And this brought tears to the little girls eyes as she asked, "Do you like Seth more then me?"

"NO of cause not," Seto said, he hadn't intend the girl to make such an assumption, "I love you both the same but I need to discuss something with him, but if you want we can play after that."

"What will we play?" The girl asked, happy once more that her pappy will stay a little to play with her.

"What were you playing just now?" Seto asked, unsure what a girl might want to play with him.

"I had a tea party with the two dragons we got from you," Joe said and Seth listened in with one ear, to see how much time he had as well as to see how Seto would react to that shocking piece of information.

"Tea party?" Seto asked sounding nearly terrified now at the thought of what this girl might want to play with him.

"How about we play something outside? I'm indoors enough during work." Seth wondered if Seto had said these to get around embarrassing games and if that was the case, he had still to learn a lot about girls.

Joe didn't need long to prove her brother correct. "How about we pick flowers together and you bring them to Joey for me."

Seth had to look over to the brunet CEO to see his shocked face, and also saw Mokuba trying to stifle a laugh. Seto looked at Seth nearly begging for help around it and Seth decided that considering the reasons for his visit he should probably rescue him and said, "didn't you tell me yesterday that all the nice flowers here are already gone?"

Joe looked disappointed but then said happy once again, "I bet he has pretty flowers at home. He can pick some for me and bring them to Joey."

Seth shrugged, as he once again opened the online game after he finished swiping all the evidence right off the computer. At least he had tried to help his hopefully future pappy.

Seto gave a sigh and said, "fine, I'll get him flowers. Can I now talk to your brother?"

"But what will we do together?" Joe asked looking a little disappointed again.

"Tea party," Seto suggested without thinking. He had obviously opted to go with the known and manageable embarrassment instead of the unknown that might be worse, like handing handpicked flowers to Joey.

"YAY, I go ask for real cups and tea," Joe said and ran out the door, but not without picking up both dragons and putting the black one back next to the computer screen next to Seth.

"You better keep that promise, or at least inform Joey to pretend you did, she gets really disappointed if someone doesn't keep a promise," Seth warned.

"I feared you might say that. But don't get off topic now that we can finally talk in peace. Why did you hack me?" Seto asked.

"Hack you? I wouldn't even know how," Seth said absolutely cool looking towards the game on the screen.

"Sure you don't. I guess you wouldn't mind letting one of us in front of the computer then," Seto said.

"Can I finish the game first?" Seth asked and Seto walked up behind him to watch exactly what he was doing, surprised that he really was in the middle of an online game.

"You're not studying?" He asked the young boy.

Seth shrugged and said, "I needed a break."

As soon as he was finished he stood up and had expected the older of the brothers to sit down, but it was Mokuba who started to check the computer. And Seth could see that he was good. In less then 10 minutes he turned to Seto and said, "sorry big bro but the computer has been swiped, that's all I can say."

Seth was surprised, he had tried to hide his activity, even to the point of not letting him notice that it had been swiped and he wondered if Mokuba was acting or truly had found evidence that he had swiped the computer clean of all evidence.

"But then the odds that our system was hacked from this computer are high," Seto stated and hoped that the orphanage had some record of what kid used what computer for how long.

"I can't say that for sure, the swipe was discreet and I can't even tell you at what time it was done or what had been done before hand, it is as likely that one of the older kids was looking at..." Mokuba looked at Seth and then added, "something they shouldn't."

"Then find proof," Seto ordered his younger brother.

"Honestly Seto what do you think I just tried to do?" Mokuba asked. "I mean if it was truly Seth then I've just been beaten by a five-year-old and trust me I did not lose on purpose to a kid, think of my reputation."

Seto looked over to Seth who still looked absolutely innocent as the kid said. "If you're so good Mokuba, would you teach me how to hack? I love to learn things and no one has ever taught me to hack so I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Ya right kiddo, maybe you can teach me a thing or two," Mokuba said with a grin.

Seto gave a sigh, it was hopeless, Seth wouldn't slip up, it truly was embarrassing to be outsmarted by a five-year-old but there wasn't anything that could be done about it. He just would need to make damn sure to stay in his good graces, and that unfortunately meant to keep Joe happy by picking some goddamn flowers for Joey. Seto could already picture Joey's face and hear his laughter as he did so.

But he still had a little trick up his sleeve that would hopefully prevent the young boy from hacking him again.

"Fine then, let's just all assume it wasn't a five-year-old that had us beaten," Seto started to say and opened his brief case. "Here, for you. But no hacking anymore, or ever again since we agreed on your innocence." He said and handed the boy a small laptop that was already set up and in a small black and red laptop skin with handles. Seto had bought and prepared the laptop just for the small boy with a little hidden surprise that would only activate if he dared to hack again.

"Thank you," the boy said politely and started to use the laptop immediately. Seto watched him and noticed how the boy was searching through all the programs. He was smart and probably suspicious but Seto was sure he hide the surprise too well, for even him to find it, or at least he hoped so.

After a while Joe came back with one of the minders that worked at this place. The older woman held a tray with some cups and a pot of tea. Seto nearly groaned at the thought of having to attend the tea party of a four-year-old. Joe noticed that her brother had something new and asked, "What's that big bro?"

"My new laptop, I got it from Mister Kaiba," Seth said and Joe ran to the CEO.

Seto had been expecting her to use the full force of her cute Puppy eyes as she asked, "Do I get something too?"

And since he had been expecting it he said, "Sure, I got you an MP3 Player, but it doesn't have any songs on it since I don't know what you like, but since you oh-so-innocent brother would probably never download something illegally, I got you some credit for iTunes as well. I'm sure Seth can use his laptop to get you all your favorite songs on it." And with that he handed her a little white MP3 with a light blue screen.

After that the tea party could start. At first Joe had wanted Seth and Mokuba to attend too, but Seth got around it by offering to get her some songs on her new MP3 player. Seto and Mokuba both exchanged a look that made clear what both brothers were thinking, '_What a sneaky little kid'._

During the tea party Joe asked Seto, "Can we come for a weekend and visit?"

"I work most days, so I won't have time," Seto explained

"Even Sunday's," Joe asked disappointed.

"No, but I do on Saturdays, so there is no point in coming a whole weekend, but maybe I can take you somewhere some Sunday," Seto offered.

"Joey could babysit us," Joe suggested.

"Joey still needs a babysitter himself," Seto stated dryly.

"Seth can babysit Joey," Joe said sounding completely serious.

Seto had to grin at the thought of Joey being babysat by a five-year-old. And said, "Fine, I'll talk to your minders on the way out and see if that is possible and when I might be able to take you two. Happy now?"

"Very," Joe said with a smile.

Luckily the tea party didn't take to long and after it he got ready to leave, but not before Joe reminded him to pick some flowers and bring them to Joey right away.

Seto gave a sigh, he better do it so Joey couldn't get him in trouble with the little girl and her brother that, at the moment, knew way to much.

After leaving the room Mokuba said, "I forgot my phone, I had it next to the computer, I just go get it, you go ahead."

Once he was back in the room where Seth and Joe sat in front of the new laptop looking for songs. Mokuba said, "I just forgot my phone," And he picked it up and added, "By the way, strange that this place was the only one in the area were the hacker was that didn't have wifi, and that the hacker hadn't used it either. I should warn you, I can trace the activity over the provider in that case. You haven't beaten me yet kid, but you got damn close. Don't make me regret covering for you, by telling what you found out about my big brothers secret project." Mokuba winked at the kids once and then left to go back to Seto, happy that he could help the little boy, since he really liked the two kids and hoped that the plan that was so clear in the story would work in real life and he would one day be their uncle.

* * *

**Please Review**

Seems like Seth got around the trouble, but will Seto get around having to pick flowers and give them to Joey? And who wants me to write down how that goes? Or can you all imagine it yourself, so I can skip to the little weekend were Seth is babysitting Joey, who is babysitting Joe-Joe? By the way, I would let Joey be in the game shop with the whole gang around! XD

Servant of Time asked if the kids will meet Bakura, and yes they will, but if that will be a damage to their psyches is still my secret. But then again I guess you all can imagine what Bakura will do when a little innocent looking girl with white hair (just like Ryou) uses the full force of her puppy eye power on him! (You'll see in the next chapter)

*hugs My Puppys Dragon* please don't cry anymore, I wrote more just so you would stop crying!

The next chapter will be the start of the weekend at the Kaiba mansion and depending on how long it gets to be, it might have a bit of dragon tale in it. As well as an explanation as to why Joe-Joe gave Yami shadow powers in her tale.


	7. Flower power, and scary shadows

Thanks to kitty tokyo uzumaki, BrowneyedShamer, snapekicksass, My Puppys Dragon, bankroll1001, Servant of Time, everchangingseasons, mandapandabug, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, HorsesRain, Yugi16dm and Death-Dimension for the reviews.  
And special thanks to mandapandabug for fixing my spellings and grammar errors.

**

* * *

**

**Flower power**

**and scary shadows**

Seto was driving away from the orphanage after being talked into picking flowers and giving them to Joey by Joe-Joe. And considering the glare Seth had given him, he´d better do it or Seth might talk about Kaiba Corp.'s secret project. He could play innocent as much was he wanted. Seto was sure that it was the 5 year old that had hacked the computer system.

Beaten by a five year old. At least the little device he had built into the laptop on his way to the orphanage should prevent it from happening again. It woulf set off an alarm on Seto's phone immediately when the boy would start to hack again. It was the only reason Seto had bothered to set the laptop up, with everything ready. Seth could have done it for sure but that way he would think that Seto had taken the laptop out of his box to set it up instead, of putting a surprise inside.

The way he had looked through the systems he might still suspect something but not what and won't find it easily.

Seto told the driver to stop at the next flower shop before sending Joey a message to let him know that Joe-Joe had a present for the blond and that Seto was supposed to hand it to him.

"Why stop at a flower shop?" Mokuba asked, "Aren't you supposed to hand pick the flowers?"

Seto looked at his grinning brother. The young boy definitely enjoyed this more than Seto himself. "I highly doubt that Joey even would know the difference between a rose and a daisy, so who cares." Seto just stated.

A moment later he got an answer from Joey. 'I'm at the game shop, just drop it off there.' Great, this was just great. If Joey was at the game shop then at least some of the annoying geek squat were too. And that meant that they all would see him hand Joey a bunch of flowers. How had he gotten into this situation? Oh yes right, first a five year old managed to beat him and Mokuba at hacking and then a four year old with the most dangerous eyes made him promise to give Joey flowers and now he would have to really do it or the five year old might give his companys´ secrets to god knows who.

They stopped in a flower shop and Seto walked in. Before the florist could even open her mouth, Seto already said "I need a bunch of flowers but make them look hand picked or the little girl is giving me a hard time. And don't ask questions and do not dare to tell anyone. If possible white and maybe a little blue."

She did as asked and picked some, before handing them to him. Seto had no idea what kind of flowers he had as he paid. Only that they were rather expensive. At least it would get him out of picking some himself. He went back to the limo and he and Mokuba drove to Yugi's game shop.

Once there Mokuba and Seto went right in and Seto wanted to run right back out. The whole gang was there. Not only Yugi and Yami, also Tristan, Duke, Téa, Ryou and Bakura. All of them were present. Seto had hoped that at least Téa wouldn't be there and rather off on some dancing related trip. Mokuba already had to stifle a laughing fit. Seto took a deep breath and then he handed Joey the flowers, without saying a word. Joey stared at them and both started to blush. "They´re from Joe-Joe." Seto said.

"Sure, she could never afford them." Joey stated simply but took the flowers and looked at them.

"She made me pick them for her in my garden so they didn't cost anything." Seto simply informed the blond, hoping that it would work.

"Right. Let me guess, she talked you into it but you were too lazy and bought some instead, right." Joey rather stated than asked. He already knew the answer.

"What makes you think that?" Seto asked him.

"Just as a little tip, next time you buy flowers, tell the shopkeeper what you need them for." Joey said, his face still a dark red, considering the meaning of the flowers he held in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked again, now a little confused.

"Did you know that I worked in a flower shop for about 3 weeks and learned a lot about flowers and their meaning there?" Joey asked Seto.

_Great._ Seto thought. _So much for making him believe theiy´re self picked, he probably noticed something._

"What is their meaning? And how did you know that Kaiba didn't have them in his garden? I mean he could still have them, couldn't he?" Yugi asked confused.

"The white lily's maybe. Which by the way, moneybags, mean innocence so they might fit to Joe-Joe with that and I just pretend there is no meaning of love, since it isn't used as often as a meaning for death." Joey started and then blushed even more as he continued "But the blue rose that's in the middle is doubtfully in ya garden because it doesn't exist like this in nature. They are naturally white and have been dyed. Well some can now be genetically changed but they are still only grown in some genetic testing places. And by the way, a single rose is a symbol of completion, of consummate, achievement and perfection. So I grant you that it is fitting for a big ass CEO with an oversized ego. But you know, in literature blue roses are usually portrayed as a symbol for true love and prosperity. And to convey inner feelings, like love at first sight. Well some cultures would rather say they mean the achievement of the impossible. But one thing is for sure, these flowers were probably made to look like a present for a girl ya might have feelings for. And that's why I said ya should tell them what it is for." With that Joey threw the flowers to Yami and added: "But since the colour blue is for royalty. I'm just gonna pass them on to our little Pharaoh there, then it fits."

Now Mokuba really laughed and thought _wow that was fitting. Because getting those two to fall in love with each other and admit it, is an impossible mission. _

Most of the others where stifling a laugh but Seto still stood there and was just about to leave, as Mokuba asked him: "Didn't you want to ask Joey something else?"

The death glare Mokuba received was probably the worst one he had ever gotten from his brother but Seto still gave a sigh and turned around before asking: "Do you have time on Saturday?"

Now it was silence. Everyone was thinking the same. _Was Seto asking Joey on a DATE? _Joey's face turned an even darker red as he asked suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because Seth and Joe-Joe will be at my place this weekend and Joe-Joe would like to see you again. And I thought that Saturday might be best, since I'm working and won't have to see you all day." Seto said and the rest of the gang was disappointed.

"I see, ya want me to babysit the rascals." Joey stated.

"What, can you do that?" Seto asked sounding a doubtfully.

"I guess so, I have time." Joey answered.

"I don't mean if you have time, but rather if you believe yourself capable of minding a child, not to mention two? Because I actually asked Seth to babysit the two of you, assuming that Joe-Joe and you are more likely to need it than Seth." Seto explained, earning him a fiery glare from Joey.

"Who are Joe-Joe and Seth?" Tristan asked. It was the first time he had heard those names.

"Seth is the smartest kid that ever lived and Joe-Joe is the most dangerous one." Seto stated.

"Why is she dangerous?" Bakura asked.

"Easy," Seto said. "Some people complained that my glares are murderous, but trust me her puppy eyes are more dangerous, because she can make you willingly jump of a cliff and you'll be happy to have gotten off that easy."

"How´s that?" Bakura asked again.

"Bakura, she made ME buy flowers for HIM." Seto said pointing at Joey. "Trust me, I'd rather taken the cliff. Her puppy eyes are the worst I've ever seen."

"Ah, puppy eyes don't work on me." Bakura said.

"Unless I use them on him they really don't. I saw others try and totally fail, he is heartless." Ryou confirmed.

"I bet Joe-Joe's would work on him. Trust me hers are dangerous." Joey confirmed Seto's statement from before.

"Either way, I have to go and see if I can find a cliff. In case she tries to pull something like that again." Seto said and walked out of the game shop. Mokuba still laughed a little but said his good - bye´s as well.

On the next Friday, Seto went to the orphanage after work to pick up the siblings. Seth seemed to be exhausted and Joe-Joe even more hyper than usual.

"What's wrong with her?" Seto asked the boy quietly as Mokuba helped the girl to get into the car and on one of the two car seat shells for kids that Seto had gotten from the orphanage for the weekend he had the kids.

"She is excited." Seth just said, sounding even more exhausted as he looked.

"Was she like this all day?" Seto asked.

"No, she started after you left the last time and calmed down a little since then." Seth said dryly.

Seto stared at the boy and got his phone out to order the maids to hide all the sweets before he got home. That girl definitely didn't need a sugar rush on top of it.

"Is she always like that when she gets excited?" Seto asked curious by now.

"No. Sometimes she is worse, sometimes calmer. But you should have seen her before her birthday." Seth said with a little loving smile. No matter how exhausting the girl could be, he still loved her.

"I have to say it is somewhat cute that she can look forward to something with so much enthusiasm." Seto said with a smile towards the little boy, who just nodded. After that Seth got into the car without the need of any help and they all were off to the mansion.

Joe-Joe's eyes widened as she saw the building and said, "Yay I'm a princess now."

Seth smiled a tiny bit at her and said, "This is a mansion not a castle, sister. And even if it would be a castle, you could still only live like a princess. But I agree that the mansion is stunning."

Seto smiled a little as he heard the exchange. But since Seth looked exhausted and it already was rather late, he couldn't do much with the two that evening. He would have to wait till Sunday and hope that Joey wasn't wearing them out on Saturday. But then again, Seto doubted that anyone could wear out Joe-Joe.

And the evenings events proved him right. During dinner most of the food ended up on her clothes, Seto's clothes or the floor, some even on the ceiling.

After that she had a bath and Seth had a shower himself. Seth had folded his clothes after putting some PJ's over the radiator for both of the siblings. Joe-Joe was in the bath tube and Seto helped getting all the food out of her hair. After the bath Seto needed to get changed. He wasn't sure how the girl had managed it, but his bathroom was flooded, he was soaked and the tube was nearly empty.

The only good news were that Seto didn't need to worry about Joe-Joe breaking anything the next day under Joey's care. Because considering the shattered remains that filled his bins, there was nothing breakable left.

Seto was unbelievably happy as the girl was finally in the guestroom that was waiting for her and between Seto's room and the guest room, that Seth would be using that night. Seto watched as Seth silently switched the stuffed dragons with the girl, leaving her with the black dragon that looked like Seth from the colours. Seto assumed that she probably wanted to feel closer to Seth, especially in a strange place like this.

Seth wanted to go to bed himself. Seto wondered if he was used to do so or just wanted to show Seto how mature he was. Either way, Seto wished him a good night and said that he could come to him if he needed anything during the night. If Seth wanted to be seen as mature it would be far from Seto to not fullfil that wish. He deserved it. And as soon as both kids were in bed Seto went into his own. He left both doors open a little, so he would hear her if she would wake up and needed something.

Seto had never been that happy to be in bed. The little girl really was a energetic. But it had been fun to have her around. Seto was asleep within moments after putting his head onto his pillow.

But he wasn't asleep for long.

At around midnight a high pitched and loud scream woke him up. Joe-Joe was screaming like mad. The way she screamed it was a miracle that she wasn't suffocating herself. Seto turned on the light, or rather tried to. The power was out for some reasons. He saw a short flash of light during which the scream quieted for a split second. Great, a thunderstorm. The lightning must have hit something and Joe-Joe was most likely afraid of it too.

Seto couldn't hear the thunder, Joe-Joe was louder.

He stood up and slowly made his way to the girl´s room in the dark. He saw a maid, probably wanting to look what the girl needed and he asked her to find some candles for the time being.

As Seto walked into the room, he heard Seth's voice already, "Shhhhh Joe-Joe, don't cry. Pappy might not let us back if we wake him up."

_Pappy?_ Seto thought. But just gave a sigh. It wasn't such a surprise after the little dragon story the kids had told them.

The girl didn't calm down at all. Her little body was trembling with fear and shaking with sobs as she cried so hard that it seemed impossible for her to answer her brother. Seto went closer and asked the boy: "What's wrong with Joe-Joe?"

The boy looked up a little shocked and just hoped that Seto hadn't heard him. "She is afraid of the dark. Extremely afraid. With her imagination she truly believes there to be monsters in the dark. She even doesn't like shadows unless there is still enough light around." Seth blushed at the naive thoughts of his sister. But at least a lot of kids her age were afraid of the dark, and Joe's imagination just didn't help it.

Seto smiled at the boy and picked Joe-Joe up, before he said to the boy: "Follow me. You might need to know this at some point."

They walked out of the room were the maid just came with a lit candle. Seto asked Seth to carry it since he had Joe-Joe and Seth was probably mature enough to handle a candle. Joe calmed down a little but still cried too hard to say anything and her body was still shaking and shivering on Seto's arm but her face was turned to the candle. Her blue eyes stared at the small light like it was a lifeline she needed to reach but couldn't. Like the little candle was better than nothing, but not enough to protect her from the monsters that lived in the dark.

Seto walked with Seth, to a room behind the kitchens where a power generator stood. He only had taken Joe, so she wouldn't be without her brother. A maid probably wasn't enough for the frightened little girl.

Seto made sure that Seth saw what switch he used to turn the machine on. And as soon as he had done that the light was back on. Joe-Joe calmed down fast and looked around in astonishment.

"Pappy, you made the dark go away!" The girl said sounding completely astonished.

Seto just blushed. Now she had even called him pappy to his face. Seth looked shocked and worried how Seto might react now.

* * *

**Please Review**

And I know I promised a tragon tale, but I got a tiny bit overboard with the flower stuff that some of you wanted. Sorry! I will probably get around to it in the next chapter, unless a little chat between Mokuba and a half asleep Seto will get too long, too. *LOL*

But I can promise that Bakura will meet Joe-Joe and Seth in the next chapter. And you'll see if Joe-Joe's puppy eyes, that can make people happily jump of a cliff, work on Bakura?

And to Death-Dimension, I'm afraid you need to get in line 1. JoeyXSeto 2. YamiXYugi 3. Still a secret but trust me, you do not want to fight one of them for this spot, and 4. was HorsesRain but she opted with being a god parent.

And HorsesRain, of which child would you like to be a god parent? I bet there will be more for that, so I better start a list of all their god parents and adopted aunties and unka's. :P

**Also please check out my new poll and vote**

**Poll question:**  
What would you like me to do after 'No one touches MY dog'?

**Poll Choices:**  
Rewrite 'Dogsitter'  
Rewrite 'Love and Hate'  
Write 'Private Playtoy'  
Write 'Beloved Sibling'  
Write 'A Twist in Time'  
Focus is mainly on 'Dream Team' and getting it finished (If it is not finished by then) - this one is second at the moment, just to let you know.

The summaries for the 3 new stories can be found on my profile.

The old poll isn't closed yet, and will be back on my profile after this one is closed. Please vote if you want your favourite to win!


	8. Black eye, and lost child

Thanks to kitty tokyo uzumaki, mobileholmes, Servant of Time, my #1 fan BrowneyedShamer, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, snapekicksass, kluna, mandapandabug, ShadowPrincess96, Violet-Eclipse, AveryKnight, HorsesRain and l2s2 for all the lovely reviews.  
And a special thanks to mandapandabug for fixing all the spelling and grammar mistakes.

**Warning**: This chapter is a little longer. So if you don't like being interrupted or something in the middle, make sure to have a bit of time before starting. it has about 4000 words... well a bit more than that.

* * *

**Black eye**

**and lost child**

Mokuba stared at his older brother as he walked into the dinning room with Joe-Joe on his arm. Seth was already eating his cereal. He had looked up for a moment but unlike Mokuba he was much more composed at the sight and just started eating again after saying, "Good morning."

"Morning," Seto more grumbled than said.

"What happened Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother. Seto looked like he just got run over by a truck.

"Nothing." He said eying Joe-Joe.

"Pappy has a funny eye when he woke up." Joe-Joe said.

"Pappy?" Mokuba said questioningly looking at his brother, seems like the black eye isn't all that's new.

In that moment the door bell rang.

"That must be Joey, let's go or we're going to be late, and I hate being late," Seto just said and put Joe-Joe, who was still hugging the Black Dragon, in front of a bowl of cereal and said, "you eat, Joey will be here in a moment."

"I'll watch her." Seth said.

And Seto was about to walk to the door when Mokuba asked, "Aren't you taking your briefcase?"

Seto glared at him for a moment before walking back to his room to get it. By the time he was back down a maid had shown Joey to the dinning room and not only him. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Duke and Tristan were standing around the two children that sat at the table. Seth was just explaining how the first night had been and that Joe-Joe had cried a little after the power had gone down (a little probably being the understatement of the century), but that she had been happy that the generator had been turned on.

"Did you have to bring the rest?" Seto asked looking at Joey.

"Sure, Yami and Yug missed them too, and after telling the rest about Joe-Joe and Seth and their story they wanted to come along too." Joey simply said and turned around to stare.

"Who beat ya up?" Joey asked after seeing the black eye.

"Don't ask." Seto said still grumpy.

"Pappy?" Joe-Joe said staring at Bakura and Ryou.

"Yes?" Seto asked, as she didn't continue her question.

Everyone stared at Seto after he reacted to being called pappy like it was just normal, that is everyone but Joe-Joe who was still staring at Bakura and Seth who was still eating the rest of his cereals like everything was normal.

"Who is the fluffy man with hair like me?" Joe-Joe asked.

"FLUFFY? Who are you calling fluffy?" Bakura said half shouting at the poor little girl. This got a reaction from Seth. He stood up and stood next to his sister looking as threateningly as he could. His glare definitely would be worthy of the Kaiba name. The little girl on the other side started to look like tears were just about to fall from her big eyes as she too stood up walking up to Bakura and, looking right up into the much taller mans face, she said, "won't you be my fluffy Unka? I just want you to like me."

The little girl was still hugging the dragon and put one of her thumps into her mouth as she kept looking up with all the might of her puppy eyes. Bakura swallowed as Seto said, "don't mind Bakura, he is always mean. You should just forget about him and ignore him."

Still Joe-Joe looked up into the man's eyes. Bakura couldn't believe it, Seto had been right her puppy eyes were the worst. He wanted to say, "I'm not fluffy so piss off," but his lips simply refused to form such cruel words to the cute little thing in front of him.

"But I want him to like me," the girl said. One tear ran down her face as she added with a very quiet voice, "I love my fluffy unka Kura."

That was too much for the thief king. How could he refuse this little girl? with the white hair she looked so much like his Ryou, just like their daughter might look and all she wanted was for him to like her and show her affection by calling him fluffy Unka Kura. "Don't cry Joe-Joe I love you too and you can call me fluffy unka Kura you can call me anything you want really just smile again for me would you?" Bakura said going down to the same height of the girl so he could look into her sweet little face.

Joe-Joe smiled again and hugged her new unka and said, "I love you fluffy unka Kura."

"I love you too Joe-Joe." He said hugging her back. Seth walked back to his seat and continued eating.

"Who are you?" Joe-Joe asked the boy next to her new unka.

"I'm Ryou nice to meet you." Ryou said with a smile to the little girl as well as a tiny bit of jealousy. His puppy eyes used to be the only ones to work, and even they had their limits, and fluffy was one of them. He had gotten Bakura to allow him to call him Kura, but not fluffy.

"You look like fluffy unka Kura," the little girl said.

"Don't you think fluffy unka Kura is a bit long, how about just Kura?" Bakura asked hoping to get rid of the fluffy without bringing tears back to the girls face.

The girl thought about it for a while and then said "Sometimes, maybe." Then she looked back to Ryou and asked, "can I call you unka Ryou?"

"Sure I'd love that." Ryou said.

Tristan and Duke became unka Tris and unka Dukie the same way after that and Yami and Yugi tuned into her unka's as well before Joe-Joe sat back down to eat her cereals. By now Seth was done eating and offered his sister help only to get a, "I'm big I can eat myself," from her.

Seto gave Joe-Joe a little hug and then put a hand on Seth shoulder before telling him, "Mokuba and I have to go, please keep an eye on them. And if you need anything, use this, my number is programmed in." And with that he handed Seth a mobile phone.

"What's that?" Joe asked leaning over to see the phone and accidentally throwing some cereals that had been on her spoon onto Seto.

Seto sighed and said, "that is a phone so he can call me, and I guess I have to change and will be late. Excuse me please."

"Sorry, pappy." Joe-Joe said with an apologetic look on her face.

"I wonder how he got that black eye." Joey said.

"I think I could guess." Seth said eyeing his sister who, the night before, had puppy eyed her way to sleep with her hero pappy that fought the scary dark.

"And what?" Joey asked.

"Easy, like I told you before, Joe-Joe was afraid of the dark and happy as Seto had started the generator. She started to call him Pappy, Seto tired to explain that it wasn't easy to become her pappy even though he would love to be her pappy, and if you remember how she got a fluffy unka Kura I guess you can guess the rest." Seth said.

"That doesn't explain a black eye." Bakura said eager to find out who punched the priest.

"Then try to let her near you during one night, my dear fluffy unka Kura." Seth said drily.

"I haven't allowed YOU to call me that." Bakura said with a grim face. Seth got a smug smile on the face and Bakura immediately had to think of the bloody priest.

"But Fluffy unka Kura," Joe-Joe said sounding devastated. "He is my big bro if you are my unka you are his unka, and you still love me don't you?"

Again the puppy eyes hit Bakura with their full force. "Sure sure," he said for the girls sake, "I'm his fluffy unka Kura too."

In the meantime Mokuba too asked his brother about details of the previous night. He already had found out about the pappy is a hero part of the night.

And now Seto started complaining like he never did before. "I swear to god if this child spends one more night in my room I'm going to lose my mind. I didn't get any sleep not even for a second. I either had her hair all over my face and in my mouth or something else. I thought a king sized bed is big but with her there is no space to hide. She was ALL over it. You won't believe it but at some point I had her freaking toe shoved up my nose and the black eye that was her heal that came slamming down out of nowhere. I don't know where she gets that energy from, not from resting that much is certain. I mean she really sat up in bed at some point and then she just brushed her hair out of her face with her hands and believe it or not let herself fall down she nearly fell out of the bed. Not to mention that her hair was all over the place once more after having let herself just drop. I swear the only thing that kept me halfway sane was how unbelievably cute she looked when she stopped moving for a second and her wild hair and her little arm around the dragon; she really held onto it all night long. And with her thumb in her mouth and the other hand had one finger playing with her hair, she was just too adorable. But the rambling started. She talked without a break all night long, not loud or even understandable but in the quiet of the night it really gets on your nerves. I swear Mokuba this child is the devil in person." But even though Seto complained he had a tiny loving smile on his lips. Mokuba started a laughing fit as soon as Seto mentioned the freaking toe that was shoved up his nose.

In the mean time Joey, Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Duke and Ryou had at least as much fun as Mokuba. Joe-Joe had actually managed to talk Bakura into playing my little Pony with her in the garden. And now he was the Pony and she the rider. It was simply hilarious to watch them. Bakura was on all four walking through the grass and the little girl was on his back. One of her hands was holding on to his shirt and the other to one of Seth's hands. Unka Yug and unka Ryou had been ordered to mind the dragons. Seth used his free hand to read a book he had found earlier. Using his nose to turn the pages. It wasn't easy and took some time but it seemed like he had practice in it.

Joe-Joe screamed, "Faster Pony faster!" And Bakura turned his head to look at her like he was about to turn into a bull rather then a Pony, but her smiling face caused his angry one to soften considerably.

She was just too good to be true. She looked all innocent and, with her white hair, nearly like Ryou but her puppy eyes made her at least as dangerous as Bakura himself, if not even more. For once Bakura agreed with the priest. This child was the most dangerous one he had ever seen, and Bakura loved her even more for it. She was the perfect child for him and Ryou. Lovely like Ryou and madly dangerous like Bakura. Unfortunately she was calling the priest pappy. Why ever did she want him? But considering what the others, who had met the kids before, had told Bakura about them, they wanted Joey as their daddy. And it would never work out with Joey and Seto as a couple, it was more likely that hell turned into heaven. Now Bakura simply had to cut in line to get before Yami, who already wanted to offer himself and Yugi as their plan B parents too. Bakura would even accept her brother, the little preist wannabe, for the darling little devil's sake, he might even be useful as a babysitter for when mommy Ryou and pappy Kura wanted some grown up fun time. Oh, life could be so perfect if just the priest didn't exist. Maybe Ryou would come to his senses and allow him to send Kaiba's sorry ass to the shadow realm, so they could get the little girl.

The group played in the garden for a long while. They had a tea party for lunch and then picked flowers for pappy and unka Mokie for when they came home and by the time that was done Bakura considered joining the priest in finding a cliff. Even though he still loved his darling little devil, the cliff got more and more tempting.

After the flower picking Joe-Joe went to Joey. She asked him about every flower, wanting to know the name and the meaning. And by the end she said "Thanks daddy, we have to pick more tomorrow."

"Daddy?" He had said sounding a little surprised, not that he hadn't seen it coming but he had hoped to have a bit more time.

"Can't I call you daddy? Please I love you soooo much my big strong daddy!" She said and cuddled into his arms, unleashing, once again, her puppy eyes.

Joey gave a sigh and then said, "Fine, but I still won't really be ya daddy, as much as I love ya and want to be, it isn't that easy.

"YAY." The girl said smiling and hugging her new daddy before she asked, "What do you want to play now? Maybe make over? I have make up with me!"

Seth got a little smile on his face as he saw the fearful faces of the guys. Seth rolled his eyes a little and thought, _Seems like it is time to save them. _He gave an extremely loud sigh.

Joe looked at him immediately and asked "What is it big bro?"

"Oh nothing sweet sister. I just thought how nice this day is and how nice it would be to play a bit of tack or hide and seek." Seth said looking downwards a bit letting his book hang too. "But if you want to play make over we should go inside. The wind would just mess up the hair."

"Lets play hide and see, hide and see YAY." The girl now said happy to be able to make her big bro happy and gave him a hug.

Seth just looked over her head to the others with a look that clearly said, 'This is how you do it.'

_He really would be the perfect babysitter for my darling little devil, _Bakura thought with an evil grin.

"How about we make groups of two?" Yugi suggested assuming that Joe and hiding alone might not be a good combination.

"I take Joe-Joe with me," Bakura said, surprising everyone. Yugi had already wondered how to make sure that Bakura wouldn't try to sneak in a make out session with Ryou.

Yami pouted for a moment but then said, "Then I get Seth."

Moments later it was set that Tristan and Duke would hide together and Yugi and Ryou. At least for the first go in which Joey would be it. After the first round the groups would be mixed.

Joey counted slowly till 30 and then started searching. Tristan and Duke where found first in a bush, kissing. Obviously Bakura wasn't the only one that would do something like that, but he would most likely be the one to try to go the furthest, but Ryou would stop him. Next were Yugi and Ryou. Joey had heard a whispered, "No Yami does that too? Must be some former spirit thing. Bakura is just as bad."

Joey wondered what it was they did but didn't dare to ask since Seth and Joe-Joe were around somewhere.

Next he found Seth and Yami. Seth was still reading. And Yami's hair pocking out over the edge of their hiding place after he had moved a little.

And the next thing they found was a chair and a table moved to the wall. Bakura couldn't have climbed over the wall with Joe-Joe could he?

Ryou got his phone out to call Bakura and they heard a ring on the other side of the wall. Everyone was relieved. That is until nothing else happened and Joey climbed to look over the wall. There was a phone all right. But no Joe-Joe and no Bakura were in sight the idiot must have dropped it.

Joey climbed down to the others and said, "Bakura lost his Phone. I guess to put them together wasn't such a great idea. How about we split up, some wait and some go and look for the two." Joey suggested and everyone was fine. Ryou was in the search team since he knew Bakura the best and so was Seth since he knew Joe-Joe best. Joey went with them too and the rest waited behind.

Joey, Ryou and Seth ran around the area absolutely clueless about where to look first. Actually, they were clueless about where to look at all. Bakura and Joe-Joe could be nearly anywhere.

After half an hour running around they talked about phoning the others and let Duke and Tristan or Yami and Yugi run around to, that way they could cover more ground.

But just as Joey was pulling out his phone he saw Bakura walking towards them.

"There he is." Joey said and all three ran towards him.

"Where is Joe-Joe?" Seth asked.

"Don't know? Haven't you found her in the hiding place?" Bakura asked Joey.

"Ya left her alone?" Joey asked.

"Sure she wanted me to catch the Kitty that was on the wall. But I couldn't get her and now I can't find the stupid cat." Bakura explained.

"Where was the hiding place?" Ryou asked getting out his phone to call the others so they could look for her.

Bakura described a bush they had been hiding behind and then they all went back.

On the way back Seth asked Joey, "Joey? Do you think the others will have found Joe-Joe by the time we get back?"

"Sure kiddo, where else could she be?" Joey said smiling to the boy. He had been very brave and hardly even looked worried, but considering that he had been the first to ask Bakura about Joe-Joe showed that he must have worried a lot. He was simply brave and handled his worry for his sister in a very mature way. Joey knew that he would have freaked if anyone had left a tiny Serenity alone somewhere. Bakura would have gotten the beating of his life. And the only thing saving Bakura now was that Joey didn't want to be too violent in front of Seth.

"I just hope we find her before the priest gets home. He would freak if we lost the darling little devil." Bakura simply stated.

"Priest?" Seth looked questioningly at Joey.

"That's a really long story. I'll tell you when we have more time. All you really need to know is that Bakura and Yami and sometimes Kaiba have nicknames for the other two. Bakura is the thief or thief king, Yami is the Pharaoh and Kaiba is the priest."

Seth looked confused again but didn't say anything. He watched Joey for a while as they walked home. Joey was holding him by the hand and Seth wondered if he thought it necessary or simply did it because he liked him. So far Joey had been the only one who had ever said he liked him more then Joe-Joe. And to Seth that was impossible. No one could like him more then Joe-Joe. Still he wondered how Joey would react if he too called him daddy. Or rather dad, daddy seemed too childish for him.

But since he couldn't puppy eye Joey to allow it, he had to think on how to ask him really hard. He didn't want to risk a no.

Half way back to the mansion Joey picked Seth up and started to carry him and said, "Ya know, ya don't need to be that brave, I know that it is normal for ya not to show to much emotion, but I know ya worry. I would too, and even Seto would show more worry then ya do now. I saw him once when Mokuba had been kidnapped and he was sick with worry. What I'm trying to say is, if ya want to talk or something, don't try to be brave for anyone here all right, if ya fine is OK but ya don't need to pretend to be fine."

Seth looked at Joey for a while. He was worried a little but he knew his sister enough to assume that she would be fine one way or another. Still it was nice that Joey had said that, and it gave Seth an idea. If Joey was like Joe-Joe, than there was one way he knew of that could get Joey to say yes to everything. It was when she was worried about Seth feeling down, like now. Now was the perfect time to say, "Thanks dad." and so he did.

"Ya welcome kiddo. And ya know, I'm really proud that ya two call me dad and all, but at least ya understand that it isn't as easy, right? I'm not really ya dad even though I would love to be ya dad." Joey said squeezing the small boy a little hoping to prove with it that he really meant what he had said.

"I know, and Joe knows that it isn't easy, but she still hopes anyway." Seth said. It wasn't exactly right, she didn't hope, she truly believed it will work out. Seth was the one that hoped but had his doubts. It was harder then he had thought in the beginning. Those two knew each other and they hardly talked to each other so far. They were talking more to Seth and Joe-Joe and not much to each other, which would need to be changed.

"Just curious, are ya calling Seto pappy too or papa or what?" Joey asked. After all he hadn't heard the boy address Seto and had been sort of disappointed when Seth unlike his sister was still calling him Joey and probably Seto papa or something. Seth was his little fav. after all. And Seto seemed to have a head start in the boy's little heart.

"It depends, when I talk to Joe about him I say pappy like she would but when I talk to him I started recently to say Seto instead of Mr. Kaiba." Seth answered.

"Cool that means ya called me dad before ya called him something like that." Joey said grinning.

Seth wondered why that was important and looked confused. Joey didn't even notice. He just carried the boy and walked with a little bounce in his step. Seth had to smile. Joey carried him like he didn't weight anything, and they had played with Joe-Joe all day. He was as energetic as his sister and smiled just about as much, all day long, well, apart from when Joe-Joe was first missing or when she had talked about make-overs.

Seth was still on Joey's arm when, a little while later, a limo stopped next to them the window rolled down and Seto, of cause the person inside, asked, "Where did you guys leave Joe-Joe?"

"Hopefully with the others at the mansion." Joey said.

"Hopefully?" Seto asked before opening the door and adding, "get in and tell me why you said hopefully."

Joey explained what had happened and that Joe-Joe was either with the others or still hiding, but hopefully she hadn't tried to follow Bakura over the wall.

Seto was mad at Bakura, but didn't say anything in front of Seth.

Once at the mansion Seth ran inside and into the garden. Yami, Yugi, Tristan and Duke where shouting Joe-Joe's name. Seth thought for a moment, 'They obviously hadn't found her and she obviously didn't answer. It wasn't like her not to answer unless.'

"Be quiet everyone." Seth ordered loudly before getting quiet himself. The others all looked at him as he walked slowly through the garden stopping every few moments to listen. Seto understood and joined in. And after awhile he heard something. A quiet mumbling, just like she had made during the night. He walked into the direction and saw that it came from a raspberry bush he had in his garden. He walked closer and as he pulled some branches off the big bush to the side he saw her. A little smile formed on his face as he said, "I found her."

Now the white cuddly toy dragon really needed a bath, and the girl as well. Both had red spots from the berry's all over them. Seto decided to find out if any of the other bushes might have poisonous berry's or something else that might be dangerous to be around a child like Joe-Joe. Seto gently lifted her out of the bush. Like that morning nothing seemed to be able to wake the child. She really had a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please Review.**

And to kitty tokyo uzumaki, mobileholmes, Servant of Time, my #1 fan BrowneyedShamer, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, snapekicksass, kluna, mandapandabug, ShadowPrincess96, Violet-Eclipse, HorsesRain and l2s2 an extra extra big thank you, you broke my record for the most reviews on one chapter. It used to be 12, now it is 13! THANK YOU!

And in case someone might be like 'no one can sleep like THAT' about Joe-Joe... well my dad could deal with hair in his face, my mum had been able to deal with a toe up her nose once, but ever since my dad had suddenly a black eye one morning, their bedroom door was locked -_- how mean, I loved to sneak in for a cuddle when I was little. Especially when I woke up early in the morning and was a bit stiff because my head was on the floor next to my bed and one or both of my feet still up on the bed... or the other way around... or all of me on the floor which was more comfy. Anyway, I thought that little story that they keep embarrassing me with would be fun for this one.

Also I'm never going to say what will be in the next chapter again, I didn't get around to my dragons again -_- I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but I will get to them soon... I hope... -_-

By the way, who esle would have loved to see Bakura as a Pony? ^_^

And I'm very very very sorry this took soo long, but I'm even a bit behind my other story, usually I'm further ahead there than I'm now but I had a lot going on and again I'm sorry. *bow* But the poll is still on, so if you want me to focus mainly on this one and you haven't voted yet, go there now. The other story is close to be finished and once it is, I will close the poll. (By the way, as a little hint, just because I took so long, you have two votes but if you want this one to win then do not vote for Private Playtoy. It is winning at the moment and dogsitter is 3rd. And this is 2nd, so hurry and vote!)

For my #1 fan, BrowneyedShamer, who has asked for Jaden to be put in, I guess I can get that arranged and already have an idea how too, also I'm sure both of them will love the crazy fun science teacher at their school. :P I think I'll name her Jojo Shamer.

And to all of you, there is one place as a god parent of Seth left, Death-Dimension has priority since Death-Dimension would have adopted too... but since there wasn't another review and I can't PM since not logged in, if there is nothing again then everyone else might have a chance, with the first comes first serves rule. And Seth would like to ask his god parents to NEVER give Joe-Joe any sweets! While Joe-Joe would like to ask her god mummy Rein to get her lots and lots and lots of ice cream. But no vegetables ever.

But if anyone has another idea what to put in or how to get in themselves :P I'm up for suggestions, but no promises since I don't know what will fit with my ideas for the story but I´ll have a look and you'll see.


	9. plan two and fantasy corner part 2

Thanks to Assassin Rowan, kluna, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Violet-Eclipse, HorsesRain, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, , Servant of Time, fluffypuff, l2s2, MagikSpeedos, Death-Dimension, mandapandabug and ShadowPrincess96 (who included her review in that for the other story since she had trouble with reviewing this one for some reason.) for the reviews *counts* 14! O.O WOW another new record!  
A special thanks to mandapandabug for fixing all the mistakes, also one hasn't been changed explanation for everyone at the bottom. In case someone else would think that wrong, and I know it isn't. But don't feel bad, I didn't know what was down there until I had a special training in water safety and lifesaving. There is also a fun physics experiment for you to try, if you want to. I marked that part with a * and hope you will all understand what I wrote there.

Warning: same as last chapter it is a bit longer. Also one bad word is used!

* * *

**Plan two, bonding of the parents.**

**and Joe-Joe's fantasy corner part 2**

Joe-Joe hadn't slept for long. Dinner was ready and the smell of pizza woke the little girl up. She rubbed her eyes saying, "What's for dinner?" Then she looked around and noticed that she was still on Seto's arm "Pappy you're back!" She cuddled closer to her pappy and started telling him about her day, "I played pony with fluffy Unka Kura and I picked flowers for you and Unka Moky and daddy knows all the flowers and said that you had picked him lily's; we picked lily's too. And I wanted to do make over but Seth liked the nice sunny day and then we played hide and seek instead and there was a kitty on the wall and Unka Kura promised to catch the kitty" She looked around again and then to her Unka Kura "Where is the kitty?"

"Sorry my little darling, but the kitty got away." Unka Kura said hoping she won't start crying.

Seth was standing between Seto and Joey. He had his book back in his hand and was reading, but not really focused on it. He was thinking about way's to get the two males to bond more. They still hadn't talked much with each other apart from Joey's explanation on why Joe-Joe was missing. They would talk, but only if necessary. There had to be a way to get them closer to each other. He wished he could talk openly to Joe about it now. She would have plenty of ideas. One crazier than the other, but there was bound to be at least one possible one in the mix.

"Can I get my own kitty pappy?" The girl wasn't upset that Unka Kura hadn't gotten the cat. After all she believed her unka had done the best he could and her own kitty was better anyway. "And can we go out tomorrow? And daddy will come too won't he? And daddy will stay tonight too, won't he? Daddy can sleep with Seth and I with you can I?"

Seto paled, another night with her. He seriously had to start finding a cliff he could jump off of. His eyes went to Seth begging him for help. He knew her best and might know a way out. Seth simply thought, _That's what I call timing I was wondering how to get the two to spend more time together and now Seto is even helping me to create a perfect opportunity for them to get closer._ He said, "You know Joe-Joe, maybe we should rather make it like a real family. You know where the kids maybe share a room but the parents share a bed."

Seto and Joey blushed a bright red and all the new unka's were trying their hardest not to lough out loudly. "YAY daddy and pappy sleep together and I'll sleep with Seth."

Joey and Seto looked at each other for a moment and then both into the excited face of the little four-year-old. "Ya know hun, my sister is visiting for a while and I have to pick her up from the airport tomorrow so I would have to leave early anyway. I won't have time to go do something fun with you guys."

"YAY! I haven't been to an airport wanna go, wanna go please pappy lets all go pick up our auntie! We can, can't we?" Joe-Joe was so excited now that she was bouncing on Seto's arm trying to shake the man that was desperately trying to hold on to the hyperactive child and not to drop her.

Seth was standing next to Seto and knew that if Joe-Joe started to hype up like that it could get bad, this was only the start of her excitement. Seto tried to hold on to her and said, "Fine, if Joey doesn't mind we can go, now calm down please." Seth grinned; there was no way that Joe would calm down after hearing this.

Joe-Joe tried to turn around in Seto's arm to look at Joey. Seto could just manage to hold on to her. She only got to turn her face to look at Joey and said, "Daddy we can, can't we? We stay all here and then go all together to pick up aunty right? I can't wait to see her, will she like me what is she like, is she like you?" Seto put her down just to be safe and she started to run from one person to the next asking if they knew her aunt or not and what she was like. Seth watched her for a moment considering that someone had given her too much sugar, but she had just had a nap and after that there was no time for sugar, so he came to the conclusion that the excitement of being with pappy and all the new unka's and daddy spending the night and not only going to an airport but also getting an aunt was just to much for her to deal with.

"Joe-Joe I bet I can hold my breath longer then you." Seth suddenly said loudly enough to make himself heard over her endless questions. Joe immediately took a very deep breath and both kids held their breath. At the start Joe was still jumpy but the harder it got to hold her breath the less she moved. Seth watched her; he hadn't taken an extra deep breath, because of that he had an easier time holding it.* He waited until her movements had calmed a little before breathing out louder then necessary. "Oh I lost again, I would love my dinner now what about you Joe-Joe?" He asked hoping to distract her from the excitement the airport might hold for her.

"YAY. Dinner lets go." The girl ran towards the dinning room and was the first to sit down. She was still a bit jumpy but nowhere near as bad as before. And once again Bakura was sure that Seth was the best babysitter he could get for his darling little devil once she became his daughter, and she would be as soon as they gave up on the priest and Joey.

Bakura walked past Seto and Joey to get to the table and said quietly enough that Joe wouldn't hear, "Seems like you two lovebirds will spend the night together." He hoped to get them to fight in front of the kids to speed up the process of the kids giving up on Joey and Seto.

But both only blushed a dark red color and looked begging to Seth. He was the expert on Joe and the only one that could get them out of this without setting the puppy eyes off. "Sorry," Seth simply said, "Even I can't get you out of this one." Thinking _well not easily anyway and I wouldn't know why I should bother when I wanted it in the first place._

"How big is ya bed?" Joey asked still red.

"Very big." Seto said hoping that Joey wouldn't be as hyperactive in his sleep as Joe was. But considering how much they had in common, he feared he was. And Joey's toe up his nose or his heal in his eye would be even worse then little Joe-Joe's.

"Well then we just stay on our own side and we should survive this right?" Joey said walking to the table as well, and soon all were eating their delicious pizza. After the pizza Joe-Joe had, not only berry stains, but also pizza stains on her dress, but the rest of her was clean.

After dinner Yugi was the one to ask her if the two could tell them a little more about the lovely story they had started and it was decided that they all would go into the living room. Everyone was there, sitting on a couch. Joe-Joe on Seto's lap and with her daddy right next to her and Seth was ordered on daddy's lap by the commanding little girl. The rest sat down around them some on the other couch some on the floor all couples arm in arm.

"We stopped right before they entered the forest of the Puppy eye didn't we?" Seth asked.

"Wait," Joey said. "Before you send us in dragon form in there, did I get to eat the Pegasus bunny? Please say yes." Joey said with a wide grin. Pegasus sort of creeped him out a little since the whole duelist Kingdom stuff and he would love to get rid of him in the story that easily.

"But daddy," Joe said in a shocked voice. "You promised not to if he helps and he helped you can't eat the poor, poor, cute bunny."

Joey pouted a little but didn't say anything else and Seth started the story.

"Joey and Seto let the bunny named Pegasus walk away, neither one was very happy. Seto was still upset that the bunny had eavesdropped on them and Joey was still hungry. But they had made a deal with the little bunny and you should never break a deal. So Pegasus was free to go where he pleased."

Joe interrupted. "A raven saw it, Mokie. But doesn't say anything, just watches." she said. Seth sighed he had just started to tell the story and she was throwing in a twist and he had no idea where that might lead them.

He continued with, "A little raven had seen the bunny and the dragons from a branch high up in a tree. He had seen and heard it all but only watched silently as the two dragons decided to leave their safe mountains and journey through the dangerous forest of the puppy eye.

"The dragons flew above the trees as long as they could to avoid as much danger as possible but when they saw a lake they landed there to rest for a moment and drink a little."

Seth looked at his sister hoping for another bit of input as to what was supposed to happen in this forest. But instead of saying anything she jumped off of Seto's lap and ran to unka Kura to whisper into his ear. He whispered back and she shock her head before whispering something else to him. He grinned a little and whispered again to her. After that she ran to Joey, climbed onto his lap to join Seth and whisper into his ear for a moment. Seth face stayed composed while she gave her whispered instructions for the story, unwilling to let anyone else know this time around. Then she jumped off Joey's lap to climb back onto Seto's she sat there smiling at her older brother.

Seth took a deep breath before he continued with the story.

"The dragons drank from the water as two little creatures walked closer from the trees. Seto was the first to notice them. He turned around and was about to snap at them when he saw what they looked like. They were strange little monkey-like beings with blond fur that was shaky at the top of their head. One had it hanging down the others was spiky. After the sudden movement they both froze. One glared at Seto the other made huge eyes and looked so scared for a moment that Seto couldn't help but feel pity towards the little thing. And he turned more back to the water to drink hoping it would calm the little one seeing that he wasn't about too attack. The one that had the hair down said, 'I'm Marik and that is my friend Malik. I'm happy to meet you big, strong dragon. Could you help us please? I'm soooo hungry but not strong enough to hunt. Can you get us some food please?'

"Seto tuned to his white mate, Joey, who gave a nod and said, 'I'll go, you rest.' Joey did as said and hunted enough food for both little creatures. Seto decided to have a rest after the long flight, unlike Joey who never wanted to waist time for a nap, when there were so many fun things he could do, like fly around or hunt and eat or scare little funny things like dogs and cats or a bunny.

"But Seto didn't get his rest, the little puppy eyed monkey wanted to play with the dragon and begged him to play pony and fly with him around for a little while. And no matter what the two dragons did, the puppy-eyed monkey begged them into more things, more playing or more food for him and his friend. Both monkeys got everything they wanted, because neither Joey nor Seto could win against the puppy eye powers. After just two days Joey and Seto were frustrated, but they still couldn't refuse the monkey anything. Not until Joey decided it was enough. He watched the monkey after flying him around, certain that the next request was on it's way, keeping them in the forest. And as soon as he was about to open his eyes, Joey started to cry. He looked at the little monkey with sad eyes and a few tears ran down his face as he said, 'Oh I wish there would be someone else to help you because I like you so much, and I don't want to leave you ever, but I also want to go. I need to go to make my dream come true, a little family for Seto and me with a baby I can love and cherish. I wish someone could help me make that dream come true and there is one that has the power. But I can't leave you to go there, oh I wish there was a way, I'm so sad.' He looked down with huge begging eyes to the monkeys and added 'Don't you think you can get yourself a little food so I can get a little baby? I wish for a baby so much, I want a baby to hug and cuddle and love and cherish and make my baby happy.'

"Seto stared at his mate thinking, 'he isn't seriously using puppy eyes is he? He is a dragon for crying out loud that is beneath us how can he sink to such a level?' But Joey did use puppy eyes, his begging and sad face got to the spiky haired monkey and so he said, 'don't worry I'll mind my friend. I can do that too I'm sure you go and get your baby and be happy my friend.'

Seto stared at the spiky haired one, he seemed to be as vulnerable to the puppy eyes as they had been. And knew that unless someone else dared to travel through, he would be the next to tend to the others every need. He pitied him, but not enough to stay and help, they both said their good byes and left. Neither one noticed the raven on the tree who once again had seen it all. And no one would ever know the raven's thoughts to the blue-eyed white dragon that had used puppy eyes. 'What a drama queen'."

This time it was Seto who interrupted Seth.

"I think we have to end the story for today." He said with a loving smile to the little girl on his lap. Her eyes were closed and she was sound asleep.

All of Joey's friends said their goodbyes, some teasing him about having to spend a night with Kaiba. But Yugi's last words were, "I bet it won't be bad, at least you've got the kids around and it might be nice to feel like having a family." Seth watched Joey's face as he blushed and gave a tiny nod. Seth took his dad's hand and Joey turned to him. The smile that was nearly always on his face was gone as Joey picked Seth up off of the ground and hugged him, holding him tight in his arms. Seth couldn't help but wonder why Joey had no family. Why was his sister so far that she needed a plane to visit? He had found out online that she was living with their mum, but also that Joey hadn't lived there since he was a kid; he has lived with his father. What Seth had no idea about was what had happened to him, or why Joey had no one else to live with. He only knew now, after the way Joey had reacted, that he must wish for a family as much as Seth and Joe-Joe did.

By now Seth believed that Joey loved him, at least nearly as much as he loved Joe-Joe. And Joey was the only one who loved him that much. Seto loved Joe-Joe and recognized Seth's intelligence but Seth had his doubts if Seto truly loved him. Unka Kura loved Joe-Joe but Seth knew that even though they could be another set of parents, Bakura would only take him to please her and only use him to watch her. Yami and Yugi seemed nicer and at least seemed to try to treat them the same, but Seth still doubted that they could love him as much as his dad could.

Knowing that his new dad loved him made Seth love him even more. He wanted them to be a family from the start, but now he wanted it even more, now he didn't only want it for himself and Joe-Joe. He wanted it for his dad too.

After all the new unkas had left Seto carried the sleeping girl to her room and Seth said he would stay with her and that the kids and the parents would sleep separately. He mainly said that to remind them that Joey could not stay in a different room then Seto since Joe-Joe might try to snuggle in with them in the morning and just to be safe he said that sometimes she sneaked her way into the boys dormitory in the orphanage very early to be with her brother.

Considering the sigh Joey gave they would spend the night together, but unfortunately Joey didn't seem too pleased about it.

Before Joey left the room he gave Seth a little hug and Seth whispered, "Are you mad about the sleeping thing? I just wanted to help Seto since Joe-Joe already gave him that black eye."

Joey smiled at the kid and said, "I could never be mad at ya kiddo!"

"I love you dad." Seth said with a tiny blush. He hadn't said those words in years. He still remembers saying them every night to his real father before he died. He can't remember much about his parents since he was so young that most believed he didn't remember them at all, and he has never told anyone that he does remember them a little.

It felt strange to say those words to Joey, especially since he hardly knows him. But it also felt sort of right in that moment and the loving smile Joey gave him made him glad he had said them. It was the same loving and caring smile that had been on Seto's face when he had looked at the sleeping Joe-Joe after the little story. "I love you too kiddo." Joey said and Seth smiled back a little. His father used to say son instead of kiddo, and Seth was glad about the difference, because Joey was nothing like his father. But he still loved him, and he loved to be around him, and he wanted nothing more right now than to have Joey as his dad.

Seth looked over to Seto for a moment to say good night to him as well, but he just stared for a moment as he saw the same loving and caring smile on Seto's face, but he wasn't looking at his sleeping sister, nor was he looking at him. Seto looked at Joey, with so much love and affection that Seth truly believed that Seto was already in love with Joey and, for some reason, kept those feelings to himself. "Good night Seto." Seth said quietly after a moment.

Seto looked over to Joe-Joe first and then with a little grin to Seth he asked, "I'm not sure if it would be correct to wish you a good night after I know that you're actually in danger here."

Seth gave a tiny chuckle before he took all the pillows off the bed and threw them next to the bed. Once done with that he actually rolled Joe-Joe over the edge and said, "She falls of the bed almost every night anyway and never even wakes up. This way she lands soft and I have a safe place to sleep." Seth looked at Seto wondering how he might react, if he had warned him last night when Joe-Joe had begged to stay with him he wouldn't have the black eye, but he hadn't really had a chance since Joe would have heard. But he could have let Joe stay with Seto and warned him during the evening instead of forcing him to stay with Joey, but considering the smile, Seto might actually be grateful for that.

Seto smiled at the boy and said, "I guess I have to remember that trick, in case Joey and Joe-Joe have the same sleeping behavior as well."

"I warn ya Kaiba if I wake up next to the fucking bed I'm going to kill ya. I haven't fallen out of a bed in years!" Joey said.

Seth and Seto stared at him and Seth was the one to say, "DAD! Watch your language, what if Joe-Joe would hear that!"

"What?" Joey asked sounding confused.

"You used the f-word, don't teach Joe-Joe such words please. It is hard enough to keep her from hearing them in the orphanage all the time. And making up other words that who ever used it could have said." Seth said looking cross.

"Did I use it?" He thought for a moment he hadn't really thought about what he said but now thinking back, Seth was right, "Sorry kiddo I'll try to be better." Joey grinned at the boy and Seth smiled a little.

"But that doesn't change a facts Kaiba. I warn ya don't you dare kick me to the floor." Joey said looking at Seto once more.

Seth frowned, that might be the reason that Seto is keeping his feelings to himself, Joey didn't seem to be to fond of the brunet CEO. Seth only could hope that this night might change that at least a little. Seto started to walk out of the room and said, "I will kick you out if you get to close to me got it. Now let's go before you wake up Joe-Joe with you barking."

"Back to the dog comments I see." Joey said rolling his eyes, "Haven't seen ya for years and still ya couldn't think of anything else." Joey left the room and turned one last time to say, "Good night kiddo and sweet dreams."

"Night dad." Seth said.

He watched Seto turn to him one last time to and was surprised. For the third time that night Seto had a loving and caring smile on his face. This time he looked at Seth and said, "Good night Seth, and thanks or keeping an eye on the house. I'm really proud of you for being so good."

Seth stared at him for a moment but then smiled and said, "Thanks pap's, and good night."

Maybe he was wrong about Seto only loving Joe-Joe, maybe they finally had found parents that both could love the two of them and not just Joe-Joe.

And with that happy thought Seth soon fell asleep.

Since they had to get up early and Seto was still exhausted from the last night the two decided to go to bed as well. But Seto was too worried to let himself fall asleep even though he was incredibly tired. He was worried that Joey would start moving around like Joe-Joe had. But all Joey did was hug and cuddle the brunet like an oversized cuddly toy. Seto smiled at the blond and put his arms around his slender body. He had to find something nice for Seth for letting him experience this at least once in his life.

Seto fell asleep soon after, but not without an interruption. Around midnight the bed shook a bit and he heard a noise, not very loud but loud enough to wake him. Seto stared at Joey. He was sitting up in bed, eyes closed and mouth open a bit he had made the sound. Joey had a wide grin on his face as he suddenly said loud and clear, "YAY Lasagne for breakfast this is awesome!" He than actually moved his hands like he was shoving something into his mouth before he let himself fall back onto the bed next to Seto. The wide grin still in place as he turned and hugged Seto like an oversized cuddly toy once more. Seto heard one more happily whispered, "mhhhhh Lasagne. I love you." before a quiet snore started and Seto couldn't help but chuckle a little. It was sort of cute. And at least he hadn't gotten another black eye...yet.

* * *

**Please Review**

Hope you liked the little insight into Seth´s mind and that he might sometimes look emotionless but actually is quite emotional.

And I guess the weirdest part with the dragon tale is over...hope you liked Malik and Malik´s part. By the way, the whispers with Bakura was that he was allowed to choose the names and wanted them to be him and ryou at first but she said not possible because they will be in later.. just so you don't get confused there.

As a little side info...all godparent positions are gone. Sorry.

Seth to HorsesRain: "I made the mistake to read your review to Joe-Joe...I had to hold my breath with her again that's how excited she is about going trick or treating on Halloween with you. Would you be very upset if I stay with pap's and send dad instead? I think I would enjoy the break of having to mind the two wildthings."

Also my main focus is now on this story but I don't think that I'll get around to update dayly, since I'm going to move to Germany in about a month and have to sort things out and send stuff ahead and that will keep me busy a little but I try my hardest and I will update most likely at least every second or third day.

*** And about the holding your breath part:**

I'm not sure if I can explain this right in English but I´ll try to make it understandable.

I wrote **Seth watched her; he hadn't taken an extra deep breath and**** had an easier time holding it.  
**mandapandabug had the and corrected to a but saying it is a _contradicting conjunction _I changed too because of that he had an easier time holding it, to make clear that it isn't contradicting.  
I don't know how many know this but it is actually easier to hold your breath if you don't fill up your lungs too much. While children, especially when trying to win a competition to hold your breath would fill up the air so much that you can really see the chest sweeling up, makes holding their breath harder. You can try it, the more you try to 'pump up' your lungs, the harder it gets to keep the air in. (simple physic experiment for this is: fill a balloon with as much water as you can, hold it so that the opening points up and then let the water out, the water will go up like a funtain, and the more water is in the ballon the higher the water will go) our lungs are a bit like a balloon, the more air = the more pressure = the harder to keep the air in! It isn't that we can't hold it because we need air, it is simply the pressure on the lungs is forcing the air out and us to exhale rather than needing to inhale.  
As long as you stay calm you can go quite some time without inhaling, it will be more of a mental thing that will make you want to inhale after a while but you can hold the breath for longer when you´re calm and don't take too much air in.  
And smart Seth knows this and that is why he can easily hold his breath long enough to calm Joe.  
Also it has sort of the same effect than the hyperventilating in paper bag. Since you don't breathe in, the CO2 in your blood raises which is the same if you would breathe in used air from a bag all the time. You body will notice less oxygen and work on 'emergency' to cope with less oxygen for longer, this means you calm down. Of course, when hyperventilating you can't hold your breath, thatfor the paper bag.  
Joe-Joe could still hold her breath and to make her do it Seth made it into a game and since she loves to win, he lets her win.  
if you're already calm and not hyper or something, you won't notice because the effect isn't very big but the stop breathing part also has psychological reasons to calm because it focuses her attention to her breathing and away from the exitement, which is why Seth could have used a simon said game making her breathe in and out deeply and slowly but this way there was physical and psychological calming effect, making it more effective.

Was that understandable? I hope so, if not let me know and I try to explain what you didn't get again.


	10. The first aunt

Thanks to AyaKagami, kitty tokyo uzumaki, HorsesRain, Assassin Rowan, Ruon jian, BrowneyedShamer, Kluna, My Puppys Dragon, Violet-Eclipse, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Servant of Time, mandapandabug, l2s2 and YukitoNO1 for the reviews.  
And a special thanks to mandapandabug for fixing the spelling and grammar mistakes.  
Also, SORRY that it took so long, but on the bright side, the next 2 chapters are written and spell checked and chapter 13 is nearly written.

**

* * *

**

**The first aunt**

It was only 6 in the morning as Joey once more started to sleep talk, or rather sleep shout. Joey suddenly sat up straight in bed and screamed, "Ha take that my Red-Eyes will kick ya sorry butt!" Obviously Joey could sleep duel as well as sleep eat, since he not only said it, no, he also was moving his hands like he would put down a card on his duel disk before screaming again, "Red-Eyes attack his life-points directly!" Joey pointed with his finger to where an opponent would be and then screamed, "YAY I finally won, all thanks to my Kaiba dragon." And with that he fell back onto the bed.

Seto couldn't believe his ears. For the first time since he knew Joey there seemed to be a tiny bit of a chance for them to have a future. Seto had been in love with Joey since he had seen him for the first time but Joey had been wild and always with a bunch of friends and Seto had been a quite loner. He had never dared to talk to the blond. The first time they really had talked was the day he sent Yugi's grandfather to the hospital and ripped his blue eye in two, which he now sort of regretted because it would have been the perfect present for Seth. He would love to be able to give it to his sister at some point and Seto was sure that the best thing he could do for Seth was to help him do something for Joe-Joe. After all back in the day when Seto and Mokuba had been in the orphanage, all Seto had ever wanted was to make Mokuba happy.

Seto watched Joey a bit as he slept and thought about how they had done nothing but bicker ever since that day. It had been more or less the only times they spoke. And it wasn't like Seto regretted any of the bickering; it had always been amusing to watch his reactions. Also Seto had been sure that he would never have a chance with Joey anyway, he was wild, energetic and had so many friends. He was the total opposite of Seto, and Seto was sure that Joey would never be able to be with a calm, quite person that was as much of a loner, as Seto is.

But now with the kids there might actually be a bit of a chance. Joey loved the two, especially Seth. And their dragon tale had obvious effects too. Seto smiled again trying to remember the exact sound of Joey's voice as he had said 'my Kaiba dragon', Seto wanted to remember that sound forever.

Seto started to get dressed after that sleep duel and left the room to organize some lasagna for breakfast. He couldn't wait to see Joey's reaction if he teased him a bit about his sleep eating habit. After that Seto decided to check on the kids, he wasn't even in the room when he heard Joe-Joe say, "But I wanna cuddle with pappy and daddy."

"I know Joe-Joe, but if we want them to get together we need to give them some time with each other, without us." Seth explained quietly.

"But when they adopted then we can cuddle in right?" Joe-Joe sounded impatient as she asked.

"Yes, if we can get them to that point then you can cuddle with them as much as you want in the mornings." Seth said.

"YAY! I know you can get them together you are the greatest big brother." Joe-Joe said and considering the voice, she absolutely believed it.

Seto could hear her brother give a sigh and got an evil idea of his own. He wanted to be back in the bed with Joey but it would look strange if he would cuddle back in with him after having gotten dressed and all. But the two might be the perfect excuse. Seto walked into the door and smiled at them as he said, "I hate to burst that idea but the alone time won't work I'm already up." Both kids looked at him and Seth had a little blush on his face. Probably because he had been caught. Seto just smiled at him and added, "But if Joe-Joe really wants to have a cuddle, I could go back with the two of you."

"YAY. I get my cuddle." Joe-Joe said and ran to Seto to hug him.

Seto picked her up and looked to Seth who was still on the bed. Seto balanced the girl on one hip hoping she wouldn't be too wild this morning and held on to her with one arm. The other hand he reached to Seth and smiled at him. Seth smiled back and walked over, taking his hand and all three walked silently to Seto's room and cuddled into the bed.

It didn't take long for Joe-Joe to fall back to sleep and as soon as she was Seto asked Seth if he wanted to rather sit on the couch and read where it was safe. Both of them then got up and picked a book from Seto's shelf and Seto pulled Seth on his lap. Both sat there quietly for some time till Seto asked, "Who do you think will wake up first?"

"Dad." Seth said without the need to think about it.

"I bet on neither and we have to wake them, or we'll be late at the airport." Seto said remembering how long it had taken to get the girl up the day before. He had been late for work that day because he first hadn't been able to wake her and then needed to change after she had gotten some of her cornflakes all over him.

A little while later the alarm on Joey's phone started peeping waking him up from a great dream he had and left him with a strange taste. He opened his mouth as he noticed that something funny was in there and nearly screamed as he found out that it was the foot of little Joe-Joe. He sat up and looked around, glad that the foot fell out while doing that. Seto and Seth were both sitting on the couch, Seth on Seto's lap and both with a book in their hand. "I guess I win the bet." Seth said.

"How did you know he would be the first to wake up?" Seto asked.

"Easy, Joey is living alone and is used to get himself up. On top of that, I had assumed him to wake up when she moves too much, but he must be the first to even ignore it when a foot is in his mouth." Seth said without looking up from his book.

"Considering that I heard he lost some jobs because, he was contently late. I assumed he would sleep in. And knowing Joe-Joe, I thought we would need to wake them soon." Seto said also without looking up from his book.

"Only some of his first jobs not the later ones, he must have learned from the experience." Seth informed, never taking his eyes of his book.

"I don't even want to know how you know, and since we need to get some breakfast or we'll be late to pick up Serenity, I'll just ignore that you know more than you should." Seto put his book down and looked at Joey who still looked half asleep. "If you want to wake her up I advise to pull the blanket over her head, worked like a charm yesterday morning. I had tried a few other things but nothing worked. I guess darkness and the smell of food are the only things that get through to her deep sleep." Seto picked up Seth and left the still sleepy Joey alone to get ready.

Mokuba was already in the dining room as Seto and Seth entered the room and the lasagna was on the table. "Why is there lasagna on the table?" Mokuba asked his brother.

"You'll see once Joey gets down." Seto just said and put Seth down asking," What would you like for breakfast?"

"Some cornflakes would be nice." He said eyeing the lasagna.

"Sure you don't want lasagna?" Seto asked considering where he looked.

"Definitely, who would want that for breakfast already?" Seth still looked at it with scepticism and Seto now assumed that he was just wondering why it was there, like Mokuba.

It took Joey and Joe-Joe about 15 minutes to get down and neither one was changed yet. In Joe-Joe's case that might be wise considering how she might look after breakfast.

"YAY, lasagna." The girl said with a big smile on her face.

"Cool, do ya guys always have such a great breakfast?" Joey asked with a big smile as well.

"No we don't." Seto said thinking that it should be obvious considering that neither Seto nor Mokuba were eating any lasagna.

"Did you wish for this Joe?" Joey asked the girl who simply shook her head as Joey put her down and gave her some of the lasagna. "Oh well, all that matters is that it is here, right girl? I don't know about you but I love lasagna."

"I knew you would," Seto said and Joey looked at him in surprise.

"How do ya know that?" Joey asked.

"You. While you where sleep eating." Seto said with a little grin on his face.

"Don't you mean sleep talking?" Seth asked confused.

"No I meant sleep eating, he was saying 'YAY lasagna for breakfast' while sitting upright in bed and actually moving his hands like he was stuffing himself with something before letting himself drop back down and then said 'mhhhh lasagne I love you'. And since he is sooo in love with lasagne I thought I should make his dream come true and get them together for breakfast just like he wished." Seto said with a teasing voice.

Joey just blushed and said, "Very funny, just wait till I get some dirt on ya, then you'll pay for making fun of me."

Seth watched them and was completely confused. Seto was in love with Joey, he was sure of that by now, or at least he had been the night before. But if he loved him why was he picking on him like that. One thing was sure; it would not be easy to get them together if they kept that up.

After they had finished the breakfast Seto got Joe-Joe cleaned up and dressed while Joey got himself ready before they all left for the airport.

Joe-Joe was excited and bouncing on her seat on their drive to the airport. Once there she was running around and asking over and over is it her, whenever a red haired young woman would walk out into the waiting area. Every time the answer was no she looked sad until Joey finally said, "Yes, that's her."

Joe ran towards her screaming, "Aunty Ren, Aunty Ren, I was waiting for you."

Serenity's face was priceless as the little girl jumped up on her and hugged her around the waist and then dangled there unable to reach the floor with her feet. Joey walked up to her as well holding Seth by the hand and Seto and Mokuba followed. "Hey sis, how are ya?" Joey said with a little blush, thinking _maybe I should have given her a quick call and warned her last night._

"Joe-Joe, please go easy on her. She had a long flight and must be exhausted." Seth said to his sister.

"Sorry aunty." Joe said and let go of her to ran to Seto and said "Pappy, wanna arm now." And of course Seto picked her up.

Serenity's eyes followed the girl and then she looked at Seto and from Seto to Joey.

"Unka Mokie is here too." Joe-Joe told her new aunt and pointed to Mokuba who just grinned.

"You know Joey. It isn't that hard to pick up a phone and call me or at least write a letter." Serenity said looking at her brother with a stern face.

"Please don't be upset with dad. He isn't really our father and before you make the wrong assumptions, he isn't together with Seto either." Seth said to help his dad out.

"Sorry sis, the two just started to call me dad and Seto pappy yesterday. They don't have parents and we sort of meet them and now their spending the weekend with Kaiba." Joey explained further.

"How about we talk on our way to drop the two of you off at your place, Joey? Like Seth pointed out your sister must be exhausted after the journey." Seto said.

"NO!" Joe-Joe screamed so loud that everyone around turned to look at the girl. "Daddy can't go home. Daddy has to go have fun with us and play with us, please Daddy don't go and aunty Ren can come too, please don't go home Daddy!"

Joe-Joe had tears running down her face. She wasn't even using her puppy eyes, she was simply crying at the thought of her Daddy going away. Serenity watched her for just one second and then simply grabbed her from Seto's arms and cuddled her saying, "Don't worry sweety, Daddy won't have to go, I'm not tiered at all. I would love to go out with the lot of you. I'm here to have fun and not to rest. "

Joe-Joe stopped crying and hugged her new aunt happily. "Thanks. You're my favorite aunty." Joe-Joe said to her, completely ignoring the fact that she was her only aunt so far.

* * *

**Please review.**

And just as a little warning, there are some very emotional parts to come but I will put some funny things in as well. Just the emotional bounding and some sad past memories are there as well.

And YukitoNO1 asked why the lasagna and the reason simply is, that I had some left-overs the morning I wrote this and had lasagna for breakfast (yummy) and it has nothing to do with Garfield like YukitoNO1 apparently thought.

Also I was wondering about what you might like best about something I can't decide on...since Joe-Joe is so talented with music, should I make Joey talented as well or should I find something he can have in common with Seth and let Seto have some musical talent? I really can't decide right now and have to for chapter 14...help me please!

**And I started a new poll. Please vote!**

**Question:**  
What story would you like me to do after 'Dream Team'? (Read profile for the summaries)

**Choices (you have two votes):**  
A twist in time  
Private Playtoy  
Beloved Sibling  
Angelic exams  
re-write Love and Hate  
re-write Dogsitter


	11. Melancholy

Thanks to Servant of Time, ShadowPrincess96, My Puppys Dragon, kitty tokyo uzumaki, PandRyoYamiB1113, BrowneyedShamer, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, AyaKagami, YukitoNO1, l2s2 and Akki for the reviews.  
Special thanks to mandapandabug for fixing (hopefully) all my many many mistakes.

* * *

**Melancholy**

They talked for a moment about what to do today before it was decided to go to an amusement park. Joe-Joe was excited to go and talked about what she wanted to do on the way there while Seth was quietly reading his book. Joe-Joe also asked her aunt a lot of questions about how Joey was as a kid and if they were close like her and Seth and why she was living so far away. Seth listened to all the answers. But there was nothing he didn't already know. Just that she lived with her mum and Joey used to live with his dad. But that before that time they had been really close and even after Joey had always looked out for her as best as he could.

Seth couldn't help but wonder why their parents had gotten a divorce and why Joey had stayed behind with his dad and more importantly where that man was now. He stopped listening to them as his sister talked with Serenity about kid's games and asked if she used to play them with her daddy.

Once they had reached the amusement park Joe-Joe couldn't decide what to do first. In the end it was decided to first go on a Ferris wheel to give the girl a good look over the park in the hope that she'll be able to decide what she wanted to do. Only four people fit in one of the Ferry wheel gondolas and after Seth whispered something into Joe's ear she said, "I wanna go with Seth and unka and aunty daddy and pappy can go in another capsule."

Joey eyed Seth, whose eyes were fixed on his book, without actually moving over the page. Joey couldn't help but grin. It was so obvious who had the idea of getting them in one capsule and why. Joey let it be and just stayed quiet, giving them their victory and shared a capsule with Kaiba.

Once they were all in the capsules it was quiet in the one that Joey and Seto shared. Joey looked out to one side and Seto out another. After a few minutes Joey said quietly, "The two are serious, aren't they?"

"What do you mean?" Seto asked as quiet as Joey had, but he turned his head. Joey was still looking out over the amusement park. His whole upper body was turned to that side and one foot on the bench leg bend and his chin was resting on his knee. For once there was no smile on his face and his eyes looked somewhat sad. Seto wished he could do something but didn't even know the exact reason for this look.

"They want us as their parents." Joey clarified. Still not moving at all.

He was unusually quiet, and Seto couldn't help but wonder why. He watched him for a very short moment and then said, hoping to get him out of his melancholy mood, "Did you just get that now? Because if you didn't catch on earlier you're even more stupid than I thought."

No reaction. Joey still looked out in the same direction, his eyes not moving just gazing into the distance. "I've known for a while but it is getting more and more obvious now, especially since last night. I mean they got us to share a bed and all." Joey's voice was still quiet. He didn't even sound upset about being called stupid; it was like he expected such and it didn't matter to him. Seto watched him in silence again for a moment unsure as to what he could say next. "We have to make clear to them that it will never work." Joey said after a while, "Otherwise they'll get their hopes up for nothing."

Seto looked at him for a moment, all the hope he had that morning after the 'my Kaiba dragon' sleep talk was gone again. Joey didn't believe that there could ever be a chance for them. "Just let them have their dream family while they're young. Reality will hit them soon enough." Seto said watching Joey's face.

Joey turned to him with a little frown but then said, "I doubt that it is good to let it go on, once their hopes are up it will be even harder for them when they realize how hopeless this is."

"But they'll be older and more capable to deal with the disappointment." Seto pointed out, unwilling to let the happy family feeling he had last night and all morning just disappear again.

Joey looked out into the distance again, once more quiet and now Seto too was silent, fearing that Joey was about to destroy the last bit of hope the kids had, along with the last little spark of hope Seto had left. The last bit of hope that Seth and Joe-Joe will do the impossible.

Once the ferry wheel ride ended Joe ran to them. The kids and their new unka and aunty had been in first and because of that out first and had been waiting. Seto watched Joey's reaction and was glad to see the smile back on his face as he picked up Joe-Joe and threw her up in the air before catching her again. "Did ya like the ride sweety?" He asked the girl in his happy and cheerful voice. Nothing of the melancholy was left in his face or voice, but Seto was sure that it was still there, well hidden behind his smile.

"It was great daddy. I saw a merry-go-round, can we go there now?" She asked smiling.

"I don't mind but ya have to ask the others too." Joey said to the little girl.

She looked at Seto first who agreed before even asked and so did the others.

Joe-Joe walked there in between Joey and Seto holding one hand to each of theirs while Joey held on to Seth with his other hand. Once they had reached the merry-go-round the girl's eyes widened. From the ferry wheel she hadn't seen what exactly the merry-go-round looked like in detail, now she saw that it was sort of a Duel Monsters themed one. There were some of the dragons as well as some other monsters, like you could join Gaia the Fierce Knight on his horse. Or sit with Injection Fairy Lily on an oversized syringe. Than you could sit on the lap of the Dark Magician or the Dark Magician Girl.

Joe-Joe of course wanted to sit on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon while she wanted Seth to sit on the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Unfortunately they weren't the only kids that wanted to sit on the dragons and Joe-Joe was worried that she might not get her space there. Joey grinned and said, "I'll get ya your dragons, no worries." He picked up both kids and as the merry-go-round started to slow down he ran with them around and jumped up the second it stopped. They had to wait a second to let the former occupants of the dragons climb down but then the kids could go and sit on the dragons right next to each other.

The only problem left was that the dragons were too high and Joe-Joe wanted to hold on to Joey. But lazy as he was he didn't want to just stand around next to her on the spinning platform and so he lifted her off the dragon and sat on it himself with her on his lap. As the merry-go-round started to move again Joey was the one to shout "YAY faster!" Joe-Joe joined in and Seth just sat on his dragon unbelievably still with his book in hand and read it, not caring at all about what went on around him.

Seto watched them. Joey was back to his happy go lucky nature, like the talk in the ferry wheel had never occurred. But Seto couldn't help but wonder what had triggered him to be so strange. Seto had no idea, he had spent the last few years trying to get over his high school crush and just as he started to think about him less often Joe-Joe had appeared being so much like Joey that he had loved the girl from the start. And who was with her brother? None other than Joey Wheeler. But since Seto had tried to forget about Joey, he had no idea what he had been up to since High school.

At least there was one person he could ask. "Serenity, do you know what is wrong with Joey?"

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked confused.

"He was just really strange on the ferry wheel. He talked strangely about having to tell the kids that their plan is hopeless. And he was very melancholy and not the usual happy go lucky crazy guy he is now." Seto tried to explain.

Serenity looked at her brother and the kids. He seemed fine right now but it still didn't come to her as a surprise really. "I guess it is still because of dad. I don't know all the details, I'm not even sure if Joey knows the reason behind it."

"Behind what?" Seto asked even more confused than before.

"You know that mum and dad got divorced and mum took me with her leaving him behind, right?" she asked and Seto just nodded, he had heard that back in high school. "Joey grew up with dad, he was the only family that was really left even though Joey and I had a bit of contact it wasn't as much as either of us would have liked. Like I said, I don't know all but at some point, shortly after he left high school and started to work, Joey was nearly beaten to death and ended up in hospital. He claims he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and ended up getting his butt kicked by a gang. Not too surprising, considering where they lived. But the strange thing was, shortly after that, to be exact the day Joey left the hospital, dad jumped out of the window of their apartment. Joey saw it, he was just walking up the street as dad jumped and died right in front of him. There was no goodbye letter or anything so no one knows for sure why he had jumped. But there were rumors that dad was hitting Joey and maybe even the one nearly killing him and that he might have finally felt some guilt after he had gone too far and jumped because of that. At the start he was very melancholy all the time. He is getting better but Tristan told me not too long ago that he still has his moments."

"But he is fine otherwise?" Seto had to ask.

"Yes he is great, and like I said it is getting better. I guess he just sometimes gets lonely and I'm happy that he has the kids cheering him up a bit." Serenity said with a smile.

They were quiet again for a while. Seto was deep in thought about how Joey must feel. He wished he could do something for him but there wasn't anything he could do. Only time would be able to heal such wounds. At least he looked happy now, maybe it was just a melancholy moment he had and that he is better and distracted from it now. He had seemed fine during the night the way he had talked so it can't be on his mind all the time. Serenity was probably right that he was getting better and then all the talk about telling the kids it is impossible will be forgotten.

The ride must have been nearly at an end as they heard another voice shout, "Serenity? Is that you?"

Serenity turned and said, "Tea, how are you?"

Tea walked up to them and the two young women gave each other a short hug. And then they starting to talk, while Tea was now standing in between Seto and Serenity. "I haven't seen you for ages, what's new?" Tea asked, noticing that Serenity was currently with the Kaiba brothers and wondering if she was dating either of them.

"Not much I'm still in college and just here to visit Joey." Serenity said.

Tea was just about to ask what she was doing with the Kaiba brothers as she heard a voice shout "Pappy, Pappy that was so much fun."

Tea was shocked as she saw a little girl run up to Seto and jump right into his arms and he really picked her up and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, sweety."

"Who are you?" Tea looked at the child that had asked that. His red eyes glared at her angrily.

"That's Tea, she's a friend of me and my sis." Joey explained.

"Pappy, did you see me and daddy on the dragon?" Joe asked Seto.

"Sure, I saw both of you." Seto said.

Tea looked around a bit. There were only Mokuba, Serenity, Seto and Joey with the kids. Seto was pappy, Serenity couldn't be a dad for she was a woman, Mokuba could hardly be the dad to Seto's kids, leaving Joey as the only possible dad. Tea looked from one to the other until Seto said with a slight blush, "This is not what it seems."

"Are you sure, because it seems pretty clear. Why didn't you guys tell me that you're together?" Tea asked.

"We aren't, got it?" Joey said quickly before Joe-Joe could get the wrong impression.

"Then what about the kids?" Tea asked, looking once more to Seth who was still glaring at her, now even worse after the reaction of his dad. It could be that he didn't want her to think that he liked Seto because he liked her. There was just no way around it, that woman had to go! She was much too dangerous to keep around.

"They are sort of trying to adopt us." Joey said and Tea once more looked at him.

That was a big mistake. Seth focused on Joe who already had noticed his glare and was looking at her brother in confusion. He moved one hand to scratch his ear and then looked back at Tea. Joe knew that sign, they had used it a lot of times before. Luckily for Joe-Joe, Tea was standing way to close too Seto for her own good. Joe-Joe reached out and grabbed one of Tea's earrings and pulled.

Tea screamed and grabbed her arm to stop her from pulling further. Seto too grabbed her and said, "Let go Joe-Joe, you're hurting poor Tea. I'm so sorry Tea, she is still small and probably didn't know better, please don't be mad at her."

Joe-Joe let go and looked at Tea and said, "Sorry." She wasn't sorry at all, she had done it for Seth even though she didn't understand why but she also knew that she was supposed to be sorry.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." Tea said.

Seto had noticed the little movement Seth had made and considering how smug he looked right now he feared that he was after Tea and to stop him he asked her, "How is it going with your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one," Tea said and Seto started to worry about Seth killing her with his glare until Tea added, "I have a fiancé." And with that she showed Serenity her new ring and the two talked about nothing else while Seto was relived to see the calm look back on Seth's face.

* * *

**Please Review.**

And PandRyoYamiB1113 asked about Marik and Malik who would like to have them in as well. I'm not a big fan and find it strange since it is more like split personality think instead of an ancient spirit but I'm not a hater or anything so I could put them in but would like to know who would love them in, who would hate it and then I´ll decide!

Also the majority was for Seto with musical talent and to find something for Seth and Joey to have in common, I would have an idea or two or more like many but if there are anymore great suggestions let me know, if it fits with the story and I like it I might do that. Just as a reminder, artist is gone for Joe already so that won't work and something with numbers or maths or along that line I guess is more Seto's area anyway, so that won't be possible I think. But anything else.. let me know. And to Akki, no worries since they have tons in common Joey will get to do a lot with the little demonic child.. eh sweet girl.


	12. Puppy eyes beat JoeJoe

Thanks to YuGiOhYaoiRULZ, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, kluna, Violet-Eclipse, Assassin Rowan, AyaKagami, mandapandabug, Ruon jian and YukitoNO1 for the reviews and a special thanks to mandapandabug for fixing the spell and grammar mistakes I made!

**

* * *

**

**Puppy eyes beat Joe-Joe**

Shortly after Joe had pulled on Tea's earring the two young women had decided to do something else and left the happy family in peace. Mokuba too had opted to get some friends to join him there and meet up with them, leaving Joey and Seto alone with the two kids that wanted to match them up and Seto wondered if they all just wanted to assist the kids in their quest of getting parents.

Either way right now they were deciding what to do next and in the end Joe-Joe wanted to go on a white-water ride. Joey was thrilled since there was a very wild one in that amusement park that he loved. They walked over there and as Seth saw that most people coming from it were slightly wet he decided to rather wait for Joe-Joe and the rest worried that his book might get wet. Seto offered to stay with him, saying that a wet look didn't suite him.

Seto and Seth set on a bench while Joey and Joe-Joe stood in the queue to get on the ride. It was quiet for some time and Seto really enjoyed a moment of peace after all the noise that came with being around Joey and Joe. It was fun, but a moment like this in between needed to be cherished as well. "You like him, don't you?" Seth suddenly asked.

"Who do you mean?" Seto asked, more to have a moment to think about his answer. Joey had a point with not letting their hopes rise too much and Seth obviously was getting hopeful if he asked such a question.

"Joey of course. You really like him, don't you?" Seth asked again.

"Let's put it this way, I don't dislike him." Seto answered honestly, even though Joey was right, Seto didn't feel comfortable lying to a kid. A businesses partner that was expecting Seto to only think of his own advantages was one thing but a young child that trusted him was something completely different.

"I can see that you don't dislike him, but I mean you like him a lot, don't you?" Seth asked again. Unwilling to let go of it or let Seto off the hook with only half an answer.

"It doesn't matter Seth, I'm afraid you two are trying to do the impossible. Joey and I will never be together. I'm sorry if it disappoints you but that is how it is." Seto said and Seth looked at him.

He was quiet for a little while pondering over what he had heard. "But you like him? I don't understand why it should be impossible if you like him?" He said after another while.

"There is a difference between love and like. And for a relationship the two people need to feel love for each other and not just one like one another." Seto said.

"Then let me rephrase my question. You love him, don't you?" Seth asked.

Seto smiled at him for a moment and then picked him up to pull him on his lap instead of letting them sit just next to each other. "Listen Seth, I love you and I love your sister and if it would be as easy as you two would like it to be, I would already have adopted you. But you know as much as I do that in this state it is still impossible for a single parent to adopt. And Joey and I aren't together and we won't get together anytime soon, probably never. I wish I could adopt you, but I can't."

Seth looked at him for a moment before he said, "Can you explain something to me?"

"Tell me what you want explained and I'll try." Seto said.

"Why do you tease him so much when you love him? I mean like with the sleep eating this morning?" Seth asked.

Seto thought for a moment about how to explain this to Seth. He was still a five year old and even though he was the smartest five year old that Seto had ever met he was still a child and had the emotional experiences of one. Seto decided it was the best to get around explaining, "First of all, I can't remember to ever have said that I love him, I said I don't dislike him there is a huge difference. And second, it is really complicated to explain and it isn't because you aren't smart enough because you are smarter than most adults that I know. I mean you're reading an old college book of mine about quantum-physics and seem to understand it with ease. But you don't have the emotional experience yet since you haven't lived long enough to have such interactions yourself. You'll understand one day, but it can't be explained, you'll have to experience it."

Seth looked at him for a moment and then said, "I know that you feel something for him, but how will you make him fall in love with you if you're teasing him."

Seto gave another sigh, it was a good question, "Easy, he won't fall for me, whether I tease or don't tease won't change that fact, that's why it is impossible for you to get us together."

Seth looked at Seto again and thought once more about his words. And in the end he thought he understood the reason for the teasing. Bakura had called him a miniature priest once and Seth hadn't understood at the time but Joey had told him that Seto was the priest with their strange nicknames. Bakura thought of him as a little Seto and it probably was true. After all Bakura wasn't the only one that saw similarities in them. And maybe this was one too, Seto didn't believe that he could be loved by Joey.

"If you say that you might never be with Joey, would you still adopt is if you found someone else?" Seth asked more to find out if his theory was right.

Seto smiled a little and said, "If that miracle happens yes, but I'm working a lot and don't have much time to met anyone."

Seth leaned against him, his eyes back on his book as he quietly said, "I really am like you."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

"Do you think dad loves me?" Seth asked still with the same quiet voice. He was sure now that Seto didn't only doubt that Joey could love him, he didn't see himself as loveable. Just like Seth had his doubt.

"I know he does, I think he even loves you more than Joe. And just so you know, I love you too, just as much as I love your sister." Seto said and held Seth tight in his arms.

"You know, we really do have a lot in common, don't we?" Seth nearly whispered.

"I guess." Seto said, seeing how they grew up under similar circumstances and that Seth was intelligent and quiet like he was.

"Then if dad can love me so much, why shouldn't he be able to love you?" Seth asked.

Seto was quiet after that. Seth had a point. And Seto couldn't help but smile a little and decided to really find something nice for Seth, something really special since he not only had given him the gift of last night, but even managed to spark his hope a bit again.

Neither one of them noticed that Joey was standing with Joe-Joe on his arm a good bit away. He couldn't hear them but he saw them. He saw Seto hug the kid and just walked off again to have another go at the white-water ride.

"Are we going to go again?" Joe asked excited.

"Ya we are. I thought you'd like another go?" Joey said with a wide grin at the little girl. But he actually went again because he had never seen Seto hug anyone before, not even Mokuba. He assumed that Seto hugged his brother sometimes at least, but he had never seen it and thought that he would never do that in public, but he did with Seth. And Seth didn't seem to be much more of the hugging kind either. Granted he had hugged him but Joey was the hugging kind and Seth knew that and since he had his sister he was used to hugging her when she felt the need and Joey was sure that if Seto and Seth hugged, there was a reason and they might need a bit more time and space to talk it through.

And on top, it gave him another go at his favorite white-water ride.

After that ride they went back to the bench where Seth and Seto sat. Seto still had one arm around the boy that was still sitting on his lap, but Seth seemed to be focused on his book again so Joey let go of Joe-Joe who ran to them shouting, "Look pappy, we got a picture of us coming down and I screamed and it is soo funny look."

Seto and Seth looked up as the girl ran towards them and climbed on the bench and then onto Seto's lap. Seth wanted to let himself slide down to make space but Seto held on and managed to find enough space for both kids. After his words earlier and the understanding he didn't want to risk the boy thinking he preferred Joe to him. Joey just let himself drop next to her and said "That was fun. Sure you guys don't want to give it a go?"

"You got wet." Seth just stated.

"Just a little." Joey said still grinning from ear to ear.

Joe was still holding the pictures in Seto's face and he said, "They're nice Joe-Joe, it looks like you had fun with Joey."

"Ya daddy is the best. We went two times." Joe said smiling.

"And left us waiting here, how nice." Seto said but smiled at the girl. It wasn't surprising to him that Joey would go another time with her since he had been just as enthusiastic as the girl had been.

Joe jumped of Seto's lap again, climbed onto Joey's begged him using her puppy eyes, "Daddy, I want ice cream. Will you buy me ice cream?"

Joey just smiled and said, "I would if I could but I didn't think I would need money for babysitting and I also didn't know I would stay this long and so I have no money." He pulled out the insides of his pockets to prove his point and Joe pouted for a second before switching laps again and using her puppy eyes on Seto. "Pappy, will you buy me ice cream, please? I love ice cream!"

"Maybe we could have some dinner and ice cream for dessert, it is getting late and you'll have to be back soon." Seto suggested.

"How about ice cream for dinner and ice cream for dessert?" Joe said still using her sad puppy eyes on Seto.

"Joe-Joe." Joey said as Seto was visibly about to give into her puppy eyes. Joe and Seto looked over and Seto gasped at what he saw. Seth looked up at the sound and to Joey since Seto looked over there and his eyes widened.

Joey had tears in his eyes as he looked at Joe. His amber eyes were begging and the wild hair and the way he sat there with his arms close to his body he looked unbelievably vulnerable. Both kids jumped up hugging him while Seto was frozen in place. "Ya know Joe-Joe, I'm so hungry and don't have money and I would really love something nice like a steak or even better some tasty veggies. They are so nice and come in all kind of colors and shapes, oh please can't you ask pappy to buy us all something nice like steak and potatoes and some veggies?"

Joe-Joe let go of him again and went back to Seto cuddling him and using her puppy eyes while asking, "You'll buy daddy his veggies, won't you pappy? Please, we can all eat veggies together." Seto still stared at Joey who now grinned from ear to ear. Seth stared at him too looking completely shocked and considering how composed he usually was that meant something. Seto just nodded and Joe said, "YAY daddy did you hear? We get veggies."

"YAY I heard and I bet I get a free steak too, this is awesome." Joey said still grinning as he ruffled Seth's hair a little. Seto still stared at him unable to believe it. Joey had used puppy eyes on Joe-Joe. And what was even more shocking, Joey's puppy eyes were in Seto's opinion even more deadly than Joe-Joe's.

A little while later they all sat at a table in a restaurant, just the four of them since Mokuba had chosen to stay out with his friends a little longer and Serenity was still currently shopping with Tea and wanted to finish, but said she would meet up again later to see the kids off. Mokuba would be back then too and Seto ordered him to get something for Seth and Joe. Seth because he owed him big time and Joe, because she would be upset if only Seth got something so she would get a little something too. Seto wrote Mokuba the details in an email while Joey talked Joe-Joe into ordering some chicken breast and potatoes with green slimy witches veggies. Whatever that was supposed to be. Joey whispered it into the ear of the waitress to ensure that she knew what he meant with that. Joey himself ordered the same just steak instead of chicken breast.

Seth looked at his sister as the plates were brought and thought _She'll never eat that_. But he was wrong, she tried and said, "Yummy, daddy that is so tasty." Seth couldn't believe it, his sister was eating spinach.

"Told ya that veggies are the best and green slimy witches veggies are the best of the best!" Joey said grinning to Seth.

Seto had to grin and wondered how Joey had come up with the veggie idea and if he had been tricked like that as a kid. The two were so much alike that he wouldn't be surprised. Nearly everything Joe did was something that Seto couldn't help but think Joey would have done too. Even when she had pulled on Tea's earring Seto had thought

_If Yugi would have wanted Joey to pull someone's earring without being able to explain why, Joey would shrug and say if ya want me to and go. Trusting and loyal to the end. Just like Joe-Joe who had done as her brother had wanted without knowing why_

_

* * *

_

**Please Review**

And just so you know, with the last thought of Seto...he does realise that Yugi is to good to ask something like that but if...he is sure Joey would do it. :P Who agrees with him?

By the way any wishes or suggestions for Mokuba ending up with someone? Haven't decided that yet.

As a side note...I know a kid that hates spinach but loves green slimy witches veggies. -_- some kids are just very gullible and silly -_-


	13. A weekend ends with fantasy corner, 3

Thanks to kluna, AyaKagami, kitty tokyo uzumaki, mobileholmes, Violet-Eclipse, HorsesRain, Assassin Rowan, YukitoNO1, My Puppys Dragon, l2s2 and ShadowPrincess96 for the reviews.  
A special thanks to firstForward for the spell and grammar check.

* * *

**A weekend ends**

**with Joe-Joe's fantasy corner part 3**

After the dinner they all went back to the mansion since they still had to get the kids' stuff before bringing them back to the orphanage. Mokuba and Serenity were both still out by the time they returned and they still had a bit of time. "What are we doing now?" Joe wanted to know.

"Maybe you can tell us a bit more about the dragon story?" Joey asked.

"But then the others won't hear." Joe said.

"I'll tell them no worries." Joey said, eager to hear more and hoping they would run into the Pegasus bunny again so that he could eat it.

"Okay. Seth will tell." Joe-Joe said and whispered something to him in his ear.

After that Seth sat on Joey's lap and Joe-Joe sat on Seto's. Joey and Seto sat next to each other on a couch in front of a fireplace. Seth took one deep breath before he started the way his sister had instructed. It wasn't much and he still had no idea what the Mokuba raven was about or if he was just there to give their unka Mokie a role in it and it didn't even mean anything. Well he would find out eventually.

"It took the two dragons a while to fly over the rest of the big forest of the Puppy Eyes and they met a few more strange looking creatures. There were always two together and there was always one with puppy eyes but Joey would always use his own puppy eyes to keep them going. After just two more days they reached the other side of the forest where there was a desert. Neither dragon had any idea as to where to go next. Should they cross the desert or fly along the border of the forest? They decided to have a look around the area and see if they could find someone to ask. After just a little while they found an beautiful lady sitting under one of the smaller trees at the border of the forest and they landed next to her. The woman said, 'Hello Joey and Seto, I have been expecting you two.'

The two dragons looked at each other, confused, and Seto asked, 'How do you know our names?'

The woman smiled at him and said, 'My dear, I know everything. I know where you come from, and where you want to go. I even know why you want to go there and I know already if he will grant your wish.'

'If you know so much then just tell us how we'll get there and what we have to do to make him grant our wish.' Joey said impatiently.

The woman smiled at him and said, 'I will tell you where you'll go from here but the rest you'll need to do on your own. If you truly want that wish to be fulfilled then you need to work for it. Nothing in life comes for free my dear dragons.' The two dragons looked at each other for a moment and then back to the woman, eager to find out where to go to next. 'The next thing you'll need to do is cross the desert until you reach the ocean. There you'll find a princess who knows the way you need to go.' The woman said after a moment.

Joey immediately set off, happy to get closer to having a child with his beloved Seto. Seto waited a little moment to ensure that he was out of earshot. He was just about to threaten the women when she said, 'You really think that the threat of you eating me alive if I got his hopes up for nothing will help? I would know where you would look for me and could easily hide, but don't worry, it will happen just as it is supposed to happen.' Seto stared at her. He had intended to threaten to eat her alive.

'Are you coming Seto?' He heard his mate shout back and started to set off after him towards the ocean. And so did the raven who had once again watched the whole thing. The two dragons flew for a whole week, only stopping at water holes that they found by smelling the fresh water. Once they had reached the ocean they looked for another person to find the princess the other woman had talked about."

In that moment Mokuba walked into the room and said, "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Hi unka Mokie ,Seth is telling more of the story." Joe-Joe answered her uncle.

"Without me? That's so not fair guys." Mokuba complained but was still smiling.

"I'll tell you what you missed later." Seto said before asking, "Did you get what I wanted?"

"Sure here you go." Mokuba said and handed Seto two little wrapped packages. One was wrapped in white paper and one in black.

"Great, thanks for doing the shopping for me." Seto said before handing the kids one of the packages each. Assuming that the white one was for Joe-Joe and the black one was for Seth, and of course he was right with that.

Joe-Joe squeaked with happiness as she saw a little bracelet with Duel Monsters charms on it and the two dragons each being on it as well as some others. Seth's eyes got huge as he saw the box for Duel Monsters cards and opened it to find a whole deck in it. He looked through them and noticed immediately that it wasn't an average starter deck, it was already custom made. He also noticed that it had more cards than an average deck, meaning that he could change cards depending on what he needed. And the best part was, it had three Red-Eyes Black Dragons in it. "Thank you paps." Seth said and kept looking through them.

"Man now ya have more of those dragons than I do." Joey said, sounding a little whiny.

Seth looked at him for a moment before holding one up and saying, "I could give you one, then we both would have two."

"No kiddo, that's your card and that's fine. No worries, I'm still going to beat ya." Joey said with a grin on his face.

Seth smiled at him, hardly doubting that Joey could win against his strategies but unwilling to test it and possibly make his dad feel bad by beating him. Instead he looked through his cards for a little while longer until they had to leave for the orphanage. Serenity still wasn't there and Joey phoned her to hear that she was still out with Téa and would meet up with him later at his apartment. Mokuba stayed behind, leaving Joey and Seto to bring the kids back on their own.

Joe and Seth didn't really want to go but both knew that they had to at least for now. But Joe-Joe still asked on their drive back, "Will you pick us up again sometime pappy? And will daddy be with us again? It was fun with daddy, wasn't it?"

"I promise to pick you two up soon okay? And I wouldn't mind if daddy was with us as well." Seto said smiling to the little girl, "If you want even next weekend."

"YAY I can't wait pappy." The girl said happily.

"We can't go to pappy next weekend Joe-Joe, we have to be in the orphanage because the talent show is happening next Sunday at three." Seth reminded his sister.

"What talent show?" Joey asked, curious, he loved music and dancing and a talent show was always fun since there would be loads of different genres of music as well as different types of dancing.

"The orphanage is trying to raise some money with an 'open doors day and talent show', so everyone who wants to come can come. They also hope that some people might come and decide to adopt one of the kids there." Seth informed him.

"Then I'll be there." Joey said with a wide grin, "Are you two going to do something in the talent show?" Joey asked, already excited to watch it.

"I'll sing." Joe-Joe said with excitement.

"And I'm sure you'll be great at it. I will be there too I promise." Seto said to the little girl. He had heard her sing one time before and she was amazing especially considering her young age.

"What about you Seth?" Joey asked the boy, curious if he too had some musical talent.

"I'm playing something on a piano, but nothing big since I'm not very good at it yet." He said quietly.

"I'm sure you'll do great and I can't wait for it." Joey said, smiling at the boy.

Once they reached the orphanage it took some time to say good bye to the two little kids. None of them really wanted the kids to stay at the orphanage but they still had to and once the kids were left there, Seto offered Joey a ride home since Serenity's luggage was still in the limousine as well.

During the time it took to get to Joey's apartment it was absolutely quiet. Seto had only asked for the address at the start and Joey had given the answer and that was all that was said. Seto watched Joey intensely, hoping that he wouldn't get as melancholic as he had been in the ferry wheel. He looked just as melancholic but he didn't say anything. Once they reached the apartment Seto got out as well and offered to help with Serenity's stuff but Joey said he was fine. Still Seto didn't want to just let him walk away and so he said, "Joey, you know, Joe was right, the weekend was nice, and I would love to have you around the next time the kids are with me."

Joey looked at him for a moment and said with a little smile, "Sure ya had fun, making fun of me and my 'sleep eating' like ya called it."

Seto had to smile at the memory of his lasagne dream and the wide grin he had during it and then said, "Yes that was definitely part of the fun, but you know, I didn't mean it to be all mean, and you got your dream come true, didn't you?"

Joey looked at the smiling CEO for a moment before saying with a wide grin, "Maybe it wasn't all bad but admit ya just want me around so I can puppy eye Joe-Joe if needed."

Seto grinned even more as he said, "Sure, her and everyone else that gets in my way. Those eyes of yours are even more dangerous than hers."

Joey laughed before saying, "Trust me, I'm not going to start puppy eyeing my way through life that would be way too embarrassing. I'm not a little kid anymore. But I might use it on one other person than Joe-Joe." And with that he looked at Seto with the same vulnerable look that he had used for Joe in the amusement park to get her to eat something more appropriate than ice cream. The same big eyes and begging look on his face. Just this time he looked right at Seto and like the last time Seto had seen him do this, he froze again. "Can you give me a ride to the talent show next weekend?" Joey asked in a begging voice.

Seto smiled a little fighting the sudden urge to hug and kiss him. "Sure, I'll pick you up at around noon then we'll still have some time with the kids beforehand."

"Great." Joey said and grabbed Serenity's stuff to get inside. "See ya Sunday."

Seto watched him walk inside before getting back into the limousine and ordering the driver to take him to the mansion.

Joey walked into his apartment and put Serenity's luggage next to the boxes that were standing in a corner of his room. Still unpacked from his last move, well some of them even a few moves before. He then sat on the couch and turned on the TV but there was nothing good on and so he turned it off, and then turned his radio on and waited for Serenity to come there and played a few online games on his laptop. Wishing he could turn back time to the evening before, where he was with Seto and the kids instead of being all alone. After a while Joey picked up an old picture he had in a plain frame. It was of the whole gang back in high school. They were at Yugi's place and Mokuba had been there and even talked his brother to be in the picture. Joey looked at the picture of Seto and thought that he looked as grumpy as he always used to with his famous Kaiba death glare in place. But today he had smiled most of the time and Joey wished he could see that smile more often. And he wanted to see him smile even more that just one day, he wanted to be the reason for the smile and not just those adorable little kids. But Joey knew that he was only getting his hopes up for nothing. He would have to find a way to stop it now, before the kids and him got hurt, Seto would never love him. Even though he had been civil today, a man like Seto couldn't love an oversized kid like Joey, who had no place in the world where he truly belonged.

A little while later Seto entered his mansion. Mokuba was playing in his game room and Seto sat down in his office to get some work done for the next day. The mansion felt quiet and empty without the happy voices of Joey and Joe-Joe, and Seth's quiet presence. Seto knew that it would only get worse once Mokuba was off to college and it wasn't too long before that happened. Just a few more weeks and then Seto would be all alone in this big mansion that he had inherited. All he wished was for someone to bring some life into the place. Someone who could turn the big cold building into a warm home.

* * *

**Please review.**


	14. Talent show and 2 complication

Thanks to Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, ShadowPrincess96, AyaKagami, l2s2, kitty tokyo uzumaki, mobileholmes, Assassin Rowan, YukitoNO1 and kluna for the reviews.  
A special thanks to firstForward for the spell and grammar check.

* * *

**Talent show**

**and the second complication**

Joe-Joe couldn't wait for Sunday, not only to get on a stage and sing but also to see her pappy and daddy again. Seth was rather nervous of having to perform in front of anyone, especially his paps. He was sure that his dad wouldn't give a damn if he had done something wrong, he wasn't even sure if Joey would notice but he had found out that Seto could play the piano himself and was now worried that if he messed it up Seto would be disappointed in him. And what worried Seth the most, was that his music teacher had talked him into trying to play without a metronome there.

Seth also still spent most of his time hacking into different systems to find out more about his parents and of course the little device that Seto had put in his laptop was well hidden in his drawer. He had installed it back into his laptop before going to Seto for the weekend just in case he checked up on it but by now it was out again so that he could hack without getting noticed. But he didn't dare to hack into Seto's system again.

On the day itself both were wearing their best clothing again. The same outfits that they'd had on the day they had met their pappy and daddy. Joe-Joe was ecstatic as the limousine drove up and ran to it and smiled even more as her daddy came out first. "Daddy, you came with Pappy!" She shouted happily.

Joey smiled and picked her up to throw her in the air and catch her again, "Sure thing sweetie, I thought I'd hitch a ride since he was coming here anyway. Oh and all your new unkas are coming too and I had to promise Serenity to get video footage of you two on stage."

Joey then handed her to Seto so that he could pick up Seth as well. He threw the boy up too but while his sister had been giggling he gave a little scream before clinging to his dad to ensure that he couldn't throw him up again. Joey just laughed and said, "Relax kiddo, I wouldn't drop ya."

"Maybe not on purpose." Seth whispered with fear shaking his voice.

Joey just laughed a little more before asking the kids to show them around a little. Half an hour later they were in the library and Seto complained that something like that couldn't be called a library, and that it was more of a collection of decorated bookshelves. And the computers were renamed by the two geniuses as dinosaur chew toys.

And as they reached the bedroom Joe-Joe shared with a few others Seto simply said, "That's it, to whom do I have to write a cheque?"

"No one, just adopt us Pappy." Joe-Joe suggested.

Seto smiled at her, picked her up and said, "I would love to but that wouldn't be easy and even if I did adopt you, what about all of the other kids here?"

"Ya know Seto, this isn't as bad as you make it, I've seen worse." Joey stated.

"Sure at your place." Seto said in a teasing voice.

"As a matter of fact yes, at times that's true and ya know what? That wasn't what had me down." Joey said, "Not everyone got as spoiled as you. I bet you didn't used to have as much when you and Mokuba were in an orphanage and still you had each other and that was more important."

Seto looked at him, for a moment remembering how he had been separated from his sister, and what said sister had told him about his father. "You might even have a point there, but a bit more books and better computers, as well as beds that don't look like they're about to break would be nice too, I guess."

Joey smiled and said, "Sure it would be nice, but you still shouldn't make fun of what others have."

Once more Seto looked at Joey with a little surprise in his eyes, again he had a point in what he said, but that didn't mean he would just take it. "I'm not making fun of the things they have here, I'm simply saying how things are."

"I bet said computers here could hack your system." Seth said only to distract the two from getting into their bickering again.

"Are you confessing to something?" Seto asked the boy.

"What should I be confessing? I just said it could, not that it ever had been used for it." Seth said with a smug smile.

Seto grinned back and said, "But I bet your laptop would be better for hacking." Seto said, making sure that Seth would use his laptop if he ever attempted to hack again, he was surprised that he hadn't noticed the boy hack so far. By now he would have feared that the little device might be broken if he hadn't tested it over the weekend the kids were with him.

"Oh paps, it is." Seth said and actually was cheeky enough to pull out the little device he had removed again and threw it to his paps, "By the way I think you lost that in my laptop."

"So you admit that you tried to hack with it?" Seto asked again.

"I don't remember saying something like that, I just said that it is better with hacking and since it is a much better computer system it is better in everything, hacking only being one of the things it theoretically can do better than the old big computers they have here." Seth said, still smug.

"Someday I'm going to get you." Seto said, smiling. He was proud of the boy for being so smart and capable.

"Not if Joe and I help him." Joey said with a wink to Seth.

"And how do you two think you could stop me?" Seto asked.

Joey leaned over to Joe and whispered something. The girl grinned and nodded and Joey said, "We'll stop you like this...ATTACK!" And with that he held onto Seto and Joe-Joe started tickling him.

"Seth, help!" Seto said with laughter.

The boy gave a sigh and put his book aside saying, "If you want me to, fine." And then he walked over, and helped Joey tickle Seto.

"I meant me...help me!" Seto tried again to get help but all three of them kept tickling him.

"Hey, there you are," a voice behind Seto said and Joe-Joe was the first to see who it was.

"Fluffy Unka Kura. You came too!" She said happily and stretched her arms to get to him. Seth and Joey looked up and stopped tickling Seto who was relieved.

"Sure my darling little devil, wouldn't miss your talent show for the world. What are you going to do in it? Make someone jump off of a cliff with you puppy eyes?" Bakura asked sounding completely serious. And the frightening part was that he really might be serious about it.

"But Kura, someone could get hurt." The girl said sounding outraged at the thought of someone in pain.

"That's the point." Bakura simply stated.

"But I would never hurt someone Unka, that would be mean! You wouldn't either, would you?" Joe asked, looking with trustful eyes at her fluffy unka Kura.

Bakura looked a little disappointed at his darling little devil but then thought _even better, a devil that looks and talks like an angel,__ so_ _no one would ever suspect her. _"Of course I wouldn't," he said with a wicked grin and added, "Not on purpose anyway." Somehow everyone but Joe-Joe had their doubts about that statement, but Joe-Joe just hugged her fluffy unka.

Seto was still on the floor with Joey and Seth close by from the tickle attack and decided to stop the talk about Joe or Bakura being evil enough to hurt someone since he didn't want Bakura to ruin the mental well-being of the girl. And he thought the best way to get them apart was to distract her. And so he asked her, "Joe, could you help me with something?" The girl just looked at him questioningly as he said, "I still have to get back at someone." he said looking at Joey who now started to look worried. Joe more or less jumped away from Bakura's arms and ran over just in time for her pappy to say, "Attack!"

Now Joey was the one laughing as the other three tickled him.

Bakura didn't like the happy family setting his darling little devil had with the priest and Joey. It nearly seemed like she and the miniature priest could actually manage the impossible and get them together. He had to stop it and so he said, "Don't you have to get ready for the talent show?"

Joe and Seth stopped tickling and Seto noticed that Seth paled a little and so he leaned over to whisper, "Are you okay?" While Joey needed a moment to calm down from his laughing fit.

"Just nervous, our music teacher wants me to play without a metronome but I always get too fast or slow down too much and, I just want it to be good, but she said no one would notice, but Joe-Joe will at least and..." Seth just looked at Seto, too afraid to even talk about his fear that he might be able to notice.

"No worries, I'm sure you'll do fine, just listen carefully while you play." Seto said with a wink while Seth looked back at him with confusion.

They all left then for the gym where a stage was set up and Seth and Joe-Joe disappeared behind it while the others made sure to get good seats. After a little while Joe-Joe showed up and climbed up on Seto's lap saying, "There are 6 kids between me and Seth so I can watch him." She looked at the others and noticed that Yami and Yugi were sitting in between her pappy and daddy. And she didn't like that. "Stand up," She said to Yami who was next to Seto. "Daddy has to sit there."

Yami just grinned and said, "You hear the girl Joey, we have to switch."

"Demanding little devil." Joey mumbled but switched with Yami and ruffled her hair affectionately with a loving smile on his face.

There were two kids on the stage before it was Seth's turn. One was dancing, the other was singing something. When Seth was there, sitting at the small piano, he was a slight bit pale but if you didn't know him, you wouldn't notice that he was nervous at all. After a moment Seth noticed a sound and looked up to see Seto slapping one hand on his leg. It didn't take him long to get what he was doing. He was helping him by replacing the metronome. Seth could either look over there or listen to the sound, as long as his playing wasn't too loud, he might just about be able to hear it. Even though there were a lot of people, all were listening so it was quiet in the room. Quiet enough that Seth heard his dad whisper, "Shouldn't you stop making that noise?" to Seto.

Quiet enough for him to here Joe giggle and Seto say, "Be quiet, I'll explain later."

Seth smiled at Seto and started to play. He could just about hear the faint sound of Seto's knee slapping in the background. Just loud enough to help him play. He knew how to move his fingers and what note came next, so he didn't need to look at the paper with the notes on it at all. The only problem he had was with the rhythm. The tempo of his play. But Seto helped him and after a while he could hear another clap and looked over for a moment to see that Joe-Joe was clapping both hands on her legs. The same rhythm, perfectly in time with Seto.

What was surprising to Seto was that Joe was sitting perfectly still, so the only movements she was doing were her clapping. Seto was sure that he had never seen the girl this calm. He would have to try and play for her sometime, maybe it would calm her as well. It might be helpful to know at times.

After Seth was done they all gave him a round of applause and Seto was impressed. It wasn't an easy piece at all, especially for a kid of Seth´s age. And Seto had noticed that Seth hadn't looked at the notes at all. After that Joe ran off again to get ready for her little song and Seto was excited to hear her sing again soon.

Seth came to them a little while later. Since there wasn't a space with the others he opted to sit on Joey's lap after saying a quick, "Thank you." to Seto.

And Seto said, "I'm proud of you, it seems like you were practicing a lot for this and you seem to have a lot of determination. That is very admirable."

"He's right kiddo, ya were awesome." Joey said ruffling the boy's hair. "I wish I could play like that but I absolutely suck at music."

They all listened to the other six kids and gave them a round of applause as well even though they weren't nearly as good as Seth had been or as Seto knew that Joe-Joe would be. Once Joe was on the stage the group was very quiet. She had a harp in front of her. Not a full sized one since she would be to small for that but still a rather big one. She wasn't as calm as she had been while Seth had been playing but for her usual behavior she was still very calm and then she started to play a song everyone in the group knew but with a slight change in the melody to make it more suitable for the harp since the original didn't have a harp in it. It was an original from Monrose and it was called Even Heaven Cries.

There are times when you feel that you don't know where you fit in  
So you hide what is real even when it hurts you pretend  
To be the one that you think everybody wants you to be  
No one sees

Bridge:

The one you really are  
But you don't have to hide your heart  
Cause nothing bout you needs to change  
Sometimes it might seem hard  
And your whole world falls apart  
Just know that when you feel that way

Chorus:

Even heaven cries  
Everybody cries  
It's ok to doubt  
Yourself sometimes  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you feel inside  
It's all right, it's all right  
´Cause even heaven cries

When you look in the mirror, and you don't see picture perfect  
What they say break your heart and make you feel that you're not worth it  
Wanna disappear, hide the tears, still playing make believe  
So no one sees

Chorus:

Even heaven cries  
Everybody cries  
It's ok to doubt  
Yourself sometimes  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you feel inside  
It's all right, it's all right  
´Cause even heaven cries

No, you're not alone  
Don't be ashamed  
To let your feelings show  
You should realize  
You're special who you are  
In time you're gonna see... oh oh...  
Don´t you realize

Even heaven cries  
Everybody cries  
It's ok to doubt  
Yourself sometimes  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you feel inside  
It's all right, it's all right  
´Cause even heaven cries

After she had finished everything was quiet until the applauding started, louder than everyone before had gotten. Just like the last time Seto had heard her, her voice was soft and she sang more beautiful than most grown ups that he knew. She was a natural in singing and her voice went well with the sound of the harp. The only thing that still surprised Seto was how well the little girl could play the harp. But considering her ear for rhythmical things it wasn't that surprising. Joe-Joe smiled and gave a little bow. And then, instead of leaving the stage like the others to the back of it, she jumped off of it and ran to Seto. "Did you like it?" She asked him.

"You were perfect sweetie. I didn't know you played the harp. I only knew that you were a very good singer so far." Seto said with a smile and Joey agreed as well as all of the others. They then listened to the rest of the kids that performed in the talent show and after that it was getting late and nearly time for them all to leave. Yugi and the rest of the gang left before Joey and Seto could even say a word about joining them. Bakura being more or less forced by Ryou to give Seto and Joey a moment to say their goodbye to the kids. Joe-Joe wouldn't let the two go until Seto had promised to pick them up for the next weekend again and Joey had promised to at least be with them for one day. She had tried to puppy eye him into the whole weekend and staying two nights with Seto but Joey had puppy eyed his way out saying that he really wanted to but couldn't because he was busy and that he was sad himself. He even managed to have tears run down his face and Seto wondered if he was simply a great actor or if he really was that sad to not be able to be with them.

After they had left the kids, Seto offered Joey a ride home and he accepted. While in the limousine Seto soon noticed that Joey was nervous. He played with his phone, but not games, just moving it between his fingers. And he kept biting on his bottom lip. Seto kept watching him, wondering what was the matter with him and if he should ask for the reason of his nervousness or not. They were nearly at Joey's apartment as Seto decided to just ask. If he didn't want to talk he could simply say so.

"Is something wrong with you?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"What could be wrong?" Joey asked, a dark blush spreading over his cheeks.

"I don't know, but you seem nervous, you don't have to talk if you don't want to, but if I can help you I will." Seto said, trying to sound friendly this time.

"It is just that I wanted to tell them something, I mean Joe and Seth, but I chickened out and now I was hoping that I could talk you into telling them but I sort of don't know how you will react either." Joey said looking to the floor of the limousine.

"Just tell me. Whatever it is, I promise not to get mad at you." Seto said wondering what it could be.

"I got a new job and I'm moving again." Joey said in a quiet voice, still looking at the floor.

Seto had done a bit of research on him by now, seeing that they were back in contact and with Seth knowing more than he did. So it wasn't a surprise that he was moving, he was moving all the time after all, but the way he reacted left Seto wondering one thing, "Where to?"

Joey took a deep breath before forcing himself to look into Seto's blue eyes as he said, "Australia... Sydney."

* * *

**Please review.**

I think Seto got a little surprised there at the end *innocent smile*

And for those who consider this ending a cliffhanger (I saw and made much much worse so I don't really consider it one) I just got the next chapter back from firstForward and can update tomorrow at around the same time, so no worries you won't have to wait for long.

And firstForward had sugested to leave the lyric since it would be like a songfic then but I thought everyone who gets annoyed by them can skip them easily and I wanted to make sure that everyone knows what the song is about, since it will be mentioned in the next chapter and just a bit important then. And first Forward couldn't even know that.

The next few chapters will be very emotional with no Joe-Joe and Seth in it but they'll be back soon after you find out both of Joey's little talents. And from then on they will be in even more since they move to the Kaiba mansion! YAY! Bakura will be pissed and dig his own grave in the attempt to still get his darling little devil so you see there will be lots of fun stuff and lots of sweetness too (someone wrote I'm giving cavity, how disappointing I was aiming for diabetes).


	15. A second complication? Or a Chance?

Thanks to Reina Isabella, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, AyaKagami, l2s2, , kluna, mobileholmes, YukitoNO1, HorsesRain, ShadowPrincess96 and Assassin Rowan for the reviews and to firstForward for fixing my spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

**A second complication?**  
**Or a Chance?**

"Sydney?" Seto nearly shouted while Joey simply looked back down at the floor of the limousine. "When and why?" Seto asked after forcing his voice to stay more neutral. He had promised not to get mad but he felt a bit betrayed. Even though they had never said they would both help the kids or do anything else for them he had thought that Joey would help look out for them too, even if he didn't adopt but babysit instead when Seto had them over again from the orphanage. He was sure that Joey would stick around for them and not run off to another country again. And what made it worse, was that he would have no problem with the language. Like he had that problem in Germany, France and Spain.

It was quiet for a moment before Joey said, "I applied for a job over two months ago. Before we met the kids. It's a great job and you know what I think about letting them get their hopes up, this will also show them that it is impossible to get us together. So maybe it is good that I got the job."

Seto watched Joey as he said those words. He looked sad and Seto doubted that he really wanted to leave after having met the kids. "If it is the job that's really making you move then I could get you one at Kaiba Corp., there is no need for you to leave." Seto said, hoping Joey would take the offer.

"And raise the kids' hopes further?" Joey asked.

"Would you really rather leave them alone?" Seto asked in return.

"I don't want to leave them alone. I love them both but Seto, they need parents. That's what they want and we can't be their parents, no matter how much they want us to be daddy and pappy, we can't be because we aren't in love. On the contrary we are always fighting and that can't be good for them either." Joey said.

Seto watched him for another moment, trying to think of something that might make him stay but the best that he could come up with was, "We might bicker a little but like I told you last time, I still do like you and even consider you a friend."

"But that isn't what they want us to be." Joey stated.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Seto said thinking that he too didn't want them to only be friends but he was certain that Joey would never want anything else.

Both were quiet for a while until the limousine stopped in front of Joey's apartment. "Do you really have to go?" Seto asked, unable to look into his eyes.

"I guess so." Joey said, unmoving for now.

"What will happen with Seth and Joe?" Seto asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure that they won't stay in the orphanage for long. I mean, I bet lots of people noticed them today, they were great and at any rate Yami and Yugi love them and so do Ryou and Bakura." Joey said sounding unhappy about the thought.

"Bakura? You can't be serious! He lost Joe-Joe, leaving her alone while playing hide and seek! And he doesn't even like Seth, he only loves Joe-Joe. You can't want to leave them with him!" Seto said, outraged that Joey would even consider Bakura.

"There is a reason I said Yami and Yugi first." Joey said and Seto looked at him for another while.

"Do you really think that Yami and Yugi would be good parents for them?" Seto asked.

"Sure, why not?" Joey said now sounding annoyed. He could understand that Seto didn't consider Bakura a great dad, the guy was nuts but Yami and Yugi were great with kids.

"Because they're always traveling for their job, just like Solomon always was. The kids will grow up more with others minding them than with them." Seto pointed out.

Joey gave a sigh, Seto had a point the two were traveling between some part of Egypt and Domino City all the time and more over there than at home. "What would you suggest then? You know that it isn't possible for a single parent to adopt here so you can't, not unless you get married."

"I know that." Seto said, disappointed.

Both were quiet for another moment until Joey said, "Want to come in for a moment?" He felt strange just sitting in the limousine in front of his apartment but he was sure that Seto still wasn't happy with the situation and neither was he, so he didn't mind talking with him about it. Maybe he could think of something. But he knew that he couldn't just stay. It would be wrong to let the kids get their hopes up. And he didn't want to get his own hopes up either.

Seto gave a little nod and both went into the building. Seto noticed immediately that there were a few boxes packed, "You're packing already? When are you leaving?"

"I leave next Sunday. And yes, I'm packing but those never got unpacked." Joey said nonchalantly.

"Why do you keep moving so often?" Seto couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know, I just sort of have the feeling that I need to move at some point." Joey said with a shrug.

"There must be a reason. I mean you moved nearly every month since high school." Seto said.

"Now don't make it worse than it is. I stayed in lots of places two or three months." Joey said

"My apologies, I mean that is a huge difference and then it is completely normal, I mean who doesn't move at least 4 times a year. I think your record is 10 times in one year, isn't it?" Seto said sarcastically.

"Not everyone has a boring life like you I mean how often do you have a change in your life?" Joey said in an attempt to make his own moving habit look a bit less abnormal.

Seto looked at him and then said, "I might believe that if you had moved from city to city, which has happened I know, but you move as often as not in a different apartment just 10 meters away from your old one."

"Once, I did that once, and how do you know that anyway?" Joey asked.

"Seth, the little hacker mentioned something and to be honest it got me curious to check up on how much he had found out, right, and so I did a bit of research too." Seto said, unwilling to admit that he simply had been curious about him because he liked him.

"A little research? Sounds more like a lot when you know every goddamn apartment I've lived in." Joey said with a pout. He didn't like having to explain his moving habit.

Seto watched him for another moment, it was clear that Joey either didn't know why he felt the need to move so often or he simply didn't want to tell him. "Is it because of your dad?" Seto asked to get a reaction and hopefully an answer from the blond.

Joey's eyes narrowed and his voice sounded threatening as he asked, "Why are you asking that and what do you even think to know about that?"

"I know hardly anything, but I did notice something with your traveling, the closer an apartment is to where you lived with your dad, the faster you move, but also, that over time it is getting less frequent you actually managed to only move 4 times last year." Seto said looking into Joey's amber eyes, hoping to notice any change, any indication as to why he moved all the time "I was wondering why you move more frequently when you're close to your old home, especially since it started after your father died. It's like you're running from something."

"What would I be running from?" Joey asked, still sounding threatening.

"I don't know. You tell me." Seto said.

Once again it was quiet for a while between the two men. And after a while Seto gave a sigh it was obvious that Joey wasn't going to answer him. At least not if he kept asking the way he was now. The way Joey's face looked he was more likely to get angry if Seto kept trying. "We can't leave Seth in the orphanage." Seto said after another moment of silence, changing the topic back to the problem at hand.

"Why are you pointing him out? I thought you were worried about both." Joey wondered.

"Because Joe copes fine but Seth is the one that doesn't." Seto said.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked, worried now, he hadn't noticed any major problems that Seth might have.

Seto gave a sigh. "He is taking too much responsibility on himself. He tries to be strong but it is too much. Joey, he is trying to get us together because Joe-Joe wants it, and she really believes he will do it and he doesn't want to disappoint her and that is just one example of who knows how many more where he is trying to do something for her that is at least almost impossible. He is like I was, he is trying to be stronger than he is and not to show weakness." Seto tried to explain.

"What do you mean with he is trying to be stronger than he is?" Joey asked.

"How would you usually describe me?" Seto asked him.

Joey thought for a moment and then said, "A few weeks ago, as cold and distant and uncaring about anyone but Mokuba, and as a cold businessman that has nothing on his mind but work, a man that would probably walk over dead bodies to get what he wants."

"A few weeks ago?" Seto asked with a little smile.

"Yes, now I'd say you just have that as a great poker face and deep down are much more caring than it seems. I mean you are nice to me now too." Joey said with a little blush.

"You know it is sort of like the song Joe sang today, Even Heaven Cries, was meant to teach Seth and me. We both want to be strong for the ones we love and to help them. That means also to not let them try to help us too much. We try to be stronger than we are and that hurts sometimes but we don't show it. I mean, I guess he is like that too. He is a lot like me and the way he looked during that song made me think that he has that in common with me, too. And then I think he needs someone to help him take some of the burden off him fast. While he has still a bit of his childhood left. He needs someone that understands him, Joey. If we don't help him he'll end up like me, or rather like you said you would have described me a few weeks ago, not showing how he feels out of fear in case someone might see him as weak. Trying to be strong all the time. We both need to learn that sometimes it is OK if we feel weak or vulnerable too. I guess I'm starting to learn, since I see how mature Mokuba is and he doesn't need me anymore but Seth needs someone that he can count on to deal with Joe-Joe and help him, as well as understand him." Seto explained.

"Well you can understand him better than anyone, but it doesn't change the fact that unless you marry you can't adopt." Joey pointed out again.

"I know that, but what if I can talk someone into marrying me just to adopt them and then go wherever the hell he wants and I'll pay for it." Seto asked.

"You would just pay some gold digging…wait he?" Joey was now officially confused.

"Yes he and no I will not just take anyone, I mean you." Seto said and Joey stared at him.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Joey said.

Seto gave another sigh, "I know you think it would be bad because of getting their hopes up, but we wouldn't get them up for nothing, we would be their parents like they want us to be and we could tell them from the start that you'll be leaving and only come for visits and all. They will get used to that. I truly believe that it would be the best for them to have us both, even if not together."

"Seto, we fight more often than not, that wouldn't be good." Joey pointed out.

"When was the last time we really fought? I mean not just friendly bickering like about the sleep eating." Seto asked.

Joey thought about it for a while before admitting, "I don't really remember."

"You see, we can get along, and not only when the kids are around. I mean we're alone now and still aren´t fighting**.**We even discussed something without letting it end in a fight, even though we have a different opinion." Seto said with a smile.

"True, but I still doubt that it would be enough." Joey said.

"Not to make it last, I know that one day you might want to marry someone else but we could always get divorced then and deal with it in a friendly fashion like now as well. And the kids need us now. And to be honest, I think that I need them too. Mokuba is leaving for college soon and I'm actually terrified of being alone. I have never told anyone but, like I said to you, I was always there for him. I did that because he was all I had, my only family, and I don't want to be alone now." Seto explained.

Joey was quiet for a long time and then whispered, "You know, I might understand that better then you think. You said it seems like I'm running, but you're wrong, I'm searching. Most of the time anyway. When I'm close to my old home where I lived with dad, then sure I'm running a little too, but I'm mainly searching." Joey started to lean against a table since both were still standing.

Seto walked over to lean against the same table right next to him. "What are you looking for?" Seto asked even though he was sure he knew, but he hoped that it might help Joey to talk about it and maybe he could get some answers about what had happened back then.

Joey gave another sigh and it was quiet for a moment but this time Seto didn't say anything, seeing that Joey was thinking and hoping that he would decide to talk to him. "I'm looking for some place that I can feel like I'm back with my dad. Where I look forward to get going home instead of being impatient to get to work or shopping or out with friends, just to get out of the house. I hate being here as well. I hate this place more and more with every day."

Once more Joey was quiet and Seto could see that he was fighting tears. He put an arm around him and asked very quietly, "Why?"

"You said you fear to lose Mokuba because you would be alone, well I'm already alone. Serenity has lived with Mum for years and Mum had just left me behind. Dad was with me and I loved him and we got along great. We hardly ever fought at all and were best friends all the way through high school." Joey started to explain and Seto wondered what had happened to their relationship that made Serenity believe that his father was abusive or if he really had gotten to that point, after all Joey had been beaten half to death by someone. After a little silence Joey continued. "At the end of high school Dad started to go to an Irish pub that was close by. He loved it, or I guess that he rather loved the waitress there. At the end he was there every night and started to spend more and more money. Two months after high school had ended he had lost his job because he started to be drunk at work on a daily basis. That was when I had noticed that he had a big problem. I tried to talk him into stopping drinking and we started to fight all the time. One night I tried to stop him from drinking by hiding his money and keys and all. He screamed at me, threatened me and even hit me for the first time in my life. He had never hit me before not even when drunk, but that night he completely lost it. That was when I ended up in the hospital. He was sorry afterwards, he was even there when I woke up. But I was afraid that it would happen again and just said that I would move out, first to Yugi's before I found my own place. He promised to get better and all but I still wanted to move out and since I was over 18 he couldn't stop me. The last time I saw him he promised to make sure that he would never hurt me again. And then when I went back, after I got out of the hospital, to talk to him and maybe stay as long as he stayed sober I saw him jump, the police said he was drunk and maybe even fell instead of jumped, but after what he said, I think it is my fault, if I had forgiven him he wouldn't have jumped."

"It isn't your fault, you couldn't have known what he would do." Seto said, pulling him a little closer. "It can't have been your fault, he might just have fallen and even if not it was the alcohol more than the guilt I bet." It was quiet again for a while but Seto was happy that Joey was actually cuddling into his embrace a bit. He held him for a while longer, thinking about his plan to marry him just to get the kids. It wasn't only for that reason, it was just the first step in his master plan to make Joey stay and fall for him. Granted, it was the wrong way around to first get married and then fall in love but it beat letting him run off to Sydney. "You know, I can understand what you're looking for, but I doubt you'll find it just by moving around."

"Really?" Joey said sarcastically, "I figured that out ages ago, but I can't bear the same place after a while, I just need to go away because I feel more and more lonely if I don't. And who knows I might find a nice neighbor at some point."

"I can understand that you feel lonely, but you aren't really alone. You have Yugi, Yami, Duke, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, and you have me." Seto said. "I'll always be there for you if you need me. I promise, even if we bicker every now and then."

"Every now and then? You mean more like all the time." Joey said with a grin.

"Not my fault if you have the funniest sleeping behavior ever." Seto said with a grin.

"Watch it or I'll puppy eye Joe-Joe to sleep with her pappy next weekend." Joey warned.

"Oh please anything but that, I don't want another black eye." Seto said laughing.

Joey smiled at him and then said, "I think you're right, that Seth needs a home."

"So you'll help me?" Seto asked, hopeful.

"Yes, but you have to explain to the kids that we aren't dating or anything and that I'm moving." Joey said. He really didn't want to have to tell the kids that he was leaving them behind. He already knew that he would miss them and was already doubting himself that he would stay in Sydney for long.

"Fine, but may I ask another favour then?" Seto asked, going over to the second part of his master plan.

"What would that be?" Joey asked, suspicious.

"Let me get your new boss to let you start later and stay a little while. You know, because I'm working and all and Joe-Joe would need to be at a daycare center or something and I would like her to get used to the people and kids there before she stays there for the whole day. I think that Seth would love to be in the company after school hours, and to do some work there and even learn some things. He is curious and intelligent, just like Mokuba is and it might even get him more interested in games as he is mainly reading now, unless he is minding his sister. And that way the kids wouldn't be together all day and learn to interact with others. But like I said, I wouldn't like to let Joe-Joe spend too much time there from the start. Maybe you could mind her during the afternoon? Just for a while. Maybe two months, Seth's birthday will be at the end of that time and maybe you could stick around for that. He would love to have you here for that day." Seto said, hoping that two months would be enough for Joey to find with him what he had been looking for all over the world before.

"I'm still not really sure if this is a good idea, but fine." Joey said, knowing that the kids would get their hopes up, and that they wouldn't be the only ones that would be heartbroken on the day he'd have to leave them again. "There is only one problem, I already ended the leasing contract for this place. I would need another one for those two months."

"You can live with us, it would be the easiest solution, and no worries you can even have your own room." Seto said. He had expected as much from the beginning and it was part of his plan to get him to move in at least for a while and then hopefully get so used to them and the mansion that he wouldn't leave.

"I don't know why but I still have the feeling that the kids will get us to share a room more often than not, and as well as that I will wake up a few more times with her goddamn foot in my mouth. But since I also doubt that they would let me get to my apartment even if I did have one, I might as well forget about getting one." Joey said, and was partly hoping that he was right and would get to spend a few more nights in Seto's bed, even if just on the far side of the bed.

* * *

**Please Review**

I know it is strange that they're getting married before falling in love, but it will make it more fun when the kids and the two guys are living together and the kids still have to get them together.

Seems like Joey will move in with Kaiba but the kids won't till the day after Joey does, so Seth and Joe-Joe won't be back for another one or two chappies. But then it will get really funny because Bakura is mad that Seto and Joey adopted. But he isn't giving up yet.

And by the way, I'm happy so many voted in my poll so far and I'll keep it open until I finish this story so who ever still needs to vote, you still can!

As a reminder

**Question:**  
What story would you like me to do after 'Dream Team'? (Read profile for the summaries)

**Choices (you have two votes):**  
A twist in time  
Private Playtoy  
Beloved Sibling  
Angelic exams  
re-write Love and Hate  
re-write Dogsitter

By the way the OC in Angelic exams will be a bit like Joe-Joe just love crazy and wants everyone to be in love, but she'll be smart and cunning like Seth so if you liked this story I guess you'll like that one too. And there will also be an evil demon OC that makes it very interesting. But I'll bet lots of you would like some of the more perverted Private Playtoy too, but it won't be all perverted it will be a lot about the emotional aspects on Joey's side as well...currently I have a tie between them and it is annoying, since I wouldn't know which one to do if it stays but they´re all still rather close...well all but the re-writes anyway, plaese vote if you haven't already voted so I know what to do next.


	16. Unspoken words

Thanks to ShadowPrincess96, My Puppys Dragon, kluna, BrowneyedShamer, YukitoNO1, kitty tokyo uzumaki, HorsesRain, Assassin Rowan, Ruon jian, mobileholmes, AyaKagami and l2s2 for the reviews and a special thanks to firstForward for fixing my spelling and grammar mistakes.

**

* * *

**

**Unspoken words**

It is unbelievable what money and power can do. It was less than a week since Seto had talked with Joey and had found out what had happened between him and his dad. Which meant it was also less than a week since he had talked him into marrying him and now Seto was putting down the second last of the moving boxes of Joey's in his new room. It was the Thursday after the talent show, and Joey was already his husband, at least on paper. And they also had gotten the adoption nearly done. The very next day they would drive to the orphanage and sign the last few papers and then they could take Seth and Joe-Joe home with them, permanently.

All Seto had to do was to get Joey to stay permanently as well. Seto watched him for a moment. After he had put the last box down with the others Joey walked over to the window to look out. He shivered once a little and put his arms around himself rubbing his hands over his arms. Seto picked up a thin light blanket that was lying folded over a chair in front of a fireplace behind it. Seto had put it there since he himself loved to cuddle up under a blanket in a cozy chair in front of a fire and read. He didn't know if Joey did but he still wanted him to have a nice cozy spot in his room. Now he put that blanket around his shoulders from behind him and asked, "Would you like me to turn up the heat a little or make a fire?"

Joey looked surprised but then smiled and said, "No thanks I'm fine." But he pulled the blanket a bit more around himself and even leaned a bit against Seto.

Seto then dared to put his arms around his husband. "If you ever need anything, just tell me" He said, "No matter what it is."

"Thanks Seto." Joey said and Seto smiled as Joey used his given name. Seto had heard him use it a few times while talking to the kids but he hadn't used it when talking to him in person and he hoped he would start now.

"You know I could get you a credit card or something in case you need anything when I'm not around. I'll pay for everything you need." Seto offered.

"No thanks, I have my own credit card and I have plenty of money. I don't need yours so don't worry." Joey said.

"Are you sure? I mean just for emergencies in case you need a bit more for something." Seto offered again hoping he would except it. He would feel better to know that Joey had everything he needed in case of an emergency.

"Seto trust me, no matter what I'll be fine with what I have. I have plenty of money really." Joey said with a little grin.

Seto watched him for anther moment before saying, "If you say so, but if you change your mind or need anything else just let me know."

Joey laughed a little before saying, "Seto, I'm not your little brother or a little kid so stop trying to mind me. I mean it's nice that you're there and that we can talk, but I can be there for ya too and I definitely don't need ya to buy me anything got it?"

"Got it." He said a little disappointed, "But if you change your mind you'll let me know okay?"

Joey just rolled his eyes and said, "You'll never change will you moneybags?"

Seto grinned a little and said, "No Mutt I won't."

Joey looked at him for a moment with a little grin and then said, "That explains all the maids and all, you're too spoiled to do things yourself. Admit it."

"That is not spoiled. I inherited this place and seeing that it is a good investment to have a big house I kept it but more than half of the rooms never get used and they need to be kept in order. I mean I can't let the radiators get rusty and leak or something like that, a place needs to be cleaned even if not it´s used and even if it is just to keep the dust out. And honestly look at the size of this place no one person could keep it clean even if not doing anything else and I have a company to run as well. I need the maids, it is not just laziness." Seto explained, "I even got rid of the chef at some point and tried to cook myself but Mokuba nearly starved himself and seeing that I started to eat more in the cafeteria in my company than here because of the foul taste of my food as well as the fact that Mokuba at some point had to go to the hospital due to food poisoning I decided it would be better to rehire the chef."

"Ya poisoned Mokuba?" Joey said and started laughing so hard that he walked over to the bed and let himself fall on it, unable to even say anything else.

"Stop laughing, it was an accident." Seto said with a slight blush on his face. Even though he loved to hear Joey's loud and barking laughter, it was embaressing and Joey just kept laughing. " It´s mean to laugh about that, Joey." Seto said, the blush only darkening. But he couldn't really get mad or even upset about it, the sound was just too beautiful.

"Sorry." Joey forced out and tried to stop laughing but his voice was still full of amusement as he asked, "While we're talking about him, where is the guy? We walked in and out all the time to get the boxes in and I haven't seen him once."

"There is your proof that I'm not lazy. I helped you with the boxes instead of getting someone else to move them in and I even took the day off work so I could help you with the move." Seto said triumphantly.

"Oh yes, you are such a strong manly handy man...happy now? So where is Mokuba?" Joey asked.

"That's no reason to get ironic. And he is staying with a friend tonight. I think Mokuba has a little crush on him but he has a girlfriend. Mokuba wants to spend a bit more time with him before moveing away for college at the end of next week." Seto explains.

"So he is gay too? I mean like Yugi, Yami and the whole lot?" Joey asked, hoping he could get the topic to Seto's preferences from there on in.

"No, I asked him that once after I started to assume that he had a crush on a guy but he simply asked me why he should limit his choices that way." Seto said with a loving smile.

Joey watched him for a moment and said, "Somehow I doubt that you would agree with him."

"Why?" Seto asked and looked into his eyes.

"Ya always know what ya want. I mean you never changed anything in your life since high school. I have the feeling that you don't need as many choices because you just know exactly what you're looking for." Joey said.

"I call it a defined taste, and yes you're partly right, just that I'm not looking for it. I fell in love during high school for the first time and those feelings never stopped. Unfortunately he never cared too much for me." Seto said honestly. "So no worries about me finding someone else I mean with the kids and our special situation. What about you? I actually can picture you as exactly the kind of guy that keeps all his choices wide open and tries one thing after the other. I even would bet everything I have that you had tons of relationships or at least one night stands since high school."

"I wouldn't advise you to take that bet because you would lose everything you've got. It seems like we have more in common than I had ever imagined. I mean we both can get pretty lonely and well, I'm in love with someone too. Even though I used to also think of him as an evil asshole, but he was even back then so cool and hot. And even more important was that he had that sort of look sometimes that made me feel like I just had to hug and cuddle and help him, like he was lost. I never even knew why since he was just perfect and could do anything and was far from being lost. But I guess now I see him as even more perfect than back then. But it is still as hopeless. He is too perfect to ever think of me that way and I found out that he is in love with someone else anyway." Joey said feeling a bit disappointed at the thought of Seto being in love with someone else.

Seto gave a deep sigh he didn't like this at all. A few one night stands and lots of broken relationships he could handle but having him deeply in love with someone whose name he didn't know was something that would make it so much harder to make Joey fall for him. And he didn't even dare to ask for the name since Joey might then actually ask who he's in love with as well.

It was quiet for a while until Joey asked what time dinner would be ready and that he was starving. Seto was glad at the change of topic for the moment. "We're going out for dinner tonight. The chef is out sick until Monday."

"Ya know, I could cook." Joey offered.

"Really?" Seto said getting exited at the thought of getting to try some of Joey's homemade food. But he also was a bit nervous, he too had heard about the job as a chef he once had and that he had gotten fired since he only had made some microwave food.

"Sure. I didn't use to cook as a teen since Dad used to do that and so I only had microwave food for years but someone from work taught me to cook a few years back and by now I'm not too bad. I think she had a crush on me." Joey said with a grin.

"Why not. I would love to give it a try. As long as I don't end up with food poisoning." Seto answered with a teasing grin.

"Good then let me see what ya got in the house." Joey said with a smile and Seto showed him to the kitchen.

"Can I help you with something?" He offered.

"No thanks, don't want to risk food poisoning." Joey said now being the one with a teasing smile.

"Fine I'll get some work done then." Seto said and left him alone.

Joey loved cooking by now. And so he made a three course meal for him and Seto. First a nice mushroom cream soup followed by chicken in a cream sauce with cheese on a rice bed and for dessert a home made vanilla pudding with chocolate chips and some rum. While they were eating it, it was very quiet apart from Seto's compliments for Joey's abilities as a chef. He really was impressed with the taste of the food. But at some point during dinner Joey's phone rang. Seto frowned as Joey looked at the display and said, "Sorry, I have to take this." He too was frowning.

Seto listened intensely to what Joey was saying, hoping that he would get what this was about from only his side of the conversation. "Hi, what's up?…Really? When was that?…No, I´ll talk to him. By the way, are the machines working?…Great and ya did what I asked?…Great, can ya get another one, white with a blue bow?…No, nothing on that one, keep it just the way I said last time, but with this new one can you put in something else, I sent ya an email later? Can I do that until tonight?.…Great, I'll pick it up in the morning and we'll talk more then, I'm kinda in the middle of dinner.…See ya then, bye."

After that Joey was eating again, now with a grin on his face that he had gotten at the beginning of the call. A grin that seemed to say, I know something that you don't know and I'm not going to tell you. "Who was it?" Seto asked trying to sound nonchalant like he simply wanted to get a conversation going.

"Just someone I worked with at some points. Nothing important though." Joey answered still with that wicked grin on his face before asking, "By the way, when we pick up the kids how about we get them a little welcome present seeing that they'll be at home here then."

"Good idea. Any suggestions about what?" Seto asked a little upset that he didn't know who he was talking to or what it was about.

"How about we split? You get something for Joe-Joe and I get something for Seth. I already have the perfect present for him. But I'm not going to tell you what." Joey said with the same smile and Seto assumed that it might have something to do with the call.

"Fine by me, I could get her a few more charms for her bracelet and maybe a matching necklaces for it." Seto said glad that if the call had been about a present for Seth it might not have been the guy Joey was in love with.

"Great just get it wrapped in white paper then, I'll get the present for Seth in black paper." Joey said.

_Black? _Seto thought, _didn't he say something about white and a blue bow? _He watched Joey for a moment before he said, "Fine by me. By the way I have to go into work for a little while tomorrow morning, do you want me to drop you off somewhere to get that present?"

"Nope I'll get there my self, just when and where are we meeting to pick up the kids?" Joey asked.

"At about 1 pm. And I could pick you up from wherever you'll be at that time." Seto answered in the hope that he would at least find out what that call was about if he got to pick him up from wherever he got whatever present he got.

"I'll meet ya at Kaiba Corp., then ya don't have to get out of your way to pick me up." Joey said still with that annoying grin on his face.

* * *

**Please Review**

Who has a guess what that call was about apart from the obvious (two gifts one for Seto and one for Seth) If you're right with one of many posiple details about it you get the whole conversation from me in a PM :P good luck!

If you want to find out a funny way for Joey to get tons of chocolate, as well as getting Seto's employees fired, then read my Valentines special. It's only one chapter, so it´s not too long.


	17. Fangirl

Thanks to BrowneyedShamer, kitty tokyo uzumaki, kluna, AyaKagami, everchangingseasons, YukitoNO1, Assassin Rowan, Reina Isabella, HorsesRain, l2s2, Death-Dimension and My Puppys Dragon for the reviews and a special thanks to firstForward for spell and grammar checking this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Fangirl**

The rest of the day had been uneventful and the next morning Joey woke up after Seto had already left for work and got himself ready to get the presents. After a nice breakfast he went for a longpeaceful walk, headed for the center of Domino City. Or rather a nice building close to the city center and actually on the same street as KaibaCorp. Joey walked in and went right through to the office of the publisher who had phoned him during dinner the day before.

He knocked and after a come in he walked right in with the same grin on his face that he'd had on the day before. "How are you Joey." The older man who sat behind the only desk in the small room asked. His desk was full of paperwork and looked dreadfully unorganized but the man seemed to be friendly and Joey had liked him ever since he'd met the guy. And he had come to know that he seemed unorganized but that he still did a great job as his publisher. He had been his publisher ever since he had written his first fantasy novel about half a year after he'd finished high school. The man had encouraged him write the stroyhe once told him duringa job Joey had in the company. He owed him a lot for the encouraging words that he had given him.

"I'm great. And how are you?" Joey asked.

"Great, by the way, why are you giving a present to mister Kaiba?" The man asked with a grin as he passed over the two gift wrapped books. One was wrapped in black and the other was in white with a nice blue bow.

Joey said with a little blush, "We used to go to the same high school and hadn't seen each other since, well if you don't count short encounters during a tournament with hardly any talking, apart from 'I'm so going to kick your butt.' But we met again recently and he is a great friend and I want to thank him for being there, so..."

"You like him." The man said, his grin turning wicked.

Joey blushed even more, "Sure, you know, like a friend."

"Yeah, I bet you two are really friendly." He said, stretching the 'really' much longer than necessary and with so much irony in his voice that Joey's face turned an even darker shade of red.

"Oh shut it. Just tell me if you got it done like I asked ya to." Joey only needed this confirmation, since due to the short time frame, he hadn't been sure if it was entirely possible to get it done the way he wanted to or if the email had been too late. So he had given some alternative instructions.

"Sure, everything for my star author. Like I said on the phone, it was a close call and the email came nearly too late to get the second one done but I just about made it in time. I got the book wrapped two minutes ago." The man said sounding much more sincere as well as proud of himself.

"Great...And he really wanted to have the manuscript?" Joey asked finding it hard to believe that Seto Kaiba had asked his publisher for the manuscript of the sequel to his last book. Of course Seto didn't know that he was the author since he used a pen name that no one would ever think would have anything to do with him, he called himself Blue-Eyes.

"You know if he wouldn't have said that he wants to turn that book of yours into a video game I wouldn't even have mentioned it too you. I hate people that think they can use their money and fame and power to get whatever the hell they want to so I always say forget it, no way you can get that manuscript. And to be honest, Seto Kaibahas tried to get every one since including the second book of yours, he is a huge fan it seems. I guess thatswhy he said that about the game, because he now also wants the manuscript to decide if the sequel will be part of the game already or if he has to bringout a second game, if he gets the rights to make a game from it anyway." The man was still grinning.

Joey rolled his eyes and looked at his watch it was just two minutes to one and he had to get going since he would already be late. "Well thanks for letting me know, I'll talk to him about the gaming stuff and then we'll see if he only said it to get the manuscript. But I've got to run I have to meet up with someone."

"Let me guess, Mr. Kaiba." The man said with his grin still in place.

"Just shut it. See ya." Joey simply said and left the room before his blush could increase anymore.

He ran all the way to Kaiba Corp. and Setowas already standingout front. "Sorry I'm late." Joey said holding the two presents.

Setowas holdingone white one and looked to Joey's too and said, "I thought I was to get the one for Joe-Joe." He knew that it was said that he would get it and was sure that the white one he held was for someone else and he was dying to find out who that someone was.

"Yes you are and now let[']s get go[i]ng we don't want to be late to pick them up right?" Joey said.

Setofrowned but went with Joey into the waiting limousine that already had two brand new war seats for the two small kids. Once inside Joey held out the white present with the bow to Seto.

Seto stared at it for a moment in confusion until Joey said, "Don't you want your present?"

"I get one too?" He asked sounding as confused and surprised as he looked. But his face quickly changed to disappointed as he added, "You could have warned me now I didn't get anything for you."

"You don't have to. I got this as a thanks for being there for me and listening to me last Sunday. Now take it and open it. I know you'll love it." Joey said with a smile on his face.

Setodid as ordered and opened his present. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the book that wasn't even on the market yet. They had just started to print it two days before and it wasn't due to come out for another month. "How did you get it? I tried everything to get it." Seto said.

"I heard." Joey said grinning.

"Then how did you get it?" Seto asked again.

"I worked for that publisher for a little while and I got this one for ya and one for Seth since I saw him read the first one two weekends ago. Open it and read the first page, Blue-Eyes wrote a note just in this one book it's one of a kind just printed for ya." Joey said with a grin. The same grin he had the day before and Setowondered how Joey had done it. He knew that Joey had worked there for a while but nothing big and not for long so he had never expected him to have enough connections to get a book or manuscript never mind a special made one with a note just for him. He opened the book and read the first page.

* * *

'To Seto, one of my closest friends.

Thanks for everything you did for me.  
You were there when I needed you the most.  
I will never forget what you have done for me,  
and I will always be there for you when you need me.  
You told me that I'm never alone because I had all my friends.  
Don't forget, that you'll never be really alone either because you have me.  
And even when I'm miles away,  
my heart and my thoughts will always be there for you.

Love always, Joey Wheeler.  
aka Blue-Eyes  
(And yes I know my eyes aren't blue and my dragon has red eyes but I didn't want anyone connecting me with this so I chose a name that was far off track and used your dragon, so sue me.)'

* * *

Seto could not believe his eyes. Joey was Blue-Eyes. Joey was the author of those incredible books. He had read every single one of them. Usually Seto Kaibawasn't a big fan of fantasy novels as he was more interested in autobiographies of interestingpeople. But the name Blue-Eyes had made him curious and so he had bought the first book as he saw it in the shop and had started to read it. After less then a page he had been more or less addicted to the book and as he heard he was publishinganother book he had tried everythingin his power to get the manuscript or at least the book once it was done ahead of time but there was nothinghe could do. The best he had managed to do was gettingit one day ahead of time by buyinga bookstore and take it out of stock the second they arrived at the store the eveningbefore the release. And now he had the book in his hand one month ahead of time and with an author's note just for him in a book that was made just for him and the best thingwas, the author was next to him and none other than Joey. Part of him wanted to laugh at the end of the note. But another part thought very fast how he could use this revelation to his own advantage. There was a way to use it but he had to do somethinga little embarrassing, but since it would be worse to not do it, he did it anyway. He gave a perfect imitation of the kind of scream his fangirls did all the time when he walked by and then hugged Joey and gave him one small little kiss right on his beautiful lips.

Joey was more than surprised as Seto suddenly screamed like an obsessive fangir land hugged and kissed him. He had expected many things of the cool and level headed CEO but not that. This was so out of character that he was too shocked to say anything right after. He just looked into his blue eyes until Seto suddenly said, "Sorry, I guess I lost my cool there for a second."

Joey grinned a little and said, "With anyone but you I'd say that you can't lose what you never had right now but, in your case I'll ask what managed to thaw ya. I always thought that if ya got too close to the sun, the sun would freeze."

"Cute. And thanks for the book, this is incredible." Seto said. Partly because he really was grateful and partly because he wanted to distract Joey. Because even though the kiss definitely had been worth the embarrassment, he still didn't want the embarrassment to go on for too long.

Joey still grinned at him and said, "You're welcome, my little fangirl. Want me to sign it too?"

"Would you?" Seto asked completely ignoring the fangirl statement considering what he could get.

Joey laughed a little and said, "Sure my little fangirl."

"Will you ever stop that fangirl rubbish?" Seto asked this time.

"No way, not when we're alone but I promise not to embarrass you in front of others, at least not as longas you're good." Joey said grinning.

"In that case, I'm not goingto make fun of you for using puppy eyes just to get a ride with me once as long as you're good." Setosaid now grinning.

"Not fair." Joey said with a pout instead of a grin.

"It is fair considering that you started it." Setosaid enjoying the little friendly bickering. Joe just pouted a little more until Seto asked, "Do you still have the manuscript on your laptop?"

"Yes why?" Joey asked in return.

Seto opened a little compartment that was between two seats and pulled out a worn out book with pages that were loose and said, "That's the third copy I bought, I read it all the time and I don't want the new one with that sweet note to end like this one, I want to keep it in perfect condition so I'd rather read that manuscript if I may."

Joey laughed again and said, "You really are a fangirl aren't you?"

Seto looked at him for a moment and then said, "Well since you think me to be a fangirl anyway, even though I could only be a fanboy, here." And he got a marker out of the same compartment and held it together with his new book to Joey who once more had to laugh. And while he autographed the book Seto asked, "Is Seth getting a book as well? He was reading your last one while he was over two weekends ago. He had started with an old college textbook of mine but as he had found your book he had started to read and hadn't put it down once until he left."

"I've noticed it and yes it is for him and even was the first to be printed, just with a different note." Joey said.

"He got the first?" Seto asked looking slightly disappointed.

"But you got my very first autograph." Joey said to raise his spirits again.

This time Seto laughed a little and asked, "You do realize that I'm not usually such a crazy fan?"

"Than how come you are with me?" Joey asked.

"First I just really like your stories and second I like you, we are friends so since I can get an autograph and all that easily why not use it?" Seto explained hoping not to look too strange after his embarrassing trick to get a kiss.

"Sure I don't mind. I'm actually honored that you like my books since I never thought that you would." Joey said. Really feeling great at the thought that Seto liked his book so much. It was at least one thing that he could impress him with.

* * *

**Please Review**

And thanks to Kitty for my V-Day presents *cuddle stuffed red eyes black dragon, blue eyes white dragon* I love them!

Now one little private question...does anyone know good places to visit on a London holiday? I'm going over there for a few days soon and would like to know a few insider tips!

And since no one guessed correctly and there might still be a few confusing things about the phone call...here is the call from Joey's perspective. You know already that it was his publisher on the phone.

J=Joey; P=Publisher.

J"Hi what's up?"

P. "I just got another email from your biggest fan, like always he wants your manuscript but this time he has the excuse that he wants to make a game out of the last book and needs the manuscript of the sequel for it and that for would like the rights to do so as well and talk to you in person about it, would you like me to do that or rather talk to Mister Kaiba yourself?"

J" Really? When was that?" ( meaning the email but not wanting to say it ,so Seto wouldn't get what he is talking about, by the way he is super surprised and had no idea that Kaiba liked his story. But tries not to show it since Seto is around)

P "The last email was just less than an hour ago. So what will it be? Do you want me to talk to him? Since no one is supposed to know that you're Blue-Eyes"

J "No, I´ll talk to him. By the way, are the machines working?"

P "Yes, the first books are already ready to be send and will be ready for the market just in time, no worries.

J "Great and ya did what I asked?"

P "Sure I did, the very first book has the note for your son, didn't know you had one though, you have to tell me about that when you pick the book up. Oh and it is wrapped too, just like you said in black...even though I still doubt it is a good color for a kid but since you said it would be perfect for him I guess you have a reason."

J "Great can ya get another one, white with a blue bow?" (and he hopes the publisher gets that he means the wrapping since he can't talk freely, it is for Seto who is in the room)

P "Sure, I guess there are plenty books ready for sale do you want a bow on the first one too?"

J "No, nothing on that one, keep it just the way I said last time, but with this new one can you put in something else, I sent ya an email later? Can I do that tonight?" (and plans to make sure to clarify everything to the guy even though he is used to Joey being cryptic on the phone when not alone and by now gets such conversations more easily.)

P "If you aren't too late with sending the instructions, I think I can get it done but if you need an extra print it might be a close call and you need to pick it up a little later during the morning or wait till it is done."

J "Great. I'll pick it up in the morning and we'll talk more then, I'm kinda in the middle of dinner"

P "Sure, can't wait to see ya and hope you're working on that new book fast, you know I'm a fan too. See ya then."

J "See ya then, bye."

Now you know what Joey was talking about!

And next chapter will have a welcome home party for the kids! With Bakura finding out that the kids aren't just there for a weekend! But I'm only half way through it, so I don't know when I get around to update. Sorry.


	18. Home

Thanks to ShadowPrincess96, Akki, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Assassin Rowan, AyaKagami, mobileholmes, l2s2, YukitoNO1 and HorsesRain for the reviews and a special thanks to first Forward for fixing my mistakes.

* * *

**Home**

The last paper was finally signed. Seto had noticed that unlike him who had signed without any hesitation Joey had taken one deep breath before signing the paper as well. He still wasn't sure if they were doing the right thing. Seth and Joe-Joe knew that they would be coming but expected them later in the day. Seto had wanted to avoid having Joe-Joe around for the signing and knew that if she knew that her parents were already present she would want to be there too. And no one could refuse her puppy eyes, apart from Joey maybe who just puppy eyed her before she got around to do so herself. And Seto still had to smile at the memory of his adorable and yet dangerous puppy eyes.

After signing they were shown to the library where Seth had his laptop connected to the internet and Joe-Joe was having a tea party with the two cuddly toy dragons. Seto smiled as he saw Joey smile while watching the two kids. Both so focused that they didn't even notice them walking in.

"Here daddy, a cookie." Joe-Joe said holding a little imaginary plate with invisible cookies to her white plush dragon.

"Thanks sweetie, I'd love to have one." Joey said with a grin on his face.

Both kids looked up at his voice and Joe-Joe jumped up to run over screaming, "Daddy, Pappy you're there." She jumped into Joey's arms who threw her up in the air and she laughed. And as soon as Joey had caught her, she reached out for Seto to hug him and Joey passed her along to reach out for Seth who was walking over slowly after having closed his little laptop.

As Joey reached his arms out for the boy he made a step back until Joey rolled his eyes and promised not to throw him up. After that promise Seth allowed his new dad to pick him up before looking at his watch saying, "We weren't expecting you this early."

"Do ya want us to leave again and come back later?" Joey asked in a joking voice.

But instead of getting an answer from Seth, Joe-Joe screamed at him, "No leaving without us!"

Joey laughed and said, "No worries sweetie, I was kidding I wouldn't leave ya behind."

Both kids knew by now that it was only true for today. Seto had been there during the week to inform them that they had gotten married just to adopt them but weren't together yet and that Joey was planning to move to Australia because he had gotten a job in Sydney. Seto had expected them to cry, especially Joe-Joe, but the two siblings had just looked at each other and then Joe-Joe had said, "Not gonna happen."

And Seth had added, "We'll make sure he'll stay right where he belongs."

Seto had looked from one to the other, Joe-Joe looking trustingly to her older brother who had a determined look on his young face. "And how are you planning to do that?" Seto had asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure with Joe-Joe's help I'll get it done. I have to get it done." Seth had said.

Seto felt sorry for the young boy who he knew did it mostly for Joe-Joe. Seto had no idea that Seth also wanted to help Joey to find a new family and home since his old family had been broken apart and he had seen his dad looking so sad and lost one time that he had to make sure his dad got a new home as well. "Don't worry too much Seth," Seto had said to take some of the burden from the young boy's shoulders, "If he runs off, we can always chase after him."

Joe-Joe had smiled and started to chant, "I'm gonna chase Daddy, I'm gonna chase Daddy."

Seth had still looked a bit worried and asked, "How are you going to manage that with your company?"

"I can always start to expand in whatever area your dad is currently hiding." Seto said with a smug smile on his face.

"Not a bad idea." Seth said. "But I still prefer to have a more stable home life for me and my sister and won't give that up easily."

Seto still saw the same determined face on the little boy and knew that nothing he could say could talk Seth out of trying to get them together. And he also knew that he didn't want to try talking him out of it either. Considering that Joey had rather deep feelings for some unknown person, he needed all the help he could get.

Now Seto watched Seth cuddle closer to Joey. It was rare that he showed any emotions but it was clear that he was especially fond of Joey and didn't want him to leave. It was sweet to watch them like that the fact that Seth was still more or less forced by his sister to carry around the Red-Eyes cuddle toy made their cuddle look simply adorable.

"Are ya two ready to go?" Joey asked holding the young boy tightly.

"Yes, wanna go home." Joe-Joe said happily.

Joey just smiled at her and said, "Then let's get your stuff and get going."

It didn't take long since both kids had all their belongings already packed by the staff of the orphanage. Seth was picking up a book he had borrowed from Seto two weekends before as they walked out of the room he had shared with some other boys and said, "I'm sorry but one of the other kids ripped out another page." He looked a bit worried as well as apologetic.

"No worries Seth, I have another copy of it and could always buy another one. I mean it is important to be careful with your belongings and even more careful with borrowed belongings but this book already had so many loose pages and it wasn't your fault anyway." Seto said in a friendly voice.

Once they had reached the limousine Joe-Joe went in first and squeaked in delight as she saw the present that was wrapped in white paper on one of the car seats. She grabbed it and ripped the paper open while Seto tried to get her into her car seat and buckled up. Seth was picking up his present more carefully and he said, "Thank you." Before first sitting down on his seat and putting his seat belt on.

"Look, Seth, look." Joe-Joe said showing him the necklace she had gotten and the new charms.

"How pretty, do you want me to put the charms on your bracelet and on the necklace for you?" Seth asked.

"I'll do that." Seto answered with a smile before Joe-Joe could answer. "You'll unpack your present."

Seth gave a little nod and started to open the paper and took out the book. He stared at it for a moment and then said, "Thanks Paps."

"You should thank Joey, he got it for you." Seto said with a smile.

"Dad? But how that book isn't even on the market", Seth said. He had been sure that it must have been Seto who had gotten it for him since he had the money and power and not Joey.

"Yes, look inside and you'll know how he got it done. I was as surprised as you are as he gave me mine." Seto said and showed the boy his own copy that was signed.

"You have it signed." Seth stated very dryly but with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

"No worries, Joey can get yours signed too." Seto said, "Now look inside I bet there is a not[e] in there as well. And yours might not be signed yet but you got the first book that came out of the machines." This time it was Seto's voice that held a bit of disappointment in it.

"I hope you won't turn all fangirl-like just like Seto, I've never seen him so affectionate with anyone." Joey said with a grin to Seto who blushed a little. Seth now glared at Seto. How dare he show affection to this author, no matter how good a writer he was Seto couldn't show affection to anyone but Joey! "Don't glare at him," Joey said after seeing the death glare on Seth face. "Just open and read and you'll see that there is no reason to glare."

Seth opened the book and read the note in it.

* * *

'Dear Seth.

I will always love you and your little sister Joe-Joe  
(aka the sweet little devil's girl)  
And I promise that no matter what happens  
or how far I may be away  
I will always love you  
And I will always be there for you  
And don't forget, I have my phone and laptop :P

In everlasting love and devotion  
Your Dad (Joey Wheeler)  
aka Blue-Eyes'

Seth stared at the note

* * *

after reading it. This couldn't be true.

"So do I get another fangirl?" Joey asked in a teasing voice.

"How affectionate was he?" Seth asked with a smug smile.

"Sorry kiddo, not as much as ya would like him to be." Joey said and thought that the kiss had been rather nice even though it was had been a bit short.

Seth watched them for a moment and then gave a sigh. It wouldn't be easy to get them together even though it was clear that at least Seto was in love with Joey and something told Seth that those feelings weren't one sided. The way Joey had talked about him being affectionate and the way he sometimes looked at Seto gave Seth the impression that Seto had more of a chance than he believed. And that was all the more reason why he just couldn't give up.

The ride home was rather noisy since Joe-Joe was so excited to get home that she asked every five seconds how much longer it would be until they would finally be there. In the end Seto started to count cars with her. Both had chosen one color and whenever they spotted one, they would count it and then see who had seen the most cars with their chosen color. Joe-Joe had chosen white, Seto purple, and needless to say, it was Joe-Joe that was winning, having spotted many more white cars than Seto had been able to with purple ones.

In the meantime Seth was reading the book, turning the pages very carefully, not willing to risk any kind of damage to his book. Joey had to smile as he watched it and as they were nearly at the mansion he asked, "Do you want me to print you out a copy of the manuscript too? Seto wants one as well to keep his book in perfect condition."

Seto looked up at him and closed his new book carefully. "I would love to have a copy as well, if you really don't mind getting me one."

"No problem kiddo." Joey said with a smile, "You know, I bet you could write a great book as well."

"Me?" The boy asked sounding a little surprised.

"Sure, the way ya keep telling us the little dragon story I bet you could write a great book." Joey said to encourage the boy.

"But I lack the ideas, Joe-Joe is the creative one." Seth pointed out.

"I bet you could come up with something too if ya think about it a bit. Just look around you or listen to music and think about people and what could happen to someone that is a bit like Joe-Joe maybe but I don't know lives on a different planet or something. Or is someone like yourself, who is way too smart but really caring and a great little guy or maybe something medieval. I bet you would even have all the background knowledge on how people lived back then. Or even a time travel story back to the time of the dinosaurs or something like that." Joey tried to inspire the boy. He had a talent for words he was sure of it and just needed to be encouraged to try.

"I'll think about it." Seth said in a quiet voice and looked a bit thoughtful.

As they reached the mansion Joe-Joe ran right in and smiled as she saw all her unkas standing there. Even Serenity was visiting just for the weekend to welcome her. Mokuba had picked her up from the airport while Seto and Joey had picked up the kids. Bakura held his arms open and the girl ran to him first. "Hey, my darling little devil, how was your week? Did ya puppy eye anyone off a cliff?"

"I told you that could hurt." She said rolling her eyes and honestly believing that her silly unka had simply forgotten about that.

Bakura gave a sigh he would have to teach the girl that things like that could be desirable. Especially when it was the priest who was jumping. "How long are ya staying this time?" He asked to find out how much time he could spend with her to turn her over to his side.

"Forever." The girl just said.

Joey looked confused and said, "Didn't Ryou tell you? That's why we invited you guys over, I said it on the phone, didn't I?"

"Sure you did but I was not about to break the bad news to him while alone with him." Ryou said and Bakura looked really angry now.

"You can't adopt." Bakura nearly screamed. "You would need to be married and you're not."

"Actually, they are, not together, but they still got married just so that they could adopt." Ryou explained what Joey had told him over the phone.

Bakura glared at Seto and thought, _like hell I'm going to give up this easily. I_'_ll_ _get her away from you. I´ll_ _just make her hate you and want to leave you two so badly that you'll have to let her come and live with me and Ryou. _But Bakura knew that it wouldn't be easy since the girl adored the two, especially the stupid priest. He would have to get help. And since even Ryou was against him he would have to get some reinforcement from further away. He got out his phone and send Malik a text massage. 'Wanna annoy the hell out of Seto? Then come to Domino, I have a fool proof plan. Bakura'

It didn't take long till the answer came. 'No problem, Marik and I are on your way. Can we stay with you two?'

'As long as you help me get the girl from Seto, sure.' He wrote back.

'GIRL!' Was all that was in the next text message but Bakura ignored it. The more curious he got them, the faster they would get to Domino. And now he would just need to come up with a fool proof plan to get the girl. And it would need to be fool proof considering who was assisting him.

"Serenity you didn't tell me that they´re this cute." A female voice said.

Joe-Joe and Seth looked up at the young blond woman that had said that. "Who are you?" Joe-Joe asked, curious.

"My name is Rebecca. I'm a friend of your daddy and pappy and I met Serenity recently. She told me about the two of you and I was dying to meet you and since she said there would be a party I thought I'd stop by and join in on the fun." The woman said.

"I did tell you that they´re adorably cute." Serenity said to Rebecca.

"Maybe but not that they´re THIS cute. I mean, look at the boy holding his stuffed dragon and a book he is just the cutest thing ever." Rebecca said and to Seth's dismay she picked him up and started to cuddle him much too tightly and showered his face with kisses.

"Dad, help." The boy said.

"Rebecca, go easy on the kid." Joey said and gently lifted him out of her arms as she loosened her grip on him. Seth leaned against his dad with his head on his shoulder, happy that he was out of the crazy woman's vice grip.

"Awww, look how cute he looks cuddling with his daddy." Rebecca now said and was about to tackle hug Seth and Joey, as Joey quickly did a step to one side, causing her to fall.

Seto ignored the fact and said, "You know Yami, I got him a new card deck. Why don't you as the King of Games play him and then maybe give him some pointers?"

"Sure, why not." Yami agreed knowing that Seth was probably smart enough to actually give him a bit of a challenge if Seto gave him some good cards. And knowing Seto, he had.

Seto took Seth from Joey's arm and whispered, "Wipe the floor with him if you can." Before he put him down to walk himself.

They all walked to a duel arena in Seto's house. Rebecca was a bit behind and pouting since Joey had caused her to fall but Mokuba kept her company and tried to distract her from her anger as well as poor little Seth asked questions as to what she was doing now and going to do next.

The duel started out good for Seth and after a little while he had a Red-Eyes on the field. During the whole time Bakura was trying to explain the game to his darling little devil who occasionally would look up to Seto and asked, "Who is winning?"

"I tried to explain aren't you listening?" Bakura would complain while Seto would just say the name of the person that was currently winning, knowing that the exact reason and explanations were still too complicated for the little girl.

At some point Bakura gave up but Joe-Joe said, "Please explain I wanna learn too, it's just soo hard you must be soooo smart to know that all."

Bakura was pleased to hear that but still didn't want to let her off that easily and said, "Fine I'll explain but you better fucking listen to me or else."

"BAKURA!" Seth chided from his position.

Bakura was about to shout back that he should leave him the hell alone but before he got around to it Joe asked him, "What does fucking mean?"

Bakura looked at the little girl just like everyone else, Joey knew that Seth had tried his best to keep the girl from even hearing bad language or to find a way to make her think someone had said something else. But there wasn't much they could do in this case. Bakura was the one to speak first as he said, "Well the best kind of fucking is when I get Ryou..."

He didn't get to finish that sentence sine Ryou pressed his hand on his mouth and said, "Say one more word about that in front of any child and I swear to God you will never get to do anyone because you won't have anything to do it with anymore is that clear?"

Bakura paled a little and nodded. Ryou removed his hand and Bakura said, "You were joking right? My sweet little Ryou wouldn't do anything like that."

"Maybe not myself but I would let them in while you were asleep." Ryou said pointing to Seto and Joey who both glared at Bakura threateningly.

Bakura looked upset and said, "All right all right, I was only saying what was on my mind."

"I'm surprised you have anything to say then." Seth said still in position and putting down some cards since it was his turn and Yami was distracted. One of them was metal morph. He didn't have his Black Dragon on the field but he had it in his hand and wanted the card to be ready seeing that it might be a good help especially since he also had a Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon somewhere in his deck. And if Yami dared to try and destroy his Dragon that was equipped with the card he just placed with a trap he would just use his Metal Dragon's effect and quickly sacrifice it himself, summoning the other monster.

"What does it mean?" Joe-Joe asked again about the word Bakura had used.

Joey looked at her sweetly and said, "You love me don't you?"

"Yes." Joe-Joe said.

"And you trust me right?" Joey asked again.

"Yes." Joe said again with a little nod.

"Then believe me when I tell you that it is for your own good if you don't ask that question again until you're at least 30." Joey said, smiling at the little girl.

"If you say it is better then I won't ask again." Joe-Joe said and hugged Joey.

"How adorable." Rebecca said and now hugged her in her vice grip.

Unlike Seth, Joe-Joe liked it and laughed. But Seto still suddenly grabbed her as he saw Seth move a hand to his earlobe and Joe-Joe giving him a little nod. Seto just made it in time to save Rebecca since Joe-Joe's hand was already extended to grab and pull her earring.

"You know you shouldn't pull someone's earrings." Seto said his eyes on Seth. He had seen him do the same right before Joe-Joe had pulled Téa earring and knew that he had somehow more or less trained his sister to do this.

"Oh right, that could hurt, I forgot." The girl said cheerfully while wondering why she had been supposed to do it this time. But it was Seth so he must have had a good reason for it.

Seth just continued the game like nothing had happened while Joe-Joe was back in Rebecca's vice grip for being so adorable while saying that she forgot that it could hurt. But Rebecca also said it not only could hurt, it always did hurt.

In the meantime Yugi had walked over to stand next to Joey and said, "Joey...I'm still your best friend right?"

"Sure pal why." Joey said, confused until he saw that Yugi was holding onto Seth's stuffed dragon as well as his new book for the boy. And the book was opened on the first page.

"Can I get one too?" Yugi asked, trying to use puppy eyes but it wasn't as effective as Joe-Joe's.

But since they were friends Joey said. "Sure I'll get you one."

"One what?" Rebecca asked.

"One of these." Yugi said and closed the book to show her the title.

"Oh man how did you get that I want it too I love Blue-Eyes I want to marry that man his books are incredible I love him! Oh Joey when you can get them can I have one too and can you tell me who Blue-Eyes is please I want to meet him so badly." Rebecca said.

"Oh he should be able to get one for you after all he is..." Yugi started to say but this time his mouth was covered by a hand.

It was Joey's hand. He whispered, "You'll get a copy but only if you keep quiet about me being the author."

Yugi nodded and Joey let go of him and said to Rebecca, "I can try to get another one. I know the publisher since I worked there once but I don't know how many I can talk out of him."

"Can I have one too?" Ryou asked, "If you can get enough that is."

"Sure why not." Joey said with a smile.

"I really don't get the big fuss about that book." Bakura said.

"How come? I mean who doesn't like books and this is a very good one." Yugi said.

"Oh everyone likes books. The only ones that don't are crazy people like Bakura." Ryou said.

"And probably Malik." Yugi said with a laugh.

"I lost." Everyone turned to Yami who had said those words sounding absolutely shocked. Seth was grinning on the other side. His Red-Eyes Black Dragon was starting to fade as the game ended. Yami's points were reduced to zero while Seth still had 50 points left. During the whole game Yami had had the lead but never by much and then in his last turn Seth had been able to summon a Red-Eyes B. Chick and had used it to special summon his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. After that he had attacked Yami's Dark Magician Girl that was together with the Dark Magician on the field and Seth had wiped out his opponent's last points with that move.

"Seems like you did Yami." Seto said with a smug voice as well as a smug smile on his face. "Well done Seth you defeated the King of Games."

"Seth you shocked him." Joe-Joe said with a voice that sounded like she didn't like him shocking her poor unka that way.

"You know Joe-Joe it isn't Seth's fault that Yami is a sore loser." Joey said with a little grin.

"Hey," Yugi said, upset that Joey would say something like that about Yami.

"Oh come on Yug, ya have to agree that he isn't the best at losing a game!" Joey said.

"Maybe, but it isn't his fault that he doesn't have much practice at losing a game." Yugi said with a slight blush, trying to defend his long-time boyfriend.

"Of course not," Seto agreed, still with a smug smile on his face, "And we all should be grateful that Seth just gave him some practice at it. And hopefully he will be able to do so again, and again and again..."

Joey laughed a little and said, "Ya really love that you saw this don't you."

"But of course I do. It was my son after all who beat him using the cards I gave him." Seto said still looking smug like he had been the one to beat Yami personally.

After that Rebecca wanted to have a game against Seth too and Seth was just too happy to play her and managed to wipe her out in less then 5 turns, not losing a single point. "I'd say he's got his Pap's strategic talent but his Dad's luck." Yugi said after watching that match.

Seto's smile grew even more smug after hearing those words while Joey slightly blushed. Joe-Joe just cheered for her big brother saying that he was the best.

After that Seth challenged Bakura seeing that he had said the 'f' word in front of his sister and had even dared to start saying something even more outrageous. Seth would be forever grateful to Ryou for stopping him. Unfortunately Bakura claimed to not have his deck with him, not assuming that he might get to play anyone. "Maybe next time." Seth said in the end and added[,] "Just don't forget your deck again, my fluffy Unka Kura."

"You know for a kid you're very cheeky." Bakura said.

"NO," Joe-Joe said, "He's the best." Bakura growled a little but didn't say anything. He needed to stay on good terms with his darling little devil if he wanted to get her away from the priest and to himself.

"Joe darling do you like snow?" Bakura said trying to get to a point where he could insult Seth in a way that she might not even notice it.

"Sure and so does Seth it's fun." Joe-Joe said.

"I knew he liked it." Bakura said glad he had gotten the answer he needed. "After all a frozen snowman can't stand the sun right."

Joe-Joe looked confused not understanding what it had to do with her brother.

"Of course I like the cold." Seth said absolutely getting that Bakura had just said that he was cold and not that he cared too much about it since he didn't like this particular uncle anyway but he still wanted to prove to the guy to better not mess with him. "I mean after all no warm-blooded creature minds a little cold weather too much since they can live in colder places. But my dear fluffy Unka Kura, you of all people must know best that cold-blooded reptiles like sneaky snakes don't like the cold because they need the heat to keep them warm? Granted not too hot either but a desert would be nice for them and I recently came across one that even needs the temperature in Hell."

Bakura stared at the boy with the thought, _did he just call me a cold-blooded __snake and wished me to go to __hell without letting Joe-Joe notice?_

"Enough biology guys." Joey said to end the bickering while Seth was winning and before Bakura could go over to physically harm the boy. "Let's have dinner I'm starving and I guess after that we'll need to end the party as the kids should get to bed then. It's late and it was an exciting day for them."

* * *

**Please Review.**

Apart from the fact that there is still a tie in my poll, I don't really have much to say and got this done just in time and only because I stayed up till past midnight to get it done, don't expect an update tomorrow, I doubt I´ll get a chapter written. I started but I'm not very far in it...but I can guarantee one thing, the godparents will be chosen!


	19. Peaceful night

Thanks to Assassin Rowan, My Puppys Dragon, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, kitty tokyo uzumaki, AyaKagami, YukitoNO1, l2s2, The Silver Magician of Chaos, ShadowPrincess96, Yami Ace and Neko, kluna and MagikSpeedos for the reviews and a special thanks to firstForward for fixing the spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

****

**Peaceful night.**

Joey gave a sigh. He was currently in his new room getting ready for bed but he would have to walk over to Seto's. Joe-Joe had told them to better not dare to not be in one bed the next morning when she woke up since she wanted to cuddle with them then, and she had even looked threateningly at Seto and said, "And no standing up again!"

"And what if Daddy is sleep eating again and I want to get him his dream breakfast?" Seto had answered with a smug smile on his lips.

Joe-Joe had pondered on that for a moment and then said, "Only if it's tasty but then back to bed!"

Seto had laughed and said, "And here I thought that 'back to bed' would be our line."

Joey waited a little while after getting changed before walking over to Seto's room. He wanted to be sure that Seto was changed and ready as he knocked and entered the other's room. It wasn't like this was the first time Joe-Joe had talked them into staying in the same room but it was the first time being married and somehow that gave Joey some very bad thoughts about what they were supposed to do, now that they were married.

Seto was already in bed with some cushions against his back to sit up halfway and he held the manuscript that Joey had printed out for him a little earlier. Joey went to the other side of the bed and lay down as close to the edge as he could get, with his back to Seto. Seto noticed that Joey was more uncomfortable with this arrangement than the last time and was wondering why. Maybe because he now knew that he too was in love with a guy. But since there wasn't much he could do he stayed quiet for now and watched Joey for a moment before turning his attention back to the book.

After a little while he asked Joey, "Do you want me to turn off the light?"

"No it's fine." Joey just said sounding sleepy already.

Seto read for a little while longer before putting the manuscript to the side and turning off the lights. Shortly after he lay down Joey moved a little and lay on his back with his eyes open. He had a frown on his face. Seto watched for what seemed to him like a long time while Joey didn't move at all apart from the occasional blinking. "You know, Mokuba used to tell me that when I frown too much it will get stuck like that." Seto said after awhile, worried about the reasons for Joey's unusual behavior. It wasn't like him to frown like that, nor to stay awake when in a soft and comfy bed. The last time he was over he had been asleep within seconds.

"Well you must know, you've proven that theory to be true," Joey said with half a smile on his face.

"Very funny. Now tell me what is worrying you." Seto said wanting to know why Joey's frown was still in place even when he was smiling a little.

"It's nothing. Go to sleep." Joey answered before staring back to the ceiling.

"If it's nothing, then why is it keeping you awake?" Seto asked.

Joey rolled his eyes before saying, "Because I always think about things before falling asleep."

"You didn't last time." Seto pointed out.

"I didn't have anything to thing about that time." Joey simply stated.

"So this time you do...what is it?" Seto asked again.

Joey gave a sigh before turning a little to face Seto, "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Never." Seto said with a little smile.

It was quiet for a moment but then Joey gave another sigh and said, "It's because of Bakura. He looked so angry when he heard that we adopted Joe-Joe and Seth. Well mainly Joe-Joe and I'm a little worried about how far he would go. You know, Ryou told me that he had tried to talk him into adopting them before we could have a chance."

"Don't worry about it. I already have my security on it. I was worried too that he might try to kidnap her or something, so they're going to keep an extra close eye on her especially when Bakura is around and apart from kidnapping her there isn't much he can do. So you see there is nothing to worry." Seto said, hoping to calm Joey a little.

Joey watched his face and then said, "You know he is still a friend of mine and I just really wish I could find a way to make this arrangement more acceptable for him."

"I doubt there is a way." Seto said.

"What about making him one of Joe-Joe's god parents?" Joey suggested.

"WHAT? Him a god parent? Are you out of your mind? He already nearly lost her playing hide and seek, he keeps talking about making people jump off of a cliff with her puppy eyes and he wanted to talk with her about sex with Ryou! How can you even consider him?" Seto couldn't believe that he even needed to point all those facts out to Joey.

"I didn't say to leave her alone with him again, I'm just hoping he would be more happy then, and that he'd stop trying to mess things up for us." Joey said and then looked at Seto with his puppy eyes, and even a tear ran down his face as he added, "I just want all my friends to be happy."

Seto stared at Joey. He really didn't approve of Bakura as a god parent but how could he deny Joey anything when he looked like this? "It isn't fair to use puppy eyes on me now. You know I won't be able to say no now."

"Does that mean you'll say yes?" Joey asked, sounding a bit hopeful and a tiny smile came back onto his face.

Seto couldn't help himself and pulled him closer. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to make his smile grow again and whispered, "Under one condition, I get to choose the other god parent for Joe."

Joey smiled and cuddled into Seto's embrace with the words, "Fine by me, but who will it be?"

"A friend of mine from college, you don't know her yet, but she is really nice. She always tried to get me to go to college parties and said that I was too stuck up and needed an attitude adjustment and that getting laid might help." Seto started to tell Joey about her.

"She said what?" Joey said and Seto could feel that he got a bit tense.

Seto laughed a bit and said, "We were joking, Joey. But she even brought up some parts from Freud that she learned in her psychology classes. She mainly was in elementary education but dabbling in psychology and special education. She would be perfect to work against Bakura's negative influences. Also I'm very certain that she would take the kids even over Halloween, meaning I don't have to dress up nor deal with a hyperactive Joe-Joe on a sugar rush."

"But Halloween is fun!" Joey said with a pout, he had been looking forward to coming and seeing the kids that day and dressing up with them and getting some candy as well.

Again Seto laughed a little, glad to feel that Joey was relaxing again. "I have the feeling that Seth will be just glad to switch with you or you can just join both kids. I'm sure you and Rain would get along perfectly."

"All right so Joe-Joe's god parents will be Bakura and Rain. Now what about Seth?" Joey asked.

"How about Yami, Seth can practice his dueling skills on him until he can wipe the floor with him as good as he did with Rebecca." Seto suggested sounding smug and happy at the thought.

This time Joey had to laugh. "Poor Yami, do you really want to see him go down that badly?"

"Oh yes, I do. He defeated me so often that I can't wait till Seth manages to get the perfect revenge for every single loss I had to suffer." Seto said with a smile on a face.

"And here I thought that Yami was a sore loser, you're just as bad ya know?" Joey said but the loving smile on his face showed that he didn't really care about Seto being a bad loser. It wasn't like he hadn't known that before.

"So you agree with Yami?" Seto asked.

"Sure he is a great guy and Yugi and Yami would be great babysitters as well. Just who will be the second god parent?" Joey asked.

"Yugi?" Seto suggested.

"No. I mean he is great, just like Yami but the two are so alike and they're always together, so it wouldn't mean anyone else that is really there for Seth. How about Duke or Tristan we couldn't leave them out." Joey said but the death glare he got showed that for some reason Seto was even more against those two than Bakura. "What? They're nice guys."

"Sure." Seto said but his voice was layered with anger. "I just don't like them. Especially Duke, he is such a pretty boy and lady killer even now that he is with Tristan, he still has his fan-club and enjoys all the attention from it. I don't think he should be someone that is too close to Seth. I wouldn't want him to turn out like Duke."

"Then Tristan." Joey tried again.

"They're always together, having one close to Seth is as bad as having the other." Seto said, still sounding upset. Joey assumed that it was because neither one of them seemed to be really interested in either one of the children. They had been around but they weren't really that good with kids. What Joey didn't know was that Seto just feared that it was Duke who had stolen Joey's heart, seeing that Joey had said that he was a jerk once and Duke had forced him into a dog costume once on one occasion right after getting to know each other. Seto wanted to keep as much distance between Duke and Joey now as he could.

"Then how about Kitty?" Joey said.

"And who would that be?" Seto asked.

"A friend of mine. She is half Japanese and half Greek. I met her at work while I was in France." Joey said.

"A half Japanese and half Greek girl in France?" Seto said, surprised.

"Sure, she's fun and I'm sure Seth would love her, she speaks French and Japanese just like he does and of course English. She helped me translate stuff while I was over there and had trouble with my language skills." Joey explained.

"Is she the one who taught you how to cook? You know the one you thought had a crush on you?" Seto asked this time being the one that tensed up a little.

"Nope, I mean Kitty could cook great but that one was a German girl I met over in Germany. That's why I know some great German recipes like the pudding with the chocolate in it. Usually you use a big piece and grate it, and the smaller the tastier, but I was lazy." Joey said and Seto relaxed a little again.

"I hope you aren't going to cook it with the kids around, or at least leave the rum out." Seto said remembering that it had tasted like he had put in at least half a bottle.

"I just put it in with the milk before boiling it that way the alcohol flies off." Joey said.

"But the taste will stay and I don't think that the kids should get too used to that." Seto pointed out.

"Spoil sport." Joey said with a grin on his face before starting to yawn. "And I didn't even put in half as much as my friend had done, just about..." Joey yawned again.

Seto listened for a while and wondered if Joey would ever finish that sentence, but instead of hearing the end of the sentence, he heard a quiet snore come from the blond's lips. Soon after that Seto was asleep as well and happy that Joey was in a better mood and using him once again as an oversized cuddly toy. Seto slept through the whole night without any interruptions. Either Joey didn't sleep talk...or eat...or duel, or Seto just slept through it this time.

Whatever it was, it was Joe-Joe who woke him up the next morning. She was lying on his face and he had trouble breathing until he shoved her off of his face and to the side. He sat up and looked around. Seth was lying on his other side. His copy of Joey's manuscript was in his hand but he was asleep again as well. But Joey wasn't in bed.

"Morning sleepyhead." Seto heard his voice and looked up. Joey sat in his comforter by the fireplace with his laptop on his lap and was typing on it with an impressive speed.

"Morning. How come you're up already?" Seto said quietly. He knew that he could throw a party in there without the risk of waking Joe but he wasn't as certain about Seth.

"I dreamed about something really funny and want to put it in my next book so I stood up and started working on it. I always work on it either early in the morning or late at night." Joey said, still typing with eyes focused on the screen.

Seto got out of bed and walked over to him to look over his shoulder but before he reached him the laptop was closed. "No sneaking a peak until I'm done, got it?"

"That's mean." Seto said, intending to try and hack him later.

"And if I find out that you hacked me, you're in big trouble. And you won't find out my password anyway." Joey said, assuming that Seto would try something like that and he intended to give the same warning to Seth as well, before putting the laptop to the side and walking into the bathroom.

_Well, he shouldn't have challenged me. _Seto thought before opening Joey's laptop and trying to find out the password. By the time Joey was back from his bathroom break Seto had tried all of Joey's family member names, all of his Duel Monster cards and the favorite cards of all his friends including his own, but nothing he tried worked.

"And are ya giving up yet?" Joey asked as he came back into the room, not surprised at all to see Seto on his laptop. But he was confident that Seto would never guess the right password.

"No, but I'm afraid you'll make me stop trying." Seto said, disappointed.

"Why, you'll never get it anyway, I'll even give you a hint, it has 17 characters. Good luck you'll need it." Joey said as he was about to leave the room.

"Where are you going? Joe-Joe wanted us to stay, didn't she?" Seto asked.

"Sure but she also said you were allowed to get me my dream breakfast, so since you were still sleeping I guess I have to go and make sure it will be on the table myself." Joey said with a grin. "Don't worry, I'll be back and I'll take the laptop back to continue, good luck with the password till then."

Seto stared to the screen, 17 characters, what word had that many characters, it was probably a combination of at least two words, but what? "By the way," Joey said while standing in the door. "It was nice, I mean, to have someone to talk to instead of just thinking things over myself for hours on end. Thanks for that." And with that he was out of the room for now.

Seto focused back on the screen and tried I-Love-Tasty-Food as a password, certain that in Joey's case it might be right. He tried to capitalize the words as well as not but both ways were denied.

**

* * *

**

**Please Review**

*throws a party for everyone* I have over 200 reviews, WOW o.O *throws confetti in the air.*

And in the next chapter Bakura´s reinforcements Marik and Malik will arrive. How will they react when they see 'the girl'? Thanks so much for all the reviews so far *hugs everyone*

I hope the talk at night wasn't too dragged out but I thought it would be nice to let Seto and Joey have some more nice bonding time that will also show Joey the advantages of staying! :P

Seto: "Help me to get the password or I'll make damn sure that you never ever get a job in domino and can never move there, so you better send a review with a guess that I can try."

Lily: "Don't be so mean to my readers, you'll find out in the next chapter tomorrow anyway."

Seto: *continues to glare* "Not soon enough."


	20. Monkey Unkas

Thanks to BrowneyedShamer, Reina Isabella, My Puppys Dragon, ShadowPrincess96, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, kitty tokyo uzumaki, everchangingseasons, mobileholmes, Assassin Rowan, YukitoNO1, Violet-Eclipse, AyaKagami, kluna, l2s2, MagikSpeedos and Death-Dimension for the reviews and a special thanks to my beta firstForward.

*counts names* o.O 16 WOW, a new record O.o never thought I'd break that last one! O.o *throws confettie and hugs everyone that reviewed*

* * *

**Monkey Unkas.**

Joe-Joe had woken up while Joey was gone and Seto was still trying to figure out the password with no success at all. Seto had gotten in trouble for standing up with no good excuse, trying to hack was a very bad one and only got him into more trouble seeing that it was wrong to try and sneak into Daddy's private stuff on his laptop. But Seth has helped his paps by asking sadly, "Does that mean I'm not allowed to try either? I want to read that book too." When Seth wanted to read it he could and if Seth was allowed, Pappy was too. Seto had to grin, something was mixed up there, seeing that he as the father was supposed to give out for misbehaving and not the daughter. But she was just too cute and she had a point saying that he had promised not to stay up and that it wasn't really right to hack, but Joey had given permission to try to crack his password.

After that they had a relaxing breakfast with pizza for Joey and Joe-Joe. Seth was eying the pizza with the same suspicious look that he had given the lasagne before. At least the pizza had some healthy green and slimy witch's veggies as well as yellow sugar drops aka sweet corn together with the not too healthy salami and ham as well as the ridiculously high amount of cheese.

And after they had finished the breakfast Seto had to go into work for a little while. He usually worked on Saturdays and only had been able to stay this long because he didn't have any meetings that morning. Joey spent the morning with the kids and did something creative with Joe while Seth was sitting nearby reading the manuscript. Joe and Joey had just finished a few finger animals by making a finger print and then drawing something out of it like giving it legs, ears and a head. They also managed to make hearts out of two thumbprints and to make two smaller persons using one of Joe-Joe's thumbprints and one that Seth was forced to make. And one bigger one out of Joey's thumbprint before Joe-Joe said that Pappy would have to make one too once he got home.

They were just tidying up as the doorbell rang and Joey asked Seth to keep an eye on Joe-Joe for a moment. He wanted to see who was there without the kids being around. A maid had already opened the door and was informing someone that none of the Kaiba brothers were currently at home.

"What a pity and I really wanted to meet that girl Bakura was talking about." Joey heard a familiar voice say.

"Marik?" He asked as he walked closer to the door. Once there he could see past the maid and indeed there they were, Marik and Malik, the two crazy Egyptians, both with a very big duffel bag that looked like they were planning on staying for longer. And Joey did not like to hear that they had come to see a girl that Bakura had talked about. Bakura must have hoped to get some help from those two.

"Joey?" Malik asked. "What in all the gods' names are you doing at Kaiba's place?"

"I'm currently living here." Joey said with an icy voice, worried about what those two together with Bakura could be planning.

"WITH KAIBA?" Both of them said and looked at each other.

Marik then said to Malik with a grin, "I bet he was broke and had nowhere else to go."

"I bet he was kicked out of his old place because he was too messy and no one else wanted him since they didn't have maids like Kaiba to clean up after the dog." Malik said to Marik.

"HEY!" Joey complained. "I'm not broke or messy or a dog so cut it out. And now what do you guys want here? If ya are here to help Bakura ya can go right back to your desert or straight to hell for all I care."

"You're on Kaiba's side?" Both said, astonished.

"Sure I'm on his side." Joey said, wondering how much they actually knew, it didn't seem to be much.

"Daddy who is that?" Joe-Joe asked as she and Seth walked up to them.

Marik and Malik looked at her and then Marik asked, "Is that the girl Bakura was talking about?"

"If yes you had her in a hot bath for too long, she shrunk." Malik said, hardly able to keep in his laughter.

"How about you two kids go and pick some flowers for Pappy when he gets home? He said he'll be home early and I'll tell you what flowers you picked once you're done okay?" Joey suggested in the hope to get them away from the two crazy Egyptians.

Joe-Joe looked at them, for a moment ignoring what Joey had said and still pondering on the 'shrunk' comment from Malik and then she said, "I didn't shrink. I'm already this big." And she raised her hands as high as she could and stood on her toes to look a little taller.

"Aww," the two guys said, "We're this big." They added and imitated her movement to show how tall they were.

Joe-Joe grinned and looked at Joey holding her hands to him. He got the point, knowing her way of thinking, and picked her up holding her as high as he could while she stretched her arms even higher saying, "Now I'm this big." The Blue-Eyes White Dragon cuddly toy she always carried around was right now being held by it's tail and hanging upside down next to her while Seth slowly walked up to stand next to his dad.

Marik and Malik laughed and then Marik said, "Aww you're the cutest. Who are you?"

"I'm Joe-Joe and you?" Joe asked.

"I'm Marik and that is Malik." Marik said pointing at his boyfriend.

Joe-Joe's eyes got huge as she said, "You're my Monkey Unkas."

"Monkey Unkas?" The two Egyptians said and looked questioningly at Joey.

"Yes Monkey Unkas. In the story Seth is telling for me where this dragon called Joey," She held her stuffed dragon up, "And that dragon called Seto," She pointed at the stuffed Red-Eyes Black Dragon Seth was always forced to keep around for her sake, "Want a baby and to get babies they needed to go away and then they met two monkeys and my fluffy Unka Kura named them Malik and Marik."

"Fluffy Unka Kura?" The two looked at each other trying to hold back their laughter at Bakura being called fluffy.

"He wanted to be a monkey first because my fluffy Unka loves me and wants to be in my story too but I love him too and wanted him in so he already is another one with Ryou." Joe-Joe informed him while Seth had started to read the manuscript that he was still carrying around with him.

"Another monkey?" Malik asked, still fighting a giggle at the thought of Bakura actually allowing someone to call him fluffy.

"No a fluffy-shiny-fishy." Joe-Joe said.

"A what?" Marik asked.

"A fluffy-shiny-fishy. I made that up all by myself." Joe-Joe said, proud.

"I believe that." Marik said with a grin.

"Who are you?" Malik asked looking at Seth who was still reading.

"Seth." He just said without looking up.

"Seth who?" Malik asked.

"Seth Kaiba, Joe-Joe's older brother." Seth said, proud to be a Kaiba by now.

"KAIBA?" The two Egyptians were astonished. And then looked at Joey who was still holding Joe on his arm.

"Wait, didn't you call Joey 'Daddy' as you two came in?" Marik asked.

"Sure, he is my daddy." Joe-Joe said.

The two looked at each other again, Malik a bit disappointed while Marik looked smug as he said, "Pay up."

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Because I won the bet, I always knew the priest had a thing for his puppy." Marik said.

"I'm not a dog got it, and anyway we aren't really together." Joey said.

"You're not?" Malik said, happy since he could keep his money.

"No we're not, we just got married to adopt these two." Joey said, putting one hand on his son's shoulder, while still holding his daughter with his other arm.

"So you're not together?" Marik asked.

"But you're married and have kids?" Malik added.

"That about sums it up." Joey confirmed.

"What do you think about that cutie?" Marik asked, holding his hands out to the little girl and taking her in his arms.

"Hate it, Daddy can't leave." Joe said with a pout.

"Leave?" Marik asked.

"Daddy will work far away and leave after Seth´s birthday." Joe said, still with that cute pout and then she switched to puppy eyes and asked, "Will you help Seth make Daddy stay?"

Both looked at her and then at each other for a moment, they had planned to help Bakura annoy the hell out of Kaiba but this girl was just too cute and needed some help. And who could refuse those puppy eyes? Both grinned at each other and then looked at Joey with the words, "Bad Daddy, how can you even think of leaving."

"Stay out of it." Joey said looking away a little. He did feel bad for leaving the kids but they would just get their hopes up in getting them together and Joey knew that he too was already hoping to have a chance to be with Seto one day, after the nice chat the night before and the way that Seto had held him. But he was sure that Seto just wanted him to stay for the kids' sake and was nice to him because of that.

The two started to whisper to each other before Marik said, "You know what Joe-Joe, we will be your bodyguards and make sure that no one gets in-between you and your pappy and daddy and we'll get them together for sure."

"How?" She asked with a happy look on her face.

"Sorry angel we can't tell you yet since it might not work if your daddy knows our methods." Malik said. "But don't you worry, we'll get them together!"

"Aren't you here to help Bakura?" Joey asked, still suspicious of what he'd heard earlier.

"Well, that's why we came, but now we'll help Joe instead." Malik said.

"Unka Kura can help too." Joe said.

"You do know that Unka Kura is actually trying to get them apart and wants you to live with him?" Marik asked.

"No, my fluffy Unka Kura would never do that." Joe said. "He can be silly but he would never do that."

The two looked at each other and then said, "Awww, such a trusting little thing."

"How about we play a little bit with you?" Malik asked. "We could play pirates, where you are a princess and I'm a pirate that steals you away from the prince." And with that he grabbed her away from Marik.

"Hey, I had her first." Marik complained.

"Then come and get her." Malik taunted and ran off with the laughing girl followed by Marik.

"I guess we better follow them." Joey said before he picked up Seth and ran after them.

He caught up to them in the garden. Joe was sitting on a big stone and said with a lot of amusement in her voice, "Help help my prince I'm kidnapped."

"I'm coming for you my beautiful princess." Marik screamed and had a stick in his hand. Malik had one too and they both used them like swords, fighting for who got to keep the princess.

Joey laughed a little and put Seth down on a chair at a table that was nearby. "You think you can keep an eye on them for a second? I'll get us something to drink."

"Sure." Seth said looking at his manuscript again.

Joey left and told some maids to get plenty to drink outside for all of them and got his laptop from Seto's room. He went outside and started it up, not noticing that Seth was looking at his fingers to see what buttons he pressed when entering the password. He knew from his Paps that morning about the password and how much Seto had tried. Seth was surprised as he saw the password and grinned, he would have to tell his dad that the password was I-Love-Seto-Kaiba. Shortly after that some drinks were brought out and Malik and Marik took a short break to drink one glass each, needing some refreshment after the battle.

"Ha now I have a treasure too." Malik said sneaking the manuscript from Seth's hand.

"Let's team up Prince Seth to defeat the evil pirate." Marik said.

"Dad would you please print me a new manuscript?" Seth asked Joey, ignoring the two maniacs completely.

"Manuscript?" Malik asked and looked at the treasure he had gotten. After looking through the first few pages he threw it back onto the table saying, "That is awful. How can you look at that rubbish? There isn't a single picture in there!"

"What?" Marik asked, "The poor boy, wait right there." He went over to where they had dropped their bags and pulled out a couple of manga and brought them back to Seth. "Here you go boy that is something that you can actually enjoy."

Seth rolled his eyes and said, "I'll try it after I finish this book manuscript from my favorite author."

"Hey Prince...did you forget me?" Joe suddenly shouted over.

"Oh man, now my plan to distract the evil pirate is ruined but have no fear I'll still save you." Marik shouted back and both started to fight once more.

Apart form their play it was quiet while Joey was typing and Seth was reading. Seth was already nearly at the end of his manuscript. But Joey started to wonder if he would need to take away all books from him before bedtime since he had been yawning several times that day and had been rubbing his eyes as well. After a while Joey suddenly felt that someone was breathing right into his neck and he quickly flipped the laptop closed and turned around with the words, "I didn't know you could sneak up that well."

"What no 'welcome home'?" Seto just asked with a smile.

"Not for people that try to spy." Joey answered, smiling as well.

"Welcome home Paps." Seth said without looking up.

Seto gave a sigh. "I wish I had as much time as you have, I'm not even half as far as you are."

"That's because you actually had some sleep last night, and judging by the way Seth yawns he didn't." Joey said.

"It's not like I needed the rest for anything in particular today Dad." Seth said, still keeping his eyes on the paper.

"Anyway, there is something more important I need to know. What are those crazy people doing in my garden and why are they fighting each other?" Seto asked looking over to where Marik, Malik and Joe were so focused on their game that none of them had noticed that Seto had returned.

"Bakura had called them as reinforcements and after getting over the surprise that the girl Bakura wanted to steal from you was a little shorter and younger than they had expected they decided to turn on him and instead become her bodyguards and help her get us together so I wouldn't leave." Joey answered, "And now they're playing pirates and Joe is the princess, Malik is the evil pirate that kidnapped her and Marik is the prince that has to get her back."

"In that case." Seto said and walked a bit around the game to sneak up behind Joe and he whispered to her, "Don't scream my princess, the king has returned to save you from the pirate but we'll need to be really quiet."

After carrying her back to where Joey and Seth were still sitting he said, "Let's go inside and see how long it takes those two bodyguards to notice that their princess is missing."

* * *

**Please Review.**

And recently I saw under someone elses ff that the please review was there for a reason and that everyone should review. So I would like to use this chance to let you know that I do not agree. I'm happy and grateful for every review, but I do not think that everyone should review because I never used to do it when I was younger, I was always worried about my spellings and grammar and didn't dare to write anything. It took me a long time to even get the courage to acctually post a story (my first attempts all were eventually deleted from my laptop without ever having been read by anyone because I felt embaressed by my many mistakes.) So I can understand that some might not want to write anything and I'm already happy everytime I see that the hit count went up and I'm as grateful to anyone who read this story to this point as I am for the reviews. Also I noticed that some had apologised for mistakes in their reviews since their English wasn't perfect either. Let me ensure you, most of the mistakes I wouldn't even notice and I wouldn't care either, there is no need to apologise for not being perfect in a language that isn't your native language, hell I'm not perfect in writing in German because of my spelling problems, so no worries about that either. And thanks again to everone who read this story, who reviewed it, who faved it or even just put it on story alert. *hugs* I love you all.

And I saw in the reviews that I'm either getting predictable or you are just really good guesser because lots of people got the password right or at least really really close and a lot of people guessed that Seth will find it out and tell Seto which, as you can see, is right. He hasn't told him yet, but he will in the next chapter.


	21. Hopeless

Thanks to kitty tokyo uzumaki, Reina Isabella, Assassin Rowan, kluna, AyaKagami, l2s2, ShadowPrincess96, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, mobileholmes, Death-Dimension, YukitoNO1 and Khandalis for the reviews and a special thanks to my beta firstForward.

* * *

**Hopeless**

Marik and Malik had been kicked out after Joe-Joe and Seth were brought up to bed, both of them still playing pirates and shocked to hear that their princess was gone. They were now staying at Yugi's and Yami's place for a while, deciding that it was safer not to stay with Bakura after they had chosen to side with the girl.

As Seto woke up on Sunday morning he once more had his whole family in his bed, with Joe-Joe being spread over Joey's face this time. But unlike Seto the day before, Joey had turned his head a little and was breathing through a gap in between her and the bed. Seth was asleep again as well holding an older book of Joey's that Seto owned. He must already have finished the manuscript.

Seto sneaked out of bed again and over to Joey's laptop. He knew Joe-Joe might get angry but he didn't care. He wanted to know what story Joey worked on and more importantly right now, he wanted to know the password that Joey thought would be so hard for him to find out. If it hadn't been for that he would have hacked past the password the day before but he wanted to know now. He had tried multiple things but then he heard a quiet, "Try I love Seto Kaiba." come from the bed.

Seth slowly sat up and started to read again, "Thanks for the hint but I doubt it will work, it doesn't even have enough characters if I spell it together."

Seth rolled his eyes and walked over to Seto. He climbed on his lap and typed in I-Love-Seto-Kaiba and pressed Enter before walking back to the bed and sitting down to read the book he started again. Seto stared at the screen the password had been accepted. "How did you know?" Seto asked the young boy.

"I saw him type it in yesterday." Seth said with a smug smile.

Seto simply thanked him for the help with the password and looked for the document of his new book. He had seen the name of it the day before and so it didn't take long with finding it. He started to read and was surprised that after only reading it for half an hour he could have told who inspired the two main characters. It was Joey and himself bickering over little things during high school. Some of it nearly read like it was a diary of Joey's. But there were a few big differences that made clear that it wasn't. The most obvious being the different names the characters had as well as that the one that was similar to Joey had more straight friends than not. As well as a girl as a best friend that was very similar to Yugi. Duke seemed to be turned into a girl as well and so was Ryou only Marik and Malik were both still guys and of course together. Of course all names were changed. And the whole thing was in a different world where dragons existed as well as monsters.

It was interesting to read since it was still a lot like their high school time from Joey's perspective and one of the few fights that already had happened in the story, Seto could actually recall to have happened in nearly the exact same way. The thing that worried Seto was how hurt the main character that was probably Joey himself was at some of the insults he had made. But then again, in this story he was in love and didn't believe to have the slightest hope and in reality, he most certainly wasn't in love.

Suddenly the laptop was closed and as Seto looked up he saw a slightly angry and slightly embarrassed looking Joey stare down at him. "How did ya get past my password?"

Seto looked past him for a moment to Seth who had either fallen back asleep at some point or was pretending to be asleep to give them a feeling of privacy. "I found out the password." Seto said, unwilling to tell on the boy and get him in trouble too. Seto saw Joey get tense a bit and his face turned a bright red as his eyes looked away. "Quite smart of you to choose a password that was so ridiculous that no one would ever guess it." He could see Joey relax a little as well as Seth looking up at him with a death glare at Seto that Joey couldn't see since he was with his back to the bed. Seto was confused about the death glare, he hadn't told Joey about Seth's involvement in the password so why was he so angry?

"Please don't read that story." Joey said distracting Seto from the boy in the bed and he looked up at Joey again. Seto once again had the feeling that his heart had stopped as he saw him use his puppy eyes on him. The vulnerable and begging look not only on his face but in his whole posture. Like two nights before, he pulled Joey closer and Joey ended up sitting on his lap one leg on each side of Seto.

Seth nearly held his breath as he saw his paps pull his dad so close and his dad sit down on his lap. Their faces were so close that their noses nearly touched and his paps looked like he was seconds away from finally kissing his dad. They were so close to kissing that surely even they couldn't mess it up anymore.

"Don't read it again until I'm done, I promise I'll give you the manuscript first before I give it to anyone else and I promise to have it done before I leave for Sydney." Seth couldn't believe what he heard his dad say. With that one word 'Sydney' he had just messed it up. Seth could see his pap's face go tense and his grip tighten but his eyes got a bit more cold. _Come on Paps, just tell him not to go and that you want him to stay, tell him that you love him, or even better KISS HIM YOU IDIOT! _Seth mentally screamed at his paps.

But all Seth heard his paps say was, "I didn't hear you sleep eat so if you have any strange requests for breakfast you might want to get to the kitchen and tell the chef yourself."

"You're no use at all, are you?" Joey asked with amusement in his voice as he stood up and walked towards the door, "But paws off of my laptop while I'm gone."

Seth pretended to be asleep until he heard his dad leave the room and then looked up at his paps with the same death glare as before.

"What did I do wrong?" Seto asked, still wondering why Seth was glaring at him.

"You are hopeless." Seth just said and looked back at his book. "By the way do you think I could get some manga? The two monkey unkas had left me some and I finished reading them last night but I still need the newer volumes of them."

"Write a list of what manga you want and I'll get you a few." Seto said, still puzzled by the boy's behavior. Seto went back to bed again as well but as far away from the constant mumbling and always moving Joe-Joe as he could, just to be safe.

After a while someone knocked on the door, and Seto wondered why Joey was still knocking, it was nearly as much Joey's room at the moment as it was his own but he simply said, "Come in."

As it turned out it wasn't Joey, it was Mokuba who walked in. "Hey big bro, can you do me a favor?"

"That depends on the favor." Seto said.

"Can you lend the kids to me?" Mokuba asked.

"You want me to lend you the kids?" Seto asked, sounding confused and Seth too was looking questioningly at his uncle.

"Rebecca and I are meeting today but you know she is staying with this friend and now we decided" that I'd bring a friend along so her friend has someone and we make it sort of like a double date but to loosen the atmosphere we said it might be better to just go to the park and have the kids around to play with. Rebecca will bring some balls and I will bring the kids." Mokuba explained.

"What friend of yours?" Seto asked, slightly suspicious as to why Mokuba hadn't said a name.

"Rowan..." Mokuba said quietly, he knew Seto disliked this particular friend.

"Isn't that the kid that put...some random baby pictures up all over Domino and claimed them to be my old baby pictures?" Seto said, looking very angry.

"No, Rowan is the friend of mine that got upset after you broke the promise to take us to Kaiba Land and then stole your baby pictures and put them up all over Domino, only claiming the truth." Mokuba corrected.

Seth was looking back to his book certain that this Rowan would be fun and either way that person might be helpful in his war against Rebecca. He still had to get back at her for interfering with his personal space.

"No way." Seto said. "I'm not letting my kids anywhere near that delinquent."

"Why not? Rowan is cool." Mokuba said. "And not a delinquent, you just got a little payback there."

"A little payback? That brat gave my mobile number to that annoying girl from my fan club. And my business number on top of that! I needed to get a new number and let all my partners know about the new number, and that was a lot of work." Seto complained.

"Oh cry me a river, honestly it wasn't that bad. Come on Seto, it would give you some time to be alone with Joey." Mokuba tried to encourage Seto to say yes.

"Negative. No chance." Seto said again.

"No chance for what?" Joey asked after walking back into the room.

"I want to take the kids out to the park with some friends and Seto doesn't like one of them, and just because..." Mokuba started to explain.

"If I say yes will you shut up right now?" Seto asked with a tiny blush. He didn't want Joey to know any of the other embarrassing situations that Mokuba and especially Rowan had gotten him into. The Lego in his shoes was one of the more harmless ones. But Seto really didn't want Joey to know about how he had reacted like a scared little girl after finding a curled up snake in his bed one night. He hated snakes. But the worst of all had been that the little brat had let his entire fan club into his mansion. The place had been a mess and Seto was still missing all of his underwear that he had owned before. That had happened as well as a few other things.

"Sure thing big bro. Come on kids let's get you dressed. Joe-Joe, time to wake up." Mokuba said, trying to get the girl awake while Seto just grinned. He could help him but refused to do so.

Joey rolled his eyes and walked over, pulling the covers of the bed over Joe-Joe's face causing the girl to scream once and sit up. "Morning sleepyhead, how about going to the park with Unka Mokuba and some friends of his?" Joey asked the girl that immediately smiled and agreed.

Seto and Joey helped get the kids ready and they all had some breakfast before Mokuba took the two kids out. Seth of course bringing his book as well as the black dragon while his sister only had the white dragon, or rather what used to be white dragon since by now it had grass stains, berry stains, as well as multicolored thumbprints on it.

On the way to the park Seth got out the mobile phone Seto had once given to him and never taken back. "Mokuba, do you have the number of Malik or Marik? I need to talk to them."

"Sure kid, what about?" Mokuba asked and handed him his own phone to look the number up.

"They need to get over to the mansion and help Paps and Dad get together." Seth said dryly.

"Don't you think some private time might do the trick?" Mokuba asked. That was actually what he had been aiming for as he asked to take the kids, along with his own plans.

"If you would have seen them this morning you wouldn't say that, those two will never get together unless someone helps them." Seth said while dialing the number he had found on Mokuba's phone.

* * *

**Please Review **

Who has an idea as to what Malik and Marik could be up to? One person already knows.

Also someone wants me to kill off the Pegasus bunny...and someone agreed. Who else wants to kill the bunny and who wants to safe the bunny? Let me know, so I can see what the majority wants. I personally don't really care if Joey gets to eat Pegasus.


	22. Tied together

Thanks to Assassin Rowan, kitty tokyo uzumaki, mobileholmes, YukitoNO1, ShadowPrincess96, Akki, Khandalis, AyaKagami, Epic Secret Mythology, kluna, (didn't write a name), Ruon jian, Whiteinu1, (another review without a name don't know if it is the same person?), Death-Dimension, Chrysanthemum and Sadistic pb and l2s2 for the reviews. And a special thanks to my beta firstForward.

*counts names again* o.O 17! O.o *falls uncounsios from happy shock*

* * *

**Tied together**

Seto was sitting in front of his laptop in his room again and had decided to use the extra time to get ahead on some work for next week and so that he would maybe get to take a day or two off or at least to get home early on some days. He had half a day off on Monday anyway because he wanted to go to a nearby private school that had a very good reputation. It wasn't even too posh or expensive and offered a good balance of advanced education as well as normal socialization for Seth. It also had good programs for students that needed a bit more help by offering classes where the more advanced students had to help the weaker ones. It also had very good reputations for their science, music and art programs and started with nursery school and went all the way till junior high. After that Seto could enroll them in Domino High where he used to go or some other place. Maybe Seth would also like to go to the duel academy he was working on as a secret project but that would be up to him and there was still a lot of time until Seth would be old enough for that. And right now Seto didn't even want him to go there, he didn't want either child to be gone to a boarding school for most of the year. Seto had been looking at schools all week and was sure that this was the best place for them in the area. But he still wanted to have a look at it on Monday before maybe letting them start the day after.

"Joey, could you ask Yami and Yugi to babysit Joe and Seth tomorrow?" Seto asked him, thinking that Joey should get to come along to look at the school.

"Sure but why?" Joey asked not knowing Seto's train of thought.

"Because Mokuba is already minding them today and I wanted to have a look at a school tomorrow morning and thought you might like to come too. I even took the morning off just for that." Seto said.

"Cool, I'll ask them." Joey promised and was just about to get his phone out as something hit the back of his head. "Oww, what was that?" He asked looking at a can and some strange gas coming out of it.

"What the hell is going on?" Seto asked and was just about to call for security as his eyes fell closed. Joey too was asleep seconds later.

Seto didn't know how much time had gone by when he woke up again, he only knew that something was wrong. He noticed that he was in water before he even opened his eyes. He also noticed that something hard and cold was around his left wrist. He looked over there first and saw that he was handcuffed. And to top it all off, he was handcuffed to a still unconscious Joey with a chain that was attached to the handcuffs and bound them both to a towel rack close by. "You better tell him the truth." Seto heard a voice say and turned. He noticed while turning that he was in the jacuzzi that he had in his bathroom.

"What are you planning." Seto groaned as he saw who had spoken. His head still felt a bit strange from the gas.

The two man at the door were chuckling. "To get you to admit to Joey that you love him, or him to admit to you, either way is fine, so we'll leave you alone for a while in the nice water. And if you're good and are together when we get back, we'll let you go."

"I'm so going to kill you when I get out of here." Seto said.

"Once we let you out you'll owe us big time, priest." Marik said.

And Malik added, "And your son too, because Seth gave us the tip that you two are alone today and that you would need to get some help to get together since one of you messed something up this morning."

"Seth is behind this?" Seto couldn't believe it.

"Well, he only told us to come over and help you two to get a little closer." Marik said.

"And we thought tied together and only in your boxers in a jacuzzi would be the very definition of closer." Malik added.

Seto just now noticed that he was only in boxers and after risking a glance at Joey he saw that he too was half naked in the water. "I swear when I get out of here you two will regret it." Seto said as threateningly as he could.

"Just tell him that you love him and we'll let you go." Marik said before both of them went to go.

"Wait. What was that gas and why is he still out?" Seto asked, getting worried about Joey.

"He'll come around soon, it was just sleeping gas." Marik said.

"And you should feel better soon as well, you're probably still a little light headed for a little but after that you should be fine." Malik added before leaving before Seto could ask anything else.

Seto was sure to make them regret this, and his security as well for letting them get into the house without him knowing. He looked back to Joey who was slowly sliding from the position at the edge and Seto worried he might drown so he put his right arm around his waist to hold him in place. He called him by his name a few times, trying to wake him up, worried that something had gone wrong. That he had hit his head when he lost his consciousness from the gas or that he had some sort of allergic reaction to it. It took 5 minutes until Joey finally started to groan and move a little in Seto's arm.

Seto was relieved that Joey was starting to react a little and kept calling his name until he finally opened his eyes and looked around, still looking confused. "Did Bakura try to kidnap Joe-Joe?" He mumbled after a moment, obviously worried about the reason for their predicament.

"No, Joe-Joe is safe, I guess." Seto said in a calm voice to reassure him. "Marik and Malik just wanted us to get closer and get together for real."

"Not again." Joey groaned.

"Again?" Seto asked, confused.

"Believe it or not but I was tied and locked up before because some idiot thought I was in love with a girl and that she was in love with me. Unfortunately said idiot only was half right. She turned out to love me but I still didn't love her. That was fun in that closet after she had confessed that she really loved me and I had to tell her that sorry, I didn't." Joey said, sounding a bit confused and sleepy. He leaned his head against Seto's shoulder and had his eyes closed again as he asked, "Why is it wet and why am I only in boxers?"

"Like I said, they wanted us to get closer and well, this is their definition of closer." Seto said still holding him tight.

Joey looked up again and around the room to see where exactly he had ended up. "Look at the bright side, this is more comfortable than a closet."

Seto smiled a little, Joey still seemed to be a little out of it but was slowly recovering and feeling better. Joey put his head back down onto Seto's shoulder, eyes once more closed but this time without the groan. Seto waited to give Joey some time and about 5 minutes later he asked, "Any idea on how to get out of these?" He asked holding up his right arm which was in the handcuff.

"Not really but once I do get out of them I'm going to kill those two." Seto said. He definitely owed them since holding Joey like this was rather nice but the way they had done it was still so wrong and for that he was still going to kill them.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure if you'll like it." Joey said.

"What idea?" Seto asked.

"Well it isn't really my idea, it was the one of the guys that was locked up with me in a bathroom in a pub in Spain once." Joey said.

"Wait, I thought that was a girl and in a closet?" Seto said.

"Let's just say I met a few more crazy people on my travels." Joey said.

"How often have you been tied up with someone?" Seto couldn't help but ask.

"Now, four times." Joey said with a calm voice.

"OK once with a girl in a closet, once with a guy in a pub bathroom, and now, so there is still one more?" Seto said, unable to believe that anyone could have such a crazy life.

"Yeah, that was here in Domino with a girl from work and we weren't really tied up that time just locked out on the roof of the place I worked at and I already knew that trick and we got out really fast." Joey said.

"What is 'that trick'?" Seto asked, still astonished about how often someone could get locked up with someone to confess his love when he wasn't even in love. And one thing was sure, Seto would not end up like the first girl that was locked up with Joey in a closet. He would not confess just to get his heart broken.

"Act like we did confess to each other until we're free and then beat the crap out of them." Joey said, still in a calm voice. What Seto didn't know was that Joey might have been locked up with others but had never really used that way and just hoped to get a chance to kiss him once for real and not just a fangirl peck on the lips.

"What do you mean with 'act'?" Seto asked, his heart starting to race by the possibilities he saw in this. He could kiss him and maybe even nibble on his neck a little.

"Don't know, like start kissing when we hear them come closer." Joey said, much more nonchalantly than he felt.

"You do realize that this room is sound proof?" Seto asked. "We won't be able to hear them until they actually open the door."

"Do you have a better idea?" Joey asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Seto said and started to kiss Joey's neck a little and gently bite and suck on his skin there, careful not to bite too hard and draw blood but enough to make sure to leave a mark.

After he had finished he looked at Joey who was slightly blushing, "You think they'll fall for it?" He asked quietly.

"I hope so, and we can always kiss a little once they come in." Seto said, unwilling to give up on such a chance to kiss Joey.

"If we react fast, sure." Joey said.

Seto turned him so that he was with his back to the door and lowered his own body deep enough into the warm water that their heads were at the same height and then he pulled Joey even closer as he said, "Now it will look like we're already kissing when they come in. We just have to start then."

"I'm starting to see why they all call you a genius." Joey said with a little grin.

"Well, it was your idea to pretend or rather your experience that gave this idea." Seto said with a smile. "I'm really starting to wonder what other stories you could tell."

"Lots of other stories." Joey said with a smile. "I had lots of friends now or rather still have, I'm still talking to some online sometimes or I exchange letters with some. And some of them are so nuts, it would make Marik and Malik jealous."

"I find that hard to believe." Seto said with a smile.

Joey looked into Seto's eyes and started to tell him a bit more about what he had done during the past few years. About some of his friends that had locked him up with others. The one who had locked him up with a guy in a bathroom in a pub actually had made a bet that Joey would break his heart there, seeing that the other guy was in love but Joey wasn't. Seto absolutely believed that the person at least should have won the bet. Seto knew that it would leave him heart broken to kiss him, knowing that it meant nothing to Joey and that's about how this person in the bathroom must have felt. Seto could imagine how that guy had gotten the idea about kissing Joey. He must have thought it to be the perfect opportunity just like Seto now did.

Joey also told him about some of his jobs. He had not only learned about flowers but also a lot about paintings from working in an art gallery. He had learned about childcare from working in a nursery school and knew lots of creative things he could do with Joe-Joe. He had also worked in pet shop and had learned a lot about different pets and how they were to be treated. Seto was really impressed, he knew that you could learn a lot by having different experiences but he had never thought that Joey had so much knowledge on so many different things. They talked for a long time and Seto enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere between them.

Neither one of them knew how much time had past since the kids had left, or how much time they spent talking until they finally heard someone opening the door and Seto immediately started to kiss Joey. It was quiet for a moment until Marik asked, "Are we interrupting something?"

Seto stopped kissing Joey reluctantly and looked at the two Egyptians standing in his bathroom door once more. "Just get rid of this and leave us." Seto said lifting his left hand. He was holding Joey's right to make sure that the handcuffs wouldn't pull on his wrist and hurt the blond beauty.

"And here I thought you might like kinky things." Marik said with a chuckle.

"I might enjoy it if it was only him that was tied up but I do like to move both of my hands freely to touch him." Seto said with a sly smile to make it more believable and get out of this predicament and beat the crap out of them. He wasn't going to kill them, not after having been able to kiss Joey, thanks to their actions. But being tied up and all still made him want to beat them up so bad that neither one would be able to move for the next two months. And by that also ensuring that they wouldn't be able to pull another stunt like this until Joey was gone.

Marik came over and opened first the handcuff around Joey's wrist and Seto feared for a moment that the little hot head would try to attack immediately and then they'd have two against one. But to Seto's surprise Joey managed to stay calm and pretend like nothing was wrong and he was happy to stay in Seto's arm while Marik opened the other side of the handcuff, freeing Seto as well.

"Thanks," Seto said rather cool and Joey looked at him for a sign as to when to attack who. It would be the best if both of them attacked each one of them at the same time to surprise them both. He stood up and looked at Malik and Joey did the same just looking at Marik, waiting for another sign and sure that Seto would give some sort of indication seeing that he did for who he would be attacking. "And by the way, don't tell the kids anything about that, because it was all an act." And with that Seto attacked and so did Joey, taking that information as a signal to do so. It was already a warning anyway.

Marik and Malik were both surprised at the attack but only needed a few seconds to get over it and fight back. Neither one of them could win against their opponent though, and a little while later they were kicked out bruised, and each of them having a black eye.

* * *

**Please Review**

*Slowly gets up from falling unconsious* WOW! So many in a bit more than 24 hours since the last update! I'm soooooooooooo happy!

And doesn't anyone want to save a cute little bunny? Oh well, guess I have to kill Pegasus, don't really like him anyway.

Ant to Akki, LOL I laughed my head off when I read that review.

And if anyone has another idea as to what Marik and Malik could do, let me know. And I doubt that I'll be able to update tomorrow but I try the day after and it will have Bakura finding out about the betrayel in it...but I fear it will get a bit longer if I put it in but I think it will be better in that one, than the one I plan for after where Joey and Seto will get to see the school and then I plan another part of the fantasy corner at the end. Maybe Joe-Joe and Seth get to the fluffy-shiny-fishy!


	23. Betrayal

Thanks to Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Khandalis, ShadowPrincess96, Assassin Rowan, Kluna, kitty tokyo uzumaki, AyaKagami, YukitoNO1, l2s2, Whiteinu1, Little-Angel-7698, HorsesRain, Reina Isabella, MagikSpeedos, Death-Dimension, Chrysanthemum and Sadistic pb and Epic Secret Mythology for the reviews and a special thanks to my beta firstForward.

* * *

**Betrayal**

The rest of the Sunday wasn't nearly as relaxed or nice as the time in the Jacuzzi. Seto was really angry about being tied up and locked himself in his office for the rest of the day. Even after the kids returned he didn't come out saying he had work to do and Joey had asked Seth to be more careful with what he told Marik and Malik since they only managed to annoy the hell out of Seto.

Seth was worried since Seto didn't come out of his office at all and Joey refused to explain what exactly Marik and Malik had done. Seth only noticed that Joey looked a bit upset every time he asked about it. In the end Seth didn't dare to talk about it again until his sister was in bed.

While Joey tucked him in, he asked one more time, "What did Marik and Malik do to make you both so angry at us?"

"At you? Kiddo, we aren't mad at you!" Joey said and lay next to the boy for a moment and hugged him. "We both love you two very much, we are just a bit upset at those other two and a bit cranky because of them but we love you and know that it isn't your fault."

"But you are so upset, and Paps didn't even come out of his office to say good night, so he must be angry too." Seth said, sounding worried as he added, "Will he send us away again?"

"Of course not. We would never send you away, neither one of us would ever want that." Joey said and held him a little tighter. "We both love you, you and Joe-Joe, and we would never send you away, especially not when something wasn't your fault. And even if it was, we still would never send you away. We love you too much to do something like that."

"Will Paps be mad at me for long?" Seth asked, still sounding a little worried.

"He isn't mad at you. He is mad at your Monkey Unkas. That's why he locked himself in, he is mad and cranky and knows that he tends to let it out on the wrong persons and he wouldn't want to say something hurtful to you or Joe just because he is mad at someone else." Joey tried to explain, unsure if it was completely true but certain that Seto wouldn't want Seth to think that he was mad at him.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked, still not certain if his dad was right.

"Wait here, I'll talk to Seto and then you'll see, okay." Joey said and stood up. It was clear to him that Seth needed the reassurance from Seto himself, not able to believe that Joey was right about it and Joey himself couldn't be very convincing if he himself wasn't certain why Seto was that angry. He was angry too but not nearly that much, and Joey wasn't so much as angry than rather upset that Seto was this angry. He had enjoyed the time together and it hurt a little to see how much it had angered Seto that he had been tied to him.

Joey slowly walked over to Seto's office, he had knocked a few times with one or both of the kids by his side during the evening but he hadn't opened just saying that he was busy. And now Joey was alone and worried about how Seto might react as he knocked on his office door again.

"I'm busy." He heard Seto's voice say through the door.

"I know but we still need to talk Seto, so get the door unlocked." Joey said, trying to sound commanding and not to let his fear be heard in his voice.

"I'm busy, maybe later." He heard Seto's voice say.

"Later is too late, Seto please." Joey kept trying, maybe if he just kept bugging him he would eventually open the door. It was quiet for a while and Joey said again, "Seto it is really important so please open the door. It's about Seth, he thinks you're mad at him and will send him away."

After another moment Joey heard the door unlock and it opened. Seto stood before him, he still looked mad but asked, "What made him think that?"

"I had to tell them some reason why you locked yourself in there and wouldn't even say good night to them properly or eat with us. It isn't like you couldn't finish work after that and honestly, Seto, do you believe that they don't see that you're different from this morning? And I had to give some explanation for that so I said it was because of Marik and Malik, and that Seth better just not tell them to help out in getting us together again because now you're mad at them, but he thinks that since he told them to come you might be mad at him. I told him that you're not but he still worries." Joey tried to explain but he didn't really look at Seto. He was afraid to see his anger there. Afraid to see how angry it made him to have been tied to Joey.

Seto looked at him for awhile and then asked, "Are you okay?" It wasn't like Joey to look away from him when telling him what he had done wrong. Joey was always barking right into his face when he was mad at him, even in high school he would never just look away like he was afraid of a rebuff.

"Sure, but you need to talk to Seth." Joey simply said, still not looking at Seto.

Seto looked at Joey for a moment, still worried about him, "All right, wait here while I go talk to him." Seto said, thinking that he could try to find out Joey's problem later, the five year old that feared to be sent back to an orphanage needed him more right now.

Seto walked to Seth's room and looked around before entering, he wanted to make sure that Joey wouldn't listen in. And seeing that he still was nowhere in sight Seto assumed he wouldn't but just to be certain he closed the door behind him as he walked into the room. "Joey told me that you think I'm angry at you." He simply started to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." Seth said quietly.

"No worries. Kids always cause trouble. You heard this morning about how much trouble Mokuba had been with his friend". Seto said with a little smile put in place.

"But he is your brother." Seth pointed out.

"And you are my son." Seto simply said. "Even if you would burn down the house I wouldn't want to lose you or Joe. You are my son and she is my daughter and nothing will ever change that."

Seth stared at him for a moment and then whispered, "But you hardly know us."

Seto walked over to the bed and hugged the boy. He knew that usually Seth wasn't the kind that liked lots of hugs and seeing how he disliked Rebecca now proved that theory. But Seto also knew that Seth would hug Joey on his own and even though he was much more mature than a normal 5 year old he was still a kid that had always taken on much more responsibility than any child should ever have. Seto just needed to show him that he didn't have to do that anymore because he was there to take that responsibility from him, or at least most of it. "Seth, I wouldn't have adopted you if I didn't see you as my son. You could never do anything that would make me want to give you away. Nothing you could possibly do could be worse than losing you."

"So you'll forgive me now?" Seth asked.

"No," Seto said and smiled at the boy, "because there is nothing to forgive. You did nothing bad Seth, you only meant well and couldn't know that Marik and Malik would do something that bad."

"What did they do?" Seth asked, wondering what they could have done to cause all the trouble now.

Seto gave a sigh and said, "They tied us together and chained us to the wall in my bathroom." Seto said, "And then they said that they wouldn't let us out until we told each other that we loved each other."

"What went wrong?" Seth had to ask, because if they told each other that then they would be together and Seth was sure that both were in love with the other.

"We aren't in love with each other, that's what went wrong." Seto simply said.

"But you are. You love him, right?" Seth asked again. And this time he wouldn't give up until Seto admitted that he loved Joey.

Seto took a deep breath, he had seen this coming from the start. That was why he didn't want Joey listening in. He didn't want to lie to Seth, he needed to learn that he could trust him and that he would always be there for him and that would never work if he lied to the kid and he was sure that he couldn't talk his way around a clear answer forever either. Not with Seth, Joe-Joe would be easily distracted but not Seth. "Yes, I love him." Seto admitted after a short while, "But he doesn't love me back. And to be honest that was the reason why I didn't really want to see him earlier. I needed some distance after what had happened. After being this close I couldn't bear to see him but not be able to hold him. It had nothing to do with me being mad or anything you could have done Seth, I just needed some space, and some time. Because I can't hold him now, or kiss him like I could for a moment, just to get Marik and Malik to let us go. I might never get to kiss him again and that thought hurt. It hurts to know, that he doesn't love me."

"But he does." Seth insisted. He didn't like seeing his paps like that. Feeling pain for something that didn't need to cause him any pain at all if he would just confess.

"No, he doesn't, he is just affectionate, open, caring and loving and all of those are reasons why I love him but they are also the reasons why you think he loves me when in truth he only sees me as a friend. You're not the first to misinterprete his behavior that way. He was locked up with others in a similar way before because friends of his thought he was in love with someone else at that time. But he never was." Seto explained looking a bit sad.

"But what about the password?" Seth tried to convince him.

"Just to make it hard to find out, like I said this morning, just something that he thought was so far fetched that no one would ever think of it." Seto said. "Like the pen name he has, Blue-Eyes, he thought it was so far fetched that no one would ever think of him since it would resemble me rather than him. He is smarter than you think and uses the most unlikely things**.** It has nothing to do with his emotions."

"But he really does love you, what makes you think that he doesn't?" Seth asked, thinking that he would have to find a way to make his paps see that his dad loved him.

"I know because he told me that he loves someone else the day before we picked you up. And today he said again that it was ridiculous to think that we could be in love." Seto said, looking down a little.

Seth could hardly believe what he had heard. His dad could love someone else other than his paps? But he was sure that he loved him too so there had to be some sort of misunderstanding on Seto's part. "He loves you, I'm sure of it and I will find a way to make you see that and then you'll tell him, won't you?" Seth asked.

Seto gave a sigh and said, "If you could prove it, I would tell him that I love him, but he doesn't love me Seth, so it won't be possible anyway."

"He does, I know he does." Seth said.

"Has he told you that?" Seto asked, sounding much more hopeful than he had intended to sound.

"Not yet, but I still know that he loves you." Seth said with a smile. He had two months and at least his paps had already admitted to him that he loved his dad now he only had to get the other to admit it and then one to admit it to the other. It couldn't be that hard, could it? Seth thought back to a moment that morning where their lips had been so close that it seemed like nothing in the world could stop them from kissing each other. He gave a sigh, it would be hard to make them admit to their feelings.

"Maybe you should tell him, I mean, maybe dad won't go if you tell him how you would feel about it." Seth suggested, doubting that it would work but it was at least worth a try.

"Better not, he might never come back then." Seto said and even though Seth was sure that that wouldn't be the case and that his dad would stay for his paps, he also understood his pap's reasoning seeing that he doubted the other's feelings.

"Will you at least make sure that Joe-Joe can cuddle tomorrow morning again? I'm sure she worries about you two as well." Seth said hoping to get them to talk a bit to each other and spend some time together. Especially after Seto had avoided them all and seeing how upset Joey had been he was sure that a bit of alone time was what they needed now to get at least to where they had been before. Marik and Malik had clearly destroyed more than fixed in their attempt to get them together.

"Well, see I don't know if he'll be willing to and don't think that I don't get the real reason behind your request." Seto said with a small smile before tugging the boy in and then saying, "And now try to sleep and don't worry, no matter what happens with me and Joey, we both will always love you two and always be there for you. And neither one of us would ever consider sending you away."

"Good night Paps, and thanks." Seth said with a little smile on his young face.

"Good night my son and sleep tight." Seto said as he walked out.

Seth thought for a while about how it had sounded when Seto had called him his son, Seto was more like his father had been, or at least the parts that he remembered about him. His father had been just like he himself was. Intelligent but rather quiet and a bit shy. His mum had been more outgoing and was always laughing and playing and she always had ideas for games and Seth had played them with her more to have something to do with her than really wanting to play the games or make the paintings she had suggested. She had loved painting and was a great artist, she could draw beautiful landscapes and she could sing just like an angel, like Joe-Joe could. She had a great sense for rhythm and would sing more or less all day. Joey and Seto weren't exactly like either one, but they had similarities that made Seth feel even more at home with them but part of him wondered if his parents would approve of him loving Seto and Joey as much as he had loved them, or if they would see it as a betrayal. But then again, if there was something like an afterlife and if his mum could somehow have a way to interfere a little, it might have been her that gave Joe-Joe the idea to draw herself and her brother as a dragon that one afternoon. It seemed so long ago right now, the day that he and Joe-Joe had found out about the duel monster dragons that looked like they did with the colors, and only due to that, they had found out about Seto and Joey and only because of that they had wanted them as their parents at the start, even though right now, Seth wanted them for the reason that he loved them and they were so much like themselves and just perfect for them. Slowly Seth drifted off to sleep while his mind was still pondering about what his parents would want, and he dreamed about all four of his parents with him in a park and all of them getting along, his father and mother and paps and dad.

In the meantime Seto was back with Joey who was still standing at the exact same spot. "I'm sorry." Seto said, he wasn't even sure why he had said it but Joey looked as vulnerable as he always did when using his puppy eyes.

"What for?" Joey asked still standing there staring at the floor.

"For leaving you alone with the kids." Seto said.

"That's fine, after all they're my kids too." Joey pointed out, "And by the way, I phoned Yugi, he'll be here tomorrow to mind the kids, and Yami will be with him like always, and since he doesn't want them to be alone at his place, Malik and Marik will be over too, sorry for that."

"It's okay, as long as they behave." Seto said, "By the way, Seth said that Joe-Joe might want to cuddle since I was so strange and she might need some reassurance that everything is fine again as well."

"Sure, you mean he wants us to spend another night in one bed to get us together." Joey said.

"I guess, yes." Seto said.

"And what did you say?" Joey asked.

"That we'll see what you would say about it, but I wouldn't mind, it is nice having you around to talk to." Seto said and was glad to see a smile form on Joey's face.

"I agree, so why not." Joey said and added, "And since I'm tired I guess I'll go and get ready for bed."

Seto watched as Joey left to go to his own room to get changed and had to admit that the fact that he had been able to see him only in his boxers was another thing he should be grateful to Marik and Malik for. But that didn't change the fact that he was mad at them. Seto went into his office to pick up the manuscript. He was nearly through it and intended to finish it before he went to sleep. And it turned out to be good that he had something to do since Joey was once again a bit strange and uneasy, and Seto assumed that it was due to the events in the morning. He just ignored it, unsure of what he could say or do to make Joey more comfortable again.

The night was nearly uneventful, apart from Joey sleep eating some pie, as well as confessing his love for pie the same way he had once done for lasagne. Seto woke up as Joe-Joe and Seth sneaked in with them but pretended to be asleep for a while and listened to the kids. They were talking quietly about ways to get him and Joey together and Joe-Joe really had the most creative ideas like making them a magic potion that would make them fall in love, but Seth informed her that there was no such thing. Or using the mobile phone Seth had to phone Armor and ask him to use his arrows on them, again Seth had to tell her that this was impossible. She also had the idea to tie them up together but Seth said, "Too late, our Monkey Unkas tried that yesterday and it didn't go too well for them."

Seto felt sort of bad for eavesdropping on them but it was interesting to hear what ideas the girl had. One was actually possible and Seto was interested to see how Joey would react to a fake love letter that the two planned to write to both of them. After a while Joe-Joe fell asleep in the middle of a sentence and Seth started to read.

After a little while Seto heard the alarm on Joey's phone go on and Joey moved to turn it off and then looked around the room. "Morning Dad." Seth said.

"Yeah, morning." Joey mumbled, sounding half asleep and then he let his head drop back onto the pillow. Seto looked at him and smiled, his eyes were closed again. He watched him for a while, there was still a little bit of time before they had to leave to look at the school and chat with the headmaster of it.

"Morning Paps." Seth said after a while, noticing that his eyes were open.

"Morning Seth." Seto just said and then slowly got up, "Excuse me for a moment, I have to ensure that Joey gets some pie for breakfast."

"Was he sleep eating again?" Seth asked without looking up from his book.

"Yes, he was. He even said 'I love you pie.' At the end of it." Seto said with a grin.

By the time Seto was back Joey had already left the room to get dressed. And by the time Yugi and the rest arrived for their babysitting duties, the kids were already fed but still in their pyjamas while Seto and Joey were ready to go. Joey of course making sure no one could see the hickey he still had and Seto was glad that he had made it low enough that even his pyjamas had covered it so that the kids hadn't seen it either.

They had just left as Bakura and Ryou showed up to visit the kids.

Bakura was surprised as he saw the two Egyptians as he followed a maid out into the garden, he hadn't known that they were already in Domino. Yami and Yugi were sitting with Seth at a table. Seth was absorbed in a book while Yugi had some papers in his hand that he was reading. Joe-Joe was playing pony, this time with Malik, and Marik was holding one hand as well as her stuffed dragon in his other hand.

Ryou joined Yugi, Yami and Seth at the table while Bakura walked over to his darling little devil.

"Joe-Joe, how are you?" He asked as he approached. "I see you got a new pony."

"Fluffy Unka Kura," she said happily, "My Monkey Unkas are here."

"I can see that," He said and then looked at Marik, "Why didn't you tell me that you had arrived?"

"Because we wanted to see the girl first. Could have told us that the little princess is such an adorable little girl." Marik said, happy that Joe was around when Bakura found out their betrayal.

"I see, so you arrived this morning?" Bakura asked, a little suspicious.

"Nope, we arrived two days ago." Malik said.

"And then we saw Joe-Joe." Marik said.

"And then Joe-Joe told us about her daddy leaving." Malik said.

"And then we decided to help her to get them together, so her daddy will stay and she gets to be with her pappy and daddy." Marik finished.

Bakura stared at them. How dare they betray him. "Unka Kura will help too!" Joe-Joe said smiling at her fluffy unka with the most adorable look on her face.

"OH, I'll help them." Bakura said and thought, _I'll help them jump off_ _of a cliff and drown in the waters below._

"I love you fluffy Unka Kura, I knew you'd help." The girl said happily, completely oblivious to the sarcastic edge to his voice and the anger in his eyes.

Marik and Malik noticed both and were once more happy to have Joe-Joe around. Not that they feared the former tomb robber, it was two against one, but they were still at a disadvantage seeing that they were still sore from the day before as well as having a black eye each.

Bakura looked at them threateningly and pulled his phone out to send another text message. He wasn't about to give up that easily. He had thought about ways to get Seto and Joey further apart and make them fight in front of the kids all the time, so that they would get fed up with them for the last few days and he had another plan set. It wasn't like the great thief king really needed the help of two morons anyway. It was probably better that those idiots would mess up Seth's plans with getting them together instead of his in getting them apart and Marik and Malik always messed things up, Bakura was sure of that.

"What are you doing?" Marik asked, suspicious.

"Just telling an old friend to stop by and meet the kids. I bet Joe-Joe would love to have a new auntie. And Mai would be a great aunt, wouldn't you agree?" Bakura said with an evil smile. He was sure that Mai at least used to have a thing for Joey and maybe he could still get her to mess things up for them.

* * *

**Please Review.**

And the next chapter will have Jaden in it (even if not with a name yet but it will be him) and it will have a bit of fantasy corner in it and Serenity too.

And I'm not going to talk too long because it is late and you're lucky I got around to get this finished at all (mainly stayed up because there were 17 reviews AGAIN since the last chapter o.O wow you guys are awesome, I love you all) :P If you get as lucky again you'll get another update tomorrow, if not, it will be the day after.


	24. School and Fantasy Corner Part 4

Thanks to Assassin Rowan, ShadowPrincess96, kitty tokyo uzumaki, kluna, l2s2, Little-Angel-7698, AyaKagami, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, mobileholmes, BookHippie, YukitoNO1, Whiteinu1, Gi, Death-Dimension, HorsesRain, My Puppys Dragon, Epic Secret Mythology and Chrysanthemum and Sadistic pb for the reviews and a special thanks to my beta firstForward for spell and grammar checking.

**

* * *

**

**School and Fantasy Corner Part 4**

Joey and Seto walked into the school building. The first class had already started and it was quiet in the halls. Joey looked around the nice and bright school hall. The walls were decorated with paintings and collages the students had made. A short description as well as the name of the student and what class that student was in was written beside or beneath each painting.

The place looked friendly and Joey liked it even though he knew that he himself wouldn't want to go to school here, simply for the reason that he wouldn't want to go to school again at all. "What do you think of this place?" Seto asked.

"Don't know, it's a school so not too much." Joey said with a grin but added, "But I guess it could be worse."

Seto laughed and then said, "And now let's go see the headmaster."

"Scary, god I don't even want to know how many hours I used to spend there when I was a kid." Joey said with a chuckle.

"Then let's hope his office is nice, Joe-Joe is so much like you that I fear she'll be there a few times as well." Seto said.

"And don't forget us, or at least one of us whenever they call us to talk about the behavior issues." Joey laughed a little but added more seriously, "But somehow I doubt that will happen, Joe is a bit like me but I doubt that she'll ever end up in a gang and that was the time when I was with the headmaster all the time."

"As long as I can avoid it, she'll never even see a gang." Seto said, serious now.

"I hope so." Joey said before adding with a grin, "But she still might fall asleep in class and get detention for that."

"Might?" Seto asked, quite sure it would happen at least once a week. Seto put a hand on Joey's back to gently push him in the direction of the headmaster's office. And to have an excuse to touch him again at least that little bit.

Seto noticed that Joey started to fidget with his clothing once they got closer to the headmaster. Seto couldn't help but smile and whispered into Joey's ear, "You do realize that you aren't here because you're in trouble, right?"

Joey elbowed him a little and then mumbled, "I'm not stupid, but I want to leave a good impression for Seth and Joe-Joe's sake."

"Don't worry about that, it will be fine for sure." Seto said with a smile and was happy to feel Joey move a little closer to him. Seto knew that he wasn't exactly fond of schools, especially headmasters, seeing how much time he used to spend in detention or the headmaster's office. Seto put his arm further around his waist and held him close to give him some comfort as well as to get a bit more of physical contact with him.

A little while later the headmaster showed them around the school. Seto kept his arm around Joey since he seemed nervous, even though the headmaster seemed friendly and polite as well as a bit strict as he talked about the school rules. Seto still didn't like him too much since he more or less ignored Joey completely and was only talking to Seto mentioning the plans for a new playground that they were trying to get and for which they already had a few fundraisers and would still have to organize a few more seeing that they still didn't have the money. Seto couldn't help but wonder why the guy didn't have a sign hanging around his neck saying the exact amount he wanted Seto to donate. It wouldn't be more obvious than what he was doing now.

After a while Joey interrupted the man and Seto wondered if he simply had the need to say something or if there was another reason behind it, seeing how nervous he had been before. Especially since the reason for the interruption seemed to be a collage and then a few questions about it. Seto also noticed that Joey leaned closer to him and held him tight since he obviously was still nervous. But then Seto noticed Joey moving one hand behind his back and saw a kid sneak out around a corner and behind his headmaster and them. His school bag still on his back and his hair a mess, he seemed to be late for school. Seto had to smile, this was typical Joey to help the kid get around getting in trouble with the headmaster, he'd be in enough trouble with his teacher anyway. Unfortunate for the kid Joey ran out of questions before he made it around the corner and he was about to get spotted as Seto asked the headmaster how the art programs was financed and how much money was put into such projects. Seto soon regretted it since the man was just too happy to go back to talk about how hard it was to keep the school financially secure, and the kid could have started to break dance behind the man's back for the next 15 minutes without him noticing a thing. Seto wasn't really listening and more enjoying the feeling of Joey relaxing while he still could keep an arm around Joey's slender waist.

Seto was glad as they were shown around a bit more and the financial talk was paused while he spoke of the different programs they had for advanced students, seeing that Seto had already mentioned that Seth was very intelligent for his age and might be better off in first grade than in a kindergarten class. Even if it was the middle of the year and Seth had been in a kindergarten class in the orphanage Seto was sure that he wouldn't only be able to keep up, but rather would get bored even if he was in an advanced student programme. Joey wasn't really listening to it and leaning closer against Seto. He enjoying the feeling of his arms around him as he placed a hand onto Seto's for a moment to show him that he was still glad that he held on to him, he felt much saver with Seto by his side.

The headmaster showed them to the first class which had English right now and was practicing reading. Seto immediately noticed the kid that they had seen in the hall sitting behind a desk in the back corner of the room. His head was on his desk and his eyes were closed. Seto looked at Joey and saw that he was looking at the same kid and he smiled. Again Seto and Joey kept asking questions to get the headmaster's attention every time he was about to look to the boy's direction. Seto held on to Joey more tightly since he tensed a little when ever the kid was about to get in trouble. In the end Seto suggested to leave the room again since they had seen the class now and would just interrupt their lesson if they stayed and discussed everything in there. After being shown a few more rooms as well as the by then much mentioned playground, which really did need some work, they went back to the headmaster's office and discussed the kids' placements. And even though they were in the office Seto made sure that he was close enough to Joey to keep an arm around him. Joe-Joe was then enrolled for the next day in the nursery school and it was decided that Seth would do a test the next morning before the headmaster would decide where to put him. He wasn't sure if first class would be too much for the poor child and wanted to be sure. Seto didn't mind, knowing already that he would surpass all the expectations, and just insisted that no matter the outcome of the test Seth would not be put higher than in grade 1, since Seto wanted him to stay close to his own age group.

After that Seto offered to donate some money for the school's library which he had found rather scarce but insisted the money to be put at use there since Seth loved to read and Joe-Joe seemed to enjoy stories as well. The headmaster seemed to be a bit disappointed that he didn't get the money for the playground, but at least he got something. But in the end Joey asked how much money was still missing for the new playground and then he gave a cheque since he had enough money from the books. The headmaster was surprised and suddenly talked more to Joey than to Seto. Joey once more placed one hand on Seto's, that was still around him, happy to have his support now that he was the center of attetion even more than before.

But the headmaster didn't get a chance to beg for more money out of either one since they left soon after, with Seto saying that he had a meeting soon. "I thought you had the whole morning off?" Joey asked once they had left the building.

"I do, but I can't stand sitting in there for another second." Seto said with a smile.

"You think Seth and Joe-Joe will like it here?" Joey asked.

"Did you like school?" Seto asked with a grin.

"Never...well apart from lunch break or bickering with you and hanging around with my friends." Joey said.

"You see, Joe will think the same in time but while still in nursery school I'm sure she'll like it and Seth will love spending time with that kid we saved today." Seto said with a grin.

"Are ya saying what I think ya are saying?" Joey asked, trying to look stern.

"If you think that I'm saying that you were a lazy sleepyhead in school, then yes." Seto simply stated with a smug grin.

"Better that than a big ass moneybags that goes around ripping other people's cards." Joey simply stated, still grinning.

"Did you have to go there?" Seto asked with a tiny blush on his face.

"Why? Don't tell me you actually feel regret?" Joey asked.

"Maybe a little." Seto admitted, still with a slight red blush on his face, "But not much and if you tell anyone I'll deny it."

"That's typical big ass CEO Seto Kaiba. Never show any sort of kindness. But you messed up with that today." Joey said with a grin. Seto's arm was still around him and Joey put a hand on his as he added, "Thanks that ya didn't let go."

"You're welcome." Seto said with a soft voice that made Joey feel a slight bit wobbly in his knees. But he didn't say anything else, unsure as to what else he could say right now that wouldn't betray his feelings for Seto.

Once they were at home Seto and Joey told the two kids that they would go to a really nice school the next day and that Seth would have to do a test to see if he could go to first class. Seto had rolled his eyes a little as he had told him that and Seth just read in his book, not really caring. But just a little while later Marik and Malik were begging the kids to tell a bit more of their story. By now Yugi and Yami had told them a bit more about what had happened so far and the two Egyptians wanted to hear a bit more. Most of all about the fluffy-shiny-fishy named Bakura.

They all sat in the living room in front of a fireplace similar to the last time the kids had told a part of their story while with Seto. Joe-Joe was whispering a bit into Seth's ear of what was to come next.

Seth started the story with a short summary of the end from the last time. "Seto and Joey flew over the desert and towards the ocean to find the princess that the strange woman had talked about.

They had just reached the ocean as Joey's stomach gave a loud rumbling. So loud that Seto asked, 'Was this an earthquake or just your stomach eating itself again?'

'That was my stomach, and it isn't my fault that it smells so nice like fish here.' Joey said. Fish was one of his favorite foods, second only to bunnies. And in their mountains there weren't many fishes available, the rivers usually only had very few and it was a rare catch. But now that they were at the ocean the smell of fish was strong and Seto wasn't sure if it was hunger that had caused the rumble in his mate's stomach or if it was just appetite on the tasty fish. 'Can't we have a fish break before we look for the princess?' Joey asked.

'I guess we can have a quick break.' Seto said since he was a little hungry, as well as a bit thirsty.

The two dragons flew around catching some fish by flying over the ocean and then suddenly flying down and letting their heads go underwater to snap the fish out of it before flying right back up. The blue eyed dragon suddenly stopped and asked, 'Seto? Can you smell that too? It is a funny but really nice smell I want to know what it is.' He was already flying along the coastline, letting his sensitive nose guide the way. After awhile he saw a young human girl or maybe he should say a young woman by now. She looked like she was about 18 years old. He could only see her head over some rocks along the shore and the poor thing was crying. The smell had come from her Joey was sure of it and even though she smelled delicious all he wanted to do right now was comfort her. She must be someone's daughter too and Joey knew that if he would have a daughter one day and she would be alone and crying he would want someone to help her too. He flew a little closer and landed soundlessly next to her, she didn't even look up. 'Why are you crying?' He asked the young girl just as Seto landed next to him.

The girl looked up and flinched away from him. In that moment Joey saw a bit more of her body and noticed that she was half fish. She didn't have any legs and her fish scales were a nice red just like her hair was. She was the first mermaid Joey had seen in his life and he would never have guessed that they smelled so good. 'Please, don't eat me.' The girl begged and Joey looked down at her.

'I won't eat you, and my mate won't either. By the way, I'm Joey and this is Seto.' Joey said politely, hoping to comfort the poor scared little thing.

Seto was surprised that Joey didn't just follow his stomach for once in his life and watched how this would develop in silence. 'I'm Serenity.' The girl said.

'Why are you crying?' Joey asked, lowering his head to have his eyes at the same height as hers were.

'I miss my mummy and can't go home. The evil sea monster is blocking my way. He is an evil bandit and stole so much from the poor people in my father's underwater kingdom. And now I can't get past him and I'm scared. I wish someone strong would help me get home.' She said and started sobbing again.

'I wish I could help you, but I'm a dragon and can't go underwater. I'm sorry.' Joey said.

'Wait a moment.' Seto said, he had noticed something else in her explanation. 'Did you just say your father's kingdom? Are you a princess? And if yes do you know where we can find Yami?'

She looked up at the black dragon in fear and answered. 'I'm not sure if you mean the same Yami but my father has a magical friend that goes by that name, but I do not know where he lives, you would need to talk to my father about it.'

Seto growled a little, scaring the girl even more but he couldn't help it. They were this close and now something silly like water should stop something as powerful as them? This was just wrong.

'Stop growling, you'll scare the poor thing.' Joey said to Seto and then said to the girl, 'Isn't there anyone else that could help you that can breathe underwater?'"

Seth stopped with the story and looked at his sister for a hint as to what would happen next. "She has something that can make them go with her." The girl simply said and waited for him to continue.

Seth took a deep breath before he did just that. "'No, but I could give you something that will let you breathe underwater. And then your mate could talk to my father about this Yami he is looking for.' The girl said and Joey was so happy that his tail started to twitch.

'That is perfect, Seto and I are both looking for him because we want to have a baby.' Joey informed her. 'And I also would love to help you get past that sea monster.'

'You really would come with me?' The girl's eyes lit up as a smile spread over her face.

'Sure we will. You don't need to be afraid about anything at all with us around ,I promise. And I bet I'll get to hunt plenty of fish.' Joey said, almost drooling.

'Stop drooling at the thought of fish.' Seto said, this time being the one that chided the other but he did so with a bit of a teasing tone in his voice. 'You'll scare the poor half fish girl.'"

* * *

**Please Review**

Oh I forgot to count the names up at top... *goes back up and counts* that can't be right *counts again* O.O ! 18 ! O.O *still can't believe it* You guys rock *counts again just to make sure*

And in the next chapter Mai will show up!


	25. Mai

Thanks to ShadowPrincess96, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Assassin Rowan, AyaKagami, kluna, mobileholmes, Cielheart Ie'chan, YukitoNO1, Chrysanthemum and Sadistic pb, Little-Angel-7698 and My Puppys Dragon for the reviews and a special thanks to my beta firstForward for fixing the mistakes.

* * *

**Mai**

Two weeks had past since Bakura had called Mai and Seth still hadn't heard anything from her. He was glad about it because Malik and Marik had warned him about this blond woman that supposedly loved his dad. It was a problem but he was sure he could deal with it. That was if he was at home. He had already told Joe that if such a woman showed up in the afternoon she should try and make sure that she would stay far away from their daddy. Seth hoped that she would show up on one of the days where he was at home after school. Of course he had passed that funny little test. It had been like a joke to him that he was supposed to waste his time by writing down those easy things. The headmaster had been impressed with him and he was immediately put into first grade and was currently seated next to a boy that constantly needed his help. If not with schoolwork then with waking him up whenever he was about to get caught napping in class. He also had nearly constant detention for being late.

But Seth liked him nevertheless, he was funny, energetic, as well as caring and a great friend. He had helped Seth as some kids had tried to tease him for having his dad pay for him to be in his first class just to show off that he had a smart kid even though he was a dummy. Jaden had been about to punch him but Seth had still stopped him explaining that it had been his paps and dad that each had really donated a bit as far as he knew but that it had nothing to do with his placement. He had switched between 3 of the 5 languages which all of them he spoke fluently by now and had then asked the boys that had teased him if they had understood anything or if he should use a different language for them. They had stared at him and ever since, he was called a bookworm but Seth didn't mind considering that they had a point, he was constantly reading even during the lessons. Unless they did an experiment in science then he kept a close eye on Jaden, making sure that the building wouldn't be blown away. Jaden had a talent to transform the easiest experiments into a dangerous bomb. But Seth still enjoyed science and the teacher who they were allowed to call JoJo was really fun, wild and energetic. Seth actually started to wonder if it had anything to do with the first letter of someones name seeing that Joe-Joe, JoJo, Joey, as well as Jaden all were crazy but fun.

After school Joey picked him up everyday and three days a week he drove Seth to Kaiba Corp. to help his paps with work. Mokuba had left for college and Seth had gotten his position. But Joey was worried that he was too young and his fathers had made the agreement to only let him work 3 days a week for a month and then see how he got on and how he enjoyed it and then either let him do more work or cut down further and maybe get a nanny for when Joey leaves. But Seth was sure that he would rather do some work in Kaiba Corp. and to be honest, he wished he would get more to do as it was sometimes a bit boring. Seth knew that his dad was getting a bit bored during the mornings too. He worked a lot on his new book and Seth already had caught up on reading it since he sneaked into his room every night while Joey was talked into staying with Seto. Some nights the laptop hadn't been in his room and Seth knew that his dad must have been working on it that evening. But he still had caught up at least to what was written the last time he had sneaked a peek and to him it was clear that this story proved his theory that his dad loved his paps and he also believed that even his paps wouldn't be able to find a way to talk it down. Or at least he hoped he wouldn't. But it was far from being finished and Seth doubted that it would be done by the time Joey would leave.

During the afternoons his dad was busy minding Joe-Joe and the two did lots of things. His dad had lots of creative ideas for making fun paintings. Not only using paint but he used lots of other things like glue and glitter and he even made paper with Joe-Joe once, putting color into the paper and some even had feathers in the paper. Seth had been home that day and he had to admit that it had been fun to help them make their own paper and make some as well. There was no point in painting on it since it was already decorated when it was done. Seth also loved to play with his dad and his sister in the garden. Even though he still preferred to read, sometimes it was fun to play with them and not have any responsibility for his sister because his dad was keeping an eye on her. The first few days Seth had looked out for her too but by now he knew that his dad could handle her, maybe even better then he could. After all, he had puppy eyes that were more effective than hers and he was faster with using them. He also got the girl to eat lots of healthy food by either renaming it with funny names or getting her interested in it by cooking it together with her. By now Seth was a good cook as well and he loved it just like he loved starting to writing stories down. His dad kept encouraging him and he had tried to change the dragon tale he had started into a proper book. Mostly he changed the puppy eye forest. It was funny for little kids but he still would love some real danger in there, danger that even dragons would need to be careful of but of course they got out of that problem.

He still hadn't gotten to finish his tale since Joe-Joe had fallen asleep soon after the dragons had met the princess. She had just given them something to breath underwater, but he hadn't even mentioned what since Joe hadn't interrupted and he didn't know if she had something specific in mind. Their new godparents had then brought them up to bed. Yami had brought him up and Bakura had brought her up. He still didn't seem satisfied but maybe Seth was wrong, maybe he had called Mai again and talked her out of coming again.

It was Friday afternoon and Seth had just walked into Kaiba Corp. to start his work there. He worked Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. He was just inside as he heard someone screaming, "Don't you dare kick me out, I need to talk to that asshole, it took me long enough to get the time to come and he'd better get notified that I'm here or I swear you'll regret it."

Seth looked up at the woman that was standing there in a purple and black outfit that showed too much to be allowed anywhere near his paps. He walked closer and asked, "What do you want here?"

The blond woman looked down at the kid and then smiled and said, "You must be Seth, right?"

"Yes, and you are?" He asked, surprised that she had recognized him, he was sure that he had never seen that woman before.

"I'm Mai, a friend of your dad. And I need to talk to Seto." She said.

Seth nearly groaned in displeasure. He had just started to hope that he wouldn't have to deal with that stupid woman that wanted his dad and now she was right in front of him. It surprised him though that she was there instead of with his dad, wasn't it smarter to try and flirt with the guy she wanted when the rival wasn't around? "What do you want from him?" Seth asked, letting her hear anger in his voice on purpose.

She looked at him at that and then looked down on him with her arms crossed. Seth knew that Joey would have come down to his eyelevel because the different in height was intimidating but this woman didn't care, didn't know, or maybe even wanted to be intimidating towards a kid. "Listen kid," She said, not sounding angry but more like Seth himself knew he did when telling Joe-Joe for the millionth time one day that magic didn't exist. She sounded patient like she had to spell out the obvious to make sure that the stupid kid would get it. Seth was furious about that. "I know you only want the best for your sister and want to get her a family and I also believe that by now you might like Seto and Joey, but Joey is like a brother to me and I waited long enough now to see how things would turn out. And I don't care what you wish for or what is the best for you and your sister, and I care even less about what that rich boy up in his office wants, all I care about is that Joey doesn't get hurt and unless that stupid boy up in his office loves Joey too he will get hurt and that's why I'm here and need to talk to him. Got it?"

Seth stared at her. Had she just said that Joey was like a brother to her? That meant that she would be against Bakura and ultimately on his side since Seto and Joey were in love with each other and it was obvious that she believed that Joey was in love with Seto as well. Seth smiled a little and said, "In that case, follow me please." And walked with her to the elevator and since Seth was with her no one stopped her anymore.

"So you don't mind me beating the crap out of Seto Kaiba?" Mai asked, surprised.

"Let's say I would mind you beating the crap out of him, but I actually would be grateful if you could beat some sense into the guy. They're both in love with the other but neither one dares to tell the other. And unless I get one to admit it both will be miserable." Seth informed her.

"So, Seto is in love with Joey as well? I wouldn't have guessed it, the way they always fought." Mai said.

"That was the point of the fighting I think, Paps didn't want anyone to know since he believes his love to be unrequited." Seth explained.

"So you hope now that I can show him that it isn't and help you?" Mai asked, a little weary. Bakura had warned her that the boy was a smart little miniature priest that she would have to look out for, as well as not to wear long earnings around the girl especially when the boy was there too. He might make the girl pull on them and with her major cuteness no one would resist her. Mai doubted that she could fall for any cute girly face. She wasn't some stupid guy that fell for cute little faces.

"Yes and no. I hope you'll help Dad as well. He loves Paps and Paps loves him and they both are what the other needs. Dad needs some stability. I don't know what is wrong with him that he moves so much but I'm getting the feeling that Paps knows and I'm sure that he is the one that can help him better than anyone else." Seth said to her.

"So you call Joey Dad already and Seto Paps?" Mai asked, only slightly surprised, the kids weren't with them for that long and already they called them like that. But maybe the boy just wanted the familiarity to make the two men love them more and make it easier for him.

"Yes. Because to me they are already. I love both of them and I'm sure that Dad loves us just as much. And if you want him happy, you'd better help us kids get them together." Seth said as they reached the top floor of the building. He stepped out ahead of her and asked Seto's secretary if he had a moment and was allowed in. But instead of walking in himself he stepped back to let her walk in on her own.

Mai was surprised that Seth didn't stick around but obviously was sure of himself that after seeing that she wanted the best for Joey, she would go along with his plans. Mai watched as Seth left for his own office which was on the same floor. She had to smile a little, he was cute in the little suit he was wearing. Like a miniature businessman.

After that she walked right into Seto's office without even knocking on the door and said, "I heard you married my Joey?"

"No, I didn't." Seto said, "I married Joey Wheeler and he isn't yours."

"You know what I mean, so stop your stupid games." Mai said.

"What do you want from me and how did you get in here anyway?" Seto asked.

"A smart little brat let me in. And I'm here to let you stupid arrogant rich idiot know that if you dare to hurt MY Joey I'm going to shove my boot up your stupid ass." She said as threateningly as she could.

Seto looked at her and then said, "You better not call Seth 'brat' in front of Joey, he'll rip your head off if you do. He loves the kid and so do I, so I'd advise you to watch what you say about him in front of me as well from now on. I only warn you because I know that Joey is rather fond of you." Seto said, completely calm.

Mai was surprised that Seto complained about the 'brat' comment instead of the insults that she had thrown at him. "Did you even listen to what I said?" She asked, glaring at the man in front of her.

Seto simply kept his eyes on his laptop screen. He had only briefly looked up as she had walked in to see who it was but had gone right back to work and was only half listening to her rants. "I'm listening more or less but I don't really care. I'm not doing anything that Joey hadn't agreed on and I do not intend to hurt him. Meaning that you can keep that ugly boot of yours where it is."

Mai continued to glare at him and asked, "You do realize that you're hurting him anyway if you married him just to get the brats and don't really love him?"

"Since he agreed to this arrangement I don't see why you assume there to be a problem with it." Seto simply stated, still only looking at the screen of his laptop as well as typing on his keyboard.

"The problem is that he loves you, stupid." Mai said and sat on the corner of his desk, surprised to see him falter in his typing for a moment and his eyes widen, even if it was for less than a second.

"I doubt that you are correct with your assumptions." Seto said, sounding a little angry and Mai wondered if he was angry because she was there, because she sat on his desk, because she had threatened him or maybe because she had hurt his feelings by reminding him about his doubts.

"You might doubt it, but I know that I'm right." Mai said, hoping that he would be listening to her.

"You're not the first who was sure about him loving someone and then was wrong about it in the end. Did you know that he was tied up 4 times with someone he wasn't in love with because some idiot thought he was?" Seto asked.

"Yes, the fourth time being two weeks ago with you." Mai said, glad to see him falter once more at her words. "I didn't come because of Bakura calling me for reinforcement. I came because Joey's emails sounded more and more upset to me. He loves you and is getting depressed the closer his move gets because he doesn't really want to leave you but he also doesn't want to stay with you when you don't love him."

Mai watched Seto lean back into his chair and take his eyes off of his laptop screen as he looked at her. "And what exactly makes you so sure that he loves me?" he asked.

"The fact that I know him you idiot. He is like a brother to me, he saved me in more than one way. I'll never be able to properly repay him but I wouldn't be here and messing around if I wasn't sure that I'm right about this. I love Joey like a brother and I will not let you hurt him." Mai said, using her most threatening voice again.

"So I guess he never actually said it then." Seto said, sounding not at all surprised.

"He doesn't need to spell it out for me." Mai stated with an angry tone.

Seto looked at her for a while and then said, "And why should I even trust you? Apart from the fact that you still could be wrong?"

"Because I'm Joey's friend and wouldn't want to mess things up for him. And I know him better than you do." Mai explained.

"But you would mess things up for me, wouldn't you?" Seto said.

"I wouldn't bother seeing that I don't give a damn about you." Mai said, hoping that Seto would listen to her.

"If you wish to leave this building using those ugly boots of yours you better do so now, I have work to do." Was all Seto said.

"You're kidding, right? You have to talk to him." Mai said, unwilling to give up.

"All I can promise," Seto started to say, "is that if he ever would say something like that, and I doubt that he ever will, but if he does, I won't hurt him. And now leave or I'll call security to throw you out."

She looked at him for another moment before stomping out to get to Joey, maybe she could talk some sense into him.

* * *

**Please review**

And I have the next chapter already with my beta so I can safely say that in the next chapter Mai will get turned into a scare crow while playing make over with Joe-Joe and Mai will make poor little Joe-Joe cry but only by accident when she says something on the phone that Joe-Joe doesn´t like.

And by the way, you have me spoilt rotten with your reviews. For a second I thought today while making the list with the names up there "What just 11?" But then I thought bad Lily, 11 is more than you used to get for your other stories and still A LOT and you should be happy and I am happy about every single one, but I guess I got spoiled and now I feel bad for being spoilt...please forgive me for the second of weakness! *stands in a corner being ashamed of herself* *comes out of corner and thinks that you might rather have me write you another chapter than standing in a corner* *decides to write a nearly kiss scene again for chapter 27 just to make up for my moment of weakness*

Also, AyaKagami didn't like the 'money hungry headmaster' in the last chapter, I would like to say that I didn't mean him to look like that he was inspired by a headmaster I had once. He came new while I was there in the school and within two years we got the playground re-done, 10 ping pong tables, a big break room for rainy days a 'no girls room' a 'no boys room' (comfortable rooms for the breaks with a chouch and stuff just for one gender and the other gender wasn't alowed in so girls or boys could talk more privately...like girls about boys or stuff), we got a computer room (didn't have one at first -_-) and a whole lot of other cool things because he talked lots of money out of everyone and it all went to the school. And I mean this headmaster here was only trying to get the playground re-done and Joey was agreeing I think that it needed to be re-done. So yes, he tries to get lots of money out of all the people but only for the best of the school and the children there, so he isn't getting that money for himself and that for isn't really money hungry, after all it isn't his. Just wanted to make that clear just in case someone else got the wrong impression. The school is like I said a private school and not for rich kids but rather average kids and not that expansive, so the money from the school fees is just for teachers payment and stuff and all the extras they try to raise otherwise. And he is trying to get as much money for the schools benefit as he can. Which in my book makes him a good headmaster. I probably should have made that more clear, sorry if I made him look bad.


	26. Missing Daddy

Thanks to Assassin Rowan, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Cielheart Ie'chan, everchangingseasons, l2s2, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, YukitoNO1, (writer of nameless review,), mobileholmes, mandapandabug, kluna and ShadowPrincess96 for the reviews and to firstForward for fixing my mistakes.

**

* * *

**

**Missing Daddy**

Joe-Joe was watching an anime with her daddy as a maid showed a blond woman into the room. Her dad smiled a little and said, "Hey Mai, I wasn't expecting to see ya, what's up?"

He smiled at her and Joe remembered that her brother had told her every day for a few days now that a blond woman called Mai might come to visit her daddy and that she should be really naughty to her because she wanted to steal her daddy. Well, she wasn't going to let that happen. If there was one thing that Joe-Joe could do really good, apart from puppy eyes, then it was being naughty and still being cute. Joe-Joe smiled in a friendly manner as her dad introduced her to the stranger as her auntie Mai. "Hi auntie Mai." Joe-Joe said and smiled sweetly, "You look funny, someone drew on your face and made you into a clown." Joe-Joe smiled as she saw the jaw of the woman drop and her father was fighting a laughing fit which was good, this Mai was sure to get mad at him while she couldn't get mad at Joe, she was just a kid.

Joe-Joe smiled sweetly and was surprised to see the blond long haired woman smile too as she asked, "You know, maybe you can give me a makeover and fix it, sweetie." Joe kept her smile in place even though she was upset that this woman hadn't gotten upset with her and wished that she had some potion to turn her into a frog, that would show her, or even better a slug.

"I love makeovers." She said to make sure that no one suspected that she had meant to be mean with the previous statement while she waited for the next chance to get her mad.

"Good but for now be a good girl and watch TV while I talk to your daddy." Mai said.

"What do you want from daddy?" Joe-Joe asked.

"To tell him to stop being a scaredy-cat and kiss your pappy, so he won't leave you and that cute brother of yours. I met him today." Now Joe was confused, Seth had said that she wanted to steal her daddy and now she was saying that she wanted to make them kiss? Only mummies and daddies should kiss or in her case pappies and daddies. She must be lying, after all Seth couldn't be wrong and he wouldn't lie to her either.

"I could get my make-up and we play first." Joe offered, hoping to distract her until her big brother came home. He would know how to get rid of this annoying person.

"Okay then run and get it." Mai said and Joe was happy since it was easier than it seemed. What she didn't know was that the second she was out of the room Mai turned to her daddy and said, "Joey you have to tell Seto that you love him."

"No way in hell." Joey said, "What makes you even think that I do?"

"I know you." Mai said.

"Just stop it, there is no way I'm going to tell him anything, even if it was true." Joey said, not willing to tell her the truth. No one knew about his crush and he wanted to keep it that way.

"But he is in love with you." Mai tried to reason with him.

"Says who?" Joey asked and looked at the TV where the anime was still running.

"Seth said so and I say so too. It is obvious, I mean I never thought he could love you in the past but I was there today to tell him not to hurt you and the way he reacted made it clear that he loved you." Mai looked at him and was surprised that he didn't immediately get mad at her for going to Kaiba in the first place but he just stared at the TV. "Are you even listening or are you just watching that stupid anime?" Mai asked and looked at him for a while. In that moment she noticed that his eyes weren't exactly on the TV but rather right below so that she knew that he wasn't really watching. She watched her friend's face, looking a little closer and noticed then that he looked sad. "Joey?" He still didn't react and she gave him a little punch in the arm to snap him out of his thoughts. Not hard, just enough for him to look up at her. "What's wrong, Joey?" She asked, certain that it had something to do with Kaiba.

"Nothing." Joey said and kept looking at her, "What did ya say before? Sorry I was distracted by the TV."

"You weren't even looking at it." Mai stated, slightly worried about her friend.

"I was, now what did you want here again?" Joey asked and Mai started to worry even more.

"I wanted to talk some sense into you but now I want to know what is wrong with you. Did Kaiba do something?" She asked.

"What makes you think that?" Joey asked, still looking at her.

"What else could be the reason for your strange behavior?" Mai asked and noticed how Joey's eyes slowly went a little lower like he couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. "I mean you look like you're about to cry and you didn't even listen to me earlier so something must be up and my best guess is that it has something to do with that asshole." Mai looked at Joey for a while before punching his arm gently again.

"What?" Joey asked once his eyes were back up to look at her.

"You spaced out again? What the hell is wrong with you, Joey?" She asked, now really worried. Kaiba must have done something bad to him and she would definitely get back at him for that.

"I'm fine really." Joey said.

"You're fine my ass, and now spill it what did Kaiba do?" Mai insisted.

"Nothing." Joey said again and to his luck Joe-Joe came back with her make-up and wanted to start playing makeover. "Mai can you mind her for a moment? I have to go somewhere, I nearly forgot."

"What is it?" She asked, wondering if it had anything to do with his strange behavior.

"Nothing big, I just wanted to get something for Yug and forgot, so I have to get it now before he shows up to pick it up and I don't have it." Joey said.

Mai looked at him for a moment with a suspicious glare, assuming that he just wanted to get out of the conversation that they'd had. "How long will it take?"

"Not long, I promise." Joey said.

"Fine, I'll mind the girl." Mai agreed with a sigh, "But don't think you're off the hook, I still want an explanation for your behaviour, got it?"

"Thanks." Joey said before giving Joe a hug. "I have to get something sweetie but I'll be back soon. You'll be good while I'm gone, won't you?"

Joe looked up at her daddy, she had promised her brother over and over not to be good to this woman but only to keep her away from daddy, and if she promised to be good he would leave for a little while and that would keep them apart as well. "I'll be good." she said after reaching the conclusion that this was the best bet for her at the moment. She could be mean again once he was back.

Her daddy was gone a long time to her childish mind. She kept asking this auntie Mai how much longer it would be till her daddy was back but all she got to hear was, "I'm sure he'll be back soon." In the meantime they had a makeover and this Aunt even got out her real make-up and had some nail polish in her hand bag and made Joe-Joe's nails a dark purple. They also did each other's hair and Auntie Mai looked like a scarecrow, even though Joe-Joe was to her disappointment not allowed to have scissors as well as a hair brush. After that Mai made Joe-Joe two little pigtails using dark purple ribbons that she had in her hand bag, unfortunately not blue which was her favorite color. They drew some pictures for her daddy and pappy and picked some flowers. But Auntie Mai didn't know all their names and Joe had forgotten most of them as well. Joe-Joe was getting more and more upset as she heard again and again that her daddy would be back soon. It was getting dark outside and she knew that that meant that her pappy and Seth would be home soon and yet her daddy still wasn't back home. Joe started to think that this aunt made him go away and was getting mad at her and the only reason that she still wasn't naughty again was that she had promised her daddy to be good to her.

Joe watcher her aunt use her phone all the time as well. She was phoning someone and mumbling "Pick up you idiot." all the time. She also talked to someone else on the phone one time and said, "Hi sorry, but I might not make it to the date tonight...No I didn't get to talk because he ran off leaving me to babysit...What's so funny I happen to be good with little girls and he left me with the girl...Sure I'm good we played makeover and stuff and, well I guess that is another reason why I might not make it, I need another makeover now." At this point Joe noticed that Mai looked angry for some reason "...That is not funny Valon...Of course I tried to phone the idiot but he isn't picking up...He said he would be back soon but that was hours ago and he was acting strange, I don't know what it was but Kaiba must have done something to him and I have no idea when or if Joey is coming back."

Joe stared at the woman for a moment while she listened to what the other person said and then she started to cry. "Daddy has to come back." She said through her tears. Mai's words had scared her. Her daddy was gone longer than he should have been and now she was wondering if he was coming back. That was too much for the little four year old, she missed him already. She had been missing Seth all afternoon anyway and dealing with a stranger that wanted to steal her daddy and now she was missing her daddy and wasn't sure if he would ever come back home. Maybe he already had gone to Sydney, wherever that was. All she knew was that her daddy wanted to go there and that it was so far away that she couldn't see him most of the time and that's why she hated that place. But what if he had gone there already without even saying good bye?

Mai stared at the suddenly crying girl and as she heard her voice she knew that she had messed up. "I'll call you later, gotta go." She said to her boyfriend and went to pick the girl up and try to comfort her but she wiggled away, unwilling to let the stranger touch her. It was her fault, her daddy had left right after he had been left alone with her so she must have stolen him. Seth had been right and she hadn't done her job right, leaving them alone to get the make-up.

She cried and cried till a maid came to inform them that Mr. Kaiba was coming home. She always did that when Seth was out too because Joe-Joe wanted to know when her brother was back. She ran to the door and right out to her pappy and brother just stepping out of the limousine. Usually she would hug Seth first but now she ran to her pappy saying, "Bring him back, please bring Daddy back."

She saw the shock on his face as she ran to him to be picked up and cuddled into his strong arms. "Where is Joey?" She heard him say in a threatening way and looked up to see him look right to the door where auntie Mai stood.

"How the hell would I know? What have you done to him, he was completely out of it when I arrived, spacing out all the time and looking like he was about to cry! And then he left saying he needed to get something he had promised Yugi to get and asked me to mind the girl a moment and that he would be back soon but that was hours ago." Mai explained to him. Joe watched her pappy, still crying but calming down by watching his determined and calm expression.

He watched Mai for a moment and then went down to look Seth in the eyes as he said, "You researched about him too, didn't you?" Joe saw how Seth gave a little nod. "Good, you're a better hacker than I am and don't deny it, now I need your help and won't get mad anyway. Just tell me is there anything that has happened to him on this day a few years back? I can't think of anything that might have happened and I noticed last night already that he was a bit off but thought that he might be sick, but obviously I was wrong."

Joe was happy, if her pappy asked Seth and he would help get her daddy back then he would be back soon. Her pappy and Seth were the two smartest people in the world and no one could ever hide from them. "I can't think of anything that might upset him." Seth said.

"But there was something else?" Seto asked seeing that Seth had answered specifically for his question about upsetting things.

"His medical records have shown that he was released from hospital on this day a few years back. Just after high school, he had been beaten up by someone a few days before that but he was fine on that day so I doubt it has anything to do with that." Seth said and Joe was already shoved back to Mai while she was trying to hold on to her pappy.

"Don't worry sweetie," Her pappy said to her. "I'll go and get your daddy home, I know where he is."

"You do?" Seth asked, surprised.

"Yes, I know that something else happened the day that he was released from the hospital but I hadn't known the day. Stay here with Joe and Mai and be good okay? I'll be back as soon as I can but I'll need to talk a bit to Joey first, I know what is wrong with him and he'll need a talk." Seto said to the boy and then asked Mai. "Do you have time to mind them a little longer or do you want me to phone someone else, so you can go when they get here?"

"I'm fine, I already phoned my date that I wouldn't show tonight." She said, also surprised that Kaiba had made a connection, she had no idea what was going on either. She had known that Joey was in the hospital and had moved away from his dad shortly after that or a job and had lost her number in that time and that they had lost touch for almost two years until they ran into each other again but that still didn't explain why Joey was acting so strange.

"Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can." Seto said to her and then looked at the girl, "And no need to cry anymore sweetie, I promise to bring your daddy home. But you'll need to be good to auntie Mai, okay?" Joe nodded and smiled a little again. Her pappy wouldn't lie to her, so it must be true that her daddy would be back.

Seto put a hand on Seth's shoulder and said, "Thanks for the help Seth, I wouldn't have known where to look for Joey without you. And I'm sure you'll help Mai to mind Joe, won't you?" Seth nodded and tried to stand as straight as possible to look taller and more mature. He knew it was pointless as he was still only five years old and even though his birthday was soon, he was small for a five-year-old child. Joe watched it all and was happy that she wasn't alone with the blond scarecrow anymore.

They all went inside. "I see you played makeovers?" Seth asked his little sister.

Joe smiled at him and said, "Yes, auntie Mai has no blue ribbons and no blue nail polish."

"I can take you shopping sometime and buy you some though." Mai offered the girl.

Joe looked at her suspiciously, she still was mad at her for stealing her daddy even if her pappy was getting him back. "Maybe." She said in the end, shopping was fun after all.

After that Mai made sure that both kids got some dinner and then watched some TV with them. It probably was time for bed for them but since it was Friday (which meant there would be no school the next day) and their dad was still missing, she let them stay up. While watching TV a maid interrupted them, announcing that there was a gentleman asking for Miss Valentine.

"I'm no gentleman, I'm her boyfriend." A voice behind her said and the man walked past the maid. He had brown hair and blue eyes. "You know I thought that if ya couldn't make it to the date, I would bring the date to you"

"Valon." Mai said happily and walked forwards and hugged him. Both of them then started to kiss.

Seth wasn't happy with them making out in front of his baby sister but she stopped them herself by suddenly saying, "Yuck, he touches her bum."

Valon turned to look at her and blushed a little before he said, "So you're the one that turned styled my girlfriend tonight."

"Yes." She said, looking as cute as she could to make sure he wouldn't get mad for turning her into a scarecrow.

"Well done, she looks sexy." He said.

"What's sexy?" The girl asked. She knew lovely or cute or pretty but she hadn't heard sexy, or rather she thought she had heard it before but her brother had said that she had heard wrong and the boy had said something else.

"What Mai looks like." Valon just said with a blush.

"So a scarecrow is sexy?" She asked curious.

"Nope, it's complicated but how about you wait a few years and don't use that word till you find out what it means?" Valon suggested and then to distract her he added the question, "So what are you watching there?"

"Nickelodeon." The girl answered.

"Too bad I was more in the mood for something Playboy like." And grinned wickedly at Mai.

"I like playing." The girl said.

Mai looked as wickedly as she could at Valon as she said to him, "In that case we can watch shows like that if YOU explain to her what she sees."

Seth was about to complain to them but Valon said with a blush, "Nickelodeon it is."

They all watched TV and Seth was glad that Joe was focused on the screen since Valon had a tendency to let his hands wander and Mai had to keep stopping him and pushing them away since kids were in the room. Valon even whispered into her ear the question of when they could get the kids to bed so that they could have some fun. Seth blushed as he heard that and was happy that he was the one that was sitting closer to them instead of Joe-Joe. And he was even more relieved as he saw that Joe-Joe had fallen asleep in front of the TV. This was his chance to get away from them.

He tried to pick her up to carry her to bed. Luckily she was small for her age as well and even though she had a good appetite she moved enough to stay skinny. "What are you doing kiddo?" Valon asked him as he noticed his efforts. Seth already had her picked up in his arms, one of her arms around his neck and her head on his other shoulder while his arms held her around her waist and her feet dangled just an inch above the floor.

"I'm going to bring her to bed, she fell asleep." He stated what should have been obvious.

"Here, let me kiddo, you'll drop her." He said and took her from his arms.

"I wouldn't drop her." Seth said, outraged. It might be hard for him to carry her and he might even need to put her down for a moment to have a break but he wouldn't drop her. "And don't call me kiddo, my name is Seth." He added, even more outraged that this guy had the nerve to call him the same thing his dad did. But he let him carry her upstairs and into his own bed and said he would stay with her since she would be upset waking up alone after her dad had been missing and all. And once they were out of the room he rolled her off of his bed onto a pillow and put a cover over her so she would sleep next to his bed like always when they 'shared a bed' or rather the room, considering that no one could ever sleep with her in the same bed, at least no one but Joey who could sleep with a foot in his mouth. After that Seth took a book and started reading, the door a little open so that he could hear when his paps and dad would be back. And also thinking about a way to get back at Valon for saying he might drop his beloved little sister and calling him kiddo. Only dad was allowed to call him kiddo like some kid.

* * *

**Please review.**

And to whoever wrote that review and didn't write a name (if you wrote reviews before I probably can guess who you are but since I'm not 100% certain I'm not going to say anything), no worries I would never feel offended just because of a misunderstanding, I have to say that I don't really get how a headmaster could be money hungry by raising money for the school since he wouldn't get any of that money? But maybe he raised his own salary in the process and I would understand the resentment then and like I said last chapter, sorry for not making that more clear, it was clear to me but obviously not to everyone else, so sorry and no worries about me getting upset about something like that. I will make sure to have more of him in the sequel that I'm planning and some already know about but for everyone that hasn't been informed by me in a PM yet will have to wait for the top secret sequel idea I had. But I think it will be fun :P At least for me and the persons that already know about it.

Oh and for mandapandabug, it was only Sydney because I had seen a postcard that day someone else had gotten from there and because of that it was on my mind as I wrote the chapter where Joey said he would be moving. To let him move was the plan all along but I wasn't sure where to and well I just took that inspiration from that lovely card.

And for everyone who wanted Mai to knock some sense into Joey because they want them to finally get to gether like kitty did, sorry guys it stil will be a little bit. There aren't that many chapters anymore to come but a few.


	27. Guilty

Thanks to ShadowPrincess96, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Khandalis, Assassin Rowan, Kluna, Cielheart Ie'chan, BrowneyedShamer, YukitoNO1, mandapandabug, Chrysanthemum and Sadistic pb, BookHippie and HorsesRain for the reviews and a special thanks to my beta firstForward for fixing the mistakes.

* * *

**Guilty**

After leaving the kids with Mai, Seto phoned Serenity to find out in which graveyard Joey's father was buried. She did give him that information after he had explained what had happened and promised to let her know once he had found Joey. But she also told him that he wouldn't find him there since he never went there from what she knew. He hadn't even been to the funeral and she was sure that it was because of how her father must have treated him. Seto told her that it couldn't be because of that since he had talked to Joey and he hadn't been abused at all. Not if you didn't count that one time where his father was drunk and had beaten Joey half to death, but it only was that one time and Joey didn't count it. Serenity didn't need to ask if Seto did count it, because it was clear in his voice that he did. He was angry at Joey's father for hurting him even if it was just that one time. But Seto knew that it wasn't really just one time that he had hurt him.

Still there was one other place where Joey could be and since he wouldn't be at the graveyard if his sister was right, he would be there. So he instructed the driver to bring him there and once he had found Joey, to the graveyard. Joey needed to go there and finally learn to get over it. Seto wasn't a psychologist but he was sure that it would be the best for Joey to go to the graveyard and he would be there too to talk to him and maybe get that stupid idea of him being the guilty one out of his head. His father's death wasn't his fault at all, if anyone was guilty of anything, it was Joey's father for hurting his son. And Seto was glad that he was gone since he would never be able to forgive him anyway, and Joey would probably want it, if they ever would get together.

Seto gave a sigh at the reminder that Joey would never love him anyway. He was so forgiving that he could never be with someone as cold as Seto usually was. He tried to be warmer to Joe-Joe and Seth and to Joey now as well and always had shown his brother his more caring side but he still was nowhere near as caring or warm as Joey. He just wasn't good enough for the blond and would never be able to earn his love. He probably had scared Joe a little too as he had been mad at Mai and had asked her about Joey. He just wasn't as gentle and happy-go-lucky as Joey. He was smiling so much and always looked so happy. Even that day at the funfair where his father's death had been on his mind as well, he still had started to smile as soon as he had seen the kids again and hadn't let them see that he was upset, and they had a great time with a dad that was riding the merry-go-round with them. While Seto had locked himself in his office just a few days back as Marik and Malik had locked him up with Joey and he had a hard time being near him and not being able to kiss him after that. Of course Seto could hide his emotions very well if necessary. But he became the cold hearted CEO whenever he did, the man that seemingly had no emotions at all. He couldn't pretend to be happy when he wasn't. But Joey, he didn't seem to need to pretend, he just put his troubles to the back of his mind and enjoyed the moment, or at least it had looked that way to Seto.

Once the limousine got close to his goal Seto made it stop and walked the rest of the way. He wasn't sure about the exact spot where he would be able to find Joey, only that it would be around this area and so he walked through the rain that had started at some point while he was on his way. After walking twice up and down the street he was about to give up and wondered where else he could find Joey. He could hardly go home without him, Joe-Joe would be upset and he had promised her to get him home. Seto walked once more up the street that once was Joey's home, he was sure that Joey would go here to be close to his father if not to the graveyard, but maybe his sister was wrong there as well. She had been wrong about his father having abused him for longer. But this time Seto saw something in an alley across from the apartment that Joey had once shared with his father. A small movement had caught his attention. A black cat and as Seto noticed that it was a cat, he was about to look away again when he saw the tip of a runner. It was the same color as Joey's and the rest was hidden behind a dumpster. Seto walked up that alley and found Joey behind said dumpster. Only wearing a jumper that wasn't even very thick. It hadn't been a cold day but it wasn't exactly warm either and the rain now didn't make it better.

Seto thought for a moment about what he should do. Joey had his legs pulled up against his chest [with] his arms around them and his face hidden with his forehead on his knees. Seto watched him for a short while, Joey was already soaked so he shrugged out of his coat and put it around Joey before sitting next to him, not caring that his expensive clothing would get filthy, he could always buy new ones if the stains wouldn't come out again. Joey looked up as he put the coat around his shoulders and stared right into Seto's blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"Looking for you. Joe was worried a little and I was as well." Seto said in a quiet and calm manner intended to not let him feel guilty or bad for worrying them.

"Sorry, how come you aren't at work?" Joey asked quietly.

"I already finished." Seto said, still in the same quiet and calm manner.

Joey looked at his watch, shocked that it was this late. "Sorry, I should have been back earlier, I didn't notice how late it was."

"Don't worry it's fine." Seto said and put an arm around him. "Are you very cold?"

Joey looked at him for a moment and then to the sky. Seto had the feeling like Joey had just noticed the rain for the first time. As he looked back down he looked at the coat and then at Seto before he started to give the coat back to Seto with the words, "You're getting wet."

"So are you." Seto said and put his arms around Joey, holding the coat in place around him. "You must be cold by now."

"I'm fine." Joey said in a monotone voice. It was more like a reflex to just say that rather than admit to having some sort of problem.

"Listen Joey, I want to ask you something and this has nothing to do with your planned move, trust me." Seto started to say. He had an idea on how to possibly stop Joey from feeling guilty. He waited for Joey to look into his eyes to make sure he was listening and nearly regretted it. Since he held him in his arms their faces were much too close for comfort. His red lips and his sad expression made it nearly impossible not to kiss him but he had to keep himself from kissing him. Joey needed some comfort and might go along with the kiss just for comfort and to kiss him when being tied up together was one thing, but to use his weakness right now was something Seto didn't want to do. Not if he could help himself. "Imagine that before you move Seth gets really upset and even says something like fine if you want to leave us just go but don't come back. You really go after that fight hoping that he'll calm down before you see him again, but before you get back to visit, something happens to you and you die. What if he feels guilty. What if he thinks that if he hadn't said those words you might already have been back, you moved often enough before to suspect that it would possible. What would you want me to say to him?"

"That it was still my choice to move not his, so it isn't his fault." Joey simply said.

"In that case, it was your father's choice to jump out of that window, not yours, so it isn't your fault." Seto simply said.

Joey looked at him just now getting what Seto had been after with the whole scenario he had described with Seth. "It isn't the same." Joey said.

"Then what's the difference?" Seto asked sure he already knew and that this was his cue to get him to the graveyard.

"I didn't choose to leave him like THAT!" Joey said, and Seto wasn't surprised to hear resentment and even anger in the blond's voice.

"Come, let's go, you need to warm up a little." Seto said and stood up before holding one hand out to help him up as well. Joey took his hand and both walked quietly to the limousine. Joey sat at the far side from the door he had entered through and Seto decided to give him the space he obviously wanted and stayed close to the door. Once they had reached the graveyard Seto got out, sure that Joey wouldn't follow immediately, but he did. But only to turn as he saw where they were and trying to get right back into the limousine. Seto held an arm around him and said, "Come, I'll prove to you that you don't need to feel guilty."

"How? There is no one there so how can you prove anything? And it is raining and cold and I want to go back to the mansion." Joey said, not looking towards the graveyard again.

"It won't be long Joey, but I can't let you go to Sydney until I know that you'll be alright and right now it doesn't look that way, so come." Seto said and pulled him closer to the graveyard with some force. Joey didn't complain again but looked away from the graveyard and once they had stepped onto it he even closed his eyes. Seto kept pushing him closer. Not sure if he was doing the right thing but hoping that he was.

Once he had found the grave thanks to Serenity's descriptions he moved Joey right in front of it and said, "Now tell me again, what is the difference between what I said earlier and what he did."

"He left me alone, he wanted to die." Joey said, this time more sad but there was still anger in his voice as well.

"It was still his choice and not your fault that he jumped, Joey. You were right to be angry at him after he had hurt you. He had beaten you so badly that you ended up in the hospital. You said he hadn't abused you, but Joey that was abuse." Seto said.

"He was drunk, so it wasn't him." Joey said, his eyes still closed.

"He had become an alcoholic Joey, it was only the start." Seto said, unwilling to let Joey take his father's side and willing him to understand that it was only normal how he had reacted. "He had been drunk for a while and had even lost his job. You were the one who had to pay the rent and all by yourself. Barely 18, with your first job, that is a lot to ask from you already. And then he kept going to that pub drinking with the money you earned. And when you tried to stop him he beat you half to death. Joey, anyone would have been mad, anyone would have said 'leave me alone, I'm not coming back', that was only normal. But still you went home, you went back because you're a very forgiving and kind person, more so than most people I know. Joey, it is only normal how you reacted back then and it's not your fault that he chose to jump after that. He did it because he was drunk. It was all because of the alcohol that he had chosen to drink so often."

Seto watched Joey's face, his eyes were still closed but tears were running down, mixing with the rain that still fell. Seto watched him shake his head a little, unwilling to accept the words. "Joey listen, it was his choice to jump and it was wrong. He had said he wouldn't hurt you again, but he did, didn't he? It hurt you that he killed himself. It hurt you to see him fall from that window, to watch him jump to his death on your way home, on your way to forgive him. You were on your way to give him another chance and he left you forever." Seto said, hoping to coax out the reaction he wanted, to get Joey to show his true feelings, the ones that really made him feel guilty no matter how aware he himself was that his death was not his fault at all.

Joey was biting on his bottom lip to keep the sobs in but Seto could see that and could feel how his body started to shake. And he could hear a few sobs escape already. "He was drunk and left you to cope with it all, then he nearly killed you, and when you were about to forgive him, because he promised not to hurt you again, he jumped out of a window and left you forever, didn't he?" Seto asked and finally got the reaction he wanted.

Joey opened his eyes and started to scream while looking at his father's grave. He screamed, "I hate you, why did you just leave me? You promised not to drink again, you promised to never hurt me again. I believed you, I wanted to forgive you and you left me alone. You left me all alone, I miss you so much all the time, I want to talk to you and you're gone, you just left me alone, why did you leave me?" Joey kept screaming like that and crying while he was screaming at his father's grave, finally letting his anger out. He even ripped some of the flowers out and Seto let him. He let go of him to do as he pleased, giving him a moment to just let all the anger he felt guilty for having this whole time, out. Seto knew how he felt because he had felt the same with his parents when they had died, leaving him alone to care for Mokuba. And his parents hadn't even killed themselves and he had gotten over it fast. But he had been sure that Joey must have felt even more angry and must be having a harder time getting over this anger seeing that his mother had left him by choice, taking Serenity with her and he hardly ever saw either one, Serenity more than his mother but he could count the times he saw her during a year on one hand. And then his father had left him by choice as well, killing himself and leaving no possibility to ever see him again. Seto could hardly imagine how much anger that might cause the blond.

While Joey's rage went on Seto quickly got out his phone and send Roland an SMS, instructing him to fix the grave of Joey's father again later that night or very early in the morning and to ask the driver what graveyard it was. He waited for Joey's scream of hate and anger to be over and heard a whispered, "I love you and miss you." and, "Why did you leave me alone?" before getting closer to him again.

"He left you because he made a stupid mistake by starting to drink, but he did not leave you alone Joey." And with those words Seto pulled him into his arms again and held him tight. "You have Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Mai and you have me and Mokuba too. And now you even have Seth and Joe-Joe and we all love you. And trust me. We all understand that you are angry at your father for leaving you, and it is alright to be angry. You know that there is only a thin line between hate and love and that is with parent and child love too. You hate him for leaving you because you love him. Everyone would understand that you don't need to feel bad for being angry at him."

Joey kept crying but this time hugging and nearly clinging to Seto. After a while he looked up into his blue eyes. Seto's self control was tested once more as their faces were once more too close for comfort. And this time with the tears coming from his amber eyes he felt even more like kissing those ruby lips. And it was even harder as Joey closed his eyes half way and slowly came nearer. Seto was sure he just wanted some comfort and moved one hand to the back of Joey's head to guide his head next to his own and gave him a little kiss on his cheek instead of letting Joey kiss him and whispered, "I promise that I'm always there for you. No matter what happens."

Joey kept crying for a little while longer and then he whispered, "I wanna go home, Seth and Joe-Joe must be worried."

Seto slowly stood up, not letting go of Joey at all and slowly walked back with him to the limousine. This time Joey sat close to him and Seto kept his arms around him. Half way to the mansion he noticed that Joey was asleep. Seto once again got his mobile phone out to send a SMS to Serenity, letting her know that he had found Joey and talked to him to help him get over his problems a little bit and that he hoped that he would feel better soon and maybe be able to talk about it a bit easier. After that he pulled out Joey's phone since he didn't have Mai's phone number and didn't want the kids to wake up from the phones in the house, assuming that they were in bed by now. Seto heard it ring a few times and then Mai's voice was asking, "Joey? Where are you? How are you? Is Kaiba with you? When will you be back? What had that ass done with you?"

Seto was sure that she would have gone on like that if he had let her but instead he said, "First I'm not an ass and second I'm on the phone and seeing that I have his phone he is obviously with me, and for the rest of your questions I did nothing to him, it is the anniversary of his father's death who FYI killed himself. And Joey and I are on our way back and we should be home in about 15 minutes, did I forget something?"

"Oh, is he alright?" Mai asked, sounding much too amused considering what they were talking about. Seto was listening to the background for a moment to see if she was watching a comedy or something else that might explain this amusement with something other than a serious lack of emphasis. "Stop it Valon, I'm on the phone." He heard her mutter after less than three seconds.

"He is fine but if I find out that Valon is in my mansion and doing anything other than watching a PG movie on TV or a kid friendly TV show, you won't be alright, got it?" Seto said in an angry tone.

"Chill, the kids are in bed. Joe fell asleep while watching TV and Seth stayed with her so she wouldn't be alone if she woke up. He is really cute around her. I have to say that they're both rather adorable**." **Mai said a bit more cheerful, now that she knew that Joey was alright for the moment.

"Great, I just wanted to check if they were asleep. Do me a favour, once I'm back you get the hell out of there with your boyfriend and don't talk to Joey, he is asleep and I don't want you to wake him with your annoying voice." Seto said, still angry at her behavior in his mansion.

"My voice isn't annoying you jerk, but fine I'll go. But I swear I'll be back, I still need to talk some sense into that stubborn brain of his, or yours I don't care which, but one of you will have to confess." She said before ending the phone call.

Seto was glad that as he reached the mansion he saw Mai and Valon walk out of it, already having waited for them. Mai looked at them as he carried Joey into the mansion and said, "Don't forget that warning that I will shove my boot up your ass if you hurt him."

"I know and now beat it." Seto simply said and carried Joey into his room and put him onto his bed before he slowly and carefully got him out of his wet clothing and then went to bed holding him in his arms and hoping that it was the right thing to do to help Joey let go of some of his anger and telling him that it was alright to feel that way and most of all, that he would feel at least a little better from now on.

* * *

**Plaese Review**

And I'm going to make this short (because I'm really sleepy, thanks to Assassin Rowan, getting an idea stuck in my head that kept me up most of the night until I had enough of turning around and got up and wrote a one-shot named Beaten up. -_- ) But I bet you all remember how I felt bad for being a bit spoilt for the thing with the reviews, right? Well I'm not the only one spoilt. A few of you are too and you guys know who I talk about. I mean how often does it happen that I don't update something on a day? I mean I'm reading a story where there was a cliffhanger in the last chapter that is puplished and that hasn't been updated since the end of November! And here I am updating daily and I still get asked about updates for one thing or another...oh well, that only shows that you like my stories. But you have to admit some of you are getting spoilt by my many updates! Anyway to make this clear I WILL write more chapters for my bodyguard sequel at some point and there will be more one shots and longer storys BUT like I mentioned before there is a big moving coming, I'm going to live in Germany again soon and the day I´ll fly over is the 7th of March, so very soon and I really want to get this story done before that, so I won't leave anyone hanging. After that I will take a break from writing and return more slowly but I will get back to writing like now (I won't have a choice in that matter, seeing how an idea cen get stuck in my head and keep me awake all night, I might write some things even right after my moving who knows but I might not write for a while) and that is why I first finish this, before I write anything else (unless it keeps me up all night) and now I´ll go to bed, good night and I hope you had fun with this chapter. And leave me a review...even if it is begging for an update which most likely will happen tomorrow again. -_-zzzzzzzzzzzzz


	28. kura's Medicine and Fantasy Corner, 5

Thanks to BrowneyedShamer, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Anna kaibaWheeler, ShadowPrincess96, kitty tokyo uzumaki, kluna, YukitoNO1, mobileholmes, Little-Angel-7698, Cielheart Ie'chan, Chrysanthemum and Sadistic pb, (someone without a name) and Assassin Rowan for the reviews and a special thanks to my beta firstForward.

* * *

**Bakura's Medicine and Fantasy Corner Part 5**

The morning after Joey had been missing he woke up, still being in Seto's arms or rather one arm since Seto was holding a book with the other and was reading. It was the first time that Seto was still holding him when Joey woke up and it was nice to wake up in someone's arm. To feel his strong arm around himself. Joey had his arms around Seto as well, holding him like an over sized cuddly toy and he was a little embarrassed as he woke up and noticed that. He was about to let go and move away a little as he felt Seto's arm tighten around him. Joey smiled and cuddled closer instead of letting go. It felt so nice to be close to Seto. It took him a long time until he noticed that something was off. "Where are the kids?" He asked. Usually they were already there when he woke up, unless he woke up really early but the sun seemed to be rather high already and Joey wondered what time it was.

Seto made a face that showed that whatever he was about to say was nothing he really liked to even think about. "The kids are out."

"Where to?" Joey asked, surprised by the face that Seto made.

"Seth is with Yugi and Yami. They just got back from a short trip to Egypt and brought him back some presents, mostly books about ancient Egypt and now they want to show him some artefacts that they brought home as well." Seto said, still with the same facial expression.

"And Joe-Joe?" Joey asked since Seto had only mentioned one of the kids and Joe would be bored out of her mind by some artefacts unless they contained some ancient Egyptian jewels.

"She is at a sleepover." Seto said. Still looking more than just upset about it.

"Where?" Joey asked, slowly getting worried since he had to ask again and again about their daughter's whereabouts.

"With Bakura." Seto said now really looking like he was about to kill someone.

"BAKURA? You left her alone with BAKURA?" Joey said, shocked. Seto hadn't even approved of Bakura as a god father and it was Joey who had suggested that they wouldn't even leave Joe alone with that man and now Seto had?

"Ryou has an eye on them." Seto said, quickly realizing Joey's problem with it in an instant. "He had the idea that if Bakura would have to mind her for a longer time without a break or any help then Bakura would be cured from his wish to steal her. And Ryou only intends to make sure that she is safe, Bakura will be the one that has to keep her occupied."

"Great. And you're sure Ryou will not let them out of his sight?" Joey asked.

"He´d better not." Seto said, grumpy.

Joey watched Seto's expression for a moment seeing that he was worried and said, "I could phone Ryou and ask how it is going so far."

"No, leave them, I guess he would phone if they needed anything. And he has a point that it might cure Bakura. He isn't the most patient of guys and probably will need a break at some point and she is going to stay all night and Bakura will have to bring her to school with Ryou and then you can pick her up from there. Ryou even has a bet with Yugi going, Yugi is betting that by tomorrow morning Bakura will be cured from his wish of a kid. Ryou is betting that Bakura will be begging Ryou to bring her back here tonight and will already be cured by then." Seto said with a little smile.

"I hope Ryou is right." Joey mumbled. He missed the kids already even though it was nice to have some peace in the morning. "What time will Seth be back?"

"Tonight at around 7." Seto said and looked at his watch, "So only 4 more hours of peace."

"4?" Joey asked.

"Yes, it is three in the afternoon, you must have been really sleepy." Seto said with a grin on his face. He had phoned Yugi and Yami since he had heard that they would be back and had asked them if they could mind both. After Joey's little breakdown he had thought that a day of peace might do him good and Ryou, who had been with Yugi, had asked if they could take Joe because Bakura got on his nerves with his constant begging for permission to send Seto and Joey to the Shadow Realm or at least Seto.

Joey blushed a little and then said, "Sorry, oh and, because of yesterday, thanks."

"No worries, it's fine." Seto said and held him a bit tighter before asking, "Are you hungry? I could get us something up here and we could have a relaxing Sunday in bed."

"You and a relaxing Sunday in bed? I never thought that you would even knew that those words could go into one sentence." Joey said with a grin and cuddled even closer to Seto, enjoying the feeling of being in his arm.

"I did always know that it was possible, I just don't think that I ever used them in that way?" Seto admitted.

"Why are you using them today?" Joey asked.

"Because three kids are more exhausting than I thought and I need a break." Seto said.

"Three?" Joey asked and looked up.

"Oh right, I meant two and a wild husband." Seto said with a grin on his face.

"Funny...really funny. Now get some grub up here or I'm going to eat that book you're reading." Joey said.

"I'd love to see that and since I have two copies, go right ahead." Seto said and held the book right under Joey's nose.

"I thought you wanted to keep that one in perfect condition or something." Joey said as he noticed that it was his newest book.

"I do, and since I already had a book and a manuscript from you I was able to talk your publisher into selling me another copy. It is nicer to read this way." Seto said and started to read again. "You should notice that it is a different copy as this one isn't signed by the author."

"Great, then I'll go and find the other copy and eat that if ya don't get me some grub up here." Joey said with a grin. "Or even better I'll tell this Rowan kid you liked so much when Mokuba wanted to take the kids out and tell him about your fangirl moment."

"What would you like to order?" Seto said and stood up quickly, anything but letting Rowan know about anything, that kid was nothing but trouble.

Joey laughed and said, "Whatever you can find will be fine." Joey said and smiled as Seto walked out of the room. He was really happy that morning, but the thought of it all ending and him leaving started to really hurt and part of him wondered if it wasn't better to leave earlier, before he could get attached to Seto and the kids even more than he already was. And by now he was sure that Seto would never love him back, after all he had tried to kiss Seto the day before, but he hadn't let him, he had avoided his kiss even though he must know that it meant that he loved him, after all why else would he want to kiss him? Joey really wished he could leave earlier, but he couldn't, he had promised to stay till Seth's birthday, but he could leave the day after that.

As Seto came back into the room he saw Joey on his laptop and assumed at first that he was working on one of his stories, but as he got closer he saw that he was booking his flight to Sydney. So far they had only said that he would leave shortly after the birthday of their son but not an exact date, but now Seto saw that Joey was booking a flight for the day after. Seto watched and noticed that it was even early in the morning. The kids would either need to get up really early or would not be able to give him a proper good bye at all.

"Can't you at least move the time to the afternoon? So the kids can bring you there and get a nice good bye?" Seto asked, upset that Joey obviously was still getting restless despite his attempt to make him feel a bit better about his father.

Joey looked up at the bitter sound in his voice and saw that he looked a bit angry as well. He gave a sigh and changed the time to the last flight on that day before booking it. He looked at the food Seto had gotten for them and was happy to see that it was pizza. He started eating and after a while asked Seto, "I have to book it at some point and I have to leave at some point. It doesn't matter when I do that, the kids will always wish for one more day, and it might be better to have a date set early so it won't be like a shock when I suddenly say I'm gone tomorrow or something like that."

Seto looked at him for a moment before he said, "Sure, you're right." But he still looked upset and wasn't even in the mood for their pizza breakfast in bed at 3 in the afternoon anymore. He wanted to curl up and forget that Joey wanted to leave already. Not that he was surprised, Joey always had wanted to leave after about a month, he had said so once before. Though, he was only there for two weeks, unlike before, he didn't have a job that would get him out of the building like he used to. "Joey, I just remembered that you once said that you loved your jobs because they helped you to get out of the house, right? So how about I give you a job for a few hours in the mornings at Kaiba Corp.? You know, while you're still here, during the time both kids are out of the house."

"I'll think about it, and thanks, it is really nice that you think of me that much." Joey said and hugged him again after putting his laptop to the side and started to feed him some pizza with one hand since he still hadn't eaten anything.

Unfortunately their relaxing day in bed was cut short early since at just 4 pm a maid informed them that Mai was there again. And even though Seto was all for sending her away, Joey wanted to talk to his friend and make sure that she wasn't worried for him anymore and so he got dressed and went to the living room where Mai had been sent to wait for him. "Hey how are ya girl?" Joey said more cheerfully than he felt. She had worried enough for him.

"Don't you dare try to hide something from me Joey, you can't possibly be that cheerful the way you were yesterday." Mai said and looked stern.

"I'm better now really. I had a chat with Seto and it really helped. Don't worry, so why were you here yesterday?" He asked hoping to get her off the dreaded topic of his problems from the previous day.

"To knock some sense into you and make you confess to your husband and turn the pretence into reality." Mai said.

Joey wanted to groan, this topic was as bad as the other one. "Please, just forget about that Mai. We really have plenty of people that try that."

"Obviously without success." Mai pointed out.

"You won't have that either. It is impossible." Joey pointed out.

She was just about to tell him to not be so silly as Joe-Joe came running into the room, followed by Seto. "Sorry for the interruption but she had been missing her daddy."

"Hey sweetie. Sorry I was so late yesterday, I didn't mean to worry you, sweetie." He said and cuddled her a little, grateful for the interruption. "You're home early, did you want to come back?"

"Not really. But she didn't seem to mind either." Ryou said who had walked in while Joey had been cuddling the little girl. "Fluffy Unka Kura was cured faster than even I thought, your little darling went all out with makeovers and puppy eyeing Bakura into letting me take pictures. I have to print you some, he looks so funny with lipstick all over his face."

Joey laughed and cuddled the girl further. After that there was no more chance for Mai to talk some sense into him but Seto had a little chat with her about Valon's behavior and what Seth had told him about that that morning while Joey played with his little daughter. Mai just laughed it off, saying that it wouldn't happen if Seto got around to confessing to Joey since Valon was just assuming Joey to have feelings for her and was worried about that. He had freaked out even more after Mai had cancelled their date right after telling him that she would visit Joey. And since he could be much more insecure than he was willing to let on he had needed some reassurance that she still loved him and not Joey.

She didn't apologize though and said that the kids were being overdramatic, most of the time his 'touches' were more than harmless. That kids might see them as more, seeing that they didn't know how far things could get but Valon hadn't been anywhere near any inappropriate places apart from maybe her butt at the very start before remembering that the kids were there. And apart from some comments where he couldn't have known how much of them Seth would get, he hadn't done anything else either.

Seto still wasn't happy and didn't want him around if she ever babysat the kids again.

Seth was brought back at around 7, like Yami and Yugi had promised and was happy to see his dad as well as his sister. Yugi was upset to see the girl, he had lost the bet now.

After that Joey was the one to ask the kids to continue with their dragon tale, he was getting worried that he might not get to hear the end of it before he left for Sydney. Everyone that was there sat down once more, close to the fireplace in the living room where they had been before.

Joe-Joe gave Seth a few whispered instructions on the story that she had thought of and then Seth took a deep breath before he started to pick up again where he had left off.

"Joey and Seto were happy to have gotten a scale from the mermaid that allowed them to breathe underwater and were swimming with her to her father's underwater palace. Joey loved the journey, finding it much easier to catch fish while in the water than from above. He also started to get convinced that the deeper a fish lived, the better it tasted and he was getting excited to find out how the sea monster would taste and if it was strong and if it would be a challenge to fight. In the end it turned out that the sea monster couldn't have been much of a challenge since it didn't show up and must have been avoiding them. Probably afraid of the two mighty dragons that were with the mermaid princess. Serenity didn't care for that fact and was just overjoyed as they reached the castle and begged her father to help the two dragons that had helped her and to tell them how to find Yami. 'Just follow the underwater canyon that goes east from here and you'll find a sign at the end.' the merman said and the dragons thanked him before leaving. Little did they know that the black raven called Mokie also was the proud owner of a mermaid scale and had followed them even to this place and had watched it all.

The two dragons followed the canyon for a long time and wondered how much further away the island where Yami and Yugi lived might be. After two days they reached a sign but to their dismay it was broken. It was still there and readable but it lay on the ground. 'What will we do now?' Joey asked his mate in disappointment. He really had hoped to find Yami and get a baby with his beloved Seto.

Seto was unwilling to give up and looked around to see two fish come closer towards them. 'Joey, please listen and do not eat those two fish, we need to ask them, maybe they know.' Joey was disappointed, they were really deep right now and those looked different than any fish he had ever seen. They were shiny and looked fluffy as well, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to eat them or if he wanted to cuddle them. But he knew that Seto had a point and he was the smarter one anyway so Joey trusted him and gave an agreeing nod.

Once the two fish had gotten closer Seto asked them, 'Excuse the interruption but could you tell us where we can find Yami?'

'We are Bakura and Ryou, and of course we can tell you.' Both fish said at the same second and then pointed in opposite directions. 'But be mindful, one of us will always lie and one will never.'

Seto could see that Joey was about to try and use puppy eyes to get them to agree on the true path and just tell them the way but Seto stopped him by asking one of the fishes, 'If I would ask him, what way would lead me to Yami, what would he say?'

'That way.' The fish just said and pointed to one of the two ways they had shown before.

'Come Joey, it is this way.' Seto then said and went the other way.

'How do you know?' Joey asked surprised.

'It is very easy, if the one I asked said the truth he told me the wrong way, because the other would have said the wrong so the true answer to what he would show was the wrong answer.' Seto started to explain.

'But what if you had gotten the lying shiny-fluffy-fishy?' Joey interrupted impatiently.

'I was about to explain that.' Seto said patiently, 'If he was the lying fish then the true answer to my question would have been the right way since the other would show the right path, meaning to lie he had once again shown the wrong path. And that means that again this way is the right one.' Joey was impressed by his mate's intelligence. 'Oh and Joey, do me a favour, unless there really is no other way, do not use puppy eyes again. You are a dragon, show some dignity.'

'It was the only way I could think of and I don't care about that anyway, I want my baby.' Joey simply said and both swam on to find Yami. Now much closer to their goal than ever before."

Once more they needed to stop the story because Joe-Joe had fallen asleep and she was the only one who knew how the story went on since this was about all that she had told Seth. The only instructions having been that the king would tell the way to sign, and that the sign is broken and Bakura and Ryou are shiny-fluffy-fishy and have a riddle for them, which he had to think of himself. Seth was glad that he had come up with this one fast enough even though it was a really easy one and rather well known riddle, but at least his sister didn't know that.

* * *

**Please Reveiw.**

Who wants to meet Sydney? No, not go there...meet! You don't get it...well wait till next chappie...oh Sydney has a pet that Kaiba will find in his bed...but no, it isn't Rowans snake and no other snake ;(


	29. Letters and a Spider

Thanks to kitty tokyo uzumaki, Assassin Rowan, Little-Angel-7698, bankroll1001, YukitoNO1, Kluna, ShadowPrincess96, dancing elf, Chrysanthemum and Sadistic pb, Cielheart Ie'chan, My Puppys Dragon, Epic Secret Mythology, l2s2, BrowneyedShamer, HorsesRain, mandapandabug and (someone without a name) for the reviews and a special thanks to my beta firstForward.

* * *

**Letters and a Spider**

Seth was furious at his Monkey Unkas and wished that they would just go back to whatever hole it was that Bakura had gotten them from. They caused much more trouble than they did good. Sure, Joe loved them and loved playing with them and didn't really want them to ever leave her again. But they had messed everything up. They had been cold to each other about 4 weeks ago. After his dad had been missing for a day but now they had started to get closer again. Much closer than before, slowly but steadily over the course of those last 4 weeks they had gotten to the point where they were hugging all the time and there were so many moments where they nearly kissed that Seth had been sure it would only be a matter of time, even considering who he was talking about. But no those idiots had to mess it up in another attempt to get them together. They tried to make Seto jealous by kissing Joey in a surprise attack right under his nose yesterday. Instead of getting him all 'paws off he is mine', Seto had left them alone and had avoided Joey for the rest of the day. It had taken Seth an unbelievable amount of talking to get Joey to explain to him what had happened where Seto would hear it and now he knew that Marik wasn't cheating on Malik with Joey and that his Joey still wasn't with anyone else.

But their closeness still didn't go back to where it had been before. Seth didn't really understand why, since now the misunderstanding was solved. He didn't understand that Seto was still sure that one day Joey would have someone else he would want to kiss and could kiss right in front of him. To see him like that even when he had heard later that there was nothing between them had reminded him of that. Reminded him that Joey loved someone else and might one day end up with that someone.

And since there were only 2 weeks till Seth's birthday the young boy had to hurry and fix it again. He still had that idea with the letters and got on it that very evening, on the Thursday two weeks before his birthday. He sat on his laptop and started writing two love letters. Thinking hard about what each of his parents might say to the other. And was pleased with the finished result. He printed it, having chosen to use his laptop so that he wouldn't need to worry about one of them noticing a difference in handwriting. He didn't even sign the letters by hand just to be sure.

Once he was done he put them into an envelope, using a different color for each. Ice blue for the letter to his dad and fire red for the letter to his paps to ensure that both would think of the other as soon as they saw the letter. He had thought about switching the colors like Joe had switched their dragons but he was sure that neither one of his parents would freely admit to liking the dragon switch that she had done and would be more likely to use the color they liked themselves.

He waited until it was late at night and he was sure that his parents were asleep before sneaking out of his room and first into his dad's room. He was glad to find his laptop in it's usual spot and opened it to first read some more of his dad's book. He was more than proud as he noticed two more characters in the story. A boy and a girl, twins in this story but orphans as well and trying to hook the two main characters up. It was clear from where he had gotten the inspiration for that one. Seth kept wondering if this book his dad wrote would have a happy ending or if it would be a tragedy where the kids wouldn't succeed. But even if it would turn out to be a tragedy, he could always aim for a sequel in Sydney. At least for the original characters, his paps had already promised to move after Joey if he really moved away.

After Seth had got up to date with the story he turned the laptop back off and put the ice blue letter onto the keys before closing the laptop. Then he sneaked into his paps' bedroom, even more careful than before. They still shared a bed every night even though they weren't as close as before the kiss attack. But ever since his dad had been missing, they didn't need to talk them into sharing a bed anymore just so that they could cuddle with them in the morning, they did it anyway. Seth sneaked over to his paps' briefcase and opened it. He knew the number code his paps used, as well as where he kept the key that was needed to open that thing and then he put the letter in. Hoping that it wasn't too far off for his paps to assume that Joey might now know both, the briefcase number code as well as the location of the key. So he wouldn't assume that it could only have been Seth who put it in, since Seto knew that his son had watched him multiple times using both and by now knew both.

After that he went back to bed, it was a school night after all and even though he was far ahead of the other kids so he wouldn't fall behind, if he was sleepy during one day, he would be in danger of falling asleep since it also was boring to him in class. And he knew that his dad would take away his books in the evenings if that happened. And that was a risk Seth was not willing to take, his laptop would be missed but acceptable, especially if only overnight. But taking his books, even if just after bedtime and till the next morning or after school, that would be torture.

The next morning he hoped that neither one would say something wrong once they had found it. If one of them would ask the other about the letter before admitting to his own feelings all would be lost. But neither one said anything at all before his dad took him and Joe-Joe to the school and Seto left for work at the same time. This meant that they would most likely not get a chance to talk again till the evening. Unless his dad went to Kaiba Corp. to talk to his paps or his paps went home early to talk to his dad.

Seth was frustrated at first since he might not be around to ensure that neither one would say something wrong. And he couldn't trust those two to manage it on their own. Seth was relieved as his dad picked him and Joe up in the afternoon and drove him to Kaiba Corp. to drop him off with the words, "Say hi to your paps from for me." Maybe they already had talked and had actually managed to get together, or at least his dad seemed to have more hope so he might at least give his paps a kiss once he came home and that would already solve the problem. They always hugged when his paps came home and if his dad would now kiss the other as well as just hug him they were sure to get together.

Seth noticed that his paps had a huge smirk on his face as he saw him in his office but he didn't say anything either. Still it looked positive. Or at least that's what he thought during the afternoon as well as on their way home later that day. Seto watched his paps' face rather than read his book, even though he was pretending to read and would look back to the book the second his paps would look at him, still with that smirk on his face.

Once they reached their home Seth was nervous. Joe ran out to hug him and then her pappy and like always ended up in Seto's arms just as Joey, who walked out after her at a slower speed, reached Seth and picked him up with the question, "How was your day kiddo?" before giving Seto a hug too, ensuring that Joe got her wish for a family hug since both of the men had one of the kids on their arm.

"Fine, but a bit boring." Seth said like always but this time he was a bit disappointed, he had hopped that one of them would say or better yet do something after having received a love letter from the other, or at least a love letter that looked like it came from the other. But maybe both had decided to not talk until they were alone. This was frustrating, they would never manage to get together if left on their own.

Seth watched them all evening, they watched a movie that was on and Joe-Joe liked it. But she fell asleep at the end. Seth was wondering if he should pretend to be asleep too but then he saw how his dad got the letter that he had folded in a pocket out. The ice blue envelope giving away what it was. "I have something for you." Joey said and held the envelope to him. Seth just stared wondering why he would give the letter back.

Seto, took it one eyebrow raised and then said, "And here I thought I was special."

"Why's that?" Joey asked.

"I sort of hoped that Seth trusted me more to get us together and for that chose to give me the letter from you." Seto said as he got the red envelope out of a pocket.

"Nope, I got a charming love letter from you as well. Unfortunately for Seth I knew that you would never write something like that." Joey said, strongly emphasizing the word never.

Curious, Seto opened the letter he presumably had written and read it.

'Dear Joey,

I know that we had decided from the start that your stay with me was only a temporary arrangement. But after living with you for this past few weeks I can't help but wish for you to stay. I don't know how to tell you this to your face and have decided to write it down instead. I love you. I fell in love with you long before you even moved in here. Even back in high school I already secretly loved you but never said anything due to the ongoing fighting that was going on between us. I thought that you would always hate me, and that it was pointless to ever confess my feelings to you. But since we managed to put our past differences behind us and even live together, I can't just let you go. I'm sorry that I'm saying this since this makes things more difficult for you but I had to try and ask you to stay. This time not for the kids' sake, but for mine. Because I don't know how to live without you anymore. You made this empty building into a home for me and the children. You are the warmth in it, and my happiness.

Love Seto'

Seto looked up at Joey and said, "You're right, I would never write that I'm too afraid for anything."

"I thought about that you would never call me the one to make this a home. You're the one working your butt off and anyway, I'm not the warmth or happiness of anything." Joey said.

Seto just smiled while he watched Joey open the letter, he was more wrong than he would ever know, that part was exactly how Seto felt about him.

Joey read the letter that Seto had handed over to him as well.

'Dear Seto.

You know that for years this is the first time that I don't want to move. You might say now, 'You're the one that is planning to move, idiot.' And sure you're right, and part of me wants to move, but only the part that doesn't want to get hurt again. I can't stand being around you and not believing that I will ever have a chance. I mean, I know you don't love me. Hell I would never be worthy of your love because you are everything I'm not. You know what you want, where you're going in life and you are much more mature than I am. I mean honestly, I'm more like a third kid right now than a husband, and I can understand if you even want me to leave, but if you can find it in your heart to at least consider me for a real relationship, then please, don't let me go.

Love Joey.'

While Joey was just reading the end of it Seto said to Seth, "And by the way, I thought you were smarter than planning that right in front of me in my room. I woke up while you talked about this plan. And anyway, Joey would never say that I'm everything he isn't and so much better than him." Joey smiled a little, thinking about how wrong he was. He truly believed Seto to be everything he wasn't and all those things that were in it, the only thing he never would do was call himself a third kid. He really didn't want Seto to just see him like that.

"Are you mad now?" Seth asked, not looking up at either one of them.

Joey just grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug as he said, "Sure kiddo, I'm so mad that I'm going to squeeze you to death."

"Don't worry, Seth. We know that you mean well. But we know each other." Seto simply said, "But I guess it is time for bed now for you and your sister, my little schemer."

Both guys then took one of the kids up to bed and since Joey was already holding Seth he brought him up and Seto brought Joe-Joe up to bed.

Once up Joey, talked to Seth a little about the dragon tale again and kept encouraging him to finish writing it into a book since Joey believed him to have talent as an author.

At least he did so until he heard a loud scream coming from Seto's room. "Wait here." Joey instructed the boy and ran to Seto to find out what had happened. Seto was in front of his room door closed and he was shivering. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Seto mumbled, fighting to gain composure again. He was Seto Kaiba, he couldn't let anyone see him like this.

Joey looked at him and then was about to enter Seto's room to find out the reason for this girly scream he had heard from Seto. "Don't." Seto just said and held onto Joey's arm.

"Why not?" Joey asked.

"There is a spider in there and...I don't know it might be poisonous or something. I'm telling you it is HUGE." Seto said with a slight blush.

"A huge spider? You mean sort of like a black widow?" Joey asked.

"No, more like a tarantula." Seto answered. He didn't know much about spiders but this one was at least as big as his hand and black and yellow and hairy.

"Then don't worry. Trust me. I worked in a pet shop, remember? We sold spiders too and tarantulas, usually, first don't just walk around a city and second they aren't dangerous. Most people think they are and sure they can make you feel bad and a bite can easily get infected. But they aren't deadly and I know how to handle them, so trust me I'll catch the little rascal." Joey said with a smile, he was more than surprised to see Seto's reaction. He had never pictured him for the kind to dislike spiders, but then again a tarantula wasn't just any spider and lots of people would probably have run out of the room.

Joey walked in and it took a moment to get the spider out of hiding and then catch it. Once he had it he held it in a way that the spider wouldn't be able to bite him and walked back out with the words, "I got the little cutie."

"Cutie? Where the hell is that beast cute?" Seto asked.

"Everywhere, or at least I think so. I love spiders." Joey said with an affectionate look on his face while watching the spider move her legs, trying to free herself but with no chance of success.

"And what are you going to do with that beast?" Seto asked, hoping to hear him say that he would very slowly kill the beast.

"I'll find the owner and give her back. Like I said they don't usually run around a city, she must have run off or something." Joey said wondering how he would find the owner. He even planned to put posters up like people that had lost a cat might do.

"Rowan." Seto mumbled.

"Ya mean Mokie's friend? But how could Rowan's spider get in here?" Joey asked.

"That kid must have found a way to get it there no one else could have. The brat once left a snake in my bed!" Seto said, his voice outraged.

"OH, can Rowan do that again and if yes can I keep the snake?" Joey said, eyes bright.

"NO." Seto said with a blush. What the hell was wrong with him, wanting a snake and saying the monster spider was cute, he must have hit his head somewhere.

"Too bad. I loved the snakes in the pet shop, they reminded me of you." Joey said.

"Come again?" Seto asked, his eyes narrowing into his Kaiba death glare at the blond's words.

"Well I have two reasons. First is actually a religious one, even though I'm not that religious, but ya know how everyone used to say ya are the devil? And well what was the devil when he was in paradise and talking Eve into eating that apple? Right on, a snake. And second, you know that ya can be a cold blooded snake sometimes, so why are ya even surprised?" Joey said all the while looking at his spider.

"Good luck finding the idiot and giving that monster back." Seto said, his voice ice cold as he just walked into his room and slammed the door shut.

Joey looked after him for a moment before noticing Seth standing in the doorway from his room and looking down the hall at him with a death glare that rivaled Kaiba's, "Did I do something wrong?" Joey asked innocently.

"You are both hopeless." Was all he got to hear from the boy before he walked into his room too and slammed the door just like his paps had.

"Well, I guess that leaves you and me, cutie." Joey said to the spider and phoned Mokuba to get Rowan's number. But as it turned out, half an hour later someone else came to pick the spider up. The owner was a friend of Rowan who had lent the spider to Rowan, not even knowing the purpose but Sydney didn't seem upset at all until Joey said that Seto hadn't cared or freaked out at all. Joey had the feeling that he had to make up for something, even if he wasn't sure for what. So he had decided not to tell anyone that Seto actually did freak out.

* * *

**Please Review**

And sorry I didn't manage to update yesterday and to warn you I might not be able to update tomorrow but I can now promise to get this finished before I'll fly to Germany (unless something strange happens). The last chapter is about three quarters through and over 5000 words so far...Okay I might split it in two but we'll see. It will be the next (or if I split, the next two) And someone asked if the kids manage to finish the tale before that...and sure Joey will hear the finished tale before he gets to leave or together with Seto...and if you need to ask what of the two it will be, you really don't know me :P

I will close the poll on Friday, so if you didn't get around to vote yet, do it now (but I guess that you all have since there are so many already but I still want to give that warning, just in case for some that haven't decided yet.) I leave the poll there for you to have a look over the weekend and might make another on Sunday night, you'll see.

Who doesn't want this story to end because you love it? Well good news, there will be a sequel to this but it will not be updated too regularly (sort of like Joey Wheeler, KC Head of Security which by the way I will now update when I am in Germany in about 3 to 4 weeks, if I manage I really tried to get it before I leave and if I get a moment I still will but I really doubt that I will be able to) and just in case you would need to ask to the thing above, Joey and Seto are together in the sequel! I'm just not sure about the name, the best I can come up with right now is Dream Family but if anyone has a better idea, let me know (that goes especially for the four readers at the end of this paragraph). It will just be a drabble collection...but it will have a, in my opinion, very funny twist. You wanna know the twist...well tough luck, the only ones that are allowed to know so far are my #1 fan BrowneyedShamer (aka science teacher), HorsesRain (aka god mother Rain and Seto's college friend), kitty tokyo uzumaki (aka god mother Kitty and Joey's friend from France) and Assassin Rowan (aka Rowan who else :P). (I hope you guys know what I'm talking about :P )

Now before I forget.. If anyone thinks that Kaiba freaking out over a spider is too OOC then I'm sorry I just thought that lots of people that act tough otherwise would freak out if the spider was a tarantula! So please don't get mad about it. I wanted to give Rowan a chance to prank Kaiba and Rowans' sydy syd a chance to be in here too!


	30. The end of JoeJoe's fantasy corner

Thanks to Assassin Rowan, kluna, Little-Angel-7698, Khandalis, Kitsune Demon Girl, AyaKagami, thegrimmjowandjoeyfangirl,My Puppys Dragon, YukitoNO1, BrowneyedShamer, Cielheart Ie'chan, Epic Secret Mythology, ShadowPrincess96 and Chrysanthemum and Sadistic pb for the reviews and a special thanks to my beta firstForward.

* * *

**The end of Joe-Joe's fantasy corner**

Seth was watching as his last guest for his birthday left the place. It was 7 in the evening and he'd had a really good day. Jaden and all the other kids from his class had been invited. It had turned out to be the whole class because Seth hadn't been able to choose anyone but Jaden since he really couldn't care less who would play childish games with him on that day and he couldn't wait to get to college where he would hopefully meet people that would rather have a nice conversation with him. Joey had thought of different games that they could play together, some with Joe and for some games Malik and Marik had distracted her with something else so that she wouldn't feel left out and so that Seth and his guests wouldn't have to play with a younger girl all day. Rowan and Sydney had also been invited by his dad to talk to him about snakes and spiders while the kids were playing in the garden. Joey loved both of them because they shared a love for the cute misunderstood creatures like spiders and snakes. The only thing that was overshadowing it all had been that his dad was already nearly completely packed to leave the next evening. It truly was hopeless to get them together, even though they were both in love with each other and wished to be together. It would be easier to find snow in a desert than to get those two to confess to each other.

Now that the party had officially ended everyone was quiet. Even Joe simply watched her dad quietly. Joey tried to smile at them but Seth and Joe-Joe both could see the sadness in his eyes. Seto saw it too but was sure that nothing he could do would stop Joey from leaving the next evening. His flight was now just about 24 hours away. They were alone now. Or at least close to it. Mokuba was visiting for the week to be there for his nephew's birthday. And, to Seth's dismay, his brand new girlfriend Rebecca was with him. But the two of them had gone up to Mokuba's room when about half of the guests had gone, knowing that the small family would probably want to be alone that evening.

Seto watched Seth walk up to Joey and reach up to be picked up by his dad and watched the child cuddle into his dad's arms. It was the first time Seth had really wanted to be picked up just to be cuddled. Seto knew that for Seth this was harder than for Joe-Joe. As affectionate and loving as the girl was, she was closer to her pappy than to her daddy, but Seth loved Joey's happy-go-lucky nature as much as Seto did. In a different way, but he still loved it, and needed it. Seth would miss him and no one would ever be able to replace his dad. "Will you tell me the end of your story tonight? Or is it too long?" Joey asked after a moment.

Seth looked at his sister, she was the one that knew how much was to come, "We can finish." She said quietly. Even though she was closer to Seto, she loved Joey as well and loved playing with him in the afternoons. She would miss him too, even if not as much as Seth would.

Seto picked up the girl and then led the way. This time into his room and they all just cuddled up on his bed. Joey liked that they had gone there. it was nice and comfortable and they were all very close. The kids were in between their parents and both of the men had their arms around the children and were in touch with the other's arm as well. Both kids also had their dragons in their arms and even Seth looked like he cuddled it rather than was just holding it so that it was with him for Joe would to be happy, he seemed to need some sort of comfort and even switched the dragons already, earlier than usual, like he wanted the white dragon rather than the black.

Joe started to whisper something to her brother to tell him what was to happen next. After that Seth smiled and whispered something back. "Will Daddy like that?" She asked about whatever Seth had whispered.

"He'll love it." Seth said with a little grin and the girl nodded in agreement.

Seth smiled a little before he continued with the story.

"Joey and Seto had swam through the ocean for two days and by now Joey was wondering if his beloved Seto really had been right or had maybe made a mistake. Seto was rather wondering if maybe both of the fishes were lying to him and for that making the riddle impossible for him to figure out and then they could have gone the wrong way. Still he didn't want to admit that they might be going the wrong way and so they kept swimming and then on the next day they could see that land was close. An island was right in front of them.

Once they reached the island they flew in a circle above it, or let's say Seto flew circles to have a look around, and Joey flew loops around Seto, happy to be out of the wet and back flying through the sky and feeling the wind beneath his wings again. Seto enjoyed it too, but not as much as he enjoyed to watch his Joey fly around like a mad thing, Seto simply loved his energy and nothing was better than to see him happy. They saw that there was only one house on the island. It was small but looked cozy. They were about to fly closer when the raven that had watched them from the beginning flew closer to them. Joey was about to eat the poor raven, because even though he still loved fish, he would have welcomed a change in his diet again. And even though a raven was no bunny, a nice bird here or there was nice too.

'Wait, I know Yami, I know Yami.' The raven said hastily, hoping it would stop the dragon from eating him for now.

Joey did indeed stop and looked at the bird, 'I think we found him so why do we need your help?'

'Trust me you might need it and I could fly ahead and see if Yugi is with him, if not you might want to wait.' The raven offered.

'And why would you take that risk?' Seto asked[,] skeptical.

'First, better a 50% chance of Yugi being there and I'm safe than a 100% chance that your mate here eats me alive.' The raven pointed out, 'And second I know Yami and Yugi and their place [so] I will know if Yugi is there before I see Yami and can get away safe and sound before anything can happen to me.'

Seto still looked suspicious but said, 'Why should we trust you? You might just fly off.'

Mokuba showed the mermaid scale he had used to follow them through the ocean. It was the same shade as the ones that they had gotten from Serenity. 'I won't run off, I owe you two. You helped my friend Serenity and now I'll help you. She helped me once when I nearly drowned during a storm where the wind had been too much for me and I was over the ocean. I'm happy that you could help her get home and I want to thank you for that by helping you.'

'You know Serenity?' Joey said, 'I like you then, go ahead, we'll wait here. Come back soon. And I really hope that Yugi is there, and if not how long do you think it might take till he will be back?'

Seto rolled his eyes, Joey was so trusting that he could get in trouble for it one day, but for now he had to admit that it was worth a try to let the bird see how it was first but he would be careful when going to see Yami just in case the bird would try to get them killed by sending them in when Yugi wasn't around. The raven said, 'He never stays away long, just to get something out of the forest or to go for a little walk but he lives there too and will be back soon if he's gone. I'll go and see if he is there.' And with that the raven flew to the house, only to come out again followed by two strange beings that looked a lot like each other, but one was bigger and stronger and one was much more friendly. The raven flew up and said, 'Those two down there are Yami and Yugi. I already told them that you wish for a baby and they want to talk to you. Don't worry I'm on your side I promise.'

All three of them slowly flew down and Seto was glad that he already could see that there were two down there, he would hate it to have to risk Joey's live by letting him go anywhere near a dangerous place or situation. As they flew down Joey suddenly mumbled, 'My bunny.' And sounded disappointed. Between Yami and Yugi was a bunny, but not just any bunny. It was Pegasus and he was close to Yami, obviously for protection and Seto knew the disappointment was because once more he could not eat him.

'I'm Yami and this here is Yugi. I heard you wish for a child, May I ask why?' The taller one said.

'Because it would make him happy.' Seto said immediately.

Joey looked at him for a moment and then said, 'I don't want a child, I want his child because I love him so much. I want something that is a part of us both something that will connect us even more.'

'That sounds so cute.' Yugi said with a smile and Joey looked at him for a moment. Joey looked at the smaller figure for a long time and then leaned closer to him. Yugi slowly stretched out a hand to touch the dragon on the head and both Yami and Seto had a death glare on their faces. Yami looking to Joey with it and Seto to Yugi.

Yugi patted Joey's head a little and Seto growled a bit while Yami was suddenly standing right next to Yugi, keeping a close eye on both of the dragons, 'Don't mind grumpy.' Joey said to Yugi, 'He is just always worried about something happening to me that's why he is growling, but I like you.'

Yugi giggled and said, 'Trust me I know what you mean with someone being always worried.' Yugi turned to look at Yami and said to him, 'I'm fine, he won't hurt me.'

'How can you know that?' Yami asked.

'He's not stupid, you would never grant them their wish for a baby if he did.' Yugi said and added, 'And I think he is nice.'

'Think again' Pegasus said, 'He is a mean eating machine and dangerous, if I were you Yami I would kill them.'

Seto growled again and was quickly right next to Joey. Right now he wished he would have let Joey eat the annoying bunny. 'He is not,' Said Mokuba, 'He is nice. Both are very nice I watched them for a long time. I watched them go through the Forest of the Puppy Eye and over the desert that is after that, as well as how they helped Serenity to get home and how they got here solving a riddle.'

'Why did they take that way instead of the tunnels through the mountains? They should fit through there and the exit is just on the other side of the lake that is on this island. They could have made it in a day.' Yugi asked.

Seto glared at the bunny while Mokuba answered, 'Pegasus told them that he didn't know the way and that they would have to cross the forest.'

'Why did you not tell us, I though you were nice.' Joey said and sounded disappointed, if the raven had seen it all and had known the right way, he could have told them couldn't have he?

'I was hopping that you would help Serenity and would have told you to go to her if you hadn't done so on your own.' Mokuba said and added, 'I'm sorry for the trouble, but I wanted to help her.'

Seto glared at the raven, he had known and had let that happen for the mermaid? They could have saved themselves a lot of trouble. 'It is fine Mokuba, really I understand, I would do that as well if it was a friend of mine that would needed help.' Joey said and Seto growled again, Joey was not only too trusting, he was too forgiving as well. But he loved him for that, even though it worried him too. Someone could easily hurt him because of his trusting and forgiving nature.

'You can only say that because they never tried to eat you.' Pegasus pointed out.

'Oh right, about that,' Joey said and looked at Mokuba, 'I'm sorry for nearly eating you earlier.'

'It's okay Joey, you are a dragon and need to eat something, but I hope that you won't do it again because then I wouldn't be able to visit you two and I like you.' Mokuba said.

'Don't worry I like you too and I would be unhappy if I couldn't talk to you again, most of all if it would be because I hurt you my friend.' Joey said and Seto had to keep himself from growling at how easily Joey had made new friends that could potentially hurt him. It had been safer in their mountains where Joey never tried to befriend someone, but he started to wonder what tunnels Yami had been on about because he had never noticed any tunnels in the mountains that surrounded their valley.

'Yugi what do you think, one vote is for them one against, it will be up to you of whether I give them a child or not.' Yami said.

'I like this white dragon, please make his wish come true Yami.' Yugi said and Yami nodded, if Yugi asked like that he would always do anything even if Mokuba and Pegasus would have been against it.

'It might hurt a little because if you want a baby of your own I need a bit of both of you, but don't worry it will not hurt too much, just a tiny pinch.' He said and touched both of the dragons once, neither one even flinched as they felt a little pinch, a bit like something had poked right through their scales and after that Yami had a drop of blood from both but there was no wound. He then put both drops together with his fingers and mumbled a few words. A dark shadow appeared and hovered over the ground settling on it. After a little while it slowly disappeared and left an egg behind. A dragon's egg, one side black and one white and at the bottom the black seemed to move into the white and at the top the white seemed to move into the black, pushing it away. The bottom also had an ice blue spot in the middle and the top had a dark red one. Joey immediately grabbed the egg with his front claws and held it close to his body while Seto spread out a wing over him and cuddled close, eying everyone with suspicion especially Pegasus.

'By the way, Pegasus might be a friend, but if he just disappeared one day, well it isn't like I would know who was behind it right?' Yami said.

And Pegasus decided to make a run for it before the dragons would get around to follow him. Joey and Seto both thanked him before deciding to get on their way home, Mokuba offered to show them the way to the tunnel and they followed him. Seto was grateful for his help in getting the egg. He hadn't seen Joey (who was caring the egg proudly) this happy before and Seto was happy when Joey was happy. Once they had reached the tunnel entrance Mokuba told them the way for a few turns that they would encounter and then left them. On their way through the tunnel Joey noticed a smell and said, 'Pegasus was here.' They went through the tunnel quietly following more Joey's nose than the instructions but Seto noticed that both were the same anyway. They were already at the end and came out behind a waterfall, which explained why neither one had ever noticed the tunnel before, as Joey saw the bunny hopping towards the edge of the forest. Joey was about to catch the bunny with his mouth and eat him. But before he got him, he was gone. Joey looked at Seto and roared, 'YOU STOLE MY BUNNY?' He was furious, how dare Seto eat the bunny he had wanted to eat for so long. Sure he loved Seto but still, no one stole food off of Joey, not even him.

'I had no choice.' Seto defended himself, 'You were about to ruin your health by eating such a vile creature. I had to protect you and took the risk of a sore stomach on myself. Also I was worried that such a nasty bunny might taste horrid.'

'Did it taste horrid?' Joey asked, still sounding really pissed and looking threateningly at his mate.

'Considering your angry look I wish I could say yes, but since I would never lie to you I have to admit that the character can't influence the taste, at least not negatively.' Seto said with a smug look on his face, it was fun to tease his beloved from time to time.

The two then flew back to their old lair and made a nest for the egg. Joey stayed inside the whole time, terrified to miss the baby hatch and Seto had to find food and bring it to him. Apart from getting food, he stayed with his mate and cuddled. Joey was grateful, he wasn't sure if he could have gone on without him. He hated being indoors so much and longed to spread his wings and fly but the quiet and reassuring presence of Seto made it much easier. Seto was his center and his home. He was his whole world and he was glad to finally have a baby with him.

After a few days the egg started to move during the morning, but it took till the evening until the egg shell broke. And very slowly a tiny black dragon with red eyes just like Seto came out, and to the dragon's surprise another tiny dragon was in the egg, still not moving and it took a few moments before this female little dragon opened her eyes and turned in the egg, too sleepy to be bothered with getting out, Seto helped her, while Joey was cuddling with their son, and all four were very happy together. And Joey would forever tell the kids how their pappy had once upon a time stolen his bunny."

* * *

**Please Review**

I hope you liked the end of the dragon tale. And as you can see I split it in two but the rest is finished, so I will update really soon. Probably earlier than usual and if I have at least 10 review by the time I wake up (which is always late) I´ll update right away!


	31. The final plan

Thnks to kitty tokyo uzumaki, ShadowPrincess96, AyaKagami, Cielheart Ie'chan, Assassin Rowan, l2s2, Little-Angel-7698, kluna, YukitoNO1, mobileholmes, suzanne, MikaHimura, Chrysanthemum and Sadistic pb and Akki for the review and a special thanks to my beta firstForward.

* * *

**The final plan**

After Seth had finished the story he looked at his sister who was cuddled into Seto's arms, her eyes this time still open. "That was a great story." Joey said, "I'm really happy I got to hear it, but I think it is time for bed for you two now." Joey looked at Seto, he didn't really want to send them away and would rather let them sleep with them this last night.

But before he could ask Seth said, "I'll take Joe with me in my room." And with that he gave Joey a hug and then Seto as well and whispered, "Tell him to stay, please, at least try it is your last chance."

He hoped that he would, and he hoped that he had said enough about love between them in their story that Seto would at least try to tell Joey his feelings. But the way Seto looked back, it didn't seem likely. He left with his sister and took her with him into his own room hoping that the two men would talk and that maybe Joey would stay. Unfortunately he couldn't think of anything else he could do to get them together. He lacked the creativity, and Joe the understanding of what was actually possible.

"I'm sorry Joe, I failed to make our dad stay." He whispered quietly as both went to bed.

"No, you tried and if you can't do it no one can. Maybe you can built a time machine and go back in time and try again?" Joe suggested.

"There is no such thing as time travel, if there was I would try trust me." Seth said, disappointed.

"Too bad, I just thought that you maybe could just make someone say to you that he is in love then you go back in time and make the other to a Pegasus bunny." Joe-Joe said.

Seth was confused, turn one into a Pegasus bunny? What did she mean with that? He looked at her for a moment while going over everything he knew about the bunny from the story. During that time Joe was already thinking out loud about other unbelievable ways to get them together or to go back in time to get some more time. After a little while Seth understood, the bunny had eavesdropped and Seto had been upset because the bunny had found something out and Seto didn't like it when someone eavesdropped on him. Seth smiled as the realization sank in, sure he couldn't go back in time and make sure someone listened in, but he could record them.

"Joe-Joe, do you know where the little MP3 player is that you got from our pappy before we came to live with him?" Seth asked, remembering that while he had turned it on for her multiple times since she still didn't remember how to do it, he had noticed that it had a microphone, probably not a good one but he was sure that with his laptop he could make it into good MP3 data and play it for his parents. If he could record a confession with it, and it was a tiny little thing that he could hide with ease, then he could prove to his parents that they loved each other.

Joe-Joe just ran out of the room and into her own. She was back in seconds handed Seth the MP3 and he was surprised, usually it took her ages to find anything in the chaos she called her room.

"Wait here Joe-Joe and try to sleep it might take a little while but I want to try one last thing, you gave me a great idea, you really are a little genius." He said and hugged his sister and he meant every word of it. Some might call her rather slow since she kept forgetting a lot but she had proven today that there were things that she could remember. He already knew that she could remember rhythmic things but she had shown today that things with a meaning to her stayed in her head too. Jaden had asked her for her age and sure enough she had no idea what it was. She was 4 now and still kept forgetting her own age but instead of saying it she had looked at her fingers and put a thumb in her mouth and then wiggled all the other fingers and said, "This old." To Jaden. It was hardly understandable with her thumb in her mouth, but Seto had told the boy later that he had shown her that when they had met the very first time. That was much more than 2 months ago and yet she still remembered it. Seth was sure that she was smart, maybe smarter than him. She was just so smart that everything in her had gotten mixed up and lost. Just as crazy as her room. She needed something to make it easier to find, something that made it important. Just like with her room, the MP3 came from her pappy so it was important and she knew where it was and found it.

Seth walked out of his room and over to his paps' bedroom, while Joe-Joe was still going through more ideas that she had. Her head was full of all the things that were possible, or at least that she believed to be possible. Sometimes she would remember something that Seth had said, that one particular idea wasn't, but she only believed that to be true because if Seth said it, it must be true**.** She would believe everything her big brothersaid, because he was the best and she loved him to bits.

While walking out of his room he was thinking about how to get one of them alone as he saw his dad walk out of his paps' room and into his own, he didn't notice the little boy since he walked right into the other direction. Seth went first into Seto's room since he already had admitted to his feelings in front of him once. It shouldn't be too hard to make him say it again.

"Paps." Seth just said as he came into the room.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Joe?" Seto asked calmly, Seth was too calm for Joe to be in danger but since Seth usually didn't walk around after bedtime he couldn't think of anything else right now**. **

"She is fine, but I want to ask you something." He said. Turning on the MP3 to record everything blindly while having it in his pocket. He knew the buttons and could turn it on like this with ease. Seth just looked at his dad questioningly. "Why don't you tell Dad that you love him?"

"Because he doesn't love me back. And if I tell him, then he might never come back to visit and would want to stay away from me." Seto said, sounding a bit sad.

"Do you really think that he would do that?" Seth asked again.

"I'm not sure. He is loving, caring, and affectionate so no that wouldn't fit into those characteristics but he also doesn't like to talk about problems and might try to hide from that. I mean he goes into a fist fight head on even when at a disadvantage and he can bark back to anyone as well but he does get worried and nervous when seeing his mother because she had left him and I think this might cause him to react that way as well and he might try to avoid me and with that you too." Seto tried to explain.

"Paps, can I ask you why you love him?" Seth asked.

Seto found that question a little strange but just assumed that Seth still hadn't given up on his plan and just wanted to research now to get a plan in motion for the next day. The last plan at least for now, until they all would be in Sydney. Seto took a deep breath, he saw no harm in trying to explain his feelings to the boy. The door was closed so Joey wouldn't be able to listen in on them. "It is hard to describe but it is more or less everything about him. I love how he can be strong and at the same time so vulnerable with his emotions. I love how he can make rash decisions without thinking and get himself into trouble with it at times but his luck and charm always help him out then. I love his smile and laughter and how when he is around everything is happier. He is just fun and warm and open and I sometimes wish I could be a little more like that too."

"Why isn't he here?" Seth asked. Stopping the recording and turning the MP3 out shortly after. It saved automatically when the recording was stopped.

"He wasn't tired yet and wanted to finish the manuscript for the next book so I could get it like he had promised me. And then he wanted to pack a few things." Seto said.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. I want to ask him to stay, even though I doubt he'll listen." Seth said and walked over to the other room.

He didn't bother knocking. "Hey Seth. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Joey said but picked him up and cuddled him tightly and sat on his bed.

"Can't you stay?" Seth asked and once more turned the MP3 on and started a recording.

"I wish I could stay, but I can't." Joey said.

"Why not?" Seth asked.

Joey took a deep breath and said, "You know why, don't you?"

"No, I don't. You love Paps so much that I don't understand why you let him leave." Seth said honestly, he really didn't understand why.

"I love him too much, more than he loves me and it hurts to know that." Joey said and Seth was happy to hear those words. "I can't stay Seth, not as long as Seto loves someone else instead of me."

"What makes you think he loves someone else?" Seth asked curiously.

"He said he loved someone for years, and that he still loves that someone. I mean I really tried to be good while I was here and hoped that he could love me if I'm not too much of a big kid but like you wrote in the letter I am just a kid and that's why he doesn't love me. And by the way, I would never say that to him. He really is so much more and better and all that it would just make feel even worse to tell him that I'm so childish. But I mean even though I tried he still doesn't love me, I had hoped that there would be a day where, you know where he came looking for me because I was late...you know what I mean. For a moment there I had hoped that he could love me because he said he would be there for me and that I wasn't alone and all and...Seth I tried to kiss him but he didn't let me. He doesn't love me, I really tried, I'm sorry but I can't stay when it's like that." Joey said and Seth could see that he was fighting tears.

"I understand, I still believe that he loves you though. Good night Dad, I'm sure tomorrow will be better." Seth said and hoped to be right. He really wanted his dad to be happy and would do anything to help him. He walked back into his room. His sister was still awake which was unusual for her. "Don't worry, I think this might work, even when I consider who I'm working with." He smiled at her even though he didn't feel nearly as sure as he pretended to be.

Joe returned the smile and was happy because Seth would never lie to her so when he said that this would work it would work. She watched him for a moment before getting distracted by a bird that flew by her window. She looked at Seth again and then noticed a cloud going by that looked like a car and watched that through the window. She then remembered a song that she liked and started singing it, but only quietly since she didn't want to distract her brother. And she knew how hard it could be to focus on something.

It took the talented boy only a few moments to get both MP3 recordings onto his laptop and he changed the sound to make it nice and clear but not too clear since he didn't want them to think that he messed with the recordings too much. He took his laptop with him and trusted that his paps would be able to find out if he had changed a date and so he only walked right in and opened the laptop to play the right file while his paps said, "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

But as soon as the file started playing Seth left the room and went to his dad and ordered, "Here put them in." while handing him the headphones of the MP3 player. He then started the other file that he had put back on it hoping that his dad would think that he just had recorded it just like that.

Seth watched his father's eyes go huge like dinner plates as the door of the room flew open, his paps standing in there and staring at the blond that was staring back at him. Seth watched them for a moment, Seto was the first to find his voice and he looked much more calm and composed, but not as much as usual, he had an exited look on his face. "Seth, did you record me too?"

"Too?" Joey asked, his voice shaky even though he had only said one word.

"Can I leave you two alone now or are you going to mess it up again?" Seth asked and both of his fathers looked at the boy who right now had a little smug smile on his face.

"Get to bed you little rascal." Seto simply said with a small proud smile on his face.

Seth looked from one to the other for a moment and then said "Fine but do me the favor and don't mess it up again, Joe would be disappointed if dad left." Seth said drily before he left the room to go back to bed, that was now occupied by a sleeping Joe-Joe that soon was rolled onto some pillows on the floor and then got some covers put over her by her brother.

Back in Joey's room Seto started to walk closer to Joey right after Seth had left. Once he was closer Seto put an arm around the blond and held him close. "You wouldn't lie to Seth, would you?" He asked, his voice was barely more than a whisper but he was glad that it wasn't shaking. Seto knew that Joey had tricked Joe-Joe with the vegetables but that was more of a matter of renaming them than lying to her and it was for the girl's benefit. This would make Seth worry about his dad and would not be beneficial to him at all. Only to Joey since he would be able to get away, leaving the blame with Seto. And even though Seto feared that this might be the case he doubted that Joey would do that. And he was relieved as he saw Joey shake his head to indicate that he really hadn't lied to the boy.

"I'm glad, so you didn't lie when you told him that you love me?" Seto was upset at himself as his voice started to get a little shaky at the end.

"I wouldn't lie...though..." Joey whispered and Seto had to smile at how nervous he sounded.

"In that case you are silly. Why would someone as perfect and amazing as you wish to be a cold blooded snake?" Seto asked, it wasn't like Joey could say that he wasn't a cold blooded snake. After all, he had told him that because of that, he had begun to think of him every time he saw a snake. Seto watched while Joey just blushed a little but a smile was slowly spreading on his lips. "I really love you Joey, everything about you, and you can be childish but that is part of what I love about you. I love how energetic you can be and how caring and warm you are to everyone." Seto kept watching his face and noticed how the smile turned into a wicked grin. Seto started to wonder why he didn't say anything. "I really love you Joey, and I don't want you to go." Seto added in the hope to get some reassurance that he would stay. When once more Joey said nothing at all he asked, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I was just wondering how long it would take you to quit yapping and just fucking kiss me already!" Joey simply said, still with the wicked grin on his face.

Seto chuckled and pulled him closer. He slowly brought his lips closer to Joey's but inches before they would touch he stopped and whispered, "You know that Seth would get mad at you for using the 'f word'?"

"First, he isn't here and second, I have to get some action images into that chatty brain of yours somehow." Joey said right before pulling Seto into the kiss, he was sick of waiting.

**-The End-**

* * *

**Please Review**

I hope the end was okay so I was working on it for some time and rewriting it again and again because I god id dragged out a few times and then it looked to hacked up in the middle and I think it still sort of does but this way you can all imagine how it will go on after the kiss. Meaning you can be as dirty as you want or letting them be good parents and take it slow...Like any slower is possible I mean they are married and have two kids and just had their first REAL kiss! But there will be more kissing in the sequel.

And now I would like to thank everyone who read this story up to here because ever hit on this story makes me really happy and I want to thank everyone who has it on the list of his/her favorite Stories or on the Alert list. And a special thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Thanks to all of you!

And now I'm going to take it easy for a while and I'm afraid you won't find a new story for at least a month or two since the move that I mentioned a few times now is just two days away and I'm STILL not completely packed (How can you get stuff from 3 and a half years in 20 kilo limit suitcase and 10 kilo limit carry on luggage?) Anyhow I'm best under time pressure anyway so wish me luck and write many reviews because I'm going to start crying once I start going to throw things out and I won't get around that. And a nice review about the story will cheer me up again. I start the new story (A Twist in Time) as soon as I'm a little settled into my new Job and found a got spot for regular writing so I never will have to let you wait for too long. But If I get a chance to write a one shot or two in between I'll start with the Joey Wheeler, KC Head of Security dabble collection and there will be a Poll for that tomorrow. So if you're reading that too have a look there during the coming week or two. And I'll also work after that on the Sequel to Dream team and thanks to YukitoNO1 who had a great idea for a title (Living the Dream). But I'm not sure on that yet so if anyone else wants to make a suggestion go right ahead.

And before I forget again (again because I meant too write this under the last chapter sorry for that -_-) ...BrowneyedShamer I hope you're happy with the bunny being dead I did that part just for you...and because no one wanted to save the poor little bunny that was soooo mean.

I hope you won't forget me while I'm gone and see ya as soon as I can lots of love to all of you.  
Lily


End file.
